Deux Soeurs
by lagentillefan
Summary: Deux nouvelles venues qui vont mettre le ramdam chez nos chers CSI...Please reviews!Epilogue en ligne!
1. Prologue

**DEUX SŒURS**

**Prologue **

_**Jessica :** Alors, c'est ça New York… Mouais…Los Angeles va me manquer. Surtout son climat en fait…_

_**Natalie** _(avec une gentille sévérité) _A qui la faute ? A force de faire bêtises sur bêtises… Ça devait bien arriver…_

_**Jessica :** Tu sais, j't'avais pas demandé de m'accompagner…_

**_Natalie_** (levant les yeux, exaspérée) _Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille…_

**_Jessica_** (amusée par le côté protecteur de Natalie) _Tu s'ras pas toujours derrière mon dos, soeurette._

_**Natalie :** Sans doute. Mais nos brigades respectives travaillent souvent en étroite collaboration. Je te verrais souvent, je pense._

**_Jessica_** (soupirant) _Pfff, t'es lourde… Enfin, j'ai l'habitude depuis l'temps… Par contre, j'ai entendu dire que les mecs de New York étaient les plus hot de la côte Est. J'me trouverais peut-être un copain._

**_Natalie_** (moralisatrice) _Il faudrait déjà que tu changes ton comportement. Tu as vu ce que ça a donné…_

_**Jessica :** Tu peux parler, toi ! Miss Sainte Nitouche…_

**_Natalie_** (restant raisonnable) _Bon, on ne va pas se disputer maintenant, non ? Essayons de ne pas arriver en retard dès notre premier jour._

_**Jessica :** Oui, maman…_


	2. 1:Une partenaire

**1-Une partenaire**

Comme chaque jour, le jeune lieutenant Donald Flack Jr atteignait le parking du central à 7h30. Mais il fut surpris de voir que sa place lui avait été prise par une moto. Et quelle moto ! Une Suzuki 500, le tout dernier modèle…

Grommelant sur l'illettré qui avait stationné là, le détective dut se trouver une autre place plus loin, ce qui n'était guère évident dans une ville comme New York, il le savait trop bien. S'il tenait le propriétaire de cette bécane…

Flack arriva enfin à son bureau en courant avec une demi-heure de retard et finit par s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle, tout en espérant que personne n'ait essayé de le joindre pour le charger d'une affaire…Son chef, le capitaine Clancy, risquerait de lui passer un beau savon. Il était très pointilleux sur la ponctualité…

Après s'être un peu remis de sa course, le jeune homme partit se chercher son habituel café avant de retourner à son bureau et y trouva Kaile Maka, souriante.

**Kaile :** Tu étais en retard, Flack. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Une fille ? LA Fille ?

**Don** _(grognant en sirotant son café, s'asseyant dans son siège) _Non. Un abruti a garé sa moto sur ma place de parking et j'ai galéré pour trouver un coin où stationner sans risquer de me faire voler ma voiture. Si je l'attrape…

**Femme :** J'espère que tu l'as pas bousillée sinon tu vas sentir passer la note, mon pote.

Le détective haussa les sourcils, surpris, tout comme l'était Kaile, et se tourna pour tomber sur un regard vert ambré qui le fixait, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Une jeune fille ? Mais que faisait-elle ici ? A moins qu'elle devait le voir pour une de ses affaires en cours…

Flack détailla rapidement cette drôle de jeune femme, qui le regardait toujours, les mains sur les hanches, et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le déshabiller du regard, le mettant mal à l'aise. Plutôt rare qu'il ressente ce genre de sensations…

La jeune femme n'était pas très grande, 1m65 à tout casser, mais elle était élancée. Ses cheveux étaient très bruns et rebelles et elle avait de très jolis yeux verts ambrés. Son visage était mignon mais l'expression qu'elle arborait actuellement lui faisait plutôt penser à un garçon, certes très jeune. Sa tenue était des plus surprenantes : un blouson de motard de cuir noir, un T-shirt rouge moulant qui s'arrêtait au nombril, un jean délavé moulant aussi et taille basse le détective pouvait presque voir le string et des baskets aux pieds. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fille ? Elle venait pas de New York, ça, c'était clair. Mais ça n'expliquait pas vraiment sa présence ici…Ni celle de sa moto d'ailleurs.

Flack aperçut alors la plaque accrochée à sa ceinture. C'était un flic ? Cette fille qui ressemblait à une lycéenne ? Non, impossible…Elle était vraiment très loin de toutes les femmes détectives que Don connaissait…

Le jeune homme, après son observation curieuse, aperçut soudain son chef et se leva précipitamment, se renversant presque son café dessus.

**Don** _(grimaçant) _Oh ! Excusez-moi, chef, je ne vous avais pas vu.

**Clancy :** Pas de problème, Flack. Je suis juste venu te présenter Jessica Marteens, ta nouvelle partenaire.

**Don** _(interloqué) _Parte…J'en n'ai jamais eu jusque-là ! Pourquoi m'en coller une maintenant ?

**Jessica** _(avec une moue boudeuse) _Mignon mais pas très sympa, celui-là.

Flack se mit à rougir devant les paroles de la jeune femme, provoquant l'hilarité de Kaile et de Clancy. Mais c'était quoi cette fille ? Et pourquoi lui ?

**Clancy** _(reprenant son sérieux) _Disons que Marteens a eu quelques ennuis dans son ancienne brigade à LA.

**Don :** LA ?

Le détective comprenait un peu mieux le look, maintenant.

**Clancy :** Oui. Et comme vos méthodes se ressemblent un peu mais que tu es plus raisonnable… Je compte sur toi pour la contrôler un peu…

**Jessica** _(tout sourire, avec un regard appréciateur) _La chance ! Il peut me contrôler quand il veut et où il veut.

Sur ce coup- là, Flack en cracha son café, la fixant totalement éberlué. Cette fille était un véritable phénomène…

**Clancy :** Bon. Je vous laisse. Faites donc connaissance. _(bas à Jessica)_ N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de la bombe…Il reste encore quelques problèmes, je crois…

**Jessica :** Bien sûr. Je m'en doute…J'y veillerai, vous inquiétez pas…

Le capitaine finit par les laisser, rapidement suivi d'une Kaile très amusée. Les deux détectives se regardaient comme deux chiens de faïences, comme s'ils voulaient se jauger du regard. Jessica avait entendu parler de cet attentat dont un détective avait été victime mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi canon et qu'il deviendrait aussi son partenaire. Mais comme elle avait déjà vécu ça, le capitaine avait estimé qu'elle serait parfaite pour aider le jeune Flack…Bien qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas grand-chose à faire. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux bleus. De très jolis yeux bleus d'ailleurs…

Bon. Elle n'allait pas rester plantée là, ce n'était pas son genre. Jessica finit par prendre place…sur le bureau de Flack et le regarda en souriant.

**Jessica :** Bon. J'me présente : Jessica Marteens mais appelle-moi plutôt Jessie, j'préfère. Sinon…heu…J'ai 26 ans et j'suis célibataire. Heureuse d'avoir un partenaire aussi canon que toi, vieux. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton prénom, Flack ?

**Don** _(déconcerté) _Heu…Don…

**Jessie :** Et ton âge ?

**Don : **28 ans…

**Jessie :** Célibataire ?

**Don :** Heu…Oui…Enfin, mais c'est quoi ces questions !

**Jessie :** J'm'intéresse, c'est tout. Autant te le signaler tout d'suite, j'suis toujours franche et directe.

**Don** _(grommelant) _Ça, je l'avais remarqué tout seul…

**Jessie **_(amusée) _T'es pas détective pour rien…

**Don** _(la pointant du doigt, sirotant le reste de son café) _Et toi, tu ne ressembles à aucun détective de ma connaissance…

**Jessie** _(souriant joyeusement) _Au moins, j't'aurais marqué… _(se rapprochant soudain de son visage)_ Putain, tu as de ces yeux !

**Don** _(rougissant) _Heu…Merci…

Et oui ! Quoi dire d'autre ? La franchise de la jeune femme était vraiment déconcertante…

**Jessie** _(haussant les sourcils) _T'aimes pas les compliments ?

**Don :** Si, si. Mais…

**Jessie :** Pas l'habitude d'un tel franc-parler… ?

**Don :** C'est ça.

**Jessie** _(haussant les épaules) _C'est une question d'habitude. Tu peux faire pareil pour moi. J'ai horreur de l'hypocrisie. Alors te gêne surtout pas ! Mais quand je pense que c'est ça qui m'a coûté ma place…

**Don :** Justement, qu'est-ce que tu fous à New York ?

**Jessie :** J'ai fait arrêter mon chef…

**Don** _(surpris) _Quoi ?

**Jessie :** Et je lui ai collé mon poing dans la gueule…

**Don** _(pouffant) _Pourquoi ?

**Jessie :** J'avais appris qu'il harcelait des agents de ma brigade et qu'il les menaçait si elles racontaient à quiconque ce qu'elles subissaient. Pour l'avoir, j'ai joué l'appât…Et quand ce vieux pervers a eu les mains trop baladeuses…Paf ! La mâchoire brisée…

**Don** _(riant) _Et tu t'es pas fait virer ?

**Jessie :** Non. Grâce aux preuves que j'ai accumulées avec les agents concernées… Mais les mecs d'en haut ont préféré étouffer mon dernier éclat en m'envoyant ici, le temps que ça se tasse…

« Comme je les comprends » pensa Flack. Jessie semblait sympathique mais elle était vraiment trop exubérante et excentrique à son goût. Allait-il survivre ?

**Don :** Et me voilà devenu ton baby-sitter…Génial…

**Jessie** _(énigmatique) _Je pense que c'est moi qui vais tenir ce rôle, j'sais pas pourquoi… Mais tu sais, j'serai pas un boulet pour toi. J'ai fait plus d'arrestations que toute ma brigade réunie l'an dernier… _(avec un sourire coquin) _Mais me faire chouchouter par un mignon p'tit mec comme toi ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

**Don** _(toussotant) _Si tu pouvais arrêter ça…

**Jessie** _(boudant) _T'es pas marrant…Vraiment, la réputation des New Yorkais est surfaite…

Le portable de Flack se mit soudain à sonner et le détective, soulagé, répondit puis raccrocha rapidement.

**Don :** Bon. On a une affaire.

**Jessie** _(sautant de son perchoir) _Tant mieux. J'déteste l'inactivité.

**Don** _(se dirigeant vers la sortie avec elle) _Ha…Et si tu pouvais virer ta moto de ma place de parking…

**Jessie :** Prête-m'en un bout le temps que je reste ici, Donnie Boy. J'compte pas m'éterniser, tu sais…

Soupirant et grommelant à ce surnom, Flack finit par accepter. Cette fille était impossible ! Mais il avait hâte de voir la tête de Mac quand il la verrait. Ça allait faire des étincelles…


	3. 2:L'ange et la diablesse

**2-L'ange et la diablesse**

Quand Flack et Jessie arrivèrent, le jeune détective aperçut Danny Messer et vit que ce dernier était accompagné d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, son visage lui paraissait familier. Etrange…

La jeune femme en question était élégante au possible avec son chemisier chinois rose, son pantalon noir joliment coupé et ses chaussures à hauts talons. L'opposé du garçon manqué qui lui servait de partenaire…Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs et souples et tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux verts ambrés et son visage semblaient très doux et presque timides. On aurait vraiment dit un des petits chérubins peints par Michel-Ange.

Les deux détectives rejoignirent enfin Danny et Jessie ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque de son cru.

**Jessie** _(observant Danny en souriant) _La vache ! Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon ! _(à Don)_ Ils sont tous comme ça à la brigade ?

**Don** _(rouge de honte) _Jessie…

**La jeune femme **_(sévère) _Jessie !

Don et Danny la regardèrent alors, surpris. L'un parce qu'il était étonné qu'une aussi élégante jeune femme puisse connaître sa diabolique partenaire et l'autre parce qu'il avait enfin entendu clairement sa voix.

**Don** _(surpris) _Vous la connaissez ?

**Jessie :** T'es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est ma jumelle !

**Don et Danny** _(étonnés) _Quoi !

**Jessie** _(les voyant pas convaincus du tout, faisant une moue pensive) _Attendez…

La jeune détective ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur, qui protesta avec véhémence.

**Jessie** _(la présentant aux deux jeunes hommes) _Regardez.

En effet, comme ça, la ressemblance était frappante. Deux vraies gouttes d'eau ! La sœur de Jessie souffla vers sa longue frange en désordre et finit par se recoiffer en grommelant, tout en fusillant du regard sa jumelle. Elle finit ensuite par se tourner vers Flack, un tout petit sourire timide aux lèvres et lui tendant la main presque avec crainte.

**La jumelle :** Bonjour, détective. Je suis le lieutenant Natalie Marteens, dans la brigade scientifique.

**Don** _(étonné par la différence de comportement, lui serrant la main gentiment et a voyant rougir) _Heu…Enchanté. Lieutenant Don Flack Jr, de la criminelle.

**Natalie** _(le regardant à peine, regardant Jessie) _Je suis vraiment navrée pour vous, lieutenant Flack. Ce n'est pas un cadeau que l'on vous a fait…

**Jessie** _(protestant) _Nat' ! Mais t'es pas chiée ! Tu m'casses mon coup, là !

Flack se cacha le visage de la main tandis que Danny éclatait de rire. Manifestement, le jeune expert appréciait sa nouvelle partenaire. Cette apocalypse vivante…

**Danny** _(hilare) _Parce qu'il y a un…

**Don** _(net) _Non !

**Jessie** _(croisant les bras) _Pfff…Enfin, si ça marche pas, _(fixant Danny)_ je me rabats sur toi. T'es aussi canon. Et ton nom, c'est… ?

**Natalie :** C'est le lieutenant Daniel Messer. Et calme un peu tes appétits, mante religieuse…

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire sardonique) _Merci, Nat'. Mais moi, au moins, je finirai ni vieille fille, ni vierge !

**Natalie** _(rougissant violemment) _Jessie ! _(furieuse et honteuse)_ Tu vas me payer ça…

Alors que Danny était mort de rire, Flack voyait la situation méchamment dégénérer entre les deux sœurs et décida de mettre le holà à tout ce bazar. Ils avaient une affaire à résoudre quand même…

**Don** _(se plaçant entre les deux) _STOP ! On bosse là. Les disputes, c'est plus tard.

**Natalie :** Excusez-moi, lieutenant Flack.

**Don** _(grimaçant, gêné) _Appelez-moi Flack, comme tout le monde, Natalie…

**Jessie** _(se perchant sur Don en entourant ses épaules, les pieds ne touchant plus le sol) _Ou Donnie Boy !

**Don** _(la faisant descendre de son dos) _Ça, non !

Et Jessie se mit à lui tirer la langue comme une gamine, signe qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle voudrait. Nom de Dieu ! Il allait péter les plombs ! Et Danny qui continuait à se marrer…

**Danny** _(se calmant en hoquetant de rire, essuyant ses larmes) _Bon, on y va ?

**Natalie** _(soupirant et très embarrassée par les allégations de sa sœur) _Je vous suis, Daniel.

Ce fut au tour de Don de rire en voyant la tête de Danny quand il avait entendu son prénom de baptême. Natalie était spéciale, elle aussi…

**Danny** _(grimaçant) _Heu…Pour moi, c'est Danny. Il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle Daniel…Ou Mac, quand il est vraiment furax.

**Natalie** _(rougissant) _D'accord… _(sa voix encore plus basse)_ Danny…

**Jessie** _(moqueuse, chuchotant à sa sœur) _C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à la perdre, ta virgi…Glurps !

Flack, excédé, venait d'attraper Jessie par le col de son blouson, la soulevant du sol avec facilité, et la regarda avec une expression de reproche. Il était triste pour Natalie…

**Don :** Maintenant, ça suffit, Jessie.

**Jessie **_(se faisant toute mignonne) _Pardooooon, Donnie Boy. Mais ça va. Ce sont nos habituelles petites chamailleries. Et si ça t'intéresse, Natalie n'est pas…

**Natalie** _(menaçante) _Si tu dis encore un mot sur ma vie…heu…intime, tu peux dire adieu à ta lessive…

**Jessie** _(souriant) _Je n'ai rien dit.

Levant les yeux au ciel tout en reposant Jessie au sol, Flack se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans ses vies antérieures pour mériter ça. Jessie 'allait lui apporter que des problèmes…


	4. 3:Les baskets

**3-Les baskets**

Alors que les deux experts se dirigeaient vers leur scène de crime où les attendait d'ailleurs un agent, les deux détectives les suivaient tranquillement, surveillant les alentours. Dans ce genre de petite rue étroite, une agression serait fort possible…

Pourtant, Flack avait la tête un peu ailleurs. Il s'interrogeait sur les baskets, certes très jolies, de Jessie. Ce n'était pas du tout courant…

Remarquant l'air interrogateur de son beau partenaire, Jessie haussa un sourcil et lui fit son plus éclatant sourire.

**Jessie :** J'sens qu'tu veux m'poser une question, Donnie Boy. Alors, vas-y. Balance.

**Don** _(hésitant un peu) _Et bien…Pourquoi des baskets ? Tous mes collègues ont des chaussures de ville, et certaines femmes détectives ont des talons hauts. Alors…

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire mutin) _C'est plus pratique…

**Don** _(intrigué) _Comment ça ?

Le détective n'en sut pas plus quand l'agent Kelvin les interpella bruyamment.

**Kelvin :** Lieutenant !

**Jessie** _(souriant, amusée) _Le devoir nous appelle…

La jeune femme rejoignit alors rapidement l'agent, qui était éberlué par son look, plantant ainsi Flack au milieu de la ruelle, alors que Danny et Natalie se penchèrent sur le cas de la victime.

**Don :** Pratique ? Mais c'est pas une réponse !


	5. 4:Une timidité maladive

**4-Une timidité maladive**

Pendant que Flack et Jessie glanaient des informations sur la victime de l'agent Kelvin, Natalie et Danny commencèrent à examiner la scène de crime minutieusement après avoir enfilé leurs gants de latex. La victime était un homme d'une trentaine d'années et était étendu à côté d'une grosse benne à ordures, éclaboussée de sang, comme l'était la tête du mort. Natalie examina d'ailleurs cette dernière avec prudence.

**Natalie :** Cinq…Non, six coups portés sur le haut du crâne. Et c'était violent. _(éclairant une paroi de la benne)_ La cervelle a jailli jusque là…

**Danny** _(prenant des clichés) _Faut avoir la haine pour frapper aussi fort…

**Natalie** _(fouillant les poches du cadavre, trouvant le portefeuille) _Le vol n'est pas le mobile. Notre victime, monsieur Timothy Lawrens, a un portefeuille bien rempli : une liasse de billets de 100 dollars et toutes ses cartes de crédit.

**Danny** _(un immense sourire aux lèvres, la regardant droit dans les yeux) _A nous de chercher le mobile de son meurtre.

Et le plus naturellement du monde, Danny lui fit un petit clin d'œil amical. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant sa nouvelle collègue rougir comme une pivoine et baisser les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

**Danny** _(inquiet) _Natalie ? Ça va ?

Les deux détectives avaient fini par les rejoindre et Jessie, voyant l'incroyable rougeur de sa sœur, vint se mettre aux côtés de Danny, angoissé par le silence de Natalie.

**Jessie :** T'as fait quoi ?

**Danny :** Moi ? Mais rien ! Je lui ai juste souri…

**Jessie : **Ok, je vois. T'inquiètes pas. C'est normal. Dès qu'un…

**Natalie** _(très gênée, essayant de se reprendre) _Jessie, non !

**Jessie :** Faut bien lui expliquer ! Regarde-toi. Si on n'était pas frangine, moi aussi j'serais inquiète.

**Natalie :** Mais…

**Danny :** J'aimerais savoir…

**Jessie :** Dès qu'un mec (alors quand c'est des canons comme toi, j'te dis pas) lui sourit… J'adore le tien. Tu dois faire tomber les filles comme des mouches…

**Danny :** Reste sur le sujet, s'il te plaît.

**Jessie :** Oups, pardon ! C'est une mauvaise habitude…J'disais, dès qu'un mec lui sourit gentiment, elle rougit. Nat' est une timide maladive… _(entourant les épaules de Danny de ses bras, posant son visage sur son épaule)_ C'est mimi, non ?

Flack avait pitié de cette malheureuse Natalie, devenue rouge vif aux paroles de sa sœur. Jessie n'était vraiment pas délicate…

Le jeune détective s'accroupit alors aux côtés de la jeune experte et lui posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

**Don** _(avec un sourire gentil) _Natalie, ça va aller ?

**Natalie** _(osant à peine le regarder, toujours très rougissante, parlant vite et d'une toute petite voix) _Oui, oui. Merci, lieut…Heu…Flack.

**Jessie** _(toujours accrochée à Danny, un sourire aux coins des lèvres) _Donnie Boy, si tu t'y mets, ça va pas s'arranger…

**Don :** Avec tes commentaires, non, en effet…

**Jessie :** Donnie…

La jeune femme grimaça un peu. Elle aurait aimé leur dire l'une des raisons qui avait poussé sa sœur à être aussi timide avec les hommes. Mais elle savait que sa jumelle ne lui pardonnerait pas cette indiscrétion…Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve la force d'en parler…

Jessie finit par s'écarter de Danny en soupirant quand les quatre policiers entendirent un bruit provenant de la benne. Arme à la main, les quatre enquêteurs s'en approchèrent lentement. Danny s'apprêta à soulever le couvercle quand ce dernier s'ouvrit brutalement, sonnant l'expert, et qu'un homme, couvert de sang, sortit du container comme un diable de sa boîte.

**Jessie** _(pointant son arme vers lui) _LAP…Merde ! C'est pas ça !

**Don :** NYPD ! Arrêtez-vous !

Mais l'homme ne les écouta pas et courut à une vitesse sidérante. Les deux détectives le suivirent rapidement pendant que Natalie aidait Danny à se relever.

**Jessie** _(tout sourire, de la malice dans les yeux) _Donnie Boy, tu vas maintenant savoir pour les baskets…

Et la jeune femme accéléra…


	6. 5:Les ailes des jumelles

**5-Les ailes des jumelles**

Jessie fila à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant Flack carrément sur place, alors que Danny, qui arborait maintenant un bel hématome sur son front, et Natalie venaient à peine de les rejoindre. Voyant sa jumelle courir à une allure stupéfiante, Natalie grommela sur l'impulsivité et l'imprudence de sa sœur, se déchaussa, sortit une paire de baskets de sa mallette et les mit aux pieds.

**Natalie** _(tendant ses chaussures élégantes à Danny)_ Si vous pouviez me tenir ça, Danny.  
**Danny** _(intrigué)_ Bien s…

Le jeune expert n'eut pas le temps de finir que sa collègue partit comme une flèche, suivant et rattrapant presque sa sœur. Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors et finirent par les suivre le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, tout en ayant l'impression d'être de véritables escargots à côtés d'elles. Ils devaient ne pas trop se faire distancer si elles avaient besoin d'aide…

**Don** _(courant à en perdre haleine)_ Elles ont un moteur ou quoi ?  
**Danny :** J'en sais rien mais on a intérêt d'accélérer. Ce mec est dangereux…  
**Don** _(sarcastique)_ Merci, Danny. J'avais pas remarqué.  
**Danny** _(râlant)_ Don…

Cessant de se chamailler, les deux policiers accélérèrent une nouvelle fois, espérant pouvoir attraper leurs deux collègues.  
Le tueur continuait sa course à travers la foule avec une étonnante facilité. Jessie, exaspérée de ces obstacles mouvants et peu coopératifs, finit par grimper sur le coffre d'une voiture en stationnement, n'écoutant pas les protestations de sa sœur bien trop raisonnable, et sauta rapidement de voiture en voiture, rattrapant peu à peu le suspect. Natalie pesta contre les méthodes farfelues de sa sœur et continua de se faufiler comme une anguille entre les passants, maintenant toujours sa vitesse de course.

**Jessie** _(hurlant)_ Arrête-toi, connard ! Police ! J't'aurai de toute manière !

Quand Flack avait vu Jessie sauter littéralement sur les voitures, il voyait déjà les plaintes arriver sur son bureau et sa convocation chez son chef pour les dégâts qu'elle aurait provoqués. Misère, ça allait être retenu sur son salaire…

**Don :** Cette fille est dingue !  
**Danny** _(philosophe)_ Au moins, elle le rattrape…  
**Don** _(grognant)_ Ne l'encourage pas !

Quand l'homme aperçut la jeune femme, il bifurqua dans une petite ruelle et trouva une échelle de secours sur laquelle il commença à monter. Jessie arriva quand il atteignit le premier barreau tandis que Natalie surgit au coin de la ruelle. Les deux jumelles continuèrent leur course et la détective prit son élan sur une benne, sautant ainsi directement sur l'échelle et prenant ainsi de l'avance. Sa sœur se montra plus prudente et grimpa normalement. Don et Danny arrivèrent à temps pour les voir grimper et suivirent le mouvement, escaladant l'échelle à leur tour, mais complètement hors d'haleine. Ils n'en pouvaient plus…  
Une fois arrivés sur le toit, ils aperçurent le tueur prendre son élan et sauter sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin. Jessie n'hésita pas une seconde et fit de même, tout comme sa sœur, qui protestait toujours. Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent, ils pilèrent net face à la distance qui séparait les deux immeubles.

**Don :** Juste une question : tu peux sauter ça toi ?  
**Danny** _(évaluant la distance et la hauteur de sa très probable chute s'il tentait le coup)_ Heu…Non. Et toi ?  
**Don** _(ironique)_ Mais bien sûr…  
**Danny** _(les mains sur les hanches)_ Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
**Don** _(sortant son portable)_ On va voir où elles en sont…  
**Danny :** Pour savoir où coincer notre homme.

Flack acquiesça et composa le numéro de sa nouvelle partenaire. Quand elle répondit en hurlant, le détective grimaça, éloignant l'écouteur de son téléphone de son oreille.

**Jessie** _(voix off- agacée)_ Quoi ! J'suis occupée, là !

« Zen, restons zen. Du calme… » pensa Flack. Se faire rabrouer par cette hurluberlue n'arrangeait pas son humeur.

**Don :** Jessie, où en es-tu avec notre suspect ?  
**Jessie** _(voix off- surprise)_ Comment ça où j'en suis ? _(court silence)_ Tiens, t'es plus derrière moi ?  
**Don** _(soupirant)_ Je ne suis pas suicidaire…  
**Jessie** _(voix off- moqueuse)_ Trop de beignets ?  
**Don** _(à deux doigts de craquer)_ Jessie ! Alors, où êtes vous ?  
**Jessie** _(voix off)_ Il est entrain de descendre dans une p'tite rue après avoir sauté de son cinquième immeuble…Faudra m'apprendre les noms des rues, Donnie Boy…  
**Don :** D'abord, on l'attrape. On verra le reste plus tard, ok ? On vous rejoint en vitesse.  
**Jessie** _(voix off)_ Ok !

Et la jeune femme raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, faisant ainsi grimacer Flack. La politesse n'était pas son fort non plus manifestement…

**Don** _(revenant à la poursuite)_ Bon, notre gars est dans la 15th Street. Il faut prendre la voiture.  
**Danny :** Ok. Allons-y.

Les deux policiers se dirigèrent prestement vers le véhicule du détective mais Danny s'inquiéta. Et Natalie ?


	7. 6:Arrestation spectaculaire

**6-Arrestation spectaculaire**

Roulant à toute allure et faisant crisser les pneus lorsqu'il freina devant la 15th Street, Flack sortit rapidement de sa voiture, tout comme Danny, et chercha du regard son suspect. Quand il le vit, il remarqua que l'homme était toujours poursuivi par Jessie…et sa sœur Natalie, ce qui rassura Danny.  
Jessie commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience et d'exaspération et Flack craignait qu'elle fasse encore une folie déjantée. Et ça n'avait pas loupé ! Le jeune détective ouvrit grand les yeux, totalement stupéfait, en voyant sa partenaire grimper sur une voiture pour pouvoir sauter sur le toit d'une camionnette, rattrapant ainsi le tueur. Elle lui sauta alors littéralement dessus et Flack vit l'homme s'écrouler sous ce poids inattendu qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Le suspect se débattit violemment mais Jessie lui mit un bon coup de poing dans la figure, le sonnant, en profita pour le mettre sur le ventre tout en ramenant ses bras dans son dos pour le menotter. Natalie la rejoignit rapidement, tout en lui reprochant sa dernière cascade, pour l'aider.  
Les deux policiers étaient restés figés quelques instants face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ces deux filles étaient incroyables…Et Jessie particulièrement casse-cou…Flack comptait bien lui faire voir du pays. Non mais, on n'avait pas idée de prendre autant de risques !  
Les deux policiers finirent par les rejoindre, Flack fusillant Jessie du regard.

**Don :** Nom de Dieu, Jessie, tu…  
**Jessie** _(l'interrompant)_ Ah ben quand même ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? Vraiment, faut tout faire soit même…  
**Don** _(énervé)_ Jessie…  
**Danny :** Comment vous avez…  
**Jessie** _(la malice personnifiée)_ Couru ? Sauté ? Avec nos p'tites jambes.

Don fulminait. Il allait la tuer et faire passer sa mort pour un accident. Comment osait-elle se moquer d'eux ?

**Natalie** _(la reprenant)_ Jessie… _(toujours rouge et ne regardant pas les deux hommes)_ Nous étions championnes régionales d'athlétisme toutes les deux.  
**Jessie :** Ainsi que d'autres choses… Mais, j'vous raconterais ça plus tard.  
**Don :** Je comprends mieux pour votre vitesse…Et vos baskets.  
**Jessie :** Ouaip. Pas évident de courir et de sauter partout avec des chaussures de ville, hein, Donnie Boy ?  
**Don :** Tu me gonfles !  
**Danny :** Du calme, vous deux. Et vous, Natalie, c'est une habitude, des baskets dans votre mallette médico-légale ?  
**Natalie :** Oui. C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour poursuivre un suspect. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez me rendre mes chaussures, s'il vous plaît ?  
**Danny** _(lui tendant et la voyant toujours rougir dès qu'il l'approchait)_ Les voilà.

Natalie le remercia de la tête, toujours les yeux baissés, tandis que Jessie releva brutalement leur suspect, toujours un peu sonné.

**Don** _(grommelant)_ C'était vraiment utile de le frapper ?  
**Jessie** _(sarcastique)_ T'aurais préféré qu'il m'tape dessus ?

« Ça aurait été drôle » pensa Don. Mais bon, s'il répondait ça, le détective sentait qu'il en perdrait quelques dents…

**Don :** Heu…  
**Natalie** _(voyant que Don risquait sa vie face à cette question)_ Au lieu de discuter, on pourrait peut-être le ramener au central pour pouvoir l'interroger.  
**Danny :** D'abord, il faut qu'on termine d'inspecter la scène du crime.  
**Jessie** _(ironique)_ C'est vrai que quelques preuves, ça s'rait bien pour notre dossier…  
**Don et Natalie** _(l'avertissant)_ Jessie…  
**Danny** _(voyant la situation s'envenimer, frappant des mains)_ Bon, on y va ?

Les jumelles attendirent alors que les deux hommes se décident à bouger et ces derniers les regardèrent, interrogateurs.

**Don :** Un problème ?  
**Jessie :** J'connais pas la ville, juste ses toits…Alors, où est la voiture ?

Flack finit par rire et les conduisit à sa voiture avant de retourner à la scène de crime. Décidément, la vie était devenue moins morne avec ces deux-la…


	8. 7:Un secret bien gardé

**7-Un secret bien gardé**

Après avoir déposé le suspect dans une salle d'interrogatoire sous la surveillance de deux agents, les quatre policiers se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mac Taylor, chef de la brigade scientifique, pour lui faire un rapport détaillé de l'enquête.  
Jessie se rapprocha de sa sœur, toujours mal à l'aise en présence des deux hommes, et tenta de parler discrètement, chose absolument impossible chez Jessica Marteens.

**Jessie :** Il est comment ton chef ?  
**Natalie :** Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu…

« Aïe ! » pensa sa sœur. Avec son blocage, ça risquait de poser quelques problèmes de communication…

**Natalie :** C'est son bras droit qui m'a reçu, le lieutenant Bonasera.  
**Jessie** _(avec malice)_ J'espère qu'il est comme nos deux très beaux spécimens…  
**Natalie** _(soupirant)_ Jessie…  
**Jessie :** Ben quoi ? _(un poing finit par atterrir sur son crâne)_ Ouch ! _(se tournant pour voir qui avait osé la frapper, certes pas fort) _Hé ! Donnie Boy, ça va pas ?  
**Don :** Tiens toi un peu. Tu peux le faire ou c'est trop te demander ?  
**Jessie** _(roulant des yeux, se prenant un chewing-gum)_ J'dis toujours c'que j'pense. Pourquoi vouloir me brider ? Un peu d'sincérité n'a jamais tué personne, non ? Et quant à ma manière de me tenir…  
**Don** _(soupirant, exaspéré)_ Peut-être. Mais tu es blessante sans t'en rendre compte. Je plains vraiment ta sœur.

Jessie leva les yeux. Ça devait arriver. Bon, elle allait lui donner quelques explications…La jeune femme le prit par le bras pour l'éloigner des deux experts afin qu'ils n'entendent pas leur conversation.

**Jessie :** Ecoute, Donnie Boy, c'est exprès. J'veux qu'elle dépasse son blocage avec les hommes.  
**Don** _(grimaçant)_ Je ne suis pas sûr que…  
**Jessie :** J'sais c'que j'fais. Elle n'est naturelle qu'avec moi et c'est pas bon. C'est pourquoi j'la cherche un peu, pour qu'elle réagisse et s'dévoile un peu à vos côtés, qu'elle voit qu'vous l'aimez bien tel qu'elle est.  
**Don :** Ok…Pourquoi est-elle aussi timide ?  
**Jessie** _(soupirant, passant une main dans ses cheveux rebelles)_ C'est pas à moi de t'le dire…

Flack vit alors qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus de sa partenaire. Mais il s'était finalement bien trompé : Jessie s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa sœur…Mais sa méthode était peut-être un peu rude…Si seulement il savait pourquoi Natalie était comme ça !  
La jeune détective finit par s'éloigner de Don pour rejoindre les deux experts, se doutant bien que son coéquipier devait être frustré de ne rien savoir. Mais elle avait fait une promesse…  
Flack soupira. Il saurait bien la vérité un jour…Ou quelqu'un arriverait à percer le secret de cette étonnante timidité. Mais il sentait aussi qu'il y avait de la crainte chez Natalie…En effet, en y réfléchissant bien et en l'observant un peu, la jeune experte n'avait jamais touché ni lui, ni Danny et elle se raidissait à chaque fois que l'expert posait simplement sa main sur elle… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ça ?


	9. 8:La rencontre avec Mac Taylor

**8-La rencontre avec Mac Taylor**

Le chef de la scientifique n'étant pas encore dans son bureau, les quatre policiers s'y installèrent pour l'attendre. Danny et Natalie prirent chacun une chaise, Flack s'appuya contre un mur et Jessie…Jessie s'assit sur le bureau de Mac, mâchant son chewing-gum en observant le décor de la pièce : diplômes, photos du temps où Taylor était marines et une photo d'une femme très jolie sur le bureau.

Quand Flack avait vu où s'était installée sa collègue, il lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Mac n'allait pas apprécier…

**Don :** Jessie…

**Jessie** _(prenant la photo, la montrant à Don, curieuse) _Qui est-ce ?

**Don** _(très mal à l'aise) _Je…

**Mac** _(interrompant le détective et fixant Jessie avec un regard indéchiffrable) _Ma femme…

Flack et Danny sursautèrent à l'arrivée de l'expert tandis que Natalie sentit un trouble s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son supérieur et se mit à rougir. Misère, ça empirait…

Quant à Jessie, elle fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum, observant Mac, et se sentit soudain déstabilisée par cet homme. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui émanait de lui…

**Mac :** Je vous prierai d'ailleurs de sortir vos fesses de mon bureau et de jeter ce chewing-gum…

Flack imaginait déjà la scène. Tel qu'il connaissait Jessie, elle allait sauter du bureau de Mac, cracher son chewing-gum comme Julia Roberts dans « Pretty Woman » et saluer l'expert à sa manière…bien particulière…Mais le détective se trompa lourdement…

**Jessie** _(balbutiant) _Heu…Oui. Excusez-moi, monsieur.

Les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire au sol, Don vit Jessie descendre tranquillement du bureau de Mac, jeter proprement son chewing-gum à la poubelle et se placer à côté de lui, très droite. Flack ne la reconnaissait plus ! Où était passée l'insolente et casse-pieds Jessie ?

Jessie était étonnée par cet homme. En fait, non, il l'impressionnait. Sa seule présence imposait le respect le plus total et ne lui donnait aucune envie de se conduire comme d'habitude. Elle sentait vraiment en lui un leader avec des principes et des convictions justes et droites. Ce Mac Taylor était vraiment un homme charismatique et la jeune femme se doutait que ses subalternes le respectaient énormément.

Jessie se rendit soudain compte de l'expression qu'arborait sa sœur face à son nouveau supérieur et grimaça un peu. Ho ho…

Natalie était fascinée par le lieutenant Taylor. Il y avait autour de cet homme une aura qui inspirait confiance et respect et ses yeux verts semblaient lire dans les âmes. Et quand l'expert posa son regard sur elle, un regard curieux et intrigué, Natalie baissa immédiatement la tête, fixant le sol, et rougit, sentant son cœur s'emballer irrationnellement. Mais elle connaissait bien cette sensation et elle n'en voulait plus depuis…

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils, intrigué) _Que font ces jumelles ici ?

**Danny** _(surpris) _Comment savez-vous qu'elles sont…

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil) _Elles se ressemblent…

Flack, inquiet d'avoir perdu son sens de l'observation, vérifia s'il avait loupé quelque chose qui pouvait lier les deux sœurs et vit Danny faire de même. Non, elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Tout était différent : le look, le comportement et le charisme.

**Don** _(interrogateur) _Vous trouvez, Mac ? Vraiment ?

**Mac** _(levant les yeux vers eux) _Oui. Bon, qui sont-elles ?

**Jessie** _(presque embarrassée, à la surprise de Don) _Je suis le lieutenant Jessica Marteens, la nouvelle partenaire de Flack.

Et en plus, elle évitait de l'appeler Donnie Boy. Incroyable ! Mac était un sorcier…

**Mac** _(regardant et s'adressant à Natalie) _Et vous ?

Natalie se raidit encore plus. Encore cette timidité, cette peur qui tenaillait ses entrailles. Paralysée et muette, Natalie sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle maudissait le jour où elle avait rencontré Tommy Nolte…

Jessie vit la détresse de sa sœur, sachant ce qui la perturbait, et s'apprêta à la rejoindre mais fut prise de vitesse par…Mac !

**Mac** _(s'accroupissant au niveau du visage de Natalie, prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne dans un geste de réconfort, la sentant se crisper à son contact) _Miss Marteens ? Qu'y a-t'il ?

**Jessie** _(s'approchant) _Elle…

**Mac** _(la faisant taire d'un geste de la main) _Laissez-la parler. Vous ne l'aidez pas en intervenant à sa place…

Jessie était bouche bée. Cet homme venait à peine d'arriver dans leur vie qu'il avait senti qu'il y avait un problème avec Natalie. Mais comment pouvait-il critiquer sa manière de faire pour aider sa sœur ? Elle la connaissait largement plus que lui, quand même !

Flack et Danny observaient la scène en silence, ne sachant que faire. La jeune experte n'avait pas réagi aussi violemment avec eux…

Mac regarda gentiment Natalie, lui levant le visage, et essuya doucement ses larmes, espérant qu'elle lui ferait confiance grâce à ses gestes simples et rassurants.

**Mac** _(d'une voix très douce) _Quel est votre prénom ?

**Natalie** _(d'une voix basse et tremblante) _Na…Natalie…Lieu…Lieutenant dans la brigade scientifique.

**Mac** _(souriant avec gentillesse, la main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme) _Enchanté. Je suis Mac Taylor, le chef de votre brigade…

**Natalie** _(les yeux fixant toujours le sol) _Je…Je sais. Je…Je suis désolée…

**Mac :** Pas de problème. Si vous voulez me parler, ma porte est ouverte, Natalie.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jessie vit Natalie lever les yeux vers Mac, le regardant bien en face, et lui faire un sourire heureux. Elle souriait à un homme ! Peut-être que l'expert pourrait l'aider à sortir de sa coquille.

**Natalie :** Merci…Lieutenant Taylor.

**Mac :** Vous savez, tout le monde m'appelle Mac, ici. _(lui serrant gentiment l'épaule)_Bienvenue dans l'équipe !

Natalie lui fit alors un sourire éblouissant, surprenant Jessie, alors que Flack et Danny pensaient que la jeune femme devrait sourire plus souvent.

**Mac** _(se relevant avant de se réinstaller à son bureau) _Bon. Et votre affaire ?

Personne ne répondit, tous s'attendant à ce que Jessie se lance dans les contes de ses exploits. Mais la jeune femme préférait éviter de parler devant cet homme. Il s'adressait plus à ses experts, pas à elle. Elle désirait avoir son respect, bizarrement…

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Personne n'est fichu de me dire quelque chose ?

Ce fut alors la personne la plus inattendue qui se mit à parler.

**Natalie :** Il s'agit d'un meurtre dans la 13th. Notre victime, Timothy Lawrens, a eu le crâne fracassé par une barre métallique que l'on cherche encore. Nous avons un suspect, Tony Catler, qui est actuellement en salle d'interrogatoire. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et ce dernier est en cours d'analyse au labo ADN. Mais comme il a tenté de s'échapper, ça fait de lui notre suspect numéro un.

**Mac** _(la remerciant en inclinant la tête, parlant toujours sur un ton doux et gentil) _Merci, Natalie.

En voyant sa sœur sourire à l'expert, ses joues légèrement roses, Jessie fit une petite moue intriguée. Devrait-elle sortir son costume de Cupidon ou laisser les choses aller à leur rythme ? Nooon, elle allait observer. Peut-être que Mac Taylor était l'homme qui sortirait Natalie de sa prostration sentimentale. Le résultat était déjà spectaculaire…

Le portable de Danny se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter les policiers. Le jeune homme répondit et n'eut qu'une brève conversation.

**Danny** _(raccrochant) _C'est le sang de notre victime.

**Don** _(souriant de satisfaction) _On a notre suspect à interroger pour de bonnes raisons maintenant…

**Jessie :** J'peux diriger l'interrogatoire, Donnie Boy ?

Et zut ! C'était trop beau ! Jessie se remettait à le nommer avec le surnom qu'elle lui avait affublé…Décidément, elle ne le respecterait jamais. Comment Mac avait-il réussi ce miracle ?

**Don** _(haussant les épaules) _Si tu veux…

Au moins, le détective verrait ce qu'elle valait lors d'un interrogatoire…

Si Natalie n'était pas si accaparée par son observation discrète de Mac, elle aurait averti Flack. Le pauvre, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait l'attendre…


	10. 9:Natalie

**9-Natalie**

Mac ne savait pas trop pourquoi il voulait tout faire pour rassurer sa nouvelle recrue. Quelque chose chez cette jeune femme vulnérable et fragile le poussait à être très protecteur. Dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux verts sur elle, il avait tout de suite remarqué la tristesse et la peur au fond de son joli regard vert ambré, couleur peu courante, et s'était immédiatement pris d'affection pour la jeune femme, sentant une chaleur envahir son cœur et sachant qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Mac avait bien vu que sa sœur jumelle, semblable mais aussi très différente, cherchait à la délivrer de cette crainte mais les personnes les plus proches étaient souvent les plus maladroites, n'arrangeant pas vraiment les choses…

Et lorsque Mac avait vu Natalie pleurer devant son incapacité à le regarder et à répondre à sa simple question, il avait senti son cœur se serrer et sut ce qu'il devait faire : la rassurer et la mettre en confiance, tout en lui démontrant que personne ne la blesserait ou ne la trahirait. Quelque chose avait fragilisé cette jeune femme et il sentait qu'il le saurait, étrangement. Pourquoi cette sensation ? Ça, Mac l'ignorait…

Sa plus grande récompense fut de la voir lui sourire, un sourire éclatant, plein de confiance et de gratitude. Puis, quand il entendit sa voix, forte et claire cette fois-ci, Mac était satisfait de ses progrès. Bien qu'elle le fixait intensément, comme si c'était son port d'ancrage, le guide qui la ramenait vers la lumière…

Finalement, Jessie, Flack et Danny quittèrent son bureau alors que Natalie semblait subjuguée.

**Mac** _(posant une main sur son épaule, avec gentillesse) _Natalie, je crois qu'ils vous attendent…

**Natalie** _(sortant de sa transe) _Oh ! _(se levant et s'inclinant, embarrassée par son comportement)_ Excusez-moi, Mac. Merci et au revoir.

Et la jeune experte suivit les autres, le regardant une dernière fois avant de quitter son bureau, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Mac ne pensait pas ressentir ça une nouvelle fois un jour. Cette douce chaleur…Que lui avait donc fait la tendre Natalie ?


	11. 10:La méthode Jessie

**10-La méthode Jessie**

Tony Catler attendait qu'on vienne l'interroger mais il était très confiant : tant que les flics n'avaient pas l'arme du crime, ils ne pouvaient pas l'inculper de ce meurtre. Même avec ses vêtements tachés de sang…Il pourrait raconter qu'il s'était penché sur Lawrens pour vérifier s'il était en vie et que le sang provenait de là. En clair, les poulets n'avaient rien s'il ne disait rien. Il allait s'amuser…

Enfin, deux détectives entrèrent : un jeune homme assez grand, qui se mit dans un coin de la salle, et la fille qui lui avait sauté dessus et assommé. Sa mâchoire en gardait un douloureux souvenir…

Quand il vit la jeune femme approchait, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était cette petite nana qui allait diriger l'interrogatoire ? Vraiment, on lui facilitait les choses…

**Jessie** _(sur un ton sans appel) _Tu vas pas rire longtemps, mon vieux…

**oOo**

Danny et Natalie s'installaient dans la salle adjacente pour écouter l'interrogatoire de leur suspect numéro un. Mais quand la jeune experte vit sa sœur avancer vers le suspect et Flack l'observer, elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur plutôt inquiétante. Ho, non, non, non, non…

**Natalie** _(ne regardant toujours pas son coéquipier) _Danny, rassurez-moi. C'est Flack qui s'occupe de l'interrogatoire, n'est-ce pas ?

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Heu…Non. Jessie a demandé si elle pouvait s'en occuper. Tu ne l'as pas entendue ?

Natalie grimaça. Si elle l'avait entendue, elle les aurait avertis. Mais elle avait été trop subjuguée par Mac pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait…Misère…

**Danny** _(la voyant grimacer) _Pourquoi ?

**Natalie :** J'espère que Flack a les nerfs solides sinon il est mal…

**Danny** _(inquiet) _Quoi ?

L'expert ne put questionner Natalie plus longtemps. L'interrogatoire s'apprêtait à commencer…

**oOo**

Jessie, toujours debout face au suspect, souriait, un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Même Flack se sentit frissonner. Cette fille était terrifiante mais il était curieux de voir sa méthode. Le pauvre…

**Jessie :** Vois-tu, Catler, j'ai horreur d'attendre les réponses à des questions évidentes…Et quand j'ai un rencard, c'est pire…

**Catler** _(goguenard) _Allez-y. On verra si mes réponses vous satisferont…

**Jessie** _(un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres) _Oh, mais elles ont intérêt…

Et avant que Flack ne puisse réagir, Jessie se mit aux côtés de Catler, plaqua brutalement son visage puis sa main, doigts écartés, sur la table et sortit son arme, collant le canon de son pistolet sur la première phalange de son auriculaire avec force.

**Don** _(les yeux agrandis par la stupeur et la panique, s'avançant vers elle) _Jessie ! Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que…

**Jessie** _(l'ignorant totalement, avec une voix froide et dure) _Voilà l'deal, Catler. Si j'sens qu'tu me mens tu dis adieu à une de tes phalanges. Une mauvaise réponse, une phalange, ok ?

**Catler** _(terrifié) _Vous n'avez pas le droit !

**Jessie** _(jouant l'étonnée) _Ah bon ? _(regardant Don, atterré)_ Je n'peux pas faire ça ?

Flack comprit son jeu mais fulminait de rage. Il allait avoir des problèmes avec son chef et une tripotée d'avocats si cet incident arrivait jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Jessie était complètement cinglée !

**Don** _(respirant à fond, jouant le jeu) _Faire quoi ?

Malgré le calme dont il faisait preuve, Flack tremblait de fureur. Avec ses idées et ses méthodes à la con, il allait devenir cardiaque et y laisser ses nerfs !

**Jessie :** Tu vois ? Alors…C'est bien toi qui as tué Timothy Lawrens ?

**Catler** _(avec bravoure) _J'ai tué personne !

**Jessie :** Biiiiiip. Mauvaise réponse.

En l'entendant, Flack avait l'impression qu'on lui avait collé un Riggs au féminin…Et lui était le malheureux Murtaugh de « L'Arme Fatale », avec l'âge en moins…Quoique à ce rythme, il aurait des cheveux blancs avant l'âge…

Quant à Jessie, suite à la réponse de Tony, elle amorça la gâchette de son arme lentement, très lentement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

**Jessie :** Dis adieu à ta phalange, Catler…

Flack préféra ne plus regarder tandis que Tony, voyant que la jeune femme commençait à appuyer sur la détente de son arme, se mit à hurler de terreur.

**Catler :** Je vais parler ! Je vais parler !

**Jessie** _(le lâchant, s'asseyant en face de lui tout en gardant son pistolet à la main) _Bien. Je t'écoute…

**oOo**

Quand Natalie vit sa sœur dégainer son arme, elle se plaqua une main sur le front : Jessie avait osé ! Et Ce pauvre Flack était devenu blanc comme un linge. Quant à Danny, il regardait la scène, complètement figé sur place, avant de se reprendre, regardant Natalie avec ses yeux bleus agrandis par la stupeur…Yeux que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à regarder pour le moment…

**Danny **_(montrant la scène du doigt) _Elle…Elle compte vraiment le…lui…

**Natalie** _(grimaçant) _Non. C'est sa méthode quand elle est énervée et pressée…Et aujourd'hui, elle est les deux. Pas de chance pour notre suspect…Et pour Flack…

**Danny :** Et pour elle…Avec ce coup d'éclat, Don risque de la descendre…

**Natalie :** S'il ne meurt pas d'une attaque avant. Regardez, il est figé sur place et Jessie n'a pas encore sorti le…grand jeu…

**Danny :** Le grand jeu ? Elle peut faire pire ? _(Natalie opina de la tête)_ Misère…

Natalie lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse face aux excentricités professionnelles de sa sœur. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

**Danny :** Rassurez-moi, Natalie, vous ne faites pas ça quand…

**Natalie :** Heu…Il faudrait déjà que j'aie interrogé un suspect dans ma vie…

**Danny **_(surpris) _Vous n'avez jamais interrogé de suspect ? Pourq…

Puis l'expert comprit rapidement. Comment Natalie le pouvait-elle avec son blocage maladif ? C'est pour cela que Stella avait dit que la jeune femme serait toujours avec un partenaire, ce n'était pas à cause de son rang de CSI…

**Natalie** _(le faisant sortir de sa réflexion) _Espérons juste que Catler ne décide pas de refaire le malin…

Danny l'espérait aussi. Mais, manifestement leurs prières ne seraient pas exaucées…

**oOo**

**Jessie **_(se balançant sur sa chaise) _Chouette ! On a ton mobile et tes aveux…Mais on a besoin de l'arme. Où est-elle Catler ?

**Catler** _(reprenant du poil de la bête) _Je sais pas.

**Jessie** _(grimaçant en penchant la tête) _Halàlà…T'as pas compris la l'çon, on dirait…

Quand Tony la vit soudain se lever et se diriger vers lui, il prit peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Et son collègue qui ne réagissait toujours pas !

Flack avait perdu tout contrôle sur la situation et ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant. Avec Jessie, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Mais quoi ?

La jeune détective amorça une nouvelle fois sa gâchette, recula violemment Catler, toujours assis sur sa chaise, de la table et visa une partie de son anatomie à laquelle n'importe quel homme tenait. Bizarrement, Flack sentit de l'empathie envers son suspect…

**Jessie :** Dis adieu à tes bijoux de famille…Trois…Deux…Un… _(commençant à appuyer sur sa détente, un sourire triomphant sur le visage) _Zé…

**Catler** _(paniqué, parlant très vite) _Jel'aimisdansunégoutdela13thavantquevousn'arriviez ! Pitié, ne tirez pas !

Satisfaite, Jessie retira son arme et la rangea puis entendit un bruit. Avec Don, ils virent du liquide couler sur le sol, liquide qui provenait…de Catler. La détective grimaça de dégoût et recula puis sortit, rapidement suivie de Flack.

**Jessie** _(à l'agent Robinson) _Bouclez-le. Et faites faire le ménage. Il s'est pissé dessus…

**Robinson** _(surpris) _Heu…Bien, lieutenant.

Alors que le policier entrait dans la salle pour s'occuper de Catler, Jessie fut retournée et plaquée sur un mur par un Flack vraiment très contrarié.

**Don :** C'était quoi ça !

**Jessie :** Quoi ? Il a avoué, non ?

**Don :** Sous la menace ! Et s'il disait quelque chose ?

**Jessie :** On l'croira pas…Suffit que j'me sape comme ma sœur et ils croiront jamais qu'une petite jeune femme toute frêle comme moi ait pu lui faire quoique ce soit. En plus, mon dossier est parfait et il aura bien trop la trouille d'en parler. Et puis, ça le ridiculiserait…

**Don :** Miss a réponse à tout, à ce que je vois ! Et tu interroges tous tes suspects comme ça ?

**Jessie :** Non. J'voulais qu'on en finisse vite pour notre rencard. Un ciné, ça te dit ?

**Don **_(finissant par la lâcher) _Un rencard ? Le ciné ? Tous les deux ! Non mais ça va pas mieux, toi !

**Jessie **_(sautillant sur place) _Allez, Donnie Boy ! Ça t'fera du bien !

Flack était abasourdi. Cette fille était une extraterrestre. Elle avait vraiment peur de rien !

Danny et Natalie les rejoignirent et quand la jeune experte vit sa sœur trépigner et entendit ses propos, elle grimaça. Flack était en mauvaise posture…

**Natalie** _(navrée pour lui, sans vraiment le regarder) _Vous devriez accepter, Flack. Sinon, elle ne vous lâchera pas. Elle pourrait même devenir méchante…

**Jessie** _(remerciant mentalement sa sœur) _Tu l'as d'ailleurs bien vu tout à l'heure…

Danny était écroulé, trop content de n'être pas la cible favorite de la terrible Jessie… Pauvre Don !

Grommelant et soupirant, Flack finit par accepter et eut droit à un énorme baiser sonore sur la joue de la part de sa terrifiante partenaire.

**Jessie :** J'prends une douche et on y va !

**Don :** Ouais, ouais. _(s'adressant à Natalie)_ Vous êtes sure que j'aurais pas pu y échapper ?

**Natalie :** Certaine. Les signes étaient typiques ici…

**Don :** Formidable…Bon, je vais prendre une douche moi aussi. A demain, tous les deux.

Les deux experts le saluèrent et sourirent devant l'aspect avachi et désespéré du jeune détective. Sa soirée lui pesait déjà…

**Danny** _(mi-inquiet, mi-moqueur) _Natalie…Il va s'en sortir vivant ?

**Natalie :** Je ne peux hélas répondre à votre question, Danny. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment se déroulent les rendez-vous de ma sœur. J'en connais les résultats…

**Danny :** Et ?

**Natalie :** Et bien…Trois nez cassés, une lèvre fendue et… _(réfléchissant un peu)_ Ha ! Et une mâchoire brisée…Et il y en a eu un avec tout à la fois…

**Danny :** Aïe, aïe, aïe…

**Natalie :** Je sais…

Natalie fit un petit sourire. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle espérait seulement que Flack ne dirait rien qui pourrait froisser sa sœur. Elle était tellement susceptible…Et bonjour les résultats !


	12. 11:Douche mixte

**11-Douche mixte**

Jessie, une expression ravie sur le visage et emmaillotée dans une serviette, se dirigeait vers les douches des femmes et eut la surprise de voir que non seulement c'était ridiculement petit mais en plus c'était complet ! Pas de chance…Boudant et grognant contre le machisme des architecte new yorkais, la détective opta pour une autre solution, peut-être un peu trop extrême…

Sans prendre garde aux regards que les policiers lui lançaient en la voyant évoluer à moitié nue, Jessie se dirigea avec détermination vers les douches des hommes. A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Flack ! Il en profiterait pour se défiler…

Quand les hommes présents et nus virent passer la jeune femme, ils se mirent à protester mais elle les ignorait superbement, ne les regardant même pas, fixant juste les jets pour en trouver un qui n'était pas utilisé actuellement. Elle en trouva un et fonça vers cette cabine quand soudain, elle revint sur ses pas pour se poster devant la cabine précédant la sienne, enfin celle qui serait bientôt la sienne. Avait-elle réellement aperçu…

**Jessie** _(toute ravie) _Donnie Boy ? _(promenant son regard sur tout le corps de Don, heureusement de dos)_ Joli p'tit cul !

Flack s'était figé en entendant cette voix. Sa voix ! Jessie le stressait-elle tellement qu'il l'entendait même sous la douche ? Mais quand il entendit son commentaire appréciateur sur son postérieur, il n'eut plus aucun doute…Elle était là…

**Don** _(se retournant, outré) _Putain, Jessie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

**Jessie** _(ne le regardant pas vraiment dans les yeux) _C'est complet chez les femmes… _(taquine)_ Merci de me montrer ton côté face…

**Don** _(ne comprenant pas) _Quoi ? _(se rendant compte à quoi elle faisait allusion, attrapant une serviette et se l'enroulant autour de la taille malgré la mousse restante sur son corps)_ Merde ! Jessie, tire-toi !

**Jessie** _(voulant le rassurer) _J'ai d'jà vu des mecs à poils, tu sais…

Flack s'étranglait presque de rage. Ne s'arrêtait-elle donc jamais ? Mais qu'avait-il fait au seigneur pour mériter ça ?

Jessie remarqua soudain une cicatrice importante sur l'abdomen du jeune homme et s'approcha un peu pour la toucher, sans réfléchir. Etait-elle comme…

**Don** _(se reculant) _Jessie !

**Jessie **_(avec curiosité, le ton de sa voix étrange) _Tu as encore mal ?

**Don** _(sur la défensive) _D'après toi ? Je ne serais pas de retour sur le terrain sinon !

**Jessie** _(levant les yeux sur son visage, avec un regard inquiet) _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je…

**Don **_(fuyant son regard et changeant la conversation, voyant où elle voulait en venir) _Je croyais que tu voulais prendre une douche ? Alors, soit tu le fais, soit tu te tires, ok ?

Jessie retira ses doigts et le fixa quelques instants avant de se diriger vers sa cabine de douche, réfléchissant. Le capitaine avait raison : Flack avait encore quelques séquelles psychologiques dues à l'explosion…Ce refus d'en parler, ce dégoût au sujet de cette cicatrice et sans doute autre chose…Arriverait-elle vraiment à l'aider, comme le pense Clancy ?

Râlant, Flack finit par sortir de sa douche, soulagé aussi d'avoir échappé aux questions de Jessie. Pourtant, son regard compréhensif qu'il lui avait vu l'intriguait…Comment cette file pourrait comprendre ce qu'il avait traversé ? Impossible !

Soudain, Jessie l'interpella.

**Don** _(se tournant, impatient de partir) _Quoi ? _(les yeux exorbités en la voyant face à lui complètement nue, lui montrant son côté face, se mettant à rougir)_ Jessie !

**Jessie** _(retournant sous sa douche) _Voilà, on est à égalité, Donnie Boy. On s'connaît entièrement ! _(murmurant)_ Enfin, presque… _(se remettant à crier)_ Allez, file t'habiller, j'arrive !

Soupirant et toujours très rouge, Flack quitta les douches. Après casse-cou et cinglée, il pouvait rajouter impudique à la liste des adjectifs décrivant sa nouvelle partenaire. Mais où la police l'avait-elle pêchée ? Ou plutôt, comment avait-elle été acceptée dans la police ?


	13. 12:Sommeil et conséquence

**12-Sommeil révélateur et conséquence violente**

Les deux détectives arrivèrent enfin au cinéma sur Broadway. Jessie était ravie tandis que Flack semblait boudeur et cela amusait les personnes qui faisaient la queue avec eux. En plus, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de parler avec son langage bien à elle, donnant au détective l'envie de se planquer dans un des égouts de New York. Tant pis s'il se faisait bouffer par les crocodiles logeant dans le coin. Ça écourterait sa souffrance…

Flack fut surpris par le choix du film de Jessie : une comédie romantique ! Cette sauvageonne, ce garçon manqué était une fleur bleue ! Quand il raconterait ça au central…

Les deux policiers finirent par s'installer confortablement dans la salle et restèrent quelques instants silencieux. Flack n'était pas ravi d'être là alors il ne savait pas trop quoi raconter…Ce fut Jessie qui fit la conversation, qui ressemblait plutôt à un monologue en fait, car le détective bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Après une journée pareille et une partenaire aussi épuisant pour ses nerfs et son cœur, Don était crevé. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette sortie ? « Pour avoir la paix, imbécile ! » se répondit-il à lui-même. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait eu guère le choix…

Voyant que le film commencer, le détective soupirant et fatigué s'enfonça dans son siège, tout en priant que Jessie n'en profite pas pour lui sauter dessus. Cette fille était capable de tout…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Don s'était endormi, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'une Jessie heureuse.

**Jessie** _(d'une voix joyeuse) _J'le savais ! Il est sous l'charme.

La jeune femme le regarda tendrement quand soudain, le détective endormi entoura sa taille de son bras et la serra contre lui. Mais il ne dit pas ce que Jessie aurait voulu entendre…

**Don** _(dormant toujours, un sourire heureux aux lèvres) _Stella…Je vous aime, Stella…

Stella ! Mais qui était cette Stella ! Don l'avait dans les bras, elle, Jessie Marteens, le meilleur flic de LA et lui en appelait une autre !

Folle de rage, sans réfléchir, Jessie se leva brusquement, réveillant Don au passage, qui la regardait un peu hagard, ses yeux bleus ensommeillés, le fit se lever et lui colla son poing dans la figure, l'étalant au sol.

**Jessie** _(vexée et furieuse) _Connard !

Et la jeune femme, très en colère, partit sans demander son reste devant un Flack stupéfait et sonné, qui se tenait l'œil et qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**Don :** Jessie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore, cette tordue ?

Remarquant qu'il était le point de mire de tous les spectateurs présents dans la salle, le détective se releva et quitta précipitamment les lieux, embarrassé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Jessie faisait s'écarter tous les passants de son chemin tellement sa fureur était visible. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de chez elle, la jeune femme se calma et sentit le remord l'envahir. Elle y avait été un peu fort, peut-être…

Elle se mit à réfléchir et sourit. Bon, finalement, elle devrait tout de même jouer les Cupidons…mais pas pour sa sœur…A elle de trouver qui était cette Stella.


	14. 13:Les ennuis commenceraient ils ?

**13-Les ennuis commenceraient-ils vraiment ?**

Natalie venait à peine de rentrer du central. Elle s'était occupé de rédiger son dossier et l'avait rendu en mains propres à Mac, voulant lui parler. Mais elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment et s'était contenté de le saluer. Comment oserait-elle lui parler de ça ? Elle le connaissait à peine…

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir sa sœur rentrer aussi tôt puis elle s'inquiéta immédiatement pour Flack : si le rendez-vous s'était terminé aussi vite, c'est que le jeune détective avait forcément fait quelque chose de travers…Dans quel état Jessie l'avait-elle laissé ?

**Natalie** _(prudemment) _Jessie ? Ton…rendez-vous s'est mal passé ?

**Jessie** _(grimaçant) _On peut dire ça…

**Natalie :** Flack est toujours vivant ?

**Jessie** _(amusée) _Oui, t'inquiètes ps. Il sera là demain…

Natalie se demandait si elle devait essayer d'en savoir plus ou en rester là…Sa sœur paraissait calme mais un mot ou une phrase inappropriée pourrait faire reflamber sa colère…

**Natalie **_(prenant le risque) _Heu…Et…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Jessie :** Il s'est endormi pendant le film.

**Natalie** _(intriguée, fronçant les sourcils) _Rien de dramatique là-dedans…Combien de fois m'as-tu fait le coup ?

**Jessie** _(roulant des yeux) _J'sais…

**Natalie :** Alors ?

**Jessie :** Dans son sommeil, il m'a prise dans ses bras…

Natalie ne put cacher son étonnement : elle qui croyait que le détective ne voyait en sa jumelle qu'une sorte de petite sœur turbulente. Bon, très turbulente…

**Natalie :** Tu devrais être contente, non ?

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire un peu crispé) _Heu…Il a prononcé le nom d'une autre. Ou plutôt, il a fait sa déclaration à une autre…

Aïe, aïe, aïe…Dans quel état va-t'elle retrouver Flack demain ? C'est la pire erreur à ne surtout pas faire avec Jessie, même endormi…

**Natalie :** Heu…Et tu as fait quoi ?

**Jessie :** J'me suis tirée.

**Natalie :** En le laissant entier ?

**Jessie :** Heu…J'ai dû lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, j'crois…Mais c'est tout, promis.

**Natalie **_(murmurant à elle-même)_ Pas sure que Flack soit de bonne humeur demain… _(reprenant un ton normal)_ Et l'autre fille ? Quel est son nom ?

**Jessie :** Stella.

**Natalie** _(surprise) _Stella ?

**Jessie** _(intriguée) _Tu sais qui c'est ?

**Natalie :** Et bien, le bras droit de Mac s'appelle Stella Bonasera…

**Jessie** _(amusée) _Donnie Boy serait amoureux d'une scientifique… Intéressant… _(avec détermination)_ J'dois la voir.

Natalie grimaça en voyant l'expression des yeux de sa sœur. Elle connaissait trop bien ce regard…Misère…Elle allait encore se mêler des histoires d'amour des autres…

**Natalie :** Jessie…Je ne suis pas sure que…

**Jessie :** Je dois la rencontrer. Un, pour vérifier si c'est elle, sa Stella, et deux, pour pouvoir l'aider à se déclarer.

**Natalie** _(sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la convaincre de laisser tomber) _Je te présenterai à mes collègues demain, ok ?

**Jessie** _(souriant) _Ok. Ça m'laissera l'temps de réfléchir à quelques plans.

**Natalie** _(avec un petit sourire crispé) _Formidable…

Radieuse et sentant son cerveau bouillonner d'idées, Jessie partit se coucher tandis que Natalie soupira, appréhendant les prochains évènements. Le central allait être agité durant quelques temps maintenant…


	15. 14:Répartition bien choisie

**14-Répartition bien choisie**

Le lendemain, Stella Bonasera, Lindsay Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes et Danny attendaient Mac pour connaître les affaires qui leur seraient attribuées mais ils virent arriver Natalie accompagnée de sa sœur. Et encore une fois, leurs tenues respectives contrastaient vraiment l'une de l'autre : Natalie portait un tailleur gris très élégant alors que Jessie était toute de cuir vêtue : blouson et pantalon noirs et un bustier rouge vif, et des lunettes noires ornaient sa crinière brune. Vraiment, ces deux sœurs étaient le jour et la nuit…

**Jessie** _(très bas) _Laquelle est Stella ?

**Natalie** _(entre ses dents) _Minute ! _(avec le même sourire gêné que d'habitude, essayant de faire passer cette présentation comme naturelle)_ Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma sœur, Jessie, qui est aussi la nouvelle partenaire de Flack.

Jessie crut voir un instant de la jalousie dans le regard émeraude d'une des deux scientifiques. Tiens, tiens, tiens…

**Natalie **_(continuant) _Jessie, voici le docteur Sheldon Hawkes.

**Jessie** _(le saluant ace sa bonne humeur coutumière) _Salut Sheld' ! J'aurais dû suivre un cursus de médecine si j'avais su…

Devant l'expression à la fois stupéfaite et amusée de Hawkes, Danny ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement. La jeune femme leur ressortait son grand jeu de séduction particulier…

**Natalie** _(toussotant, embarrassée) _Là, c'est Lindsay Monroe.

Jessie, en entrant, avait repéré comment la jeune femme regardait Danny et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu. Un couple à la fois…

**Jessie** _(sur un ton de confidence mais suffisamment fort pour que Danny l'entende) _Je ne te le piquerais pas, promis !

Lindsay, comprenant à quoi la nouvelle détective faisait allusion et surprise de s'être fait si facilement percer à jour, se mit à rougir violemment, très embarrassée, et sentit le regard intrigué de Danny posé sur elle. Oh non ! Pitié, qu'il n'ait pas compris…

Satisfaite de son petit effet, Jessie finit par se mettre face à la dernière personne que sa sœur ne lui avait pas encore présentée.

**Natalie :** Et enfin, voici le lieutenant Stella Bonasera.

Jessie lui serra poliment la main tout en l'observant minutieusement : de jolis cheveux châtains incroyablement bouclés, de très beaux yeux émeraude, un visage fin et délicat et une beauté envoûtante… Jessie comprenait pourquoi Flack en était amoureux…Si c'était elle…

D'abord jalouse, Stella fut intriguée par l'examen dont elle était l'objet. Que lui voulait cette jeune femme ? Ses pensées interrogatives furent interrompues par une voix furieuse. Sa voix…La voix de…

**Don** _(entrant comme une bombe dans la salle de réunion) _Jessie ! Je voudrais des explicat…

Ses mots moururent entre ses lèvres quand il vit avec qui sa nouvelle partenaire se trouvait. Mauvais. Très mauvais…

Le regard bleu de Flack posé sur Stella lui avait donné sa réponse. C'était bel et bien sa Stella…Bon, Jessie allait pouvoir commencer l'opération Cupidon…

Quand Danny vit le visage de son meilleur ami, il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, rapidement suivi par ses collègues, le pointant du doigt. Même Natalie riait. Un tout petit rire timide, mais c'était déjà ça…

**Danny** _(hilare) _Qui…Qui t'as fait ce magnifique cocard ?

**Don **_(grommelant, fusillant Jessie, rieuse, du regard) _D'après toi…

En entendant la voix contrariée de Flack, Jessie grimaça. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé : le jeune détective arborait un magnifique œil au beurre noir, lui donnant l'aspect d'un demi panda. Et que ses amis, dont Stella, se moquent de lui n'allait pas arranger son humeur, risquant peut-être de mettre ses divers plans à l'eau. Ça allait être une très longue journée…

Quand Mac arriva et vit la joyeuse ambiance qui régnait parmi ses collègues, il se mit à sourire et se figea soudain en voyant qui était la cause de leur hilarité. Et à son tour, il se mit à pouffer.

**Mac** _(amusé) _Flack ? Mais que vous ait-il arrivé ?

**Don** _(jetant un regard des plus noirs à Jessie) _Une folle m'a tapé dessus sans raison…

**Jessie :** J'suis désolée, Donnie Boy. Ma colère a parlé…

**Don :** Avec tes poings !

**Stella** _(curieuse et inquiète) _Pourquoi l'avoir frappé ? Flack est un homme très gentil…

Jessie haussa un sourcil face aux paroles de Stella. Tiens ? Elle observa rapidement le visage de Don et le vit…heureux ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'expression qu'il arborait actuellement…Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers Stella et vit le regard que la scientifique posait sur Flack. Finalement, ça n'allait peut-être pas être trop difficile de les réunir…

**Jessie** _(énigmatique) _Tu l'sauras bien assez tôt, Stel'.

**Don :** Jessie ! Le respect, ça existe chez toi ?

**Jessie** _(étonnée) _J'ai rien dit d'impoli…

Bon, inutile d'insister. C'était un cas désespéré… Manifestement, elle ne respectait que Mac…Flack ne réussirait pas à la changer…

**Mac** _(frappant dans ses mains) _Et si on revenait au travail ? Stella, vous allez avec Flack et Jessie pour un homicide sur la 5th Avenue.

Stella opina de la tête, sautant de joie intérieurement, et vit le clin d'œil que lui adressait la nouvelle. Que lui voulait-elle ?

C'était parfait ! Elle allait pouvoir parler avec elle et jauger un peu le lien entre la scientifique et son partenaire, et ainsi voir jusqu'où elle devait aller…

Flack s'inquiéta en voyant Jessie sourire malicieusement. Que préparait-elle encore ? Chercherait-elle à écarter Stella de lui ? Ça lui ressemblerait bien…Quoique il se posait sérieusement la question après la pêche qu'elle lui avait balancée…

Quant à Natalie, elle priait juste que les deux futures victimes des indiscrétions de sa sœur survivraient à cette journée. Par contre, elle était étonnée que Mac ne l'associe pas à l'affaire de sa sœur. Elles n'étaient jamais séparées pour une bonne raison…

**Mac **_(continuant) _Danny, Lindsay et Hawkes, Vicaro vous attend à Central Park pour un double meurtre.

Jessie pensa à la petite Lindsay et décida de régler deux, trois trucs avant qu'ils ne partent.

**Mac :** Natalie, vous faites équipe avec moi aujourd'hui. Un cambriolage qui a mal tourné.

En apprenant ça, Natalie se mit à rougir. Elle allait faire équipe avec Mac ! Bien que son cœur criait de joie, sa peur se rappela à elle, lui nouant l'estomac. Pourtant, Mac lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance alors pourquoi ? Et ces autres sentiments qu'elle ressentait, des sentiments qu'elle ne voulait plus…

Jessie était inquiète pour sa jumelle. Elle était toujours avec elle à chacune de ses enquêtes à cause de son blocage, parlant ainsi à sa place. Qu'avait Mac en tête ?

**Jessie :** Heu…Mac, il vaudrait mieux que je…

**Mac :** Il faut qu'elle apprenne à se passer de vous, Jessie. Ça ne s'arrangera jamais sinon…

**Jessie** _(vaincue en voyant la détermination dans ses yeux verts) _Bien. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Mac.

« Moi aussi » pensa Mac. Mais l'expert voulait absolument aider la douce et timide Natalie. Pourquoi était-ce devenu si important pour lui ?

Cessant de réfléchir, Mac donna le signal à son équipe de partir. Les crimes n'attendaient pas…


	16. 15:Phase Un:rapport d'observation

**15-Phase Un : rapport d'observation**

Jessie s'était mise à l'écart durant tout le trajet du central jusqu'à la voiture puis avait laissé la place passager à la scientifique dans le véhicule, à la surprise de Flack, et se mit à l'arrière, restant bien silencieuse. Elle était prête pour la première phase : l'observation des deux sujets à réunir. Elle nota chaque point mentalement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un des rapports scientifiques qu'elle faisait quand elle était à la fac. Allons-y :

« Introduction : Noms des sujets observés : Donald Flack Jr (mâle) et Stella Bonasera (femelle).

Fonctions des sujets : policiers à New York City.

Sujet de l'observation : comportement et lien entre les deux sujets observés pour pouvoir ensuite en tirer une conclusion.

1) Les deux sujets n'arrêtent pas de se dévorer du regard mais aucun ne semble s'en apercevoir. Remarque personnelle : à arranger.

2) Les deux sujets semblent m'avoir complètement oubliée. Remarque : excellent point !

3) Les deux sujets se complètent par leur humour et leurs répliques taquines. Chacun semble apprécier le caractère de l'autre. Remarque : creuser un peu.

4) Quand les deux sujets sont en désaccord, ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Remarque : une réconciliation sur l'oreiller serait plus souhaitable.

5) Dès qu'une quelconque partie du corps des deux sujets se frôle, on ressent un certain émoi chez eux. Remarque : chaleur !

6) Lorsque l'un des sujets est occupé à proximité, l'autre le regarde discrètement avec une expression tendre et amoureuse sur le visage. Remarque : c'est si mignon !

7) Quand on parle du sujet féminin Stella Bonasera au sujet masculin Don Flack, on peut voir ce dernier prendre un regard rêveur et heureux. Remarque : ah, l'Amour ! Il faut que j'y arrive !

8) Lors d'interrogatoire d'un suspect et que celui-ci se montre un peu trop menaçant, le sujet masculin Don Flack se montre discrètement protecteur avec le sujet féminin Stella Bonasera et menaçant avec le suspect. Remarque : ne jamais menacer Stella sous peine de mort…

9) Quand le sujet féminin Stella Bonasera semble répondre aux avances d'un autre mâle, le sujet masculin Don Flack devient très désagréable et jaloux. On rencontre le même schéma dans la situation inverse. Remarque : on peut s'amuser un peu avec ça.

10) L'un sans l'autre, on a l'impression que quelque chose manque aux deux sujets. Remarque : surprenant.

Conclusion du rapport : A réunir de toute urgence avec tous les plans possibles et imaginables ! »

Bon, phase Un terminée. Maintenant, la phase Deux : Jessie devait absolument avoir une petite discussion avec Stella et la forçait à se confier à elle. Il fallait jouer serré ici…A elle de se montrer convaincante.


	17. 16:Discussion entre filles

**16-Discussion entre filles**

Une heure plus tôt.

Après avoir préparé toutes ses affaires pour la scène de crime, Lindsay s'apprêtait à rejoindre Hawkes et Danny quand une main agrippa son bras pour la traîner dans un bureau vide. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant que son kidnappeur n'était autre que la nouvelle détective Jessie Marteens ! Que lui voulait-elle ?

**Lindsay** _(inquiète et intriguée) _Heu…Vous avez un problème ?

**Jessie :** Pas vraiment, Linds'. J'voulais juste te filer un conseil.

**Lindsay** _(surprise) _Un conseil ? Pourquoi ?

**Jessie** _(malicieuse) _Pour un certain expert aux beaux yeux bleus, hélas planqués derrière des lunettes, à la musculature certaine et à l'esprit acéré du nom de Danny Messer…

A l'évocation du nom de son collègue, Lindsay se sentit envahie d'un trouble et avait l'impression qu'elle rougissait. Cette fille ne pouvait pas…

**Lindsay **_(faisant l'ignorante) _Quoi, Danny ?

**Jessie** _(les poings sur les hanches, haussant un sourcil) _C'est ça ! Fais-moi croire qu'tu ressens rien pour lui. J'l'ai bien vu…comme les autres… _(amusée)_ Sauf lui, on dirait…Les hommes…

Zut ! Elle avait été percée à jour par une inconnue. « Sois plus discrète, maintenant Monroe » s'ordonna-t'elle mentalement.

**Lindsay :** Et alors ?

**Jessie :** Tu devrais lui parler…

**Lindsay **_(sarcastique) _Je le fais déjà…

**Jessie :** C'est ça, fous-toi d'moi…

**Lindsay** _(bougonnant) _Lui parler…Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

**Jessie :** J'sais pas. Qu'tu l'aimes, ça sera déjà un bon début. Ou si tu veux y aller en douceur, dis-lui qu'tu veux sortir avec lui ou un simple rencard et c'est bon…J'vais pas t'mâcher le boulot quand même !

**Lindsay :** Il va me rire au nez…

**Jessie :** J'pense pas…Mais à ta place, j'me dépêcherai…

**Lindsay** _(surprise) _Pourquoi ?

**Jessie : **Pourquoi ? Un beau p'tit lot comme ça ! Enfin, Linds', y a pas mal de nanas qui rêve d'accrocher ce genre de bad boys. Et de toute manière, si tu lui dis jamais, tu vas l'regretter toute ta vie !

**Lindsay :** Je…

**Don** _(contrarié, les interrompant malgré lui en hurlant après Jessie) _Jessie ! On va pas t'attendre toute la journée ! Alors ramènes tes fesses ici !

**Jessie** _(grimaçant) _Houlà ! Il m'a pas encore pardonné pour son œil… _(criant)_ J'arrive, Donnie Boy ! _(à Lindsay)_ Fonce et bonne chance, Linds' !

Et la jeune détective courut rejoindre Flack et Stella alors que Lindsay était plongée dans une intense réflexion après les paroles de Jessie. Devait-elle vraiment suivre ses conseils ?


	18. 17:Duel

**17-Duel**

Danny et Sheldon, suivis de Lindsay qui s'était mise à l'écart pour réfléchir, arrivèrent à Central Park et aperçurent enfin Vicaro, planté au milieu d'une des nombreuses clairières du célèbre parc de New York, mais pas de corps. Intrigués, les experts l'interrogèrent du regard.

**Vicaro** _(souriant) _Votre première victime est là _(désignant un corps à dix mètres à gauche)_ et le deuxième est ici _(désignant un autre corps à dix mètres lui aussi mais cette fois à sa droite)_. Me demandez pas pourquoi ils sont aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre. A vous de trouver…

**Sheldon** _(fronçant les sourcils) _C'est étrange, ça me rappelle quelque chose…

**Danny** _(inquiet) _Une autre affaire ?

**Sheldon :** Non…C'est autre chose. Ça va me revenir.

**Danny :** J'espère bien ! Tu n'es pas notre encyclopédie vivante pour rien !

**Sheldon :** Très drôle…

Lindsay avait fini par les rejoindre, jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la scène de crime, puis reporta son attention sur Danny. Devait-elle écouter les conseils de cette détective qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer ?

**Danny** _(la faisant revenir à la réalité) _Bon. Je m'occupe de celui de gauche et toi et Montana, vous…

**Lindsay** _(sans réfléchir) _J'aimerais venir avec toi…

**Danny** _(surpris) _Heu…Si tu veux, Montana. Sheldon, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

**Sheldon :** Mais rien !

**Lindsay :** Danny…Il…

**Danny :** Ok. Tu pourras te débrouiller seul ?

**Sheldon :** Quelle question !

Les experts se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur cadavre respectif. Danny regardait par-dessus son épaule pour observer discrètement Lindsay, s'interrogeant d'un tel comportement inhabituel, puis finit par hausser les épaules. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment elle fonctionne…

Lindsay n'arrêtait pas de tourner et retourner la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Jessie. Et si la détective faisait erreur ? Ne sachant plus quoi faire maintenant, la jeune experte se replongea dans son travail. Ça, elle savait comment le gérer. Mais Danny…C'était une autre paire de manches…

Le jeune homme était penché au-dessus du corps de la victime, Terrence Roberts, et trouva une arme peu courant à ses côtés.

**Danny** _(la prenant délicatement entre ses doigts gantés) _Un mousquet ?

**Lindsay :** Quoi ?

**Danny :** C'est un pistolet qu'on utilisait au 16ème siècle, je crois…Enfin, c'était une arme courante au temps des mousquetaires.

**Lindsay** _(haussant un sourcil) _En effet, c'est un drôle de choix d'arme pour tuer quelqu'un…

Soudain, ils entendirent Sheldon poussait un bruyant « Euréka ! », faisant sursauter ses deux collègues.

**Danny :** Sheldon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Sheldon** _(les rejoignant en courant) _Je sais où j'ai déjà vu ça ! Dans un documentaire historique !

**Danny **_(moqueur) _Faut vraiment que tu sortes, mon vieux…

**Lindsay** _(avec reproche) _Danny… Alors, Sheldon ?

**Sheldon** _(enthousiaste) _Nos deux morts. Ils ont fait un duel selon les règles de l'époque et se sont entretués.

**Danny :** Ok. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la raison de leur duel. Mais comment ?

**Sheldon :** Avec leurs témoins respectifs…S'ils ont respecté jusqu'aux armes de l'époque, ils ont dû aussi respecter cette tradition.

**Danny :** Bien. On a retrouvé notre encyclopédie ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à plonger dans leur vie…

Les trois experts se levèrent pour examiner une plus large surface de la scène de crime, espérant trouver des traces des témoins. Lindsay finit par rejoindre Danny, le tirant par la manche, une expression timide sur le visage.

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Montana ?

**Lindsay :** Danny, je… Ça te dirait qu'on prenne un verre, ce soir?

**Danny** _(étonné) _Bien sûr. Tu es sure que ça va, Montana ?

**Lindsay** _(opinant rapidement de la tête) _Oui, oui. Merci, Danny.

Et la jeune experte repartit sur son coin d'inspection, laissant Danny très perplexe. Depuis que Lindsay avait rencontré Jessie, elle agissait très bizarrement. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait bien pu lui faire la jeune détective ?


	19. 18:Premier duo

**18-Premier duo**

Durant tout le trajet en voiture, Natalie était restée silencieuse, les yeux baissés et le visage rougissant, et Mac aurait voulu qu'elle lui parle. Mais lui forcer la main la braquerait plus qu'autre chose. Il voulait qu'elle se sente en confiance avec lui.

Arrivés à l'adresse de la scène du crime, les deux experts entrèrent dans la boutique « Le Japon à votre Porte » et virent enfin la détective Kaile Maka qui les salua poliment, haussant tout de même un sourcil interrogateur en direction de la nouvelle experte.

**Mac :** Kaile. Je vous présente le lieutenant Natalie Marteens, ma dernière recrue.

**Kaile** _(surprise) _Marteens ? Vous avez un lien avec…

**Natalie** _(amusée) _Jessie ? Oui. C'est ma sœur jumelle.

**Kaile** _(très étonnée) _Vraiment ?

**Natalie** _(souriant) _Oui. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment la première à réagir comme ça…heu…

**Kaile :** Je suis le détective Kaile Maka.

**Natalie** _(s'inclinant) _Enchantée.

**Mac** _(revenant à l'enquête) _Alors, où se trouve le corps ?

**Kaile** _(leur faisant signe de la suivre) _Par ici. On peut dire qu'il a été victime de sa marchandise…

Les deux experts froncèrent les sourcils à l'unisson face aux paroles énigmatiques de Kaile et comprirent mieux ce qu'elle voulait dire en voyant le mort.

**Kaile :** Nachi Kazuka, 45 ans, gérant de cette boutique, spécialisée dans les objets et les antiquités japonais. J'ai trouvé une trace d'effraction sur la porte de derrière.

Les deux enquêteurs observèrent quelques instants la scène de crime : le pauvre homme était étendu face contre terre, dans une mare de son propre sang, et un long sabre était planté au milieu de son dos. Les deux experts s'accroupirent et mirent leurs gants de latex avant de commencer à examiner la surface autour du corps minutieusement à l'aide de leurs torches. Natalie observa le corps et ses yeux vert ambré s'agrandirent soudain d'étonnement. Quand Mac s'en rendit compte, il s'inquiéta.

**Mac :** Un problème ?

**Natalie :** Non, non. Mais ce sabre…C'est une véritable antiquité ! Un sabre de samouraï de l'ère Edo…

**Mac :** Notre meurtrier se serait servi de la première chose qui lui serait tombé sous la main ?

**Natalie :** Je pense. Un véritable connaisseur n'y aurait pas touché… _(admirative, les yeux pétillants)_ Regardez la finesse du travail fait sur la lame et la délicatesse utilisée sur la garde. C'est vraiment une très belle pièce.

**Mac** _(souriant devant son enthousiasme) _C'est en effet un travail d'orfèvre…Vous vous y connaissez, dites-moi…

Natalie se rembrunit immédiatement. Elle s'était trop dévoilée…Cet homme lui faisait baisser sa garde et il ne fallait pas. Elle avait déjà trop souffert, même si Mac semblait différent de…lui…

**Natalie **_(trouvant le ton de sa voix trop sec) _C'est juste un hobby.

Mac grimaça face à la réponse abrupte de la jeune femme. Elle avait vraiment peur de montrer qui elle était, ce qu'elle aimait… et de lui. Qu'y avait-il derrière ce barrage qu'elle s'était forgée ?

**Natalie **_(revenant à l'enquête, parlant à Kaile) _Que lui a-t'on volé ?

**Kaile :** Juste la caisse.

**Mac :** Combien y avait-il ?

**Kaile :** 800 dollars.

**Natalie** _(surprise) _800 dollars ? _(riant)_ Notre tueur est un véritable idiot !

Mac sourit en l'entendant rire. C'était un joli rire, clair et léger. Un rire qu'il voudrait entendre plus souvent. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle se détende un peu plus avec lui…

**Mac :** Et pourquoi, je vous prie ?

**Natalie** _(toujours sans le regarder, montrant toute la boutique du doigt) _Une seule de ces marchandises a largement plus de valeur que 800 malheureux dollars.

**Mac :** Si la marchandise est si chère, le système de surveillance doit être important…

**Natalie** _(avec un petit sourire) _A nous de trouver les caméras.

Les trois policiers partirent alors à la recherche des caméras, et donc de leur émetteur pour trouver le récepteur principal et ainsi les images du cambriolage.

Bizarrement, ils n'en trouvèrent aucune sur les murs ou le plafond et se demandèrent finalement s'il y avait vraiment un quelconque système de surveillance. Pourtant, Natalie repéra une petite statuette représentant un dragon tenant entre ses pattes griffues une petite boule opaque. Le problème, c'est que cette statuette était une imitation, un faux. Avec sa main gantée, la jeune femme prit l'objet avec délicatesse et l'examina de plus près. Dans la boule, il y avait…un objectif !

**Natalie :** Mac ! J'en ai une ! Et elle n'est pas vraiment conventionnelle…

**Mac** _(la rejoignant rapidement, regardant par-dessus son épaule) _Comment ça ?

**Natalie** _(se tournant vers lui) _Regard…

Ses mots moururent dans sa bouche quand elle vit sa situation actuelle. Mac était à une telle proximité, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud chatouiller son cou, fixant la statuette qu'elle tenait d'une main qui commençait à trembler. A ce moment, Natalie avait envie de fuir tout en voulant s'approcher un peu plus de lui, tout contre lui. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne baissa pas les yeux, trop occupée à fixer les lèvres de son supérieur, mais un trouble, une étrange chaleur l'envahit en même temps que sa peur. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas la lâcher ?

Quand Mac vit la main de sa dernière recrue trembler comme une feuille, il fronça les sourcils, inquiet, et posa son regard vert sur Natalie, croisant ses yeux vert ambré fixés sur lui. Frissonnant, l'expert agit impulsivement : il se pencha lentement vers elle, sans réfléchir, oubliant le monde qui les entourait, ses intentions évidentes.

**Mac** _(d'une voix douce et rauque à la fois) _Natalie…

Natalie était figée sur place, complètement paralysée et envoûtée par les yeux verts de Mac, devenus étonnamment intense, et hésitait entre le laisser faire ou crier. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de prendre une décision…

**Kaile** _(criant de l'autre bout de la boutique, derrière une étagère) _Mac ! Natalie ! J'ai trouvé la salle de contrôle.

Mac se redressa vivement, gêné, tandis que Natalie reprit ses vieilles habitudes : teinte rouge et yeux baissés. Il s'en était fallu de peu…

Natalie maudissait son blocage et sentit les larmes roulaient une nouvelle fois sur ses joues. Décidément, elle ne faisait que ça : rougir ou pleurer ! Elle était vraiment pitoyable…

Mac était fort troublé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller comme ça…Mais Natalie semblait avoir réveillé d'anciens sentiments qu'il avait enfouis en lui depuis si longtemps. Depuis la mort de Claire…

Quand l'expert vit sa jeune collègue pleurer encore une fois, Mac retira son gant pour poser doucement sa main sur la joue de Natalie et lui releva le visage avec délicatesse, un doux sourire aux lèvres, puis essuya tendrement ses larmes.

**Mac :** Je suis désolé. Je…

**Natalie** _(l'interrompant) _Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est moi…C'est moi qui…

**Mac** _(lui prenant les épaules et la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux) _Ecoutez, Natalie. Déjeunons ensemble et là, nous parlerons, d'accord ? De tout ce que vous voudrez…

**Natalie** _(avec un pauvre sourire) _Merci, Mac…

Kaile, commençant à sérieusement s'impatienter, finit par les rejoindre et s'arrêta net face à ce qu'elle voyait, surprise. Plutôt difficile d'imaginer Mac dans une situation romantique, mais là…

Discrètement, la détective retourna dans le coin qu'elle venait de quitter et se remit à les appeler, jouant celle qui n'avait rien vue quand les deux experts la rejoignirent enfin. Puis, les trois policiers entrèrent enfin dans la salle.

**Mac :** Parfait. On aura peut-être l'identité du coupable.

**Natalie :** J'espère.

Et ils commencèrent le visionnage des différentes vidéos, Mac et Natalie attendant impatiemment leur pause de midi. Ils voulaient vraiment se retrouver seuls…


	20. 19:Effet boomerang

**19-Effet boomerang**

Jessie pestait intérieurement. Comme si Flack avait deviné ses intentions, elle n'avait pas pu approcher Stella à moins de deux mètres et, si ça continuait, tout son plan allait tomber à l'eau. Flûte ! Elle voulait les aider ! Même s'ils ne le savaient pas…

Alors qu'elle grommelait, les trois policiers arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où se trouvait leur victime mais ils virent tous les agents qui gardaient les lieux s'enfuir en courant. Jessie courut pour en intercepter un, très intriguée par cette fuite massive.

**Jessie :** Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

**Agent Reyes :** Il y a une bombe dans l'immeuble !

**Jessie :** T'es sûr ?

**Reyes :** Certain. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé !

**Jessie** _(le retenant avec force quand il essaya de fuir) _Où est-elle !

**Reyes :** Troisième étage, dans le local d'entretien.

**Jessie :** Est-ce qu'il reste des gens ?

**Reyes :** Heu…J'en sais rien…J'ai…J'ai…Oh, merde !

**Jessie** _(avec un regard noir, le balançant violemment loin d'elle) _Je vois…Tire-toi d'là, sale couard !

Continuant à jurer, passant d'un nom d'oiseau à un autre, elle revint vers ses deux collègues, inquiets.

**Don :** Qu'y a-t'il ?

**Jessie :** Il y a une bombe et cette bande de connards n'a même pas pensé à faire évacuer les habitants de cet immeuble !

Au mot bombe, Flack se figea et sentit une violente douleur provenant de sa cicatrice, l'obligeant à y poser sa main. Quand Jessie s'en aperçut, elle grimaça. Et merde, le jeune homme était terrorisé ! Saloperie de traumatisme !

Stella avait posé son regard émeraude très inquiet sur Flack quand elle le vit se crisper, sachant ce qu'il lui arrivait, et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il avait déjà eu tellement de mal à rentrer dans un endroit clos, un immeuble qui plus est. Mais ici, ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce qui lui était arrivé…Et le forcer à y entrer ne l'aiderait pas…

**Jessie** _(le secouant) _Donnie Boy ! C'est pas l'moment d'flancher ! Il faut y aller ! Il reste peut-être encore quelqu'un là-dedans !

**Don** _(la voix tremblante, son regard bleu fixe, commençant à reculer) _Je…Je peux pas…

**Stella :** Il ne va pas y arriver, Jessie ! Ne lui demandez pas ça ! Il…Il…

**Jessie :** Ok. J'prends les choses en main. Stel', tu viens avec moi ! _(interpellant Reyes)_ Et toi, couard numéro un !

**Reyes :** Co…Comment ?

**Jessie** _(désignant Don) _Eloigne-le de là, avec Bonasera, on va faire votre boulot !

Après s'être assurées que Reyes obéissait, les deux policières entrèrent dans l'immeuble et grimpèrent jusqu'au troisième étage. Alors que Stella courait de porte en porte après avoir activé l'alarme incendie et avertissant les habitants de l'immeuble, Jessie arriva devant le local d'entretien, trouvant ainsi la bombe.

La jeune détective retira son blouson et passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

**Jessie :** Bon. Espérons que je n'sois pas trop rouillée…


	21. 20:Le secret de Natalie

**20-Le secret de Natalie**

Grâce aux vidéos de surveillance, les enquêteurs avaient découvert deux choses : la première, c'était le visage du meurtrier. Ce gros malin avait été filmé de tous les côtés, sur tous les angles et de toutes les coutures. Et la deuxième était plus surprenante : l'homme n'était pas venu pour voler Nachi Kazuka mais bel et bien pour le tuer. Il avait ensuite fait passer son crime pour un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné. C'était plutôt malin…s'il n'avait pas laissé ses empreintes un peu partout dans la boutique et surtout sur l'arme du crime…Les policiers avaient donc une identité fiable de leur assassin : Jimmy Kirota. Il ne restait plus qu'à le trouver…

Ainsi, pendant que Kaile et quelques agents étaient partis à sa recherche, Mac et Natalie en profitèrent pour prendre leur pause et ainsi déjeuner tous les deux, comme ils se l'étaient promis. Ils étaient dans un petit restaurant sans prétention proche du central et une nouvelle fois, un silence tendu et gêné s'installa entre eux. Natalie s'en voulait. C'était elle qui instaurait une telle distance. C'était de sa faute, toute cette situation !

Sentant qu'il devait faire le premier pas, Mac posa doucement sa main sur celle de sa nouvelle recrue pour attirer son attention vers lui, plus vers le sol, et il réussit. Natalie finit par lever ses yeux vert ambré sur lui et rougit face à son regard vert pénétrant, crispant sa main sous la sienne.

**Mac** _(rassurant) _Natalie, malgré ma conduite déplacée de tout à l'heure…

**Natalie** _(l'interrompant) _Non, Mac, vous…

**Mac **_(continuant, l'invitant gentiment à cesser de parler, surtout pour s'excuser de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait) _Natalie…N'ayez pas peur de moi. Je ne vous ferai pas le moindre mal.

**Natalie :** Je sais, Mac. Mais c'est si dur de l'ignorer…

**Mac** _(avec douceur) _Ignorer quoi, Natalie ?

**Natalie** _(la voix tremblante) _Cette peur…Cette peur d'être…

**Mac** _(l'encourageant gentiment) _D'être… ?

**Natalie** _(posant son regard triste sur lui) _Trahie et manipulée…Encore…

Trahie et manipulée ? Qui aurait pu oser faire ça à une jeune femme si gentille et si douce ? Un monstre sans cœur, sans aucun doute. Pour Mac, Natalie n'était qu'innocence et pureté…La gentillesse incarnée. Alors qu'un homme avait osé profiter de cette gentillesse… Ça le mettait hors de lui !

**Mac :** Quand cette peur est-elle arrivée ?

**Natalie :** A mes 17 ans…Avant, je…J'étais…normale…

**Mac** _(souriant gentiment) _Vous l'êtes toujours…

**Natalie** _(avec véhémence) _Non ! Ce n'est pas normal de ne pouvoir regarder un homme droit dans les yeux, de pleurer dès qu'on me fixe trop ou devant mon incapacité à communiquer avec les autres, d'être paralysée quand un homme me touche !

**Mac :** Natalie…

La voir dans un tel état de détresse lui serrer cruellement le cœur. Mais il voulait, il devait savoir pourquoi elle se dénigrer tant…

**Mac :** Racontez-moi ce qui vous est arrivé. S'il vous plaît…

Natalie regarda alors Mac, surprise. Comment pouvait-elle résister à la prière presque suppliante de cet homme charismatique ? Cet homme qui faisait preuve d'une grande douceur envers elle et qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle se confie à lui. Et la jeune femme pouvait voir dans ses yeux verts l'absence totale de mauvaises intentions, de mensonges. Mac Taylor s'intéressait vraiment à elle…

**Natalie** _(agrippant la main de Mac dans la sienne avec force) _D'accord… Vous allez voir, c'est parfaitement ridicule…

Oh non ! Ça ne devait pas l'être si ça avait eu un tel impact psychologique sur elle. Et ce total manque de confiance en elle inquiétait grandement l'expert…

**Natalie :** Lors de mes 17 ans, je suis tombée follement amoureuse du garçon le plus populaire du lycée, Tommy Nolte. Déjà, vu ce que je suis, j'aurais dû comprendre…

**Mac** _(portant impulsivement sa main sur la joue de Natalie) _Natalie, ne vous dénigrez pas. Vous êtes une jeune femme respectable à bien des égards…

A ce compliment, sa première larme se mit à couler lentement et la jeune femme l'essuya prestement pour continuer son récit.

**Natalie :** J'étais très discrète à ce sujet, me contentant de le regarder de loin, et je me suis un jour décider à confier mon petit secret à ma meilleure amie…Du moins, je croyais qu'elle l'était…

**Mac :** Pourquoi ?

**Natalie :** Elle lui a tout raconté et l'a ensuite divulgué à tout le lycée. J'avais tellement honte ! Et j'ai bien eu du mal à éviter que Jessie ne la tue…

Mac sourit à cette idée. En fait, Jessie se sentait responsable de sa sœur et jouait les grands frères, la protégeant de tous les éléments hostiles qui approchaient sa sœur. Par contre, il comprenait mieux sa méfiance envers les autres…Après cette trahison, elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne…

**Natalie :** Pourtant, Tommy accepta de sortir avec moi. J'étais tellement heureuse que je comptais tout faire pour qu'il me reste. Mais un jour…

Les larmes s'accrurent et ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter à présent, déchirant le cœur de Mac. L'expert n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment-là, la serrer dans ses bras. Mais ça serait mal venu actuellement…

**Mac :** Oui ?

**Natalie :** Tommy a voulu qu'on aille…plus loin. On ne sortait ensemble que depuis deux semaines et je n'avais jamais…franchi cette étape avec un garçon…Bien sûr, j'ai refusé au début. Mais il m'a manipulée, me faisant croire que notre relation n'aurait aucun avenir si on ne le faisait pas. _(avec un pauvre petit sourire)_ Vous devez me trouver bien stupide d'avoir cru à ses sornettes mais j'étais très naïve et je ne connaissais strictement rien des relations entre un couple. Jessie a voulu m'avertir au sujet de Tommy mais j'ai refusé de l'écouter. Sur ce sujet, elle était beaucoup plus mature que moi mais ses ruptures étaient catastrophiques…À la limite de l'apocalypse…

**Mac :** C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en voyant la tête de Flack…Finalement, qu'avez-vous fait avec Tommy ?

**Natalie :** J'ai accepté…Je ne voulais pas le perdre…

**Mac **_(sérieusement) _Mais vouliez-vous vraiment franchir ce pas ?

**Natalie :** Non. J'étais terrifiée à cette idée. Mais je l'aimais tellement…

**Mac** _(hésitant un peu) _Si je puis me permettre…Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

**Natalie** _(pleurant à chaudes larmes maintenant) _C'était…horrible et douloureux. J'avais beau le supplier d'arrêter, lui dire qu'il me faisait mal, il s'en fichait. Il ne pensait qu'à…son propre plaisir…Je n'étais qu'un morceau de viande pour lui, une de ses dernières conquêtes à mettre dans son lit…

Mac serra plus étroitement la main de la triste jeune femme dans la sienne pour la réconforter, la consoler. S'il avait eu ce morveux sous la main…

En bon scientifique, Mac pensa à divers dossiers psychologiques qu'il avait étudiés et se rappela que lorsqu'une première fois était violente, beaucoup de jeunes filles ne voulaient plus être touchées, se sentant comme violée et salie…

**Natalie :** Et le lendemain…

Le lendemain ? Ce type l'avait blessée encore plus !

**Natalie :** Il m'a quittée. Sans aucune explication. Et, alors que je voulais comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, alors que je lui avais tout donner mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme, le suivant jusque dans les vestiaires du club de foot, il m'a agrippée le poignet et m'a proposée à ses amis…

**Mac** _(atterré) _Quoi ! Vous…Vous avez été…

**Natalie** _(le rassurant) _Non. Heureusement que Jessie avait décidé de se mêler de cette histoire…J'étais revenue dans un tel état la veille, pleine de contusions et d'écorchures…Et quand elle est passée pour se brosser les dents, elle avait certainement vu le sang qui couler entre et le long de mes jambes lors de ma douche…

**Mac** _(d'une voix qu'il trouvait un peu étranglée) _Ça a été si violent… ?

**Natalie :** Tommy était un quater back, genre Flack en plus costaud…

**Mac** Je vois…Alors, qu'a fait Jessie à Tommy et ses copains ?

**Natalie** _(avec un petit sourire comique) _Tommy a fini à l'hôpital et y ait resté pendant trois mois. Quant à ses amis, ils n'ont pas pu approcher de filles durant deux bons mois…

Mac ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, imaginant parfaitement une Jessie en furie, puis il se fit une remarque intérieure : surtout, ne jamais mettre Jessie en colère. C'était très mauvais pour la santé. La preuve : Flack en avait fait les frais.

**Natalie :** Bien sûr, après ce coup d'éclat, elle a été renvoyée du lycée et a dû en intégrer un autre.

**Mac :** Et vous ?

**Natalie :** Nos parents sont morts lorsque nous avions 16 ans et nos moyens financiers étaient limités. Notre tante n'était pas très riche et nos parents avaient laissé de quoi faire nos études. Je ne pouvais pas changer de lycée…Et c'est là que des rumeurs ont commencé, racontant toutes sortes de salacités sur moi : traînée, fille facile, hypocrite… Et le pire, c'est que c'était ma soit disant meilleure amie qui les avait lancées. Ces deux dernières années furent un enfer…

Le cœur de Mac saignait face à ce triste passé. Comment pouvait-on profiter de la sorte d'une aussi douce et gentille jeune femme ?

**Natalie** _(les joues inondées de larmes) _J'ai tellement honte de moi ! Je suis faible et pitoyable, incapable de prendre ses propres décisions ! Je me demande encore comment on a pu m'accepter dans la police…Avec ce handicap…

**Mac :** Votre dossier… Votre dossier est impeccable, Natalie…

**Natalie :** Merci, Mac. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…A partir de là, j'ai parasité ma sœur, l'obligeant à m'accompagner partout où j'allais tellement je ne pouvais plus communiquer avec les hommes. Dans mes premières années, elle avait même dû s'engager dans la scientifique avec moi pour me soutenir et elle s'assurait qu'on soit toujours sur…

**Mac** _(surpris) _Jessie a été CSI ?

**Natalie** _(un peu amusée) _Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle voulait être détective depuis le début mais a finalement fait des études scientifiques avec moi pour me protéger… Sans elle, je ne suis que la moitié d'un être humain, même pas…

**Mac **_(attristé) _Natalie…

**Natalie :** Je lui fais beaucoup de reproches mais j'aimerais tellement être elle…Même après son accident, elle…

**Mac** _(intrigué) _Un accident ? Quel accident ?

**Natalie** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Le capitaine Clancy ne vous a rien dit ?

**Mac :** Dit quoi ?

**Natalie :** Pourquoi Flack a été choisi pour être son partenaire…

**Mac** _(interloqué) _Quoi !


	22. 21Une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine

**21-Une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine**

Danny, Sheldon et Lindsay avait réussi à trouver le témoin d'un de leurs morts, qui les avait mené par la suite à la raison de ce duel : une femme, Tammy Walford.

Bien qu'en principe la jeune femme n'était pas responsable, les experts préférèrent creuser la question. Se battre pour une femme, d'accord, mais aller jusqu'à s'entretuer…

Dès qu'ils virent Tammy, quelque chose gêna les experts : la jeune femme semblait se ficher de tout. Deux hommes étaient morts pour elle et il n'y avait pas la moindre once de tristesse sur son visage. Pourtant, d'après les dires du témoin, ces deux hommes étaient ses amants…

Danny et Lindsay s'assirent face à elle alors que Hawkes observait l'entretien dans un coin de la salle d'interrogatoire.

**Danny :** Mademoiselle Walford, savez-vous pourquoi Terrence Roberts et Clyde Milton se sont engagés dans un duel à mort ?

**Tammy :** Nan.

Houlà ! Ils étaient bel et bien tombés sur un cas…Les experts n'avaient pas voulu jugé sur son apparence mais cette femme faisait vraiment mauvais genre : top rose fushia et jupe très courte léopard. Et elle montrait suffisamment de chair pour friser la limite de la décence…

**Lindsay :** Pourtant, vous sortiez bien avec eux ?

**Tammy** _(mâchant un chewing-gum la bouche ouverte) _Ouaip. Avec les deux en même temps.

Et la femme en semblait fière en plus ! Lindsay grimaçait intérieurement et put voir que Danny ressentait lui-même un certain malaise. Au début, on aurait pu la comparer à Jessie pour le langage mais au final, la jeune détective était naturelle et se tenait correctement, disons. Tammy…Cette femme était la vulgarité personnifiée.

**Danny :** Je comprends mieux…Ils le savaient ?

**Tammy :** Ouaip. Alors que j'sortais avec Clyde, on a rencontré Terrence. Alors, ça a un peu chauffé…

**Lindsay :** Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien fait ?

**Tammy :** Si. Pour calmer l'jeu, j'leur ai dit que j'resterai avec le plus fort…

**Danny** _(soupirant, se prenant la tête d'une main) _Ils ont pris ça un peu trop au pied de la lettre…

**Tammy :** Connaissant les hommes, ils se s'raient battus et ils s'raient dev'nus potes. De toutes manières, j'en voulais plus, j'sortais avec Harold…

**Lindsay** _(interloquée) _Pardon ?

**Danny :** Vous sortiez avec un troisième homme ?

**Tammy :** Ouaip. Les deux autres avaient plus d'blé, mais Harold est super riche. Et puis, j'ai toujours eu un problème pour rompre…Alors, quand j'les ai vus s'engueuler, j'me suis dit qu'j'en s'rai enfin débarrassée…

**Lindsay :** À la place, ils sont morts…Pour vous.

**Tammy :** Ha ? C'est débile…

Puis, elle fit une énorme bulle avec son chewing-gum. Les trois experts soupirèrent face à la froideur de cette femme. Et dire que deux hommes étaient morts pour elle… Incroyable ! Consternés, les trois policiers sortirent de la pièce, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient impliquer ou non Tammy Walford dans ces deux morts. Ils devaient voir ça avec Mac et le procureur…

Sheldon partit d'ailleurs voir le juriste en question, laissant Danny et Lindsay seuls. Le jeune expert sourit alors à sa collègue, un air interrogateur sur son visage.

**Danny :** Tu veux toujours prendre un verre ?

Lindsay sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié cette histoire…

**Lindsay** _(rosissant) _Oui. Mais après le service, d'accord ?

La jeune femme préférait attendre un peu, le temps de se préparer pour savoir quoi lui dire sans se mélanger les pinceaux, chose fréquente quand elle était troublée…Surtout avec lui…

**Danny** _(haussant légèrement les épaules, intrigué par le comportement de sa collègue) _Si tu veux…

**Lindsay :** Merci. A ce soir, Danny.

Et sans que le jeune homme ne s'y attende, Lindsay se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de le quitter précipitamment, rougissant devant son audace tout en priant que Jessie avait raison.

Quant à Danny, il regardait sa jeune collègue, la main sur la joue et extrêmement troublé, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à sa Montana. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi…directe. Ça ressemblait plus à…


	23. 22:Se dépasser soi même

**22-Se dépasser soi-même**

Bombe. Bombe. BOMBE. Le mot ne cessait de raisonner dans l'esprit de Flack, tournant encore et encore, et le jeune détective semblait ne plus voir ni entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, ne sentant même as l'agent Reyes le tirer par le bras pour l'éloigner de l'immeuble.

Tout lui revenait en mémoire, tous ces horribles souvenirs, ces terribles sensations : l'explosion, la douleur, le sang, la peur. La vie qui le quittait eu à peu comme le sang qui s'écoulait de ses entrailles déchirées par la force de l'explosion. La voix lointaine de Mac qui l'encourageait à tenir, à survivre, à revenir parmi les vivants, le sortant ainsi du coma. Les épreuves qu'il avait dû endurer pour pouvoir revenir travailler…et la revoir : la rééducation, la thérapie…Flack ne voulait plus revivre tout ça…

Mais quand le jeune homme finit par sortir de sa transe de terreur, il aperçut Stella et Jessie entrer dans l'immeuble piégé. Mais que…

**Don** _(attrapant soudain Reyes par le col) _Que…Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

**Reyes :** Elles sont parties faire évacuer les locataires de l'immeuble…Mais c'est de la pure folie…

**Don **_(sentant la colère et le dégoût l'envahir) _Et vous ? Vous ne les aidez pas !

**Reyes :** Je…Je tiens à la vie…

Flack fulmina de rage. Quelle bande de lâches ! Ils avaient laissé deux personnes pour évacuer tout un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages et piégé…Mais lui aussi, il était là, bien en sécurité…

**Reyes :** D'ailleurs, vous aussi, n…Ow !

L'agent s'était pris un violent crochet du droit et vit le détective prendre une profonde inspiration avant de courir vers l'immeuble.

**Don** _(inquiet) _Stella…Stella…STELLA !

**oOo**

Stella avait réussi à faire évacuer tout le troisième étage et comptait s'occuper du quatrième quand elle trouva Jessie, manifestement occupée. La détective était penchée sur…la bombe ! Mais que faisait-elle ?

**Stella** _(pas rassurée) _Jessie ! Vous n'allez pas…

**Jessie** _(très calme) _Désamorcer la bombe ? Si. J'ai fait ça plusieurs fois à LA quand j'étais CSI. Et ce modèle est plutôt simple, si j'me souviens bien… _(se tournant vers Stella en souriant)_ Par contre, j'risque de laisser mes empreintes, désolée…

**Stella**_ (avec un petit sourire) _Ce n'est pas grave, on fera le tri. Si vous réussissez à la désamorcer…

**Jessie** _(dodelinant de la tête) _En principe…Vous devriez sortir… _(énigmatique)_ Quelqu'un vous attend dehors…

**Stella** _(confuse) _Pardon ?

Jessie la fit taire et démonta doucement le petit boîtier gris de la bombe, découvrant trois fils : un rouge, un bleu et un vert. Bien, elle connaissait très bien ce genre de bombes…

**Jessie :** Bon. C'est une bombe à combinaisons. Je dois couper les fils dans un certain ordre. Voyons à quoi ils sont raccordés…

La scientifique observa la jeune femme et admira son calme, la sûreté de ses gestes quand elle entendit des pas pressés dans les escaliers. Se reculant silencieusement pour laisser Jessie travailler tranquillement, la scientifique fut surprise de voir qui venait les rejoindre.

**Don** _(visiblement soulagé) _Stella ! _(impulsivement, il la serra contre lui)_ Vous êtes vivante…

**Stella**_ (s'empourprant, se sentant toute chose dans les bras du détective) _Flack ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Comment… ?

**Don** _(s'écartant d'elle pour la regarder) _Je…

**Jessie **_(les rejoignant, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres) _Il a surpassé sa peur…Félicitations, Donnie Boy, t'es sur la bonne voie !

**Stella** _(sortant de l'étreinte de Don, embarrassée) _Jessie, vous avez…

**Jessie** _(leur montrant le détonateur) _J'ai réussi à la désamorcer. Maintenant, à vous d'jouer pour savoir qui voulait nous faire tous sauter…

Rassuré sur le sort de sa terrible partenaire, Flack emprisonna ses épaules de son bras pour ensuite lui ébouriffer les cheveux de la main, comme un enfant, et continua malgré les protestations et autres jurons de la jeune femme.

Les trois policiers finirent par sortir de l'immeuble quand soudain Flack se souvint des paroles de Jessie : comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait eu peur ?

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Jessie, tu savais…pour la bombe ?

**Jessie** _(sarcastique) _Heu…Non. Sinon, j'me serai pas amusée à la désamorcer…

**Don :** Non, pas celle-là. Celle qui…m'a touché. Les médias n'ont jamais donné mon identité…

**Jessie :** Ouais, j'savais. Clancy me l'a dit. Et il m'a associée à toi pour ça…

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Comment ça ?

**Jessie :** J'vous expliquerai ça quand on sera revenu au central, ok ?

Acquiesçant, Flack et Stella finirent par se regarder, intrigués. Pourquoi Jessie voulait-elle attendre ?


	24. 23:Les cicatrices du passé

**23-Les cicatrices du passé**

Après avoir fait un rapide rapport au capitaine Clancy et confié la bombe à Adam, au laboratoire des empreintes, Jessie amena Flack et Stella aux vestiaires et finit par retirer son blouson sous leurs regards interrogateurs et curieux.

**Jessie** _(leur tournant le dos) _Stel', tu peux m'aider. J'dois retirer mon bustier.

**Don** _(embarrassé et se raclant la gorge) _Heu…Je suis là, je te signale…

**Jessie :** J'dois t'montrer quelque chose, Donnie Boy…Et j'ai un soutien-gorge, donc pas d'panique, ok ?

**Don** _(avec une moue incertaine) _Si tu le dis…

Haussant les épaules, Stella aida donc Jessie en défaisant les lacets de son bustier de cuir jusqu'à ce que la jeune détective puisse enfin le retirer facilement. Lorsqu'elle l'enleva totalement, Don et Stella écarquillèrent les yeux face à ce qu'ils voyaient : le dos de la jeune femme était parcouru d'une longue cicatrice d'une vingtaine de centimètre, qui partait du bas de l'omoplate gauche pour s'arrêter au-dessus du rein droit.

**Stella** _(tendant la main puis la retirant, n'osant pas y toucher) _Jessie…Que…

**Jessie** _(les regardant par-dessus son épaule) _Tu peux y toucher, Stel', j'en mourrais pas.

La scientifique glissa doucement deux doigts sur la cicatrice bien rose, presque intriguée par sa texture un peu rugueuse et douce à la fois. Comment une si jeune fille pouvait avoir une telle trace sur le corps ?

Don ne quittait pas le dos de sa partenaire des yeux. Lui qui était si sûr qu'elle ne pouvait le comprendre…Mais peut-être que si, au final…

**Stella :** Jessie…Comment… ?

**Jessie :** D'où me vient cette cicatrice ? D'une bombe…

**Don** _(surpris) _D'une… ! Comme moi ?

**Jessie** _(avec une petite moue comique) _D'une certaine façon…J'avais mis un grand ponte de la drogue colombien sous les verrous. Mais pour qu'il y reste, mon témoignage était vital. Alors, ses fidèles collaborateurs ont décidé de me descendre…En piégeant ma voiture. Heureusement que j'ai entendu le déclencheur…J'ai eu le temps de m'éloigner…Mais pas suffisamment…Un bout de carlingue de ma voiture s'est planté profondément dans mon dos…

**Stella :** Et ?

**Jessie :** J'suis une chanceuse. Un peu plus et ça m'aurait sectionné l'épine dorsale, me tuant sur le coup…

Don déglutit avec difficulté en l'entendant, mais était déconcerté par sa manière de raconter ce tragique évènement : aucune peur, aucune crainte, juste de l'objectivité avec quelques notes d'humour de son cru…Comment faisait-elle ?

**Stella** _(atterrée) _Mon Dieu…Quand était-ce ?

**Jessie :** Il y deux ans. Quand je pense qu'les toubibs craignaient que j'reste paralysée…Mais c'était vraiment très mal me connaître…

**Don :** En effet…

**Jessie** _(ravie de l'entendre enfin parler) _Par contre, je suis passée par les mêmes phases que toi, Donnie Boy…C'est pourquoi Clancy nous a mis ensemble…Pour que je puisse t'aider… C'est vraiment un bon chef…

**Don** _(grognant et buté) _Je…Je n'ai pas…

**Jessie** _(se tournant enfin vers eux) _Ne m'dis pas qu'tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, Donnie Boy, car tu t'mens à toi-même. Tu as besoin d'aide ! _(jetant un rapide coup d'œil discret vers Stella)_ Je n'serai peut-être pas la mieux placée mais j'vais t'aider à mettre cet évènement dans un coin de ta tête. T'as déjà bien progressé en rentrant dans cet immeuble. Maintenant, tu vas nous montrer ta cicatrice…

**Don** _(surpris) _Quoi ! Tu l'as déjà vue !

Puis le détective grimaça en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire…Bravo, il venait d'avouer, devant la femme dont il était follement amoureux, qu'une autre l'avait déjà vu nu…Il venait de ruiner ses chances déjà infinitésimales…

Voyant le regard noir de Stella posé sur eux et soupirant face à la gaffe de Flack, Jessie leva les yeux au ciel et fit un sourire rassurant à la scientifique pour calmer sa colère muette mais visible…Enfin, pas pour un certain grand benêt de détective qui avait, certes, de magnifiques yeux bleus…

**Jessie :** C'était involontaire…de sa part. J'suis allée prendre une douche chez les hommes et j'y ai trouvé Donnie Boy. Alors…Et bien, j'ai fait comme d'habitude…

**Don** _(grognant) _Ha, parce que c'est une habitude chez toi de mater tes collègues sous la douche…

**Jessie** _(haussant les épaules) _J'fais toujours c'que j'pense, j'te l'ai déjà dit, Donnie Boy. Et puis, y a pas mal de filles ici qui aurait tellement aimé être à ma place… _(faisant un court silence stratégique)_ N'est-ce pas, Stella ?

En entendant la détective prononcer son prénom, la scientifique sursauta et se mit à rougir violemment, admettant intérieurement que la jeune détective avait raison. Combien de fois s'était-elle surprise à essayer d'imaginer le corps nu et musclé de Flack ? De trop nombreuses fois, surtout depuis ces derniers morts, après l'explosion…

Don haussa les sourcils, surpris de voir Stella virer au rouge vif face aux dernières paroles de Jessie. Nooon…

**Jessie** _(s'amusant de leurs réactions) _Passons. Ta cicatrice, Donnie Boy.

**Don** _(revenant à Jessie) _Non. C'est…

**Jessie :** Hideux ? Douloureux ? Un signe de ta faiblesse ?

Flack grimaça, détestant de se faire percer à jour aussi facilement. Et par Jessie en plus ! Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, le jeune homme ne mettait plus que des chemises foncées, n'allait plus à la piscine, évitait de se déshabiller devant ses collègues et même de prendre une douche dans la salle d'eau commune de la police, sauf en cas extrême. Mais la montrer à Stella…Il s'y refusait…

**Jessie** _(les mains sur les hanches) _Tu veux vraiment qu'j'utilise la manière forte, Donnie Boy ?

Ouch ! Là, le détective hésita et finit par capituler. Il retira sa veste puis sa cravate et commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise en partant du col. Et plus il s'approchait de sa cicatrice, plus ses mains hésitaient et tremblaient. Il ne regardait même plus les jeunes femmes….Il avait honte…

Stella, très attristée, se demandait pourquoi Jessie imposait ça à Flack mais comprit peu à peu en voyant les mains tremblantes du détective. Il fallait l'encourager…Le rassurer…

**Stella** _(gentiment) _Attendez Flack, je vais vous aider…

Don leva la tête et regarda la scientifique, surpris, tandis que Jessie était aussi étonnée que lui par la réaction de Stella. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle agisse… Mais d'un certain côté, ça faisait un peu avancer son opération Cupidon…

La chemise du détective enfin ouverte, Stella put voir l'énorme cicatrice ornant l'abdomen de Flack et, tout comme Jessie la veille, ne put s'empêcher de la toucher avec une extrême délicatesse. La scientifique sentit d'ailleurs le jeune homme frissonnait sous ses doigts et leva doucement son regard émeraude vers lui, le plongeant dans ses très beaux yeux bleus. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose…

Bon ! Sur ce coup-là, Jessie se sentait un peu de trop là…Mais, en principe, elle avait pensé à ce stratagème-ci pour l'aider à dépasser son dégoût de lui-même, sa honte. Pas à le faire avancer vers Stella…Décidément, rien ne se passe jamais comme elle le prévoyait…

**Stella **_(avec douceur) _Tout va bien, Flack. Cette cicatrice ne changera jamais qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes : un homme doux et courageux. Pour moi, vous resterez toujours Don Flack Jr, l'un de mes meilleurs amis et l'homme qui m'a aidée, soutenue après Frankie…

Jessie fronça doublement les sourcils : déjà, le terme « meilleur ami » devait disparaître pour devenir « amant » voire même « meilleur amant ». Mais bon, n'allons pas trop vite. Et qui était ce Frankie ? Vraiment, Jessie détestait les mystères… Puis, une idée lui vint. Une merveilleuse idée…Oui, demain, elle saurait…La phase Deux devait être mise sur pieds dès ce soir…Reste plus qu'à convaincre une certaine personne…

Alors que Stella continuait à toucher, voire caresser avec légèreté et douceur l'horrible cicatrice et que Jessie les observait d'un regard protecteur, Danny débarqua dans les vestiaires et se figea net face à ce qu'il voyait : Jessie en soutien-gorge, affriolant en plus, Don la chemise totalement ouverte et Stella entrain de toucher son meilleur ami. Où était-il tombé ? Dans la quatrième dimension ?

**Danny :** Heu…Je dérange peut-être ?

A l'arrivée de Danny, Stella retira vivement sa main du torse de Don tandis que ce dernier se recouvrit le corps avec rapidité, tous deux très embarrassés.

**Jessie** _(malicieuse) _Non, Danny. Tu tombes bien, en fait. Tu viens nous rejoindre ?

**Danny** _(s'étouffant, interloqué) _Pardon ?

Et devant le visage déconfit du jeune expert, Jessie ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Vraiment, c'était trop facile de démonter ce petit monde…


	25. 24:Invitation

**24-Invitation**

**Mac :** Jessie a été victime d'un attentat !

**Natalie :** Oui. J'ai vraiment eu peur…Elle était gravement blessée et est restée dans le coma durant deux semaines…

**Mac **_(la réconfortant en lui caressant doucement la main avec son pouce) _Mais votre sœur est là aujourd'hui, Natalie…Bien vivante. _(avec humour)_ Peut-être même un peu trop…

Natalie rit légèrement à cette remarque. Il était vrai que sa sœur était un véritable phénomène…

**Mac :** Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de vous, que vous vous épanouissiez, comme votre sœur… _(grimaçant de façon comique)_ Enfin, tout en restant la même. Ne devenez pas un double de votre sœur. Une Jessie nous suffit amplement !

Et cette fois-ci, Natalie se mit à rire franchement, ravissant ainsi Mac. C'était un rire clair et cristallin, qui représentait bien la personnalité innocente de la jeune femme.

Les deux experts avaient oublié que leurs deux mains étaient encore jointes mais à cet instant, seul ce moment privilégié comptait. Un moment où Natalie était en total confiance. En total confiance avec lui…

Soudain, le rire s'interrompit et les yeux vert ambré de Natalie redevinrent timides. Elle n'avait pas quitté les yeux verts de Mac pour autant mais l'expert pouvait sentir ses doutes et ses hésitations.

**Mac** _(inquiet) _Natalie ?

**Natalie :** Comment puis-je évoluer si j'ai encore peur ? Vous raconter mon passé m'a fait du bien mais…

**Mac :** Vous doutez…Vous ne devriez pas, Natalie. Vous êtes une jeune femme formidable…

**Natalie** _(surprise) _Vraiment, vous trouvez ? Si je l'étais, j'aurais réussi à avancer seule, sans demander l'aide de quiconque et je ne serais pas si…Inexpérimentée…

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Inexpérimentée ?

**Natalie** _(très embarrassée) _Avec…les hommes…Depuis Tommy, je…

Mac haussa les sourcils à l'unisson en voyant où elle voulait en venir…En effet, ça rajoutait du poids à son malaise avec les hommes…

**Mac :** Ecoutez, Natalie. Ce n'est pas le problème. Vous avez trop pris l'habitude de compter constamment sur votre sœur et elle a pris ce rôle très à cœur, voire trop. Vous devez vous construire seule, maintenant. Mener votre propre vie.

**Natalie :** Mac, est-ce que vous…

Mais la jeune femme fut interrompue par le téléphone portable de l'expert, qui répondit, lâchant sa main, et raccrocha quelques instants après.

**Mac :** Kaile a notre suspect. Elle nous attend.

**Natalie** _(se levant, sortant son portefeuille de son sac) _Bien.

**Mac** _(se levant aussi et payant la note, refusant que Natalie paye sa part) _Ah, et au fait, Natalie…Vous dirigerez l'interrogatoire.

**Natalie** _(presque terrifiée) _Quoi ? Mac, non !

Mais Mac lui fit un sourire confiant. Elle n'allait pas y échapper. Mais elle ne serait pas seule…

**oOo**

Jimmy Kirota avait été arrêté dans son magasin…qui était lui aussi spécialisé dans l'artisanat japonais, ce qui lui donnait un parfait mobile pour assassiner le pauvre Nachi Kazuka : la concurrence.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, Natalie se pétrifia sur place, la peur l'étreignant avec cruauté. Non, Mac avait tort. Elle n'y arriverait jamais…

**Natalie :** Mac…Je n'ai jamais interrogé de suspects de toute ma carrière. Je risque de…

**Mac** _(avec un sourire rassurant) _Je suis avec vous, Natalie. Et Kaile est là, aussi. Si quelque chose ne va pas, nous vous rattraperons.

**Natalie** _(vraiment incertaine) _Mais…Et l'affaire ? Si je…

**Mac :** Natalie, ne vous inquiétez pas…Nous avons toutes les preuves nécessaires pour l'inculper. L'interroger n'est pas nécessaire…Mais ça va vous entraîner un peu…

**Natalie **_(fronçant le sourcils) _Si on a tout pour l'arrêter, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui poser comme question ?

**Mac **_(souriant) _Et bien…Pourquoi ?

**Natalie** _(haussant les sourcils, intriguée) _Pourquoi quoi ?

**Mac** _(commençant à ouvrir la porte, l'invitant à entrer) _Pourquoi a-t'il tué monsieur Kazuka ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Natalie entra enfin dans la salle et s'assit rapidement face à Kirota, baissant immédiatement les yeux. Mac s'installa à ses côtés et lui posa discrètement une main sur le dos, lui faisant ainsi relever la tête et le regarder. Il s'approcha ensuite doucement d'elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

**Mac :** Ne baissez jamais les yeux devant un suspect. Si vous lui montrez votre peur, il va essayer de prendre l'avantage sur vous…

L'expert pouvait la sentir trembler sous sa main. Avait-elle si peur ou y avait-il autre chose ?

Sentir Mac si proche d'elle et son souffle chaud contre sa peau faisait frissonner Natalie, lui donnant la chair de poule. Et sa main posée gentiment sur son dos…La jeune femme avait incroyablement chaud…Mais aussi, elle avait peur, peur de faire une erreur, peur de fixer leur suspect, peur de l'interroger…

**Mac** _(avec douceur) _Natalie…N'ayez pas peur…Je suis là…

Et lorsqu'il prononça ses mots, Mac retira sa main de son dos pour lui prendre doucement la main, nouant délicatement ses doigts aux siens. Surprise et rougissante, Natalie le regarda, ses yeux vert ambré agrandis de stupeur, et lui fit alors un sourire timide et de remerciement. Resserrant sa main dans la sienne, le regard déterminé, Natalie se tourna vers Kirota, qui sourirait depuis un moment quand il avait vu les hésitations de la jeune policière mais en voyant l'assurance qu'elle arborait soudain, il perdit immédiatement son sourire.

**Natalie :** Bien…

**oOo**

Quinze minutes plus tard, Kaile amena Kirota dans sa nouvelle demeure, une jolie petite cellule, laissant les deux experts seuls dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Natalie n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Mac, appréciant ce contact fort et réconfortant.

**Natalie :** Merci, Mac…

**Mac :** Inutile de me remercier. Vous avez franchi cette étape avec courage. Félicitations !

Natalie se mit alors à rougir violemment puis, voyant qu'elle tenait toujours fermement la main de Mac, elle la lâcha, très embarrassée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

**Natalie** _(rougissant) _Excusez-moi…

**Mac **_(souriant gentiment) _Il n'y a aucun problème… _(hésitant)_ Justement, Natalie…Est-ce que…vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi demain soir ?

**Natalie** _(stupéfaite) _Vous voulez… ?

**Mac** _(se massant un peu la nuque) _Oui…

**Natalie :** Mais Mac…Je…Je… Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus accepté de rendez-vous et je suis tellement…

**Mac :** Je sais. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là…Alors ?

**Natalie** _(avec un sourire éblouissant) _Alors ? J'accepte avec joie !

Et les deux experts se sourirent joyeusement.

Mac souriait et se surprenait aussi à la fois : il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de proposer une sortie avec une de ses employées, surtout aussi jeune. Mais les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Natalie l'avaient décidé à changer un peu tout ça. Elle avait réveillé en lui des sensations qu'il avait longtemps refoulées depuis la mort de Claire, et bien qu'il avait longtemps souhaité ne plus les retrouver, il se sentait bien, voire très bien. Quand avait-il ressenti ça la dernière fois ?

Natalie souriait parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un en qui elle avait totalement confiance, quelqu'un qui la comprenait et qui la soutenait. Quelqu'un qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était, pas pour ce qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Quelqu'un qui l'acceptait malgré tous ses défauts et ses problèmes. Finalement, elle était bien contente que sa sœur ait réglé son compte à son supérieur à Los Angeles. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer Mac Taylor sinon…

Natalie finit par reprendre la main de Mac, lui souriant avec gratitude et bonheur. Mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait faire plus que ça. Elle craignait encore les contacts trop intimes. Mais elle comptait bien changer cet état de fait…


	26. 25:Baiser volé

**25-Baiser volé**

Toute la journée, Lindsay avait été très nerveuse, appréhendant son plus ou moins rendez-vous avec Danny et se posant des milliers de questions : et si Jessie avait tort ? Et si Danny lui riait au nez ? Et si Danny avait déjà une petite amie ? Danny ne la considérait-il pas juste comme une country girl ? Et si ? Et si ? Et si ? Et à force de ne penser qu'à ça, Lindsay avait bien failli percuter de plein fouet Adam, renverser son café sur Sheldon et louer quelques marches d'un petit escalier. Décidément, même quand il n'était pas là, Danny la perturbait…

Danny, quant à lui, était très inquiet pour sa collègue, totalement distraite. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais ! Alors, que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Leur service se termina enfin et les deux jeunes experts se dirigèrent vers le pub McGee's pour le verre qu'il s'était promis de partager. Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils confortables puis commandèrent chacun une bière. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait normalement…

Mais Lindsay était tellement nerveuse qu'elle avala sa chope d'un trait, sous le regard stupéfait de Danny.

**Danny** _(surpris) _Putain, Montana, t'as une sacrée descente !

**Lindsay** _(grimaçant) _Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre… _(au serveur)_ Une autre, s'il vous plaît !

**Danny** _(un sourcil levé, buvant tranquillement sa bière) _Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air sur les nerfs…

**Lindsay** _(un peu trop vite) _Oui, oui. Ça va. Je vais très bien.

**Danny **_(pas convaincu du tout)_ Non. Tu es vraiment bizarre…Depuis l'arrivée de Jessie, en fait… _(inquiet)_ Elle t'a fait quelque chose ?

**Lindsay** _(remerciant le serveur quand il lui posa sa deuxième bière) _Quoi ? Non, non. Elle est gentille…

**Danny** _(roulant des yeux) _Ce n'est peut-être pas l'adjectif qui la qualifie le mieux…

Lindsay pouffa en pensant à l'excentrique jeune femme puis vida sa deuxième chope, comme la première. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ça pour se donner du courage…

Danny la regardait, éberlué et de plus en plus inquiet, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. A ce rythme, elle allait bientôt être ivre morte…

**Danny :** Montana, tu m'inquiètes…

**Lindsay** _(se prenant une troisième bière) _Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi…

Allez, une dernière et elle lui disait. Et hop ! Une troisième chope de bière cul sec.

**Danny** _(pas rassuré) _Nom de Dieu, Montana. Je t'en prie, arrête…

**Lindsay :** Arrêter quoi ? _(au serveur)_Hé ! Une autre !

**Danny **_(faisant un signe d'avertissement au barman) _Non, surtout pas ! _(avec sérieux et sévérité)_ Montana, tu viens de te siffler trois bières en moins de dix minutes et moi, j'ai à peine entamé la mienne. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**Lindsay** _(le regardant dans les yeux, un petit peu éméchée mais encore lucide) _Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Mais rien, Danny…Je…Je…

**Danny :** Tu quoi ?

**Lindsay :** Je… Ça.

Lindsay se pencha soudain au-dessus de la table et embrassa Danny puis recula, paya ses bières et courut hors du pub ; honteuse, avant de prendre un taxi.

Danny était sous le choc. Lindsay venait de l'embrasser ! Et elle avait ensuite pris les jambes à son cou…Posant sa main sur ses lèvres, Danny resta figé pendant un bon moment, s'interrogeant : et maintenant, il faisait quoi ? Et demain ? Il avait toute la nuit pour y réfléchir…


	27. 26:Une demande mystérieuse

**26-La demande mystérieuse**

**Natalie** _(fermement) _Non !

**Jessie** _(suppliant) _S'te plaît…Juste pour demain !

**Natalie :** Jessie, non !

**Jessie** _(comme un enfant qui réclame une sucette) _Allez ! C'est pour les aider !

**Natalie :** Peut-être. Mais moi, je n'arriverai jamais à…

**Jessie** _(trépignant et sautillant, insistant lourdement) _S'te plaît ! S'te plaît ! S'te plaîîîît !

**Natalie **_(s'énervant) _Zut, Jessie ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Mac demain soir !

Jessie stoppa net ses récriminations en apprenant cette nouvelle et regarda sa sœur, stupéfaite.

**Jessie** _(incrédule et ravie) _T'as un rencard ? Avec Mac ? Vraiment ?

**Natalie** _(agacée et sarcastique) _Non, je l'ai inventé dans ma tête…Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

La jeune détective se jeta alors dans les bras de sa jumelle, riant de bonheur.

**Jessie :** J'suis si contente pour toi, Nat' ! _(s'écartant d'elle)_ Mais, est-ce que Mac sait pour…

**Natalie **_(avec un regard rêveur plein de tendresse) _Oui. Et il a été tellement compréhensif… Il…est gentil et si doux…Il…

**Jessie :** J'veux bien t'croire…Mais si jamais il te fait du mal…

**Natalie** _(levant les yeux) _Je sais…Tu lui feras regretter…

Natalie mit d'ailleurs dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'elle avertisse Mac du danger fraternel…Vu les résultats que ça avait donné à chaque fois…

**Jessie :** Bien. Et si on en revenait où on en était ?

**Natalie** _(soupirant, levant les yeux et se dirigeant vers la cuisine) _Jessie…Lis sur mes lèvres : non. N. O. N. Non.

**Jessie :** Au moins le matin. S'il te plaîîîîît.

La jeune femme lui fit alors ses yeux tout tristounets et sa petite moue enfantine qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour la faire céder, la suppliant du regard. Natalie soupira et leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel, se demandant encore si Jessie avait vraiment 26 ans…

**Natalie **_(vaincue) _D'accord… _(Jessie la serra dans ses bras, toute joyeuse)_ Mais juste le matin…Et pas le string…

**Jessie** _(malicieuse) _T'as pas trop le choix…

**Natalie** _(grommelant) _Zut !

Natalie regretta d'avoir finalement accepté la demande incongrue de sa sœur. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ?


	28. 27:Phase Deux:subterfuge

**27-Phase Deux : subterfuge**

Stella n'arrêtait pas de penser à Flack depuis la petite séance soi-disant thérapeutique de la veille : son beau visage qui avait exprimé sa gêne et sa honte, ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui l'avait regardée intensément pendant qu'elle le touchait tout en le fixant, son torse ferme et musclé et sa cicatrice qu'il détestait tant, trace indélébile de sa faiblesse d'être humain. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir ainsi…Et de continuer à avoir peur…Pourtant la scientifique ne le voyait pas du tout comme ça. Pour elle, Flack était fort. Il avait réussi à survivre à une explosion, à sortir du coma, à traverser toute la période dure de convalescence et à revenir travailler parmi eux…Gardant quelques séquelles…Mais comment pourrait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'il est quelqu'un de fort, à qui on confierait sa vie sans aucune hésitation ?

Soupirant en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour aider le jeune détective, la scientifique aperçut alors Natalie qui arrivait vers elle, souriante. D'ailleurs, cela étonna Stella : Natalie souriait rarement. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de…

**Stella :** Bonjour Natalie.

**Jessie** _(commençant un peu trop gaiement puis se reprenant, imitant le ton calme de sa jumelle) _Bonjour Stel'…la…

Aïe ! Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure ! Jessie devait faire attention à comment elle parlait et se comportait face aux experts sinon la phase deux risquait de tomber à l'eau. Espérons que ça commencerait mieux du côté de Natalie…

**oOo**

Natalie n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans les vêtements de sa sœur. Elle se sentait…presque nue dans cette tenue : un jean taille basse( Jessie n'avait que ça comme sorte de pantalon) noir, un T-shirt cyan moulant (et le plus long que possédait sa jumelle, laissant tout de même apparaître un peu son ventre) et une pauvre petite veste en jean cintrée. Sans oublier le string, très inconfortable pour quelqu'un habitué à des sous-vêtements plus… communs. Et on pouvait ajouter les baskets bleues. Heureusement, Natalie avait réussi à plus ou moins convaincre sa sœur de laisser ses cheveux tranquilles. Une queue de cheval suffisait…Mais Jessie avait tout de même donné un aspect rebelle et ébouriffé à la belle chevelure brune de l'experte…Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de se prêter à cet échange ?

Finissant par apercevoir Flack, la jeune femme s'avança vers lui, priant qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Sinon, Jessie serait invivable pendant des semaines…

**oOo**

Mac venait voir Clancy quand il remarqua Jessie et fronça immédiatement les sourcils en observant sa démarche. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ne collait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Se dirigeant rapidement vers la jeune femme, l'expert vit un inspecteur mettre sa main sur les fesses de sa jeune collègue et l'aperçut se raidir. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait…Et le détective Stark allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

**oOo**

Quand Natalie sentit cette main grosse et masculine qui lui pelotait le postérieur, elle se pétrifia instantanément. Comment aurait réagi Jessie dans ce genre de cas ? « En lui tapant dessus, idiote ! » s'insurgea-t'elle. Mais la pauvre experte était totalement paralysée par la peur et l'homme en profita grandement, continuant son jeu pervers.

**Stark :** Je m'en doutais. Je savais que tu aimais ça, Marteens…

La malheureuse Natalie tremblait comme une feuille et commençait à pleurer doucement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter…

Soudain, l'homme cessa enfin de la toucher lorsqu'elle entendit une voix. Sa voix…

**Mac** _(la voix froide et dure, menaçant) _N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la loi sur le harcèlement sexuel, Stark ?

**Stark** _(un peu effrayé) _Heu…Si, lieutenant. Mais…

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil) _Mais ? Vous avez une justification valable pour votre conduite déplorable et dégradante ?

**Stark** _(montrant Natalie du doigt) _Regardez-la. Ne me faites pas croire qu'elle ne demande pas ça…

Natalie se sentit humiliée et avait l'impression qu'elle venait de ruiner la réputation de sa sœur en ne réagissant pas immédiatement. Et que cet homme pensait que Jessie était une aguicheuse…Provocante, d'accord, mais pas allumeuse…

Respirant à fond, la jeune experte se retourna vers Stark, son regard vert ambré furieux mais aussi un peu terrifié, et lui colla son poing dans la figure, surprenant Mac et se faisant mal à la main en passant. Comment Jessie faisait-elle pour aligner coup de poing sur coup de poing sans se faire mal ?

**Natalie** Ne…Ne refaites plus jamais ça !

Le vouvoiement…Pas de doute possible, c'était bel et bien Natalie. Jessie tutoyait tout le monde, sauf lui et Clancy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, vêtue comme sa jumelle ? Et d'ailleurs, où était-elle celle-ci ?

La jeune femme tourna les talons et fut rapidement suivie par Mac, qui s'était juré de s'occuper personnellement de Stark…Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça…

La rattrapant enfin et lui saisissant doucement l'épaule pour la tourner vers lui, avant qu'elle n'atteigne Flack, Mac la traîna ensuite dans un coin discret du commissariat et la mit devant lui, la fixant avec sévérité.

**Mac :** Natalie ! A quoi jouez-vous ?

**Natalie** _(surprise) _Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?

**Mac :** C'est évident : vous êtes plus gracieuse que votre sœur, vous avez une posture naturellement élégante et votre comportement face aux…mauvaises manières de Stark a confirmé mes derniers soupçons…Alors ?

Natalie était stupéfaite ! Mac avait réussi à les différencier ! Et il lui avait lancé un bouquet de compliments en passant…Mais elle était tellement heureuse ! Elle se croyait transparente…Mais pas pour lui…

**Natalie** _(grimaçant) _Jessie…m'a demandée de lui rendre service : échanger nos rôles le temps d'une matinée…

**Mac** _(interloqué par la nouvelle idée farfelue de Jessie) _Quoi ? Et Jessie est au labo, à votre place ?

**Natalie** _(avec un tout petit sourire gêné et désolé) _Oui.

**Mac :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Natalie :** Elle veut les aider…

**Mac** _(intrigué) _Aider qui ?

**oOo**

Voyant Stella lui sourire, semblant ravie pour elle, Jessie haussa un sourcil…Avait-elle loupé un épisode ? Enfin, l'air interrogateur de la scientifique allait lui permettre de l'aborder le plus naturellement possible…

**Jessie :** Qu'y a-t'il ?

Houlà ! Qu'est-ce que ça sonnait faux à ses oreilles ! La détective aurait plutôt balancé un « Quoi ? » assez brutal, mais pas sa jumelle, beaucoup plus correcte et polie. Elle devait faire vraiment attention…

**Stella** _(souriant, complice) _Mac m'a mise au courant pour…

**Jessie :** Pour quoi ?

Stella fut surprise par le ton employé par la jeune femme. Oups ! Un peu trop brusque ici…

**Stella :** Votre dîner de ce soir…

Grommelant intérieurement, Jessie baissa la tête comme le ferait sa sœur embarrassée mais alors pour rougir…Impossible ! La détective s'empourprait rarement…Alors sur commande, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser…

**Stella :** Je suis heureuse qu'il vous ait trouvée…

**Jessie** _(priant que sa réponse serait la bonne) _Et moi de l'avoir…

**Stella :** Oui, on dirait. Je ne vous avais jamais vue aussi souriante, Natalie. Tout comme Mac…

Argh ! Zut ! La bourde…C'était vrai que Natalie souriait peu…Heureusement que Stella n'avait passé que peu de temps avec sa jumelle…

**Stella :** Mais je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose…

**Jessie** _(intriguée) _Quoi donc ?

**Stella :** Ne le faites pas souffrir…

Jessie regarda la scientifique, surprise. La détective savait bien que Natalie était incapable de faire le moindre mal à quelqu'un…Alors à Mac, c'était carrément inimaginable ! Mais la curiosité de détective de Jessie avait besoin d'être assouvie…

**Jessie :** Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ouh ! La jolie phrase interrogative bien construite que voilà ! Allez, Jessie, continue sur cette voie !

**Stella** _(énigmatique) _Faites attention à vous, c'est tout. Mac a eu son compte de souffrances…

Jessie s'inquiéta. Et si elle s'était trompée dans son interprétation des signes ? Et si Stella était amoureuse de Mac ? Catastrophe !

**Jessie :** Vous semblez très bien connaître Mac, Stella…

**Stella** _(souriant, rassurante) _Je le connais depuis longtemps… C'est mon meilleur ami.

Faille ! Faille ! Faille !

**Jessie** _(le plus innocemment possible) _Comme Flack ? _(voyant le regard étonné de Stella)_ C'est Jessie qui me l'a dit…

**Stella** _(rosissant un peu, hésitant) _Avec Flack, c'est…différent. Il m'a énormément aidée lorsque je…

**Jessie** _(l'encourageant gentiment) _Vous… ?

Punaise ! Ça lui faisait bizarre d'agir avec une telle douceur…Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être incroyablement directe…

**Stella :** Je me suis faite agresser par mon ancien petit ami, il y a quelques mois. Et il est mort.

**Jessie** _(se murmurant à elle-même) _Frankie… _(revenant à Stella)_ J'suis…heu…Je suis désolée pour cette indiscrétion, Stella.

**Stella** _(avec gentillesse) _Ce n'est pas grave, Natalie. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Bon. La confiance était installée entre les deux femmes…Maintenant, à l'attaque !

**Jessie :** Excusez ma curiosité, Stella, mais en quoi vos liens amicaux avec Do…Flack diffèrent de ceux que vous avez avec Mac ?

Stella regarda alors la jeune femme et rougit, comme une adolescente. Mais sachant par Mac que Natalie était quelqu'un de très discret et de secret, elle pourrait sans aucun doute lui confier son secret…

**oOo**

**Mac** _(surpris) _Flack et Stella ?

Pourquoi Jessie voulait-elle aider Flack et Stella ? Et les aider dans quel domaine ?

**Natalie :** Oui. Elle a découvert…heu…par hasard que Flack était amoureux de Stella.

**Mac** _(abasourdi) _Quoi !

**Natalie :** Et Jessie pense que c'est réciproque… Mais elle veut d'abord vérifier…

**Mac** _(levant les yeux) _Donc, elle a pris votre place pour l'approcher…

**Natalie** _(grimaçant, s'excusant du regard) _Oui. Flack la surveillait de près…Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne va pas causer de problèmes au labo. C'était une excellente CSI…

**Mac** _(la prenant doucement par les épaules) _Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, ni pour le labo mais pour toi !

Natalie regarda Mac de ses yeux vert ambré, agrandis par la surprise face au tutoiement. Mais Mac ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte…

**Natalie** _(d'une toute petite voix) _C'est juste la matinée…

**Mac** _(vraiment inquiet) _Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en une matinée, Natalie. Et tu es trop fragile pour te faire passer pour ta sœur…

Le cœur de la jeune femme se remplissait de joie à chaque fois que Mac la tutoyait, se sentant étonnamment proche de lui. Comme un vrai couple…Mais elle n'oserait pas faire de même…

**Natalie :** Considérez ça comme un test que je m'impose, Mac…Je ne veux pas être éternellement prisonnière de cette vulnérabilité…Pour vous…

Et sans que l'expert ne s'y attende, Natalie lui déposa un baiser bref, léger et timide sur les lèvres et se recula rapidement, baissant les yeux, presque craintive.

Mac était sous le coup de la surprise, sentant une intense et si agréable chaleur l'envahir, puis fixa Natalie avec intensité, la voyant timide et rougissante et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il aimerait l'embrasser mais…

**Natalie :** Mac ?

**Mac** _(balbutiant) _Je…Vous…Tu n'étais pas obligée…

**Natalie :** J'en avais envie… _(incertaine)_ Est-ce que…c'était bien ?

**Mac** _(caressant sa joue) _Oui, Natalie…

L'expert se pencha doucement vers elle et, tout comme elle, il lui déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur les lèvres, la sentant frissonner à son contact. Doucement, il serra ses mains dans les siennes et la sentit répondre à son baiser, prenant peu à peu confiance en elle. Vraiment, cette jeune femme avait changé sa vie…

**oOo**

**Jessie** _(très satisfaite mais ne le montrant pas) _Alors, vous êtes amoureuse de Flack…

Ouf ! Difficile de ne pas l'appeler Donnie Boy, comme à son habitude…

**Stella** _(semblant embarrassée) _Je sais. C'est surprenant. Ça m'est tombé dessus sans crier gare…

**Jessie :** Et comptez-vous lui dire ?

**Stella **_(fronçant les sourcils) _Lui dire quoi ?

**Jessie** _(restant calme) _Que vous l'aimez…

**Stella :** Non.

Ouch ! Voilà une nouvelle difficulté qui pointait le bout de son nez. Pourquoi toute chose simple devenait compliquée ? C'était désespérant !

**Jessie** _(jouant l'étonnement à la perfection) _Pourquoi ?

**Stella** _(un sourire un peu triste sur les lèvres) _Notre différence d'âge…Il mérite une femme plus jeune, comme vous ou Jessie. Il a toute la vie devant lui…

**Jessie** _(reprenant ses mauvaises habitudes) _Au cas où vous l'auriez pas r'marqué, Nat… heu…Mac et moi avons une sacrée différence d'âge : il a le double du mien…

**Stella :** S'il n'y avait que ça…Flack ne voit en moi qu'une grande sœur, vous savez…

« Là, Stel', tu t'plantes en beauté ! Si tu savais… » pensa Jessie, amusée. Bien, elle avait les renseignements qu'elle voulait, quelques conseils à donner à Natalie au sujet de Mac et des nouveaux plans à élaborer : elle devait juste les mettre à un niveau supérieur…


	29. 28:Le chat et la souris

**28-Le chat et la souris**

Danny avait réfléchi toute la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, se levant, se recouchant, se remémorant ce baiser sans cesse, et au final, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Mais il avait pris une décision. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver sa chère Montana…

Mais il y eut un petit problème : elle l'évitait, le fuyait comme la peste. Dès qu'il l'apercevait, le temps qu'il la rejoigne, elle avait disparu. Mais pour Danny, c'était clair : ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris avait suffisamment duré…

**oOo**

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-elle écouté Jessie ? Cette question ne cessait de marteler l'esprit un peu embrumé de Lindsay, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça : embrasser Danny Messer ! Et depuis, la jeune experte évitait consciencieusement Danny ou réussissait à se cacher un peu partout dans le laboratoire (même sous une table ! ) quand le jeune homme était dans les parages.

Vraiment, quelle idiote ! L'embrasser comme ça, sans rien dire et presque ivre…Et en plus s'enfuir ainsi, comme une voleuse…Une voleuse de baiser, qui plus est…Et à ce souvenir, Lindsay s'empourpra, se rappelant de la texture douce et ferme des lèvres de son collègue. Mais que devez penser Danny d'elle maintenant ?

Lindsay se mit à réfléchir. Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement…Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour se sortir de cette situation ?

Totalement plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune experte ne vit pas Jessie, toujours habillée comme Natalie, et la percuta de plein fouet, les faisant ainsi tomber toutes les deux.

**Jessie** _(contrariée, oubliant son rôle) _Putain de bordel de… _(voyant qui l'avait emboutie, grimaçant)_ Linds'…ay ?

**Lindsay** _(fronçant les sourcils, amusée) _Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais jurer comme ta sœur, Natalie…

**Jessie** _(toussotant) _Toujours quand je suis pressée…Tu…Vous fuyez quoi ? _(voyant l'experte rougir, comprenant)_ Ou qui ?

**Lindsay** _(faisant une petite moue contrite) _Heu…Danny…J'ai eu la bêtise de suivre les conseils de ta sœur…

Ouille ! Jessie craignait le pire…Cela s'était-il mal passé entre eux ?

**Jessie :** D'avancer vers Danny ? Je ne vois pas où est le mal ?

La jeune détective s'amusait quand même beaucoup. C'était incroyable à quel point sa sœur lui ouvrait des portes ! Tous avaient confiance en elle pour lui confier leurs petits secrets…

**Lindsay :** Et bien…

**Jessie :** Pourquoi le fuyez-vous d'ailleurs ?

Décidément, le vouvoiement n'était pas pour elle. Ça mettait un peu trop de distance…

**Lindsay** _(rougissant) _Je l'ai embrassé…

**Jessie** _(contenant sa joie) _Mais c'est excellent !

**Lindsay** _(grimaçant) _Et je me suis enfuie, sans attendre sa réponse.

Jessie soupira. Décidément, elle devait tout faire !

**Jessie** _(se levant et aidant Lindsay à faire de même) _Venez ! Vous n'allez pas passer votre temps à courir partout. Je sais où il ne vous trouvera jamais.

Prenant la main de la jeune experte, Jessie souriait de toutes ses dents, une expression à la fois rusée et machiavélique sur le visage. La détective conduisit alors Lindsay devant une petite salle après avoir fait beaucoup de détours.

**Jessie :** C'est ici. _(tournant soudain la tête)_ Attention, le voilà !

Et la jeune femme poussa Lindsay dans la pièce puis s'échappa en vitesse, restant dans les parages. Elle mériterait un Oscar sur ce coup-là.

Déséquilibrée, la pauvre experte était à deux doigts de tomber quand deux bras musclés la retinrent. Lindsay leva alors ses yeux noisettes pour rencontrer le regard bleu de… Danny, la personne qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce traquenard !

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil, souriant) _Montana, tu tombes bien. Je te cherchais…

**Lindsay** _(avec un sourire crispé) _Heu…Salut, Danny…

Holàlàlàlà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de beaux yeux ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon ! Lindsay sentit son cœur s'accélérer et une chaleur l'envahir face au contact des bras de Danny autour de son corps. Misère…

**Danny **_(ne la lâchant pas) _J'aimerais quelques explications…Pourquoi cherches-tu donc à m'éviter ? Tu ne veux pas connaître ma réponse ?

Sa réponse ! Bien sûr qu'elle aimerait mais elle la craignait aussi ! Elle n'en avait presque pas dormi de la nuit (la bière lui ayant donné quelques heures de sommeil) …

**Lindsay **_(balbutiant) _Je…J'avais…

Et soudain, des lèvres fermes l'interrompirent. Des lèvres qu'elle connaissait puisqu'elle y avait déjà goûté. Les lèvres de Danny…

Le jeune homme l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis, la sentant répondre à son baiser, y mit de plus en plus de passion.

**Danny** _(s'écartant très légèrement d'elle, essoufflé) _Ça te va comme réponse, Montana ?

**Lindsay** _(souriant, rayonnante, nouant ses bras autour de son cou) _Tu n'as pas idée…

Les deux jeunes experts se reprirent avidement les lèvres avec amour, heureux que cette chasse se soit enfin finie, tandis qu'une espionne écoutait attentivement.

**Jessie** _(sautillant) _YES !

Et un couple ! Un ! Bon, il ne lui restait que le plus compliqué. Mais heureusement que Jessie avait de l'imagination à revendre…


	30. 29:Dans la peau de Jessie Marteens

**29-Dans la peau de Jessie Marteens**

Bien que très réticent, Mac avait fini par laisser Natalie jouer le rôle de sa sœur durant cette matinée mais l'expert comptait bien dire deux mots à Jessie…Non mais, vraiment ! Imposer ça à sa sœur jumelle si douce et fragile ! Lui demander de se faire passer pour elle, une espèce d'amazone incontrôlable, alors que Natalie était la gentillesse personnifiée ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était ces manières, de s'occuper de la vie des autres, comme ça ! Ainsi, tout le long du trajet jusqu'au laboratoire, Mac avait grommelé sa contrariété, se calmant peu à peu…Il avait rarement été si en colère…Sauf lors d'enquête révoltante mais ici, c'était différent…Il était vraiment amoureux…Lui qui pensait qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais ce sentiment depuis la disparition de Claire…

**oOo**

Prenant une profonde inspiration et priant que Mac laisse sa sœur vivre encore quelque temps, Natalie avançait vers Flack, pensant à tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour pouvoir le tromper sur sa véritable identité durant toute cette matinée : tutoyer tout le monde, avoir le langage particulier et fleuri de Jessie, ne jamais baisser les yeux devant quiconque et surtout, appeler Flack Donnie Boy ! Elle allait vraiment avoir du mal…

Arrivée enfin devant le bureau de Don, la jeune femme réfléchit rapidement : que ferait sa sœur maintenant ?

Le détective leva ses yeux bleus vers elle et semblait agacé.

**Don** _(râlant) _C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu es en retard…

Bon. Vite, une réplique cinglante. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était répondre…

**Natalie** _(mal à l'aise en sautant sur le bureau de Don pour s'asseoir) _Mac devait me parler. Alors, du calme…

Hmm…Son ton n'était pas assez agressif…Par contre, le saut sur le bureau était parfait : Flack grommelait que son bureau n'était toujours pas le siège personnel de Jessie…

Natalie espérait par contre qu'elle ne rougissait pas…Sa sœur n'y était pas sujette…

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Comment ça, Mac devait te parle ? _(riant)_ Il a espéré avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi ?

Natalie, qui jurait rarement, le fit mentalement. Sa sœur n'en loupait pas une avec son comportement de brute…

**Natalie :** Je sais être très civilisée, vous…tu sais.

**Don **_(avec une moue douteuse) _Mouais…De quoi voulait-il te parler ?

Bon, Jessie lui avait dit qu'elle ne cachait strictement rien à Flack, au sens propre comme au sens figuré d'ailleurs, excepté son « Opération Cupidon » et son secret. Tiens, ça serait une idée…

**Natalie :** De ma sœur.

Et zut ! Son langage était encore trop correcte…Jessie aurait dit : « D'ma frangine » pas un gentillet « De ma sœur »…

**Don **_(concerné) _Au sujet de sa timidité ?

Tiens ? Le jeune détective avait l'air sincèrement inquiet pour elle…

**Natalie :** Heu…Oui…Ouais…

**Don :** Et tu ne me diras toujours pas pourquoi elle est ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Natalie le fixa, surprise. Flack voulait la connaître, elle, la jumelle introvertie et inintéressante ? C'était si différent de Los Angeles…

**Natalie :** Non, j'ai…

**Don** _(l'interrompant, souriant de cette loyauté) _T'as promis, je sais…Peut-être nous le dira-t'elle un jour ? C'est un peu triste et dommage qu'elle ne nous fasse pas confiance…

**Natalie** _(émue) _Ne vous…T'inquiètes pas… _(hésitant)_ Donnie Boy, il lui faut juste un peu de temps. Mais c'est gentil. Elle aurait été heureuse d'entendre ça…

Flack fronça les sourcils et regarda Natalie, qu'il croyait être Jessie, intrigué. Il trouvait sa partenaire plutôt polie, aujourd'hui…et aussi étonnamment calme. Ce comportement ressemblait plus à celui de Natalie…Et un doute l'assaillit…Et si c'était… ?

L'observant avec minutie mais avec discrétion, Don vérifia chaque détail puis secoua la tête, se sentant totalement idiot : pourquoi les deux sœurs auraient échangé leurs rôles ? Et puis, il voyait mal la timide experte se glissait dans les…baskets de sa sœur. En plus, elle baissait les yeux constamment quand elle était en présence d'hommes et rougissait beaucoup. Non, Jessie était…tranquille aujourd'hui. Et Flack comptait bien en profiter. Ça serait une superbe journée : avoir une Jessie calme, c'était carrément inespéré !

Le portable du détective sonna soudain, le sortant de ses pensées. Don répondit puis, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, se leva et prit sa veste avant de raccrocher.

**Don :** On a une affaire !

Alors qu'elle suivait Flack, Natalie grimaça. Ça commençait à mal tourner cette histoire…C'était une scientifique, pas une détective ! Elle allait tuer Jessie !

**oOo**

La matinée se déroula sans trop d'incidents. Flack et Natalie avait dû procéder à trois arrestations, dont une plutôt musclée, obligeant la jeune experte à assommer le suspect comme l'aurait fait sa sœur, se blessant les phalanges au passage. Alors qu'on lui bandait la main, Natalie en profita pour avertir sa sœur qu'il faudrait qu'elle se présente avec un bandage à la main quand elle reprendrait son rôle l'après-midi. Par contre, la pauvre experte n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle raconterait aux autres à son retour dans le laboratoire…

Heureusement, pour les interrogatoires, Natalie n'eut pas à intervenir. Après le coup qu'avait fait Jessie la veille, Flack refusait qu'elle interroge le moindre suspect. Il ne voulait pas revoir l'interrogatoire de Catler…

Mac ne cessa pas de passer et repasser à la brigade criminelle, inquiet pour Natalie, ce qui intrigua Flack. Mac ne venait jamais pour rien…Par contre, Natalie en était ravie…En plus, quand l'expert avait remarqué son bandage, il s'inquiéta immédiatement, pensant qu'un suspect ou un autre policier du genre de Stark ait malmené sa douce collègue, mais elle le rassura prestement, lui expliquant qu'elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour donner des coups de poing…Mais cette si tendre sollicitude la faisait littéralement fondre et elle se jeta, timidement et poliment comme à son habitude, dans les bras de Mac, se délectant de sa présence chaleureuse et réconfortante. Mais ils durent s'écarter quand Flack débarqua, la cherchant partout pour une nouvelle affaire, pestant qu'il n'était pas là pour la chercher constamment. Mais ce qui intrigua le jeune détective, c'est la rougeur des deux experts. Il avait dit quelque chose d'embarrassant ou quoi ? Haussant les épaules, il tourna les talons, ordonnant à Natalie de se presser. La jeune femme, contrite, dut alors laisser Mac, qui embrassa délicatement sa joue avant qu'elle ne parte. Il avait toujours un peu peur pour elle, malgré la présence de Flack à ses côtés…Mais la matinée allait bientôt se terminer…

Mais comment les choses se passaient-elles du côté de Jessie ?

**oOo**

Pour Jessie, la matinée s'était déroulée beaucoup mieux. Elle avait réussi à se tenir, évitant ainsi les soupçons, et s'entendait à merveille avec tous les autres experts. Même Lindsay ne lui en voulait pas pour le piège qu'elle lui avait tendu. Natalie serait surprise de ce changement…

Par contre, la jeune détective eut droit à une confrontation avec Mac, qui était plutôt très contrarié par sa dernière invention. L'expert lui raconta d'ailleurs ce qui s'était passé avec Stark, et Jessie, toute son impulsivité de nouveau de sortie, voulut se précipiter pour lui casser la figure ! Mais Mac, raisonnable et lui rappelant qu'elle tenait encore un rôle, la raisonna. Mais la jeune femme jura qu'elle s'occuperait du cas de Stark…

**oOo**

Lors de la pause de midi, où les deux sœurs purent reprendre leur place et échanger leurs différentes informations (la relation de Danny et Lindsay, les arrestations de la matinée, la discussion avec Flack et Stella, le fait que Natalie soit devenue la confidente de Stella) , Jessie remercia une nouvelle fois sa jumelle et partit en direction du bureau de Stark.

Ce gros malin, croyant avoir affaire à la même Jessie de ce matin, celle qui tardait à réagir, recommença ses obscénités. Et Jessie, vraiment ravie, ne laissa pas passer ça. Elle lui donna une correction à faire pâlir le plus grand bourreau du Moyen-âge et des plus humiliantes de surcroît. Et oui, se faire lamentablement écraser par une petite nana de 1m65 toute fine alors qu'on était un homme corpulent de 1m86 et qui pesait 95 bons kilos, ce n'était pas bon pour la réputation…Et Stark dut dire au revoir à sa virilité pour les quatre mois qui allaient suivre…

Quand Jessie rejoignit enfin Flack et qu'elle se comporta comme à son habitude, le jeune détective se retrouva plongé dans un grand désespoir. C'était trop beau !

**Jessie** _(le voyant abattu) _Qu'est-ce t'as, Donnie Boy ?

**Don :** Rien. Tu ne serais pas sujette à la schizophrénie, par hasard ?

Aïe ! Natalie avait plus ou moins réussi à donner le change mais pas suffisamment manifestement. Quoique…Elle aussi…

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir passer à la phase trois…


	31. 30:Phase Trois: à poil!

**30-Phase Trois : à poil !**

Jessie avait tout préparé minutieusement. De A à Z, de 0 à 9. Tout était prêt et aucune erreur n'était possible ! Tout ce qu'il fallait pour la Phase Trois y était. Sauf une chose…La détective avait besoin d'un complice… Bon, il était déjà inutile de demander ce service à sa sœur, connaissant d'avance sa réponse : « NON ! ». Mais alors, qui ?

Jessie aperçut alors Kaile Maka et se rappela de leur première rencontre : une complicité s'était formée entre elles ce jour-là…Parfait…

**Jessie** _(lui faisant un signe de la main) _Hé ! Kaile !

**Kaile** _(la rejoignant) _Salut, Jessie !

**Jessie** _(sur le ton de la confidence) _Tu pourrais m'aider pour…

Puis la jeune femme finit sa phrase en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, continuant sur le même ton pour lui expliquer son plan point par point. Au fur et à mesure que Jessie parlait, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaile.

**Jessie** _(haussant un sourcil interrogateur) _Alors ?

**Kaile** _(tapant dans la main de sa collègue) _J'en suis ! On commence quand ?

**Jessie** _(avec un grand sourire lumineux) _Maintenant…

Et les deux jeunes femmes partirent chacune dans une direction. L'étape Une de la Phase Trois était en marche…

**oOo**

Quelques instants plus tard, les agents de la brigade criminelle virent débarquer le lieutenant Flack furieux…et couvert de peinture blanche, suivi de près par un lieutenant Marteens hilare.

**Don** _(râlant) _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu amènes la poisse avec toi !

**Jessie** _(riant et râlant à la fois) _C'est pas d'ma faute si tu t'es pris un pot d'peinture sur la tête !

**Don** _(grommelant) _Bien sûr…C'est pourquoi tu m'as poussé dessous !

**Jessie** _(levant les yeux) _T'aurais préféré te faire écrabouiller ?

« Par ma voiture imaginaire » termina la pensée de Jessie. En tout cas, la jeune détective était impressionnée : Kaile avait sacrément bien visé ! Pas une miette de Flack n'avait été épargnée par la peinture…

**Jessie :** Ecoute, Donnie Boy. J'vais aller sur le lieu de notre nouvelle affaire pendant qu'tu t'laves, ok ?

**Don** _(hésitant à la laisser mener une enquête seule, craintif) _Heu…

**Jessie** _(avec une moue dubitative) _Tu vas pas y aller couvert de peinture de la tête aux pieds, quand même ! _(souriant, amusée) _Ça fait pas très sérieux…

**Don** _(grommelant, la menaçant du doigt) _Toi…Ferme-la !

Jessie le regarda alors, attendant qu'il prenne enfin une décision…

**Don** _(vaincu) _Ok, tu peux y aller…

**Jessie :** Enfin ! Allez, file te doucher avant que ça ne sèche ! J'm'occupe de l'enquête…

« Qui est tout aussi imaginaire, d'ailleurs » pensa-t'elle, riant mentalement. S'assurant que Flack était entré dans les vestiaires et avait filé aux douches communes, Jessie composa un numéro sur son portable, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Jessie :** Kaile ? Etape Une terminée. L'étape Deux peut commencer…

**oOo**

Stella avait été appelée par Kaile pour une ancienne affaire commune et s'était installée à son bureau pour l'attendre. L'experte était inquiète car ce dossier avait été complexe à clore après des semaines d'investigations intensives. Y avait-il eu un nouvel élément qui risquerait de disculper leur suspect ?

Kaile finit par arriver, deux gobelets à la main, et sembla soudain trébucher, lâchant les gobelets en question, qui finirent leur vol plané sur la scientifique. Non seulement cette dernière cria de douleur, brûlée par le café, mais elle eut la surprise de sentir une matière gluante lui dégouliner dans les cheveux.

**Kaile** _(avec une grimace contrite) _Oups ! Désolée…

**Stella** _(regardant la matière poisseuse sur ses doigts, dégoûtée) _Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

**Kaile :** Heu…Du sirop d'érable. C'est pour Jessie…

**Stella** _(grimaçant) _Et bien, elle s'en passera aujourd'hui…Sauf si elle veut le manger sur mon crâne.

Kaile se mit à rire. Malgré cet incident, l'experte gardait son humour.

**Stella :** Je vais revenir pour notre affaire. D'abord, une douche s'impose. _(bas)_ Je sens que je vais avoir du mal…

**Kaile :** Stella ! Les douches des femmes sont actuellement hors service…Une histoire de fuite…

**Stella** _(commençant à être contrariée) _Formidable…Je vais pas me garder ça dans les cheveux…

**Kaile :** Vous pouvez utiliser les douches des hommes. Jessie y est déjà…Elle s'est pris un pot de peinture…

Stella fronça les sourcils. De la peinture ? Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il y avait un chantier dans les parages…À moins que ce ne soit durant une enquête ou une poursuite. D'après Danny, Jessie faisait un peu n'importe quoi quand elle coursait un suspect…

Finissant par hausser les épaules, l'experte se dirigea enfin vers les vestiaires des hommes, sous le regard satisfait de Kaile, qui prit discrètement son portable.

**Kaile :** Jessie. L'étape Deux est faite. A toi de jouer pour l'étape Trois…

**oOo**

Jessie, bien cachée, vit Stella entrer à son tour dans les vestiaires et la suivit avec la rapidité d'un chat, se planquant rapidement derrière un casier. Elle la vit ensuite se déshabiller, prendre une serviette pour se couvrir le corps et des produits de bain et entrer enfin dans la salle des douches communes. La jeune détective avança un peu pour voir où Stella s'installait. La scientifique choisit la cabine voisine à celle actuellement utilisée, ravissant Jessie. La chance !

Avec la discrétion d'un sioux, Jessie entra dans la salle d'eau et subtilisa toutes les serviettes qu'elle trouva sans se faire voir par les deux occupants actuels pour les poser ensuite sur le banc des vestiaires. Puis elle se plaça une nouvelle fois derrière un casier et posa un petit radiocassette à ses pieds. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre un peu…

**oOo**

Stella se frictionnait vigoureusement les cheveux, espérant faire partir toute trace de sirop d'érable de sa longue chevelure bouclée, et entendit des grommellements provenant de la cabine voisine. Si Jessie avait de la peinture sur les cheveux, elle devait avoir autant de mal qu'elle avec le sirop d'érable pour les nettoyer…

**Stella** _(avec sollicitude) _Vous voulez mon shampoing ? Il est très efficace contre les substances…heu…inattendues.

Les grommellements cessèrent immédiatement et furent suivis d'un long silence… gêné ! Stella fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et finit par passer la tête dans la cabine voisine pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de voir qui était avec elle, dans le plus simple appareil…

**Stella** _(surprise) _Flack !

**Don** _(les mains dans ses cheveux mi-noirs, mi-blancs, le visage rougissant et un sourire très embarrassé aux lèvres) _Salut, Stella…

Stella retourna dans sa cabine, rouge de confusion, se demandant pourquoi Flack était là…

**Stella : **Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

**Don** _(restant concentré, continuant à se laver les cheveux) _Heu…Nous sommes chez les hommes, vous savez…

Et merde ! Et merde ! Et merde ! Stella était là, juste à côté, aussi nue que lui et il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Mais le sarcasme, c'était une très bonne idée, vraiment ! Elle devait être embarrassée…Alors que lui se l'imaginait déjà sans rien sur elle, juste de la mousse…Il se détestait de ne penser qu'à ça !

**Stella :** Merci, je suis au courant. Mais on m'a dit que Jessie était là…

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette excuse bidon ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une autre femme était là que ça justifiait sa présence ici. Et l'idée d'avoir le jeune homme sans rien sur lui juste à côté lui donnait chaud. Après la séance particulière thérapeutique de la veille, elle avait droit à ça maintenant…Maudite ou chanceuse ?

**Don** _(surpris) _Jessie ? Mais elle est à Time Square, sur une affaire de meurtre.

**Stella** _(stupéfaite) _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que Kaile m'a racontée ?

**Don** _(intrigué) _Kaile ?

**Stella :** Oui. Elle m'a dit que Jessie s'était pris un pot de peinture…

**Don :** Heu…C'est à peu près ça…Sauf que c'est moi qui l'ai reçu, ce pot…

Puis un silence embarrassé s'installa de nouveau. Les deux policiers avaient la tête remplie d'images plus ou moins déconseillées aux moins de dix-huit ans, s'imaginant le corps de l'autre. Mais, en même temps, Don fulminait intérieurement : c'était quoi encore cette embrouille ? Et soudain, un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle…

**Don** _(grommelant entre ses dents) _Jessie…Je vais te descendre…

**Stella** _(le faisant sursauter) _Heu…Flack ? Vous avez réussi à enlever la peinture ?

**Don** _(sortant de ses pensées) _Hein ? Heu…Pas tout à fait…

Le détective avait réussi à enlever toute la peinture qui se trouvait sur son corps mais pour ses cheveux, c'était une autre affaire…

**Stella** _(tendant son bras vers la cabine de Don, son shampoing à la main) _Prenez ça. Vous n'aurez plus une seule goutte de peinture comme ça…

**Don** _(le prenant, frôlant ses doigts, ce qui les fit frissonner tous les deux) _Merci… Mais dites-moi Stella, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

**Stella :** Kaile m'a accidentellement renversée son café et du sirop d'érable dessus et elle m'a informée que les douches des femmes étaient hors service.

La scientifique entendit soudain Flack jurer comme jamais.

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Flack, ça va ?

**Don** _(respirant à fond pour se calmer) _Oui, oui…

Nom de…Jessie et Kaile ! Les deux femmes étaient de mèche ! Toute cette situation ne pouvait être le résultat de coïncidences…Mais à quoi jouaient-elles, toutes les deux ?

**oOo**

Kaile, qui avait rejoint Jessie dans le vestiaire, et cette dernière, étaient mortes de rire en écoutant la conversation de leurs deux collègues, imaginant leurs têtes mais sachant pourtant qu'après ça, ça allait chauffer pour leur matricule…Mais c'était pour une bonne cause !

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire machiavélique, se frottant les mains) _Et maintenant, l'étape Quatre. J'en connais deux qui vont avoir des rêves plus croustillants et criants de réalisme après ça…

Kaile se mit à rire tandis que Jessie appuya enfin sur le bouton 'lecture' de son radiocassette…

**oOo**

L'alarme incendie se fit soudain entendre, faisant sursauter Don et Stella. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

**Stella :** Une alerte ?

**Don** _(avec une moue dubitative) _Je me le demande…

**Stella** _(interrogatrice) _Vous avez un dou…

La jeune femme fut interrompue par la voix du capitaine Clancy qui semblait sortir des haut-parleurs.

**Clancy :** Alerte ! On nous signale un incendie dans le central ! Tout le personnel est prié de sortir le plus vite possible. Evitez la panique !

Bon. Jessie n'avait pas pu mettre le capitaine dans le coup…C'était une véritable alerte. Décidément, c'était pas son jour…Don chercha alors sa serviette. Mais…

**Don** _(stupéfait) _Que… _(sortant la tête de sa cabine pour vérifier)_Ma serviette ?

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Flack ?

**Don** _(embarrassé) _Stella…Vous auriez pas une serviette en surplus à me prêter ?

**Stella** _(vérifiant) _Si, en principe. Attendez…_ (soudain paniquée)_ Je n'en ai plus !

**Don :** Quoi !

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Et l'alarme qui continuait à retentir, parfois ponctuée par la voix de Clancy…

**Don** _(prenant une profonde inspiration) _Bon, Stella, on n'a plus trop le choix. Il faut qu'on sorte. Aux vestiaires, on aura de quoi s'habiller. Mais pour le moment…

Jessie pouvait déjà creuser sa tombe et acheter la pierre tombale et les couronnes de fleurs qui allaient avec ! Piquer les serviettes ! On n'avait pas idée de faire ce genre de plaisanteries idiotes !

Flack finit par sortir de sa cabine de douche, regardant droit devant lui, avança un peu pour arriver devant celle de Stella, à laquelle il tendit la main tout en détournant la tête. Adieu sa décence à lui…

**Don :** Je ne vous regarde pas, Stella. Promis…

**Stella** _(rougissant violemment) _Heu…

Avoir ainsi Flack devant elle, complètement nu, avait quelque peu court-circuité le cerveau de la scientifique, qui ne put empêcher son regard émeraude de se balader sur le corps musclé et humide du jeune homme : le cou puissant, les épaules solides, où perlaient doucement et lentement des gouttes d'eau, les bras musclés, les mains fortes, les pectoraux fermes, parsemés eux aussi de longs filets d'eau, les abdominaux bien dessinés, tout aussi trempés, les fesses fermes à croquer et les jambes bien sculptées. Un désir, voire un fantasme vivant ! Stella allait avoir des problèmes lors de leurs futures enquêtes après cette vision…de rêve. Elle savait qu'elle allait le déshabiller du regard sans y prendre garde ou en rêvasser durant la journée et en rêver la nuit ! Comme si le jeune détective ne peuplait pas assez ses pensées et ses rêves…

Sans vraiment y penser, Stella finit par prendre la main de Flack, appréciant le contact très agréable de sa poigne très douce sur sa main, et le suivit, finissant enfin par poser son regard sur son visage…qui était très beau, ça elle le savait déjà. Mais là… Ses beaux cheveux noirs de jais trempés, le faisant ressembler à un de ses mannequins qui représentait une marque de parfum, ses sourcils noirs bien dessinés et très expressifs, ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels elle se noyait, son joli nez, ses lèvres fermes et qu'elle savait tendres après le léger baiser qu'il lui avait déposé sur la joue après l'affaire sur Frankie…Et son visage était très expressif. Le jeune homme cachait rarement ses émotions, surtout avec elle, depuis son agression…Stella avait trouvé ça adorable…

Flack fixait son regard bleu droit devant lui, s'exhortant sans cesse mentalement « Ne pas regarder Stella. Ne pas regarder Stella. Ne pas regarder Stella… ». Et dès qu'ils seraient sortis de là, le jeune détective en connaissait une qui allait voir du pays…

Soudain, Stella trébucha et entraîna Don dans sa chute. Les deux policiers se retrouvèrent alors sur le sol carrelé des douches, l'experte sur le détective, et tous deux rougirent violemment.

**Stella** _(se relevant, suivie rapidement par Don) _Dé…Désolée…

**Don** _(troublé) _Je…Pas grave. Dépêchons-nous !

Après ça, il aurait besoin d'une douche froide. Heureusement, Stella n'avait pas vu son état…actuel. Elle l'aurait pris pour le dernier des obsédés. Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Et sa peau avait été si douce contre la sienne ! Concentration, concentration, concentration ! D'abord, sortir du bâtiment, un peu plus habillé, et ensuite rêver…

Stella était aussi troublée que Flack. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça à son contact. Elle brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur et avait chaud à chaque parcelle de peau qui avait touchée celle du jeune détective. La peau de ce dernier était si chaude, si douce aussi et cela l'avait surprise…Finissant par secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle finit par se concentrer sur ce qu'ils devaient faire en tout premier lieu : sortir du commissariat.

Les deux policiers atteignirent enfin les vestiaires et trouvèrent des serviettes pour se couvrir quand ils se rendirent compte que l'alarme ne sonnait plus.

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

**Don :** Une blague…Et je sais qui en est l'auteur…

Le jeune homme aperçut alors Jessie qui passait innocemment devant les vestiaires.

**Don** _(grommelant) _A nous deux…

**oOo**

Jessie avait retiré toute trace de son petit stratagème : le radiocassette avec la bande sur laquelle Adam avait travaillée pour lui rendre service, mettant ainsi l'exacte réplique du son de l'alarme incendie et de la voix de Clancy, et elle, marchant comme si de rien n'était. Elle savait déjà comment réagirait Flack…

Vraiment très contrarié, Don se précipita vers elle et lui saisit le bras pour la tourner vers lui, tandis que Stella observait de loin.

**Don** _(fulminant) _Ça t'amuse, ce genre de vannes ?

**Jessie** _(la stupéfaction incarnée) _Comment tu sais ?

**Don** _(grimaçant) _C'est assez évident…

**Jessie :** T'arrives à deviner quand un crime signalé au téléphone est un canular avant même de mettre les pieds sur le lieu de ce soi-disant crime ?

**Don** _(ne saisissant pas) _Hein ?

**Jessie **_(fronçant les sourcils) _Le meurtre sur Time Square…C'était du flan. Certainement un gosse…

Jessie s'éclatait intérieurement, pensant qu'elle méritait une pluie d'Oscars pour son actuelle interprétation. Et puis voir l'expression superbement stupéfaite de Flack valait son pesant de cacahuètes !

**Jessie** _(prenant l'air intrigué) _Quoi ?

**Don** _(ne sachant plus que penser) _Heu…Non, rien…

Sur ce coup-là, Flack était incroyablement perplexe. Si ce n'était pas Jessie qui les avait piégés, lui et Stella, qui était-ce alors ? Attends une seconde…

**Don** _(entre ses dents) _Kaile…

Grimaçant discrètement, Jessie était désolée pour sa collègue et amie, qui avait décidé de prendre la responsabilité de la Phase Trois, la faisant passer pour une farce. Mais Kaile risquait moins qu'elle…

Observant un moment les deux policiers vêtus de simples serviettes, Jessie vit que son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné : leur trouble l'un envers l'autre était des plus visibles. Elle en connaissait deux qui allaient avoir des rêves intéressants…Mais maintenant, elle devait penser à la Phase Quatre de l'opération Cupidon…


	32. 31:Premier rendez vous

**31-Premier rendez-vous**

19 heures 25 minutes. Natalie se préparait encore, avec une immense nervosité. Mac allait bientôt arriver (dans cinq minutes en fait) et elle n'avait plus eu de rendez-vous avec un garçon…heu…un homme depuis neuf ans ! Elle ne savait pas du tout comment se déroulait un rendez-vous d'habitude…Et malgré Jessie qui avait essayé de lui raconter comment s'étaient déroulés les siens (ceux qui s'étaient bien terminés) , Natalie avait peur de tout mettre par terre…

La jeune femme se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir, s'assurant pour la trentième fois que son chignon était correct. Jessie, voyant l'angoisse de sa jumelle augmenter au fur et à mesure que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, décida d'y mettre son grain de sel pour l'aider et la calmer un peu.

**Jessie** _(gentiment) _Tu devrais t'maquiller un peu plus.

**Natalie** _(sèchement) _Non. C'est bien comme ça.

**Jessie :** Enlève au moins ton chignon. T'es plus jolie les ch'veux détachés.

**Natalie** _(s'énervant) _Merde, Jessie !

La jeune détective grimaça et préféra s'éloigner. Quand sa sœur devenait grossière, il valait mieux ne pas rester dans les parages. Et quand elle était vraiment très énervée…

La sonnette retentit à 19 heures 30 piles et Jessie se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à leur visiteur. « On peut dire qu'il est ponctuel. Bon point. » pensa Jessie avec satisfaction avant d'accueillir l'expert venu chercher Natalie.

**Jessie :** Bonsoir, Mac. Entrez, Nat' est bientôt prê…

**Natalie** _(surgissant dans le salon) _Je suis prête.

Jessie regarda sa sœur, amusée par son empressement, puis tourna son regard vers Mac et vit son expression charmée. Parfait, ça commençait très bien…

Mac fixa Natalie avec admiration. La jeune femme portait une belle robe chinoise rouge, longue et sans manche, fendue d'un seul côté à partir du genou, dévoilant un joli mollet, et avait de jolies chaussures fines rouges à hauts talons, retenues par une petite lanière autour des chevilles. Le maquillage de la jeune experte était aussi très subtil mais mettait sa beauté en valeur : un rouge à lèvres rouge, un mascara noir léger et un fard à paupière doré, faisant ressortir ses yeux vert ambré. Quant à sa coiffure, la jeune femme s'était fait un élégant chignon, maintenu par deux belles baguettes japonaises aux jolies ornementations. Mais Mac la préférait autrement…

L'expert s'avança lentement vers elle, souriant et oubliant totalement la présence de Jessie, qui était à la fois vexée et amusée par l'effet que produisait sa jumelle sur Mac, et il retira délicatement les deux baguettes, libérant ainsi la belle chevelure brune de Natalie.

**Natalie** _(intriguée et inquiète) _Heu…Mac ?

**Mac** _(avec un sourire tendre, caressant sa joue) _Tu es beaucoup plus jolie avec les cheveux détachés…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Pourquoi sa sœur ne l'écoutait-elle pas un peu ? Elle ne disait pas que des conneries… Enfin, Jessie ne fut absolument pas surprise de voir sa jumelle devenir aussi rouge que sa robe aux paroles de Mac et finit par soupirer, partant lui chercher une courte veste noire.

**Jessie** _(revenant) _Tiens. _(les poussant gentiment vers la sortie de l'appartement)_ Allez, filez tous les deux ou vous allez être en retard au restau.

« Et moi, je pourrais travailler tranquillement sur la Phase Quatre sans avoir quelqu'un qui me poserait un tas de question sur ce que je trafique avec un chalumeau… » finit-elle mentalement. Mais d'un autre côté, Jessie aimerait bien voir comment allait se dérouler ce premier rendez-vous…

**oOo**

Mac avait réservé une table dans le restaurant japonais le plus coté de New York, le « Kinryu »(1) , ravissant Natalie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se rappelait ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la boutique « Le Japon à votre Porte »… Décidément, Mac l'étonnait de plus en plus. Il était si différent des hommes qu'elle avait connus et côtoyés à LA…

La serveuse les mena ensuite à leur table, qui était devant une immense vitre, ayant ainsi une vue imprenable sur New York et ses gratte-ciels illuminés. Natalie trouvait ça si merveilleux…Vraiment, cette soirée commençait sous les meilleurs auspices…

Mac était ravi. Natalie semblait heureuse et se détendait totalement avec lui et la voir sourire et rire sans aucune peur était pour lui un véritable cadeau. Quand il pensait à l'homme qui avait détruit ce si beau trésor… Mais Mac comptait bien arranger ça…

La soirée continuait alors avec gaieté quand un imprévu de taille arriva…

**Jane :** Mac ? Bonsoir !

**oOo**

Natalie regarda cette femme blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas sourire à Mac comme s'il lui appartenait. Mais qui était-ce ?

**Jane** _(se plaçant devant Mac, avec un ton étonné) _Je suis surprise de vous voir ici…

**Mac** _(visiblement embêté) _Tout comme moi…

Mais que faisait-elle donc ici ? Vraiment…

Jane fit un sourire éclatant et mielleux à l'expert, ignorant ostensiblement Natalie, et sembla vouloir s'installer à leur table. La jeune experte ne savait plus quoi faire et, voyant l'expression conquérante de Jane, son cœur se mit à saigner. Elle était si insignifiante…Elle perdrait Mac à coup sûr…

Mac, voyant les manigances de la technicienne ADN, lui lança un regard très noir avant de reporter ses yeux verts sur Natalie et remarqua la tristesse qui se dessinait sur son doux visage. L'expert saisit alors doucement sa main pour la rassurer, comptant bien se débarrasser de l'élément perturbateur.

**Mac** _(contrarié) _Jane, je suis entrain de dîner avec…

**Jane** _(l'interrompant, finissant par se tourner, observant la timide Natalie qui baissait les yeux avec tristesse mais qui tenait toujours fermement la main de Mac, puis la toisant avec mépris) _Qui êtes-vous ?

**Natalie** _(surprise que Jane lui parle, se redressant) _Natalie Marteens. Je suis la nouvelle C…

**Jane :** Une nouvelle !

**Mac** _(commençant à s'énerver) _Jane, je vous prierai de nous laisser tranquilles…

**Jane** _(minaudant) _Oh, bien sûr, Mac. C'est si gentil à vous de donner un peu de votre temps au nouveau personnel…

A cette insulte sous-entendue envers Natalie, Mac serra les dents et s'apprêta à se lever pour dire ses quatre vérités à Jane quand il vit Natalie se lever brusquement. L'expert craignit alors qu'elle ne quitte la table, blessée. Mais il se trompait lourdement…

**Natalie **_(les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges) _Et bien, le « personnel » aimerait pouvoir dîner tranquille, espèce de sale blondasse !

Sur ce coup-là, Mac fixa Natalie avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, surpris, et Jane sembla choquée par les paroles de la jeune femme.

**Jane** _(outrée) _Co…Comment osez-vous ?

**Natalie** _(la fusillant du regard) _Et vous ? Vous vous invitez à notre table ! Vous interrompez notre dîner ! _(insistant sur le terme suivant)_ Notre tête à tête ! Alors, question politesse, vous n'avez aucune leçon à me donner !

**Jane** _(surprise, les regardant tous les deux) _Votre tête à… ? Ne rêvez-vous pas un peu, jeune fille ?

**Natalie :** Et vous, vieille peau, à quand date votre dernier lifting ?

**Jane** _(suffocant, outrée) _Que…Que ?

Mac regardait la scène en riant discrètement. Jane passait un mauvais quart d'heure…

**Natalie :** Et maintenant, virez vos fesses de là avant que je ne vous les botte…Et surtout, ne me tentez pas !

Alors que Jane était sous le choc, scandalisée et vexée, Mac observait Natalie, admiratif…et aussi un peu inquiet. Ça ressemblait un peu à Jessie…Mais la voir se défendre ainsi, avec juste la force des mots…

**Jane** _(le suppliant du regard) _Mac ! Vous n'allez pas la laisser m'insulter ainsi !

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil) _Pourquoi devrais-je vous défendre, Jane ?

**Jane :** Enfin, Mac, ça me paraît évident…

**Mac :** Peut-être pour vous. Mais pour moi et ma… _(regardant tendrement Natalie)_ petite amie, pas du tout…

A ces mots, le cœur de Natalie explosa de joie et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur.

**Jane** _(fixant Natalie, sous le choc) _Votre pe…pe…

**Natalie** _(reprenant du poil de la bête) _Petite amie, oui ! Et si vous ne voulez pas vous ramasser une baffe, je vous conseille vivement de nous laisser en paix !

Mac s'amusait beaucoup. Malgré sa colère évidente, Natalie avait toujours un langage parfait et bien structuré et la tête de Jane à ce moment valait vraiment le détour. D'ailleurs, cette dernière lui lança un dernier regard plein d'espoir mais Mac ne fit rien, lui faisant bien comprendre la situation.

**Natalie :** Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Dehors !

**Jane** _(finissant par partir, lançant un regard assassin à Natalie) _Vous me paierez ça…

**Natalie** _(croisant les bras avec défi) _Je vous attends…

Dès que Jane fut enfin hors de vue, Natalie s'écroula sur sa chaise, tremblant de tous ses membres, amenant ainsi Mac rapidement à ses côtés.

**Mac** _(inquiet, serrant sa main dans la sienne et caressant sa joue) _Natalie ?

**Natalie** _(le regardant, ses yeux vert ambré grands ouverts) _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça.

**Mac** _(souriant, la rapprochant doucement de lui) _Tu as été formidable.

**Natalie** _(étonnée) _Vraiment ? Vous…

**Mac** _(avec gentillesse, encourageant) _Tu.

**Natalie** _(rougissante et timide) _Tu…ne m'as pas trouvée trop…jalouse ? Possessive ?

**Mac** _(amusée) _Combative plutôt. _(embrassant son front avant de retourner à sa place)_ On continue notre dîner ?

**Natalie** _(avec un immense sourire aux lèvres) _J'en serai ravie.

Et les deux experts reprirent leur dîner romantique, leurs visages exprimant leur bonheur et leurs regards ne se lâchant plus. Avec cet incident, leur lien s'était encore renforcé un peu plus…

**oOo**

Mac ramena Natalie chez elle, après une balade le long de l'Hudson River, et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

**Natalie :** J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, Mac.

**Mac** _(souriant) _Moi aussi…

**Natalie** _(taquine) _Malgré l'épisode Jane ?

**Mac :** Oui. _(grimaçant)_ J'espère juste qu'elle restera professionnelle au labo.

**Natalie** _(surprise) _Elle travaille avec nous ?

**Mac :** Oui. A la section ADN.

**Natalie **_(avec un sourire comique) _Alors, je préparerai des munitions.

Les deux experts se mirent à rire puis devinrent soudain silencieux, se regardant droit dans les yeux avec intensité. Mac se pencha alors doucement vers elle et prit ses douces lèvres avec délicatesse. Instinctivement, Natalie noua ses bras autour du cou de l'expert et répondit à son baiser avec passion, celle qu'elle avait retenue depuis toutes ces années. Elle adorait quand Mac l'embrassait…

La sentant répondre à son baiser avec ardeur, l'expert s'enhardit un peu et la serra fermement contre lui, sentant chaque courbe de son corps contre le sien. Et la jeune femme ne semblait plus vouloir arrêter de l'embrasser. Pourtant, elle s'écarta, l'incertitude se dessinant sur son visage.

**Natalie** _(timidement) _Est-ce que…je le fais bien ?

**Mac** _(souriant avec gentillesse malgré la surprise) _M'embrasser ? _(se penchant une nouvelle fois vers elle)_ Oh, oui, merveilleusement bien…

Et Mac embrassa une Natalie souriante, la serrant plus étroitement contre lui, la sentant s'agripper à sa veste, et il profita de chaque baiser que tous deux partageaient, échangeaient avec amour et passion.

Natalie se délectait de la sensation du corps de Mac contre le sien, sentant chaque muscle à travers sa chemise, et était ravie de ne pas en voir peur. En fait, elle aimait son corps…

Mac était surpris de ressentir une nouvelle fois de l'amour et du désir pour une autre femme après la perte tragique de Claire tandis que Natalie était étonnée de ressentir un tel sentiment, si différent de celui qu'elle avait eu pour Tommy, et elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était…Mais c'était si bon, si agréable…

Mac avait fini par coincer Natalie entre lui et la porte et ne semblait plus pouvoir lâcher ses lèvres tendres et fruitées, tout comme elle ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter. Mais, d'un commun accord silencieux, les deux experts finirent par s'écarter, leurs deux fronts toujours en contact.

**Natalie** _(s'excusant du regard) _Mac, je…

**Mac** _(souriant) _Je sais. Je ne te le demandais pas. _(lui déposant un dernier baiser)_ Bonne nuit, Natalie.

**Natalie** _(l'étreignant encore une fois) _Bonne nuit, Mac.

Mac répondit doucement à son étreinte, caressant ses cheveux puis sa joue, et la laissa enfin. Dès que Mac ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, Natalie entra enfin dans son appartement puis s'appuya contre sa porte, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

**Jessie** _(venant l'accueillir, un paquet de chips à la main et vêtue seulement d'un long T-shirt et d'un pantie) _Alors ?

**Natalie** _(heureuse et ravie) _Merveilleux…

**Jessie** _(avec un grand sourire curieux) _Raconte…

Et les deux jumelles s'installèrent sur le sofa de leur salon, l'une ayant hâte de savoir tout ce qui s'était passé pour l'autre. Et Jessie espérait que sa sœur lui pose quelques questions, se préparant à y répondre avec une totale honnêteté. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, Natalie l'écouterait…

* * *

(1 )Traduction approximative : le dragon d'or 


	33. 32:Première nuit

**32-Première nuit**

Danny et Lindsay avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble chez le jeune expert à regarder un match de football américain, Redskins contre Dolphins. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle était entrée dans l'antre du loup, mais elle contrôlait parfaitement la situation…Elle s'était blottie tout contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule et la main caressant avec légèreté son torse ferme à travers son polo, et elle le sentait frissonner sous ses doigts. Elle le menait par le bout du nez, là où elle voulait…

Le corps tiède de Lindsay tout contre le sien troublait plus que fortement Danny, qui essayait vainement de se concentrer sur le match. Pas évident quand la fille de vos rêves vous caressait voluptueusement…Et si elle continuait à le toucher comme ça encore longtemps, le jeune expert n'allait pas réussir à se tenir. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle cherchait ?

Plus vraiment attentive au match, Lindsay leva la tête pour observer intensément Danny, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était tellement…beau ? Mignon ? Lindsay n'arrivait pas à trouver l'adjectif qui lui correspondait parfaitement…Mais elle savait ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui : son caractère inimitable et parfois irritant, son sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle fille, de la ville ou de la campagne, et ses beaux yeux bleus, un peu cachés par ses lunettes. Elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps…La jeune experte finit par accentuer la sensualité de ses caresses sur son torse et se dressa enfin pour embrasser tendrement son cou, passant un bras sur son épaule pour glisser ensuite l'une de ses mains dans ses courts cheveux châtains. Elle l'aurait ce soir…

Quand Danny sentit les lèvres de Lindsay se poser au creux de son cou avec douceur et ses doigts se mêler à ses cheveux, tout son corps tressaillit et le jeune homme dit adieu à son self-contrôle. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la faire asseoir sur ses cuisses et s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion, mêlant doucement sa langue à la sienne. Daniel Messer était connu pour son caractère impulsif et enflammé et il comptait bien le lui prouver !

Et lorsqu'il la sentit répondre à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur que lui et ses petites mains fines se glisser dans ses cheveux, les agrippant presque pour approfondir leurs baisers, Danny la serra plus étroitement contre lui, se disant qu'il ne connaissait pas cette Montana-ci, ardente et passionnée et qu'il avait hâte de la découvrir, et se mit à glisser ses mains sous son chemisier vert, touchant enfin sa peau très douce. Il se rendit soudain compte que ses mains avaient quitté ses cheveux pour déboutonner son polo pour ensuite se glisser doucement dessous, caressant ses pectoraux fermes avec volupté tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec fièvre, passant de ses lèvres à son cou.

**Danny** _(soupirant d'aise) _Montana…On…La chambre…

**Lindsay** _(coquine) _Bonne idée… Ça sera plus confortable…

Le jeune homme la souleva alors dans ses bras, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise, et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre, se délectant des baisers qu'elle recommençait à déposer le long de son cou, lui faisant aussi quelques suçons au passage. Lindsay le rendait totalement dingue…

Avec une surprenant délicatesse, Danny déposa enfin Lindsay sur son lit puis se plaça immédiatement au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser avidement tout en se débarrassant de ses chaussures tandis que la jeune femme s'attaquait à son polo, découvrant ainsi les abdominaux bien dessinés de son futur amant, les caressant sensuellement. Danny poussa alors un long soupir de contentement à ce contact et se redressa pour déboutonner le chemisier vert de sa si mignonne collègue d'une main experte, après avoir retiré son propre polo en un seul geste, puis se mit à embrasser et à lécher délicatement la peau mise à nue. Lindsay glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Danny, se cambrant sous les caresses de ses lèvres et de sa langue, murmurant son nom avec douceur et envie, le réclamant un peu plus encore avec son corps. Et l'expert comptait bien répondre fiévreusement à sa demande. Il avait tellement envie d'elle…

Danny les débarrassa rapidement de leurs derniers vêtements et se retrouva soudain prisonnier des bras de Lindsay, passés sous ses bras pour entourer chacune de ses épaules musclées, le serrant ainsi tout contre elle, peau contre peau, aussi brûlante l'une que l'autre, tout en ondulant sous lui.

**Danny** _(d'une voix étonnamment grave) _Montana…Arrête ça…

**Lindsay** _(amusée) _Tu n'aimes pas…

**Danny** _(embrassant le coin de ses lèvres) _Si…Mais, continue comme ça et je ne réponds plus de moi…

**Lindsay** _(une lueur taquine dans les yeux) _Ok…

Et l'experte, malicieuse, accentua ses caresses sensuelles sur le corps ferme de Danny et l'invita silencieusement à aller plus loin, l'attendant avec impatience.

**Danny** _(amusé, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres) _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières, Montana ? Pas celles d'une country girl, en tout cas…

**Lindsay** _(du tac au tac) _Et toi ? Tu es bien prude pour un city boy…

**Danny** _(la voix rauque et pleine de désir) _Tu vas voir si je suis prude…

Et Danny, plongeant son beau regard bleu dans les yeux noisette de Lindsay, entra en elle avec force et passion et l'entendit pousser un long et fort gémissement avec satisfaction, la sentant s'agripper à lui avec force.

**Danny** _(haletant) _Alors ? Qui… c'est… le prude, maintenant ?

**Lindsay** _(agrippée à ses épaules, s'arc-boutant contre lui pour l'inciter à se mouvoir) _C'est…peut-être pas…le moment d'en…débattre, non ? _(suppliante, se mordant les lèvres)_ S'il te plaît, Danny…

Et Danny répondit sensuellement à sa douce demande, se mouvant enfin doucement en elle et nouant ses doigts aux siens, et l'embrassa avec une faim presque incontrôlable. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps…

Leurs deux corps liés bougèrent à un rythme affamé et endiablé, comme s'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés après une longue période de recherche. Leurs gémissements devinrent de plus en plus bruyants au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir augmentait et leurs mains jointes se serrèrent un peu plus fort à chaque vague d'extase. Soudain, les deux amants se cambrèrent avec violence l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'ils atteignirent les sommets délicieux de l'orgasme, criant le nom de l'autre puissamment. Peu après, Danny se détendit peu à peu, son corps toujours sur celui de Lindsay, et sentit celle-ci l'entourer de ses bras et lui caresser tendrement le dos.

**Lindsay** _(à son oreille, taquine) _Heureusement que tu as dit Lindsay…

**Danny** _(se redressant pour la regarder, haussant un sourcil interrogateur tout en repoussant une mèche humide du front de Lindsay) _Hein ?

**Lindsay :** Quand tu as… _(rougissant, disant le mot suivant d'une toute petite voix)_ joui…Tu m'as appelée Lindsay…

**Danny** _(amusé) _T'aurais préféré Montana ?

**Lindsay :** Non ! Mais j'avais fini par croire que tu ne connaissais plus mon prénom…

**Danny** _(riant) _Comme si je pouvais !

Le jeune homme l'embrassa avec une incroyable tendresse quand il sentit les jambes de son amante se nouer autour de ses hanches, apercevant alors son regard noisette assombri par le désir, un immense sourire coquin aux lèvres.

**Lindsay :** Prêt pour la deuxième mi-temps, City Boy ?

**Danny** _(souriant, amusé par la référence) _Et comment !

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent alors avec passion avant de repartir dans une nouvelle exploration du plaisir amoureux. Ils avaient toute la nuit pour découvrir une partie de ses secrets…


	34. 33:Deux zombies

**33-Deux zombies**

Jessie était à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire assise sur le bureau de Flack, et attendait d'ailleurs ce dernier, tout en se demandant si elle devait mettre la Phase Quatre à exécution aujourd'hui ou attendre un peu. Il lui restait encore quelques points à régler…

La jeune femme vit enfin son partenaire arriver et remarqua avec satisfaction sa tête de déterré. Youhou ! Sa nuit a dû être peuplée de rêves très perturbants…et plutôt intéressants…

**Jessie** _(lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos à son arrivée) _Salut, Donnie Boy !

**Don** _(grommelant) _Tu t'es toujours pas trouvée une chaise, Jessie ?

Ouch ! En tout cas, Flack était de très mauvais poil quand il n'avait pas fait sa nuit…

**Jessie** _(avec humour, voulant le détendre) _Mais j'aime bien ton bureau. Il est confortable…

Don leva ses yeux bleus cerné vers elle, visiblement irrité, et grogna. Bon, manifestement il ne lui dirait rien tant qu'elle ne lui tirerait pas les vers du nez… Ça tombait bien, c'était sa spécialité !

**Jessie** _(se donnant un air concerné) _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Donnie Boy ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

**Don :** J'ai eu quelques soucis pour dormir.

**Jessie :** Cauchemars ?

**Don** _(rougissant) _Heu…

Bingo ! Elle avait réussi son coup !

**Jessie** _(jouant l'intriguée) _Non ? Quoi alors ?

Et Flack se referma comme une huître, à la grande déception de Jessie. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Surtout pas de ça et surtout pas à elle !

Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, la jeune détective abattit sa dernière carte et son seul atout.

**Jessie** _(croisant les bras) _T'as rêvé de Stella, c'est ça ?

Flack releva alors la tête, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Comment savait-elle pour ses sentiments envers Stella ?

**Don** _(sous le choc, balbutiant) _Que… ? Comment tu… ?

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire malin) _Tu t'rappelles de notre sortie au ciné ?

**Don** _(grommelant, lui montrant son œil encore un peu bleui) _Mon œil en a encore un souvenir…

**Jessie :** Ben…T'as fait une jolie et très intéressante déclaration…d'amour…

**Don** _(stupéfait) _Quoi ?

**Jessie** _(l'imitant) _« Stella…Je vous aime, Stella… ». C'est sûr que ça m'a pas trop plu…Tu t'en rappelles ?

**Don** _(inquiet) _Je…J'ai vraiment dit ça ?

**Jessie :** Ouais. Dans ton sommeil et en m'serrant dans tes bras. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre le nom d'une autre…

**Don** _(la saisissant par les épaules avec force en se levant de sa chaise) _Tu lui as pas dit ? Dis-moi que tu lui as rien dit !

**Jessie** _(levant les mains, étonnée par sa réaction) _J'ai rien dit, juré.

« Mais j'ai prévu quelques plans pour vous réunir » pensa Jessie, amusée.

**Jessie** _(reprenant la conversation en dégageant ses épaules de la poigne de Don) _Alors ? Tes rêves ? Stella ?

Flack soupira bruyamment, finalement vaincu. Peut-être qu'en parler avec quelqu'un l'aiderait un peu et lui permettrait de se concentrer sur son travail…

**Don** _(soupirant une nouvelle fois) _T'as gagné…J'ai bien rêvé de Stella…Toute la nuit…

**Jessie :** Et elle faisait quoi dans tes rêves ?

**Don **_(suppliant) _Jessie…

**Jessie** _(persuasive) _Donnie Boy…

**Don** _(soupirant encore, vaincu) _Pas elle…Nous…

**Jessie** _(plaisantant) _Tous les trois ? Wow !

**Don** _(lui donnant une tape sur le crâne) _Mais non, andouille ! Moi et Stella !

**Jessie** _(faussement dépitée) _J'me disais aussi… _(malicieuse)_ T'es un mec bien sage, toi, bien comme il faut…

**Don** _(grommelant) _Je me passerais volontiers de tes commentaires…

**Jessie :** Pour c'que j'en disais…Alors, que faisiez-vous dans tes rêves ?

**Don** _(rougissant violemment) _Heu…

**Jessie** _(sur un ton de confidence) _Tu peux m'le dire. Peu d'choses me choquent, tu sais…

**Don :** C'est bien là le problème. Et t'avoir pour confidente ne m'enchante guère…

**Jessie :** J'ai gardé ton secret jusque-là. Pourquoi j'en parlerai maintenant ?

Flack devait s'avouer que la jeune femme disait vrai : elle avait tenu sa langue jusqu'ici. Mais parler de ce genre de sujet à une femme, même aussi masculine que Jessie, c'était plutôt gênant et inhabituel…Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé à Danny ? Parce qu'il le chambrerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

**Jessie** _(l'encourageant) _Allez, Donnie Boy ! J'veux des détails !

Aïe, aïe, aïe ! La jeune femme était partie dans sa danse du scalp, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'allait plus le lâcher…

**Don** _(hésitant) _On…On était entrain de…

**Jessie** _(buvant ses paroles) _De ?

**Don** _(bas) _Faire l'amour…

**Jessie :** De quelle manière ?

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil, interrogateur) _Comment ça, de quelle manière ?

**Jessie :** C'était doux ? Pornographique ? Tendre ? Sauvage ? Amoureux ? Passionné ? J'peux encore continuer, si tu veux…

**Don :** Non, j'ai compris. Et tu peux déjà oublier pornographique…

**Jessie :** En effet…T'as utilisé le terme « faire l'amour » et pas « coucher ensemble », « s'envoyer en l'air », « bais… »

**Don** _(l'interrompant vivement) _Stop ! N'en dis pas plus !

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Cette fille n'avait donc aucune limite, aucune pudeur !

**Jessie :** Alors ? C'était comment ?

**Don :** Quelle fois ?

**Jessie** _(amusée) _Ho ? Y a eu plusieurs fois ?

**Don :** Oui. Et c'était différent à chaque fois…Mais il y avait toujours de…

**Jessie** _(terminant à sa place) _De l'Amour ?

**Don** _(s'empourprant) _Oui…

Ho…C'était si mignon…Jessie le trouvait adorable ! Ce grand détective tout intimidé par ce qu'il ressentait le rendait encore plus attachant et accentua son envie de réussir à les réunir.

**Jessie :** C'était plutôt agréable comme rêves, non ? Alors pourquoi ça t'a empêché de dormir ?

**Don :** Avec la farce idiote de Kaile d'hier, mes rêves sont devenus…criants de réalisme. J'avais vraiment l'impression de la toucher, de la sentir et je la voyais telle qu'elle est…Et je me réveillais en sueur…et…heu…

**Jessie** _(le voyant baisser les yeux, embarrassé) _Très en forme…Je vois…Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas…

**Don :** Stella est ma collègue et surtout mon amie. Et elle ne sera sans aucun doute pas autre chose…Je suis un gosse pour elle…

**Jessie :** Donnie Boy…

**Don :** Tu sais, j'ai déjà rêvé d'elle…Même, je rêve tout le temps d'elle…Mais jamais comme ça. C'était pas aussi fort, aussi intense, aussi…

**Jessie :** Vivant ?

**Don** _(étonné qu'elle comprenne) _Heu…Oui…Et maintenant, j'arrête pas d'y penser…Et je m'en veux de…

**Jessie :** De penser à Stella comme ça ? De la voir comme une femme ? Tu sais, la mettre sur un piédestal ne t'aidera pas à avancer avec elle…

**Don :** Laisse tomber, Jessie. C'est à sens unique…Il n'y aura jamais rien…

**Jessie** _(posant une main compatissante sur son épaule) _Don…

**Don **_(avec un sourire triste) _Inutile de me bercer d'illusions, Jessie…Faut juste que je m'adapte à ces nouveaux rêves. Ça prendra un peu de… _(interrompu par son portable)_ Flack.

Alors que le détective commençait une conversation téléphonique, Jessie l'observa, peinée, remarquant pour la première fois la tristesse présente au fond de ses beaux yeux bleus malgré sa fatigue visible. Cela ne l'avait même pas effleurée que son partenaire en souffrait autant. Pourquoi hésitait-il ? A cause de cette sacro-sainte amitié ? De son âge ? Vraiment… Ok, elle allait forcer la dose ! Et la Phase Quatre devait se faire aujourd'hui par n'importe quel moyen !

**oOo**

Natalie était dans la salle de repos à siroter tranquillement un café, attendant qu'on l'appelle pour une enquête, un immense sourire heureux aux lèvres en se remémorant son rendez-vous avec Mac, quand Stella débarqua, visiblement épuisée.

**Natalie :** Bonjour, Stella ! _(remarquant ses cernes)_ Vous allez bien ?

**Stella** _(semblant seulement la remarquer maintenant) _Ho, Natalie…Bonjour… Ça va, merci… Enfin…

Voyant la demande silencieuse de Stella, Natalie se rappela que sa jumelle avait fait d'elle la confidente de sa supérieure et finit donc par s'asseoir sur le sofa, l'invitant à la rejoindre, prête à l'écouter.

**Natalie** _(un peu mal à l'aise) _Que vous arrive-t'il ? Vous avez l'air tellement fatigué…

**Stella **_(souriant faiblement) _C'est parce que je le suis…J'ai fait des rêves assez… perturbants.

**Natalie** _(innocente et intriguée) _Perturbants ?

Stella fixa sa jeune collègue, surprise. Elle lui avait pourtant semblé plus mature, la veille…Là, on aurait dit une adolescente candide…Mais visiblement inquiète pour elle.

**Stella :** Oui. J'ai rêvé…De Flack. Toute la nuit…

Natalie commença à voir où était le problème et maudit sa sœur et ses plans idiots, n'osant même pas imaginer dans quel état devait être Flack… Stella semblait si bouleversée… Mais peut-être était-ce une bonne occasion pour lui poser des questions qui la travaillaient, elle aussi…Mais pas tout de suite…D'abord, Stella…

**Natalie :** Et…Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

**Stella** _(sachant par Mac à quel point Natalie était sensible à ce sujet) _Disons qu'on pourrait interdire mes rêves aux moins de dix-huit ans… _(voyant l'air effaré de la jeune femme, se défendant)_ Il n'y avait rien de répréhensible ! C'était très…amoureux et tendre…Et surtout, très vivant. _(avec tristesse)_ A mon âge, après Frankie, je me berce encore d'illusions…

**Natalie :** Pourquoi penser que ce ne serait pas possible entre vous ? Regardez-moi. Je croyais que je ne serais plus capable de toucher un homme et pourtant…

**Stella** _(souriant) _Et je suis heureuse pour vous, Natalie. Mais ici, c'est différent…Flack et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps…L'amitié est maintenant trop fortement ancrée entre nous…

Natalie soupira, ne sachant quoi lui répondre, totalement désolée pour sa collègue et maudissant son inexpérience. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider ! Natalie se rappela alors la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa jumelle la veille, justement au sujet de Flack et Stella et de son « opération Cupidon ». Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas sa sœur…


	35. 34:Pourquoi?

**34-Pourquoi ?**

La veille, 17 heures. Appartement des jumelles Marteens.

Natalie avait remarqué l'expression de Stella après son retour de la section criminelle et ce trouble ne l'avait pas lâchée jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Deux ou trois fois, la jeune experte avait vu sa collègue rougir violemment et elle s'était encore plus inquiétée quand elle vit sa supérieure presque lâcher une éprouvette contenant un échantillon important à l'arrivée de Flack, virant lui aussi au cramoisi quand il l'avait aperçue. Natalie avait donc décidé d'aller voir Stella et cette dernière avait fini par lui raconter l'incident de la douche, expliquant ainsi son attitude plus qu'étrange. La jeune experte avait soupiré discrètement, se doutant bien que cet évènement embarrassant avait été encore une des idées farfelues de sa jumelle. Et dès que les deux sœurs étaient revenues chez elle après le travail, Natalie avait voulu avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Jessie avant que Mac n'arrive.

**Natalie** _(mécontente) _Tu es allée trop loin, Jessie !

**Jessie :** J'trouve pas…J'veux juste qu'ils se sentent plus proches, tellement proches qu'ils se décident enfin à s'déclarer.

**Natalie** _(levant les yeux) _C'est un peu violent comme façon de faire, non ?

**Jessie :** Après ça, ils vont pas arrêter d'penser l'un à l'autre, ils finiront bien par s'avouer leurs sentiments réciproques…

Vraiment, sa sœur était vraiment têtue…Une vraie bourrique quand elle s'y mettait !

**Natalie :** Pourquoi ?

**Jessie** _(fronçant les sourcils, intriguée) _Pourquoi quoi ?

**Natalie :** Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

**Jessie :** Pour les aider, les réunir, qu'ils soient enfin heureux…

**Natalie :** Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement leur dire alors ? Tu connais leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre…

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire malicieux) _Ça serait moins amusant.

**Natalie** _(choquée) _Jessie !

**Jessie** _(levant les mains) _Je plaisante. Non, c'est mieux s'ils se l'avouent eux-mêmes… Ça serait plus…romantique, beau et beaucoup plus fort et intense…Et puis, je n'crois pas que Donnie Boy soit ravi que j'fasse l'intermédiaire. Il a sa fierté…

**Natalie** _(peinée) _Mais Stella en souffre, tu le sais…

**Jessie :** Oui. Mais elle nie ses sentiments envers lui. C'est pourquoi j'suis obligée d'y aller fort…Elle est tellement sure de savoir ce que ressent Don pour elle…Et j'pense que c'est pareil chez lui…Alors, à force de les rapprocher, certes de façon originale, j'vais bien finir par arriver à les faire craquer, à détruire leurs maudites carapaces…

**Natalie :** J'espère juste que tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais…

**Jessie :** Mais oui ! _(finissant par détourner la conversation)_ Et toi, tu dois pas t'préparer pour un rencard ? Un certain Mac Taylor doit venir t'chercher à 19 heures 30, tu t'rappelles ?

**Natalie** _(avec un sourire agacé) _Oui, merci. Comme si je pouvais oublier. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais où tu allais…

**Jessie :** Maintenant, tu sais. Alors, file te préparer pour lui faire perdre la tête !

Suivant le conseil de sa sœur, Natalie avait fini par entrer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer tandis que Jessie avait pensé aux paroles de sa jumelle. Elle savait qu'elle devait y aller prudemment car elle savait que le cœur de l'être humain était délicat. Mais, dans leur cas, il fallait mettre la dose…


	36. 35:Innocence

**35-Innocence**

Natalie sortit de ses pensées lorsque Lindsay entra, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Stella et elle observèrent un moment leur collègue, qui semblait se trouver dans son petit monde et donc ne pas les avoir remarquées.

**Natalie :** Bonjour, Lindsay.

**Lindsay** _(sursautant et se rendant compte de la présence des deux scientifiques) _Ho ! Bonjour !

**Stella** _(amusée) _Et bien, tu me sembles bien joyeuse, Lindsay…

**Lindsay** _(un sourire plaqué sur le visage) _Il y a de quoi ! J'ai passé une excellente soirée…

**Natalie** _(remarquant que son air extatique ressemblait au sien…en plus accentué) _Avec Danny ?

**Stella** _(haussant un sourcil) _Danny ?

**Lindsay** _(rougissant) _Heu…Oui.

**Stella** _(riant légèrement) _J'en connais deux qui vont me devoir 10 dollars…En tout cas, je suis contente pour toi !

Natalie put sentir une pointe d'envie dans la voix de sa supérieure. Elle devait se sentir encore plus seule en sachant que ses deux collègues, elle et Lindsay, était maintenant en couple. La jeune femme avait vraiment de la peine pour Stella…

**Lindsay** _(souriant, un peu gênée) _Merci.

**Stella :** Essaye de nous le mettre tout le temps de bonne humeur tous les jours, maintenant…

**Lindsay** _(levant les yeux) _Comme si c'était possible…

**Stella :** J'aurais cru que tu le trouverais parfait…

**Lindsay :** Pas Danny !

Natalie observa les deux femmes rieuses et envia un peu leur complicité. Mais, en y réfléchissant un peu, ne l'avaient-elles pas acceptée dans leur cercle en lui parlant (même si ce n'était pas elle à ce moment-là) de leur secret ? Et Flack ne lui avait-il pas dit que tous trouvaient dommage qu'elle ne leur fasse pas suffisamment confiance pour réellement leur parler ? Et si…

**Natalie** _(avec timidité) _Excusez-moi…Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Bien sûr, Natalie…

**Natalie** _(hésitant et rougissant) _C'est…C'est comment ?

Stella la fixa quelques instants, surprise. Il lui semblait avoir en face d'elle une jeune fille totalement innocente et naïve, semblant ne rien connaître de la vie. Très étrange de la part d'une experte, déjà, et d'une jeune femme qui lui avait parue très mature la veille…

**Lindsay** _(haussant un sourcil interrogateur) _Quoi donc ?

**Natalie :** L'amour…heu…charnel…Enfin, le faire…

**Lindsay** _(surprise) _Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

**Natalie** _(très rouge) _Heu…Si. Une fois…Plus ou moins…

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Plus ou moins ?

Natalie était morte de honte. Hésitant encore un peu mais sachant qu'elle était allée trop loin pour se rétracter, elle finit par leur parler de son expérience avec Tommy et tout ce qui en avait découlé par la suite. Les deux expertes firent alors asseoir leur jeune collègue sur le sofa tout en la réconfortant avec compassion et gentillesse.

**Stella :** Je suis désolée, Natalie.

**Natalie** _(étonnée) _Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas votre faute à ce que je sache…

**Stella :** Je sais, mais si j'avais su, je ne vous aurais pas ennuyé avec mes…

**Natalie :** Vous ne m'avez jamais ennuyée ! Je suis contente que vous me parliez avec confiance. Et je vous invite d'ailleurs à continuer, bien que je ne pourrais peut-être pas vous aider…Mais je serai toujours à l'écoute…

**Stella** _(souriant légèrement) _Merci, Natalie.

Lindsay observa les deux femmes, intriguée, sentant bien que quelque chose lui était cachée, mais elle ne s'en n'offusqua pas. Par contre, Stella avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être en face d'une adolescente en pleine crise d'identité en observant Natalie. Mais elle comprenait mieux ce que Mac voulait dire par « grande sensibilité ». Cette jeune femme, après un évènement traumatique, s'était bloquée à un stade de développement qui la faisait ressembler davantage à une toute jeune fille innocente qu'à une femme évoluant dans un milieu tel que la police…

**Lindsay :** Bien. Et si on répondait à sa question ? Mais…heu…Je peux savoir pourquoi tu aimerais savoir comment c'est de…

Natalie grimaça légèrement. Elle ne savait pas si Mac voulait que ses collègues sachent pour eux. Pour le moment, seules Stella et Jessie étaient au courant…Et Jane aussi ! Misère…

La jeune experte appela Stella à l'aide de son regard vert ambré et vit que sa supérieure comprit le message. Cette dernière opina d'ailleurs de la tête, l'invitant à répondre honnêtement à Lindsay. Si tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance, fais confiance aux autres…

**Natalie :** Je…Je sors avec quelqu'un…Avec Mac, en fait. Et…

**Lindsay** _(surprise) _Avec Mac ?

**Natalie** _(s'empourprant violemment) _Oui…Je sais, je ne devrais pas. C'est mon supérieur. Mais…

**Lindsay** _(posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'interrompre) _Ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est juste…surprenant…

Pour Lindsay, imaginer son patron si sérieux sortir avec quelqu'un lui paraissait difficile à percevoir…Et que quelqu'un d'aussi vulnérable que Natalie ait une relation avec un homme l'était tout autant…Mais au final, ils s'étaient bien trouvée…

**Lindsay :** Bref…Continue.

**Natalie :** J'aimerais savoir comment ça se passe…vraiment…Quand il y a deux participants, consentants bien sûr…Je ne veux pas le décevoir quand on franchira cet étape…

**Stella :** Mac est au courant pour Tommy ?

**Natalie :** Oui. _(tendrement)_ Et malgré ça, il a voulu de moi…

**Stella :** Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait ou pas qui fait ta personnalité. Tu as fait un choix qui s'est avéré mauvais et traumatisant pour toi…Mais ça n'a pas changé qui tu es vraiment…

**Lindsay :** Tu as juste besoin de plus de douceur, de plus de certitude…

**Natalie :** C'est quand même gênant…

**Stella :** Toi, tu le penses. Mais Mac ?

**Natalie :** Mac m'encourage à chacun de mes progrès et ne veut pas que j'aille trop vite. Il est très…doux et attentionné avec moi…

**Stella :** Donc, ne t'inquiètes pas…Il sait comment gérer la situation…Sinon, pour ta question, ça dépends de toi, certes, mais aussi de ton partenaire. Vu ce que tu viens de me dire au sujet de Mac et tel que je le connais, il va faire très attention. Il ne voudra surtout pas te blesser et je pense qu'il se montrera très doux…

**Lindsay :** Je suis de l'avis de Stella. Mac n'est pas du tout comme Danny…

**Natalie** _(riant) _Que vient faire Danny là-dedans ?

**Lindsay** _(rougissant) _Heu…

Et zut ! Ça lui avait échappé…Aïe, aïe, aïe !

**Stella** _(amusée) _Et puisqu'on en parle, comment il est ?

Lindsay s'insulta mentalement. Elle s'était piégée toute seule et se mit alors à rougir violemment, provocant ainsi le rire de ses deux collègues.

**Lindsay** _(balbutiant) _Il…Il est tel que vous le connaissez. Passionné par ce qu'il fait…

**Stella** _(riant) _Je vois… _(redevenant sérieuse)_ Et ça sera certainement le cas pour vous aussi, Natalie. Pas maintenant, bien sûr, mais quand vous aurez plus d'expérience, que vous serez plus habituée à lui…Mais je peux vous jurer que Mac ne vous fera pas le moindre mal. En connaissant votre histoire, il s'en voudrait d'agir sans retenue… _(sur un ton plus léger)_ Sinon, il embrasse bien ?

**Natalie** _(rougissant) _Stella ! C'est votre chef quand même !

**Lindsay :** Justement…On aimerait bien savoir…

**Natalie** _(amusée) _Vraiment ? Ok…Et Danny ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

**Lindsay** _(protestant) _Hé !

Les trois femmes se mirent alors à rire, continuant joyeusement leur conversation avant d'être appelées pour leurs enquêtes, nouvelles ou en cours. Quand Natalie les quitta, elle se sentit plus légère. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la vie à New York…


	37. 36:Phase Quatre:attache moi

**36-Phase Quatre : attache-moi**

Jessie avait laissé Flack dans la salle de repos le temps d'aller voir Adam pour connaître les résultats sur les empreintes prélevés sur la bombe qu'elle avait désamorcée il y avait quelques jours et revint finalement bredouille. Quand elle arriva enfin dans la salle de repos pour retrouver son partenaire, elle le découvrit endormi sur le sofa, un sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres. En s'approchant un peu, la jeune femme put l'entendre murmurer distinctement « Stella » mais avec une inflexion tellement douce que cela renforça sa détermination de les réunir…

Ne pouvant rien faire pour le moment, Jessie préféra le laisser se reposer un peu et partit trouver Stella pour lui faire part des résultats de l'analyse digitale. Arrivée au laboratoire que la scientifique occupée, la détective la trouva elle aussi endormie sur sa paillasse. Et elle aussi, elle murmurait très tendrement le prénom de Flack. Jessie trouva adorable lorsqu'elle aperçut soudain Hawkes. Elle n'allait pas laisser échapper une pareille occasion…

**Jessie** _(l'invitant à la rejoindre, lui faisant signe d'être silencieux tout en chuchotant) _Hé, Sheld' ! Tu peux venir m'aider, s'te plaît.

**Sheldon :** Bien sûr. Que puis-je faire ?

**Jessie :** Il faudrait amener Stella à la salle de repos. Elle y sera mieux pour dormir… J'l'aurais bien fait moi-même, mais j'risque de la réveiller plus qu'autre chose…Et elle est tellement fatiguée…

**Sheldon** _(compatissant) _En effet…Il vaut mieux qu'elle se repose un peu…

L'ancien légiste souleva donc délicatement Stella dans ses bras et l'amena dans la salle de repos, suivi de près par Jessie, puis la déposa tout en douceur sur le sofa, à côté de Flack, toujours endormi, et tout ça, sans la réveiller ! Jessie le remercia et attendit que Hawkes quitte la salle avant de se mettre sourire avec une immense satisfaction. La détective sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche.

**Jessie :** Bien. A moi de jouer…

**oOo**

Flack se sentait bien. Une agréable chaleur l'entourait, un doux parfum flottait autour de lui et la vision d'une Stella qui venait vers lui tel un Ange le faisait s'envoler vers le Paradis. Et quand la jeune femme posa ses lèvres délicates sur les siennes avant de partir dans une exploration minutieuse de son corps, le corps entier du détective frémit de désir. Il tendit alors la main pour toucher sa peau parfaite…Quand il se réveilla brusquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Encore ces rêves ! Bon, celui-ci, il avait réussi à l'interrompre à temps mais ça n'était pas passé loin…Le jeune homme sentit alors un poids sur lui et baissa les yeux pour voir Stella, la tête confortablement posée sur son torse et son corps lové contre lui. Elle avait aussi son bras qui l'entourait et posé sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. A cette vision bien réelle, Flack sentit son cœur s'affoler, sa respiration s'accélérer et son désir l'envahir aussi vite qu'il était parti. D'abord les rêves et maintenant ça…Son cœur allait lâcher à ce rythme…

Avec une extrême délicatesse, le jeune détective se dégagea de l'étreinte de la scientifique et se leva rapidement pour quitter ensuite précipitamment la pièce pour se balancer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, histoire de le réveiller déjà et de le calmer ensuite. Mais il fut retenu dans sa course par son poignet droit et tomba lourdement sur le sol, entraînant mystérieusement Stella dans sa chute. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il avait la scientifique tout contre lui…Elle était habillée, certes, mais une telle proximité le troublait plus que tout…Puis, mettant de côté son trouble juste quelques instants, il se posa une question : pourquoi était-elle tombée avec lui ?

**Stella** _(à moitié réveillée, surprise de le trouver sous elle) _Flack ? _(levant sa main gauche pour dégager des mèches bouclées de son visage, apercevant un détail plus qu'étrange à son poignet)_ Mais… ?

Au ton très étonné de Stella, Flack porta son regard vers ce qu'elle fixait et écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

**Don :** Mais c'est quoi ça encore !

**oOo**

Natalie travaillait tranquillement sur la chemise d'un suspect qu'elle avait arrêté la veille avec Flack quand elle le vit soudain débarquer en trombe dans son laboratoire, suivi de très près par Stella. Voyant l'expression de fureur dessinée sur les traits du jeune détective, la jeune femme comprit rapidement que sa jumelle avait encore fait des siennes…Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait inventé cette fois ?

**Don** _(autoritaire) _Où est ta frangine ?

**Stella** _(raisonnable, essayant de le calmer) _Flack, ne criez pas sur Natalie, elle n'a rien fait…Et puis, ce n'est peut-être pas Jessie qui nous a…

**Don** _(la coupant, avec une moue dubitative sur le visage) _Mais bien sûr ! _(revenant à Natalie)_ Alors ?

**Natalie** _(essayant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, levant les mains en signe de défense) _Je n'en sais rien…Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

**Don :** Ça !

Et le jeune homme abattit son poignet droit lié au poignet gauche de Stella par des menottes pas très réglementaires sur la table de travail de Natalie. La jeune experte grimaça et les examina minutieusement. Les bracelets des menottes n'avaient aucune chaîne qui les reliait entre eux, ils avaient été soudés presque l'un sur l'autre, de telle façon que Flack et Stella se touchaient ou se frôlaient constamment les mains. Quant aux serrures, elles avaient été trafiquées….Aïe, aïe, aïe ! C'était du Jessie tout craché ! Natalie regarda de plus près la forme étrange des serrures…Ouh, misère…

**Don** _(voyant Natalie grimacer) _Quoi ?

**Natalie** _(avec un petit sourire navré) _Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous séparer…

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Pourquoi ?

**Natalie** _(fuyant le regard noir de Don, prenant une profonde inspiration) _Et bien…Déjà, je ne vais pas pouvoir les couper ou les dessouder…Enfin, si, je pourrais, mais…

Flack l'écoutait avec attention, impatient, et finit par croiser les bras, entraînant accidentellement Stella contre lui. A ce contact soudain, les deux policiers se mirent à rougir violemment et s'écartèrent vivement, obligeant Flack à laisser son bras le long de son corps. Dans quelle situation saugrenue Jessie les avait-elle encore fourrés ?

**Don :** Mais ?

**Natalie** _(se faisant toute petite) _Les bracelets de ces menottes sont soudés de telle manière que si j'essaye de vous en délivrer, je risque soit de vous trancher la main ou quelques doigts soit de vous brûler au troisième degré…Et encore, c'est optimiste…Parce qu'avec un chalumeau…

**Don** _(grognant et levant les yeux) _Et pour les serrures ?

**Natalie :** Les serrures ne sont pas du tout conventionnelles pour des menottes. Elles ressemblent à celles qu'on trouve sur les coffres-forts des banques…Il faut la clé.

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Vous ne pouvez pas les crocheter ?

**Natalie** _(prenant une fibre optique) _Non. _(glissant la fibre dans l'une des serrures, les invitant à regarder l'écran qui montrait un mécanisme complexe)_ Regardez. Le système d'ouverture est beaucoup trop complexe. Je peux essayer de mettre une petite charge…

**Don et Stella** _(levant les mains en même temps, en chœur) _Non !

**Natalie :** Il vaut mieux…La seule solution pour vous libérer, c'est soit la clé, soit trouver qui est le concepteur de ces serrures…

« Et m'est avis que c'est une seule et même personne » pensa Natalie. Vraiment, sa sœur la mettait dans une position délicate mais elle plaignait Flack et Stella, qui étaient les malheureuses victimes de ses idées bizarroïdes pour les réunir. Mais d'un autre côté, elle trouvait ça plutôt drôle…

**Don :** Il faut qu'on retrouve Jessie…

**Stella :** Ce n'est peut-être pas elle…

**Natalie** _(ayant pitié d'eux) _J'ai bien peur que si…Elle a déjà fait ce genre de blagues…

Bon, là, c'était un très gros mensonge et Natalie détestait mentir. Mais elle avait promis à sa sœur de ne rien dire sur sa maudite opération Cupidon et ces menottes devaient sans aucun doute en faire partie…Vraiment, Jessie…

Flack fulminait de rage alors que Stella grimaçait, ne voulant pas être à la place de Jessie dans les prochaines heures. Elle allait avoir de sacrés problèmes…

Kaile arriva au laboratoire, suivi de Danny, et aperçut Flack et Stella de dos, soulagée de les avoir enfin trouvés.

**Kaile :** Hé, Flack ! Clancy te cherche partout. C'est au sujet de ton suspect sur ton affaire actuelle. Tu sais, la bombe…

**Don** _(de mauvaise humeur) _Vois ça avec Jessie ! Je suis…heu…indisponible pour le moment.

**Kaile :** Je l'aurais déjà fait si elle avait été là. Elle a pris sa journée.

**Don** _(se tournant brusquement vers elle, entraînant Stella à sa suite, visiblement abasourdi) _Quoi !

**Stella** _(embêtée) _C'est pas vrai !

**Kaile** _(fronçant les sourcils, intriguée) _Je ne vois pas où est le pro… _(remarquant soudain les menottes)_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Quand Danny vit leurs poignets liés, il éclata de rire, le communiquant à Kaile et aussi à Natalie, qui se retint quand Flack tourna son regard bleu assombri par la colère sur elle. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était la reproduction exacte de l'instigatrice de toute cette pagaille…

**Danny** _(hoquetant, hilare) _Tu…Tu t'es menotté toi-même ?

**Don** _(avec un sourire pincé) _Non. C'est la dernière invention de Jessie pour me rendre dingue !

**Danny** _(riant à s'en tenir les côtes) _C'est trop fort !

**Kaile** _(essayant de reprendre son sérieux) _Et vous ne pouvez pas les détacher ?

**Stella** _(soupirant) _Non. Les serrures sont trop spécifiques et les bracelets sont soudés de telle façon qu'on ne peut les couper…

**Danny :** Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

**Stella** _(haussant les épaules) _Je n'en sais rien…

**Kaile** _(essuyant ses quelques larmes de rire) _Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'occupes de ton suspect, Flack. C'est ton enquête…Et aussi celle de Stella. Elle peut t'accompagner.

**Stella** _(avec humour) _Comme si j'avais le choix…

**Don :** Bon. Et bien, allons-y.

Le jeune détective soupira, remercia tout de même Natalie pour son travail et finit par quitter le laboratoire pour se diriger vers les salles d'interrogatoires, un étage plus bas, prenant la main gauche de Stella sans y prendre garde. L'experte se mit à rougir mais renforça sa poigne sur la main du détective, profitant de ce contact agréable.

Les trois autres policiers les regardèrent partir puis Danny finit par se tourner vers les deux jeunes femmes.

**Danny** _(avec un air interrogateur) _Pourquoi Jessie a fait ça ? Si elle n'est pas là pour profiter de sa blague, vraiment, je ne comprends pas…

Natalie et Kaile se regardèrent, hésitantes. Elles, elles le savaient. Mais en parler à Danny n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées…

**oOo**

Bill Ramilson, le suspect mais aussi le gérant de l'immeuble piégé, patientait depuis un moment quand il vit arriver deux personnes, un jeune homme et une femme. Sans doute des policiers…Quoique…L'homme aperçut alors les menottes qui les reliaient l'un à l'autre et les regarda, très intrigué.

**Ramilson :** Heu…Vous êtes des prévenus ?

Flack jura intérieurement, maudissant Jessie de mille morts et autres sévices. Quand elle reviendrait…Avec ses âneries, les suspects le croyaient suspect lui-même ! C'était carrément la quatrième dimension !

**Don** _(restant calme mais grognant) _Non. Une blague qui a mal tourné. Je suis le lieutenant Flack et voici le lieutenant Bonasera. _(voyant le regard de Ramilson toujours fixé sur leurs menottes, Don abattit sa main libre sur la table)_ Bien. Maintenant, vous allez vous concentrer et répondre à mes questions, ok ?

**Ramilson** _(attentif) _Heu…Oui, bien sûr.

**Don** _(s'installant après avoir fait asseoir Stella) _Bon. Allons-y.

Flack commença son interrogatoire, accentuant sur le fait que Ramilson avait pris une assurance tout risque pour son immeuble et que, si son immeuble avait sauté, l'homme aurait gagné beaucoup d'argent. Ramilson nia, bien entendu et le détective continua à mettre la pression. Pourtant, le jeune homme dut hausser plusieurs fois la voix et frapper la table de son poing libre pour ramener l'attention de son suspect sur lui et pas sur leurs poignets attachés.

Au final, les deux policiers n'avaient pas réellement avancé : Ramilson avait une très grave tendinite au pouce, l'empêchant de faire des activités trop minutieuses, alors fabriquer une bombe… Ça lui était physiquement impossible. De plus, ses empreintes ne correspondaient pas à celles trouvées sur l'engin…

Les deux enquêteurs finirent par quitter la salle, frustrés de n'avoir toujours rien pour avancer, quand le téléphone de Stella sonna.

**Stella** _(décrochant) _Bonasera. _(écoutant son interlocuteur)_ Oui, Mac. J'arrive immédiatement.

Oubliant sa situation actuelle, Stella partit dans le sens opposé à Flack et tous deux finirent par s'étaler comme des crêpes, leurs têtes côte à côte.

**Don** _(pestant) _J'en ai marre ! Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui !

**Stella** _(plus calme mais quand même légèrement agacée) _Je peux dire la même chose. On est dans le même bateau…Bon…Mac doit me voir.

**Don** _(se relevant puis aidant Stella à se remettre debout) _Je vous accompagne…

**Stella** _(voulant se montrer drôle, mais une pointe de tristesse dans la voix) _Désolée de vous imposer ma présence…

**Don** _(serrant sa main instinctivement, sans faire attention, lui souriant) _Stella…Je ne pouvais pas rêver de meilleure compagnie.

**Stella** _(malicieuse) _Pas trop déçu d'être attaché à moi alors ?

**Don** _(déglutissant discrètement) _Pas du tout…

Ravie, Stella lui sourit alors, le sourire qui le faisait fondre, et caressa doucement sa main du bout des doigts pour le remercier pour ses paroles si galantes. Flack frissonna à ce léger contact et une pensée traversa son esprit : finalement, avoir Stella accrochée à lui n'était pas si mal…

**oOo**

Quand Mac vit ses deux collègues arriver et aperçut leurs poignets liés, il se mit à les fixer, totalement interloqué.

**Mac** _(montrant les menottes) _Vous m'expliquez…

**Stella :** Nous avons été victimes d'une blague.

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil, intrigué) _D'une blague ? De qui ?

**Don :** D'après nos diverses théories et autres hypothèses, c'est Jessie… _(anticipant la question de l'expert) _Et non, on ne peut pas les retirer.

Mac soupira, se frottant les tempes des doigts. Il avait déjà Danny comme chien fou mais avec Jessie, c'était carrément une meute…Elle ne faisait même pas partie de son service et elle arrivait quand même à y installer le chaos !

Par contre, contrairement à ses deux collègues, il n'avait aucun doute : Jessie était la responsable de ce dernier coup tordu…Certainement un nouveau plan pour réunir Flack et Stella…Natalie lui avait parlé de leur échange et de l'histoire des douches. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air au courant de cette dernière manigance…

**Mac** _(respirant un bon coup pour revenir au sujet de son appel) _Bon. Je vous ai appelé au sujet de votre affaire actuelle. Nous avons trouvé une autre bombe dans un vieil immeuble de la 7th Avenue. Heureusement, l'équipe de déminage est arrivée à temps et l'a désamorcée.

**Stella **_(fronçant les sourcils) _Quel est le rapport avec notre affaire ?

**Mac :** C'est le même modèle de bombe et les empreintes sont les mêmes que dans la première affaire. Mais pas de nouvel indice en plus…

**Stella :** Aucun ?

**Mac :** Aucun. J'ai mis toute l'équipe sur le coup. Par contre, on a appris au moins une chose : notre poseur de bombes choisit des immeubles assez fragiles pour qu'une aussi petite bombe fasse un maximum de dégâts.

**Stella :** Pourrait-elle détruire un immeuble entier ?

**Mac :** Tout dépend de la puissance qu'il met dans sa bombe et de la vulnérabilité du bâtiment sélectionné…

**Don** _(levant les yeux, soupirant) _Génial…On avait bien besoin de ça…

Décidément, c'était la journée…Encore une affaire sur un poseur de bombes…Flack les évitait comme la peste depuis son…

Comme si elle sentait la peur et les réticences du jeune détective, Stella lui prit doucement la main dans un geste rassurant, la serrant étroitement dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

**Mac **_(inquiet) _Vous allez y arriver, Flack ?

**Don** _(serrant malgré lui la main de Stella avec force pour se donner du courage) _Oui, Mac. Je ne lâcherais pas.

Le détective savait qu'il devait un jour repasser par-là, qu'il devait dépasser ses peurs. Et ils savaient que ses amis étaient là pour l'aider s'ils le sentaient flancher. D'ailleurs, Jessie ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Pour une fois qu'elle disait quelque chose de sensé…

**Mac :** Bien… _(mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur)_ Et trouvez un moyen de vous libérer… Ça ne fait pas très sérieux…

**Don :** Très drôle, Mac…Il faudrait déjà qu'on arrive à mettre la main sur Jessie, mais elle s'est volatilisée et Natalie ignore où elle peut bien se trouver…

**Mac :** Essayez de les cacher alors…

Flack se mit à rougir à cette proposition. Le seul moyen de cacher ces foutues menottes, c'était de placer son poignet dans son dos. Le petit détail, c'est que ça rapprocherait irrémédiablement Stella de lui, même contre lui, et donc ça mettrait son self-contrôle déjà fortement éprouvé à rude épreuve. Le coup de la douche l'avait déjà sérieusement secoué mais, dans ce cas-là, cette proximité constante faisait augmenter son trouble pour la scientifique crescendo. Alors, collée à lui toute la journée…Il n'était pas très sûr de ses réactions, autant mentales que corporelles… Et Stella allait le détester s'il n'arrivait pas à se tenir un peu…Ho, putain ! La journée allait être longue…et dure…

**oOo**

Stella et Flack avaient fini par s'habituer à être attachés l'un à l'autre et complétaient maintenant leurs mouvements instinctivement, en particulier quand la scientifique travaillait au laboratoire. Quand la jeune femme avait besoin d'un tube ou d'un produit spécifique, le détective lui amenait rapidement, sans geste brusque, et après lui avoir donné, il l'observait faire ses analyses et autres expériences, admirant la précision de ses gestes et aimant le mouvement délicat de ses mains et de ses doigts fins, souhaitant être à la place des tubes à essai qu'elle manipulait avec une incroyable douceur. Holàlà ! Il était gravement atteint. Et avec cette proximité forcée avec l'experte n'arrangeait pas les choses… Ça les accentuait surtout…

Par contre, lorsque Don fut appelé pour une nouvelle affaire, ils furent obligés de cacher leurs poignets, se retrouvant ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre, et tous deux se mettaient à rougir, regardant tout sauf eux et essayant de calmer les battements affolés de leur cœur respectif. Bien sûr, cette attitude plutôt déplacée sur un lieu du crime interpella les agents présents et ceux-ci ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer les deux enquêteurs avec curiosité et interrogation. Surtout que la scientifique n'avait pas été appelée…Cette histoire arriva aux oreilles du capitaine Clancy, qui convoqua immédiatement Flack à son retour de la scène de crime. Et quand il vit le jeune homme débarquer avec Stella accrochée à son bras, Clancy fronça les sourcils et fixa son subalterne avec un regard dur.

**Clancy :** Flack ! Je n'ai convoqué que vous ! Que fait-elle ici ?

**Don :** Heu…Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, monsieur.

**Clancy** _(incrédule) _Quoi ? Vous vous affichez avec votre petite amie sur une scène de crime puis dans mon bureau et vous me dites que vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement ? Vous vous foutez de moi !

**Don :** Non, monsieur. Déjà, Stella…

Il ne voulait pas le dire… Ça le faisait déjà souffrir de le savoir mais de l'avouer tout fort…

**Stella** _(la voix un peu tremblante) _Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, capitaine…

**Clancy :** Vraiment ?

**Don :** Nous avons été victimes d'une mauvaise blague, monsieur…

**Clancy :** Quel genre de blague ?

**Don** _(finissant par montrer son poignet attaché à celui de Stella) _Cette blague…

Clancy les regarda, les yeux exorbités. Mais qui avait bien pu faire une farce pareille ?

**Stella :** Et on ne peut les retirer sans la clé. On a juste essayé de les cacher, ce qui fait qu'on est…l'un contre l'autre.

**Clancy** _(soupirant) _Heu…Vous avez une idée de qui est l'auteur de cette bêtise ?

**Don :** Oui. Et je vais m'en occuper, monsieur.

**Clancy :** Si vous voulez…Mais s'il fait une autre blague de ce genre, il aura droit à un blâme, qui que ce soit.

**Don :** Bien, chef.

**Clancy :** Et vous n'allez plus sur le terrain tant que vous aurez ces menottes.

**Don** _(suppliant) _Capitaine…

**Clancy :** Ce n'est pas négociable, Flack. Allez rédiger vos rapports.

**Don** _(grommelant) _Bien…

Flack jura intérieurement. Maudite Jessie ! Avec ses conneries, elle l'empêchait de faire son boulot et il se retrouvait à faire de la paperasse ! Quand elle reviendrait, elle le regretterait…

**oOo**

Ce ne fut pas leur seul souci. La réputation de Flack fut aussi la malheureuse victime de la phase quatre de Jessie…Explications…

Bien que parfaitement accordés maintenant, les deux policiers oubliaient parfois la présence des menottes et chutèrent une bonne demi-douzaine de fois durant cette journée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un réel problème. Là où ils eurent quelques difficultés, ce fut pour les activités intimes, c'est-à-dire les toilettes…Pour Flack, ce n'était pas trop compliqué : Stella était dos à lui et fusillait du regard tous les hommes qui la fixaient, surpris de la trouver là et aussi proche du jeune détective, qui était particulièrement gêné par cette proximité à ce genre de moment. Mais du côté des femmes…Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les femmes sont parfois (souvent même) moins indulgentes que les hommes sur ce type de sujet… Alors, quand elles voyaient Flack débarquer avec Stella dans les toilettes des dames et entrer dans la cabine avec elle, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de persifler et le pauvre jeune homme eut droit à pas mal de noms d'oiseaux et autres sobriquets : obsédé, satyre, pervers, vicieux et d'autres nettement moins corrects…Cette journée avait été un véritable enfer pour sa réputation, surtout chez les femmes…Pourtant, Stella l'avait vaillamment défendu…

Bon sang, Jessie allait avoir la correction de sa vie !

**oOo**

La fin de la journée, et donc de leur service, arriva et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Jessie. Qu'allaient-ils faire si elle ne venait pas pour les délivrer ?

**Don** _(une expression peinée sur le visage) _Stella, je suis tellement désolé…

**Stella** _(rassurante) _Ce n'est pas votre faute, Flack. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner…

**Don :** Avec Jessie, je dois m'attendre à tout !

**Stella :** Allons…Enfin, malgré tout, j'ai passé une très agréable journée à vos côtés, Flack.

**Don** _(la fixant de son regard bleu intensément) _Moi aussi, Stella…

Les deux policiers plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, se délectant de ce moment étrangement spécial. Quelque chose les liait, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à voir quoi…

Don, porta son regard sur les lèvres roses de Stella et se reprit immédiatement, s'injuriant mentalement de son comportement et de ses pensées déplacés. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser et elle était là, si proche de lui…Soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit : si Jessie ne revenait pas, Stella et lui devraient passer la nuit ensemble…Mais devait-il se sentir heureux ou maudit ?

Un livreur débarqua au central et demanda un renseignement à un agent qui lui désigna Flack. Voyant le très jeune homme approcher, le détective fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Venait-il pour une de ses enquêtes ?

**Livreur :** Lieutenant Donald Flack Jr ?

**Don :** C'est moi.

**Livreur** _(lui tendant une enveloppe) _C'est pour vous. _(lui tendant son bon de réception)_ Signez là.

Flack signa et donna un pourboire au livreur avant d'ouvrir la mystérieuse enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvaient une clé et un petit feuillet, que Don saisit.

**Don** _(lisant) _« Bonne nuit et à demain, Donnie Boy ! » _(grognant)_ Jessie…

Pas sûr qu'elle survivrait d'ici-là…

**Stella** _(examinant la petite clé) _J'espère que ce n'est pas une autre de ses blagues…

La scientifique inséra alors la clé dans la serrure de sa menotte, qui s'ouvrit enfin ! Rapidement, Stella délivra Flack, qui frotta son poignet endolori et quelque peu irrité, avant de lui sauter dans les bras juste après, soulagée.

**Don** _(ne sachant que faire, les bras ballants, déglutissant, rougissant et surpris) _Stella ?

**Stella** _(se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, s'écartant de lui en rougissant) _Excusez-moi, Flack. L'euphorie du moment…Bien que vous soyez de très agréable compagnie…

« Et que vous avez un physique à tomber par terre » continua sa pensée que la scientifique essaya de faire disparaître de sa tête.

**Stella :** … je me voyais mal rester accrochée à vous toute la vie. _(apercevant un éclair de tristesse et de déception dans les yeux bleus de Don, se rattrapant)_ Enfin, je veux dire…Sans qu'on ne puisse se changer ou se laver…

**Don :** Ah ! En effet, ça aurait été gênant… _(avec humour) _Et puis, continuer de me faire traiter d'obsédé par toutes les femmes de la brigade n'est pas vraiment une vie…

**Stella** _(riant) _C'est vrai…Je vous aiderais à arranger les choses.

**Don** _(levant les yeux) _Merci, je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'aide pour avoir un semblant de dignité…

**Stella :** Pas de problème ! Sinon…À part si vous ne pouvez plus me supporter, ça vous dit un verre ?

**Don** _(souriant) _Volontiers.

Ravie, Stella lui offrit son sourire le plus éblouissant, qui lui faisaient flageoler les jambes à chaque fois qu'elle lui donnait ce sourire, et tous deux partirent enfin vers le McGee's pour terminer en beauté cette journée surprenant et assez épuisante. Mais Flack se jura de s'occuper du cas de Jessie…


	38. 37:L'arroseur arrosé

**37-L'arroseur arrosé**

Flack attendait Jessie de pied ferme le lendemain. Dès qu'il l'aperçut ( il fallait dire qu'elle était facilement reconnaissable, malgré sa petite taille, avec son jean délavé taille basse, son dos nu rouge vif, ses baskets de la même couleur et son blouson de cuir noir) , le jeune détective fonça droit sur elle et finit par remarquer qu'elle portait un sac de sport. Pourquoi avait-elle amené ce truc ? Encore pour faire une de ses blagues vaseuses ? Enfin, pour le moment, il devait remettre les pendules à l'heure, tout en restant calme…

**Don** _(la saisissant par le col, furieux) _Tu te trouves drôle !

**Jessie** _(ne se laissant pas démonter, le faisant la lâcher) _Salut, Donnie Boy !

**Don **_(soupirant devant son flegme) _Jessie… J'en ai assez de ton attitude désinvolte et excentrique ! On n'est plus au collège ! Tu es vraiment allée trop loin, hier…

**Jessie :** Pourquoi ? T'étais pas heureux de rester avec Stella toute la journée ? T'aurais préféré Danny ? Enfin, moi j'trouve qu'le hasard a bien fait les choses…

**Don :** As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Tu n'es qu'une égoïste qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser aux dépends des autres !

Pendant quelques instants, la jeune femme le fixa intensément, le transperçant de son regard vert ambré. Et la voir si silencieuse inquiéta Flack.

**Jessie** _(croisant les bras) _Dis-moi, Donnie Boy, t'es vraiment furieux contre moi ? Ou plutôt contre toi devant ton incapacité à parler à Stella alors que tu en avais l'occasion ?

Et sans réfléchir, Flack gifla sa partenaire, furieux. Comment osait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de le critiquer ! Elle ne savait rien de ses sentiments et de sa souffrance ! Mais quand il se rendit compte de la gravité de son geste, le jeune détective s'écarta de Jessie, honteux. Il ne voulait pas être un de ces hommes qui levaient la main sur une femme…Même très en colère…

**Don** _(le regard triste, s'excusant) _Jessie…Je…

**Jessie** _(souriant, rassurante) _Tout va bien, Donnie Boy. Depuis l'temps, j'la méritais bien. Et j'ai bien fait d'apporter ça. _(bas)_ Tu es à point. _(revenant à la normal)_ Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on réglait tous nos p'tits différends sur le ring ?

**Don** _(la regardant et se reculant, atterré) _Non, Jessie…Je…Même furieux, je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper.

**Jessie** _(avec une petite grimace comique) _Donnie Boy, c'était une toute p'tite gifle de rien du tout et j'suis habituée à prendre les coups, tout comme toi. Même si j'suis une nana, j'reste un flic !

**Don :** Ce n'est pas une raison…

**Jessie :** Allez ! Un p'tit combat ! Ça te défoulera et tu te vengeras de toutes mes bêtises… _(avec défi)_ Encore faut-il que tu réussisses à m'toucher…

**Don** _(toujours honteux) _Jessie…Non…

**Jessie **_(amusée) _Ne m'dis pas qu'tu laisserais passer cette occasion d'me taper dessus après tout c'que j'tai fait ! Certains n'hésiteraient pas…

**Don** _(gravement) _Justement, je suis pas comme eux…

**Jessie :** Je l'sais bien. Mais j'veux qu'on s'fasse un combat à la loyale…Pour le fun !

**Don **_(vraiment réticent) _Jessie…

**Jessie :** A moins qu't'es pas de tenue de sport ?

**Don :** Bien sûr que si…

**Jessie** _(partant, lui faisant un clin d'œil) _Alors, j't'attends sur le ring dans quinze minutes !

Et avant qu'il ne réponde, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de sport, espérant que Flack s'y rendrait. Sa phase quatre l'avait énervé et c'était ce qu'elle voulait pour s'occuper d'un autre problème. Il serait plus…enclin à agir comme elle le voudrait, pour pouvoir ainsi l'aider. Mais pour cela, il devait venir…

**oOo**

Jessie attendait Flack, appuyée sur les cordes du ring, ses gants de boxe autour du cou et son casque à la main, et alignait bras d'honneur sur bras d'honneur aux hommes qui osaient la siffler. Il fallait dire que la jeune femme, encore une fois, contrastait avec le décor ambiant avec son top court moulant et son minishort, tous les deux noirs, qui étaient très loin de l'habituelle tenue de sport des autres agents jogging et T-shirt gris avec NYPD plaqué dessus.

Enfin, Flack finit par arriver, vêtu d'un jogging noir et d'un de ces T-shirt gris, sauf qu'il n'avait aucune manche ici, dévoilant ainsi ses épaules solides, et il se dirigea vers elle, prenant des gants et un casque au passage. Bien, il avait manifestement pris sa décision…

**Jessie **_(avec un ton de défi) _J'ai bien failli croire qu't'allais te dégonfler, Donnie Boy…

**Don** _(souriant) _Ça te ferait trop plaisir…

**Jessie** _(mettant ses gants, son casque et son protège-dents) _Allez, montre-moi c'que t'as dans l'ventre !

Don se prépara puis les deux détectives se positionnèrent pour leur combat. Les autres policiers présents, dont Kaile, s'agglutinèrent autour du ring pour voir le spectacle, lançant des paris.

Kaile, par contre, était plutôt intriguée et aussi bizarrement inquiète en voyant le regard déterminé de Jessie. Et ce n'était pas un regard combatif…Quelles étaient les réelles intentions de la jeune femme ?

Un des agents donna le signal de départ et les deux adversaires commencèrent à se tourner autour, avec des petites foulées souples, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Mais Jessie voyait bien que Flack ne comptait pas la frapper. Bon, elle n'avait plus le choix…

**Jessie** _(un ton mauvais dans la voix) _Alors, Donnie Boy, on pisse dans son froc ?

Alors que Flack fronça les sourcils à cette provocation sans importance, intrigué par le ton employé par sa partenaire, Jessie lui asséna un direct du droit sur la mâchoire rapidement suivi d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Merde, elle devait encore forcer la dose…

**Jessie** _(plus méchamment) _J'croyais qu't'étais furieux contre moi ? _(voyant Flack continuer à lui tourner autour avec un regard incompréhensif) _Je vois…Beaucoup d'belles paroles mais aucun acte…Couard !

Encore deux coups de poing. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

**Jessie** _(d'une voix mauvaise) _Et ben ? Toujours rien ? J'comprends mieux…T'as raison d'rien tenter avec elle. T'es qu'un perdant ! Tu la mérites pas ! Elle devrait t'cracher d'ssus au lieu de t'parler…

Jessie esquissa un nouveau direct, du gauche cette fois, mais là, Flack se protégea mais ne contre-attaqua pas…Elle devait aller encore plus loin, faire plus fort…Jessie n'avait pas penser que ça allait être si dur…

Kaile regarda son amie, abasourdie. Pourquoi provoquait-elle ainsi Flack ? Quel était son but ? Jessie était quelqu'un de brusque, certes, mais elle adorait Flack ! Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire narquois) _Bien défendu ! Mais ça fait pas vraiment avancer les choses… Cette bombe n'a pas emporté que tes tripes, elle a aussi embarqué ta fierté et tes couilles, Flack !

Le détective tiqua, se hérissant, en entendant son nom dit avec un tel mépris, mais elle touchait juste…Mais elle devait s'arrêter…

**Jessie** _(continuant, lui balançant un nouveau coup de poing) _J'comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont pitié de toi ! Mais tu ne la mérites pas ! Tu mérites de souffrir car t'aimes ça ! Vraiment, j'suis déçue…Où est le Flack dont on m'chantait les louanges ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Une mauviette !

Kaile pouvait voir Flack fulminait de rage à chaque phrase prononcée par Jessie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

**Jessie :** Elle devrait te mépriser au lieu de te protéger ! Tu t'laisses guider par ta peur ! T'es qu'un faible, un minable…Tu pourras jamais la protéger…

Cette fois-ci, Flack réagit et balança son poing gauche droit sur le visage de Jessie, qui n'esquiva même pas, relâchant sa défense exprès, et qui s'étala sur le sol du ring puis se releva.

**Jessie** _(méprisante) _C'est tout ? Ridicule, risible…Incapable.

**Flack** _(furieux) _Ta gueule !

Le détective, des larmes de rage et de douleur coulant sur ses joues, se jeta sur Jessie, la mettant à terre, et la frappa violemment, passant toute sa colère, sa souffrance et son mépris de lui-même sur elle, tout en lui hurlant de la fermer. Flack ne voulait plus en entendre plus, cette vérité qu'il savait déjà. Il savait qu'il était devenu faible et couard depuis l'explosion, qu'il ne méritait pas Stella, qui ne le voyait d'ailleurs que comme un gosse effrayé. Il se détestait, se méprisait et se faire percer ainsi à jour par Jessie, qui lui balançait cette vérité en pleine figure, le révulsait.

Voyant les coups violents que portait Flack sur Jessie, Kaile décida de grimper sur le ring pour l'arrêter, ses autres collègues ne semblant pas réagir. Mais…

**Jessie** _(se protégeant des coups de Don depuis le début de sa crise) _Non ! Il doit se défouler ! Il a besoin de ça !

**Kaile** _(apeurée et très inquiète) _Jessie ! Il va finir par te…

**Jessie** _(avec un regard sûr et déterminé) _Non. T'inquiètes pas…

Et en effet, Flack finit par se calmer peu à peu et se mit à trembler violemment, alors que Jessie, les bras pleins de bleus et une de ses pommettes ouvertes, se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras, retirant leurs casques et caressant avec une extrême douceur les cheveux noirs de Don.

**Jessie** _(doucement) _C'est bien, Don, c'est bien…Maintenant, tu peux y aller…Pleure, libère-toi de tout ça…Tu en as besoin…Pour ton bien…Tu as retenu ça depuis trop longtemps…

Jessie tourna ensuite la tête vers Kaile, médusée, et prononça « Stella » silencieusement, lui demandant aussi du regard de vider la salle. Ils auraient besoin d'un peu de paix…

**oOo**

Jessie resserrait son étreinte sur Don, accentuant la caresse dans ses cheveux noirs, ignorant ses douleurs diverses. Il avait cogné fort mais c'était la seule façon pour qu'il se libère de toute cette colère. Une colère dirigée contre lui, contre son impuissance à dépasser sa peur, à se déclarer à Stella et contre cette faiblesse qu'il croyait avoir…Mais Jessie sentait bien qu'il retenait encore ces émotions négatives…

**Jessie :** Don…Il faut qu'tu te libères de toutes ces émotions…Arrête de les garder en toi…Délivre t-en…

Kaile revint enfin avec Stella, intriguée de s'être fait traîner jusqu'ici, et la scientifique se figea immédiatement en voyant le corps prostré et tremblant de Flack entouré par les bras meurtris de Jessie. Sans même réfléchir une seconde, l'experte se précipita vers eux, grimpant sur le ring pour les rejoindre, très inquiète.

**Stella :** Que s'est-il passé ?

**Jessie** _(visiblement épuisée) _J'l'ai guéri…Enfin, presque…A toi de prendre le relais, Stel'…Aide-le à se libérer. Il doit relâcher toute la tension qu'il a emmagasinée depuis son accident. J'ai fait l'plus gros du boulot. Y a que toi qui peux l'finir…

Stella regarda la jeune femme, interrogatrice : pourquoi elle en particulier ?

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Jessie força la scientifique à s'accroupir et lui glissa délicatement Flack dans les bras, à qui elle chuchota :

**Jessie :** Stella est là et elle a besoin de toi…Le vrai toi, celui qui est courageux, qui ne craint rien. Celui qui a surmonté sa peur pour la retrouver dans cet immeuble piégé…Laisse-la te découvrir et t'aider à te libérer. Combat et vainc ta peur, Don… _(à Stella)_ On va vous laisser…

Titubant, Jessie descendit du ring et rejoignit rapidement Kaile, se vautrant presque sur elle. La détective la retint et la soutint puis l'aida à quitter la salle, laissant Flack et Stella seuls.

**Kaile :** Tu peux m'expliquer ? Ça fait parti de ton plan pour les réunir ?

**Jessie** _(souriant) _Non. La phase quatre m'a permis d'aider Flack aujourd'hui…

**Kaile** _(comprenant) _Tu savais qu'il allait être en pétard avec le coup des menottes et qu'il t'en voudrait à mort…

**Jessie :** C'est ça. Mais j'pensais vraiment pas que je serai obligée de le pousser aussi loin. J'te jure, ça m'a fait mal de lui dire toutes ces horreurs…

**Kaile :** Je pense qu'il comprendra…Sinon, tu t'excuseras…

**Jessie :** Pas besoin de me le dire… J'espère que Stella va arriver à détruire ses foutues entraves mentales…

**Kaile :** Mais dis-moi, qui t'a aidée, toi ? Pas ta sœur…

**Jessie :** Non. C'est mon mentor qui m'a sortie de la dépression dans laquelle j'm'enfonçais… C'que tu as vu tout à l'heure, c'est sa méthode…J'te dis pas, quand il m'a fait c'coup là, j'lui ai filé la pire correction d'sa vie…Mais ça m'a permis de revenir…Et j'suis redevenue moi-même…

**Kaile :** Qu'est-il devenu ?

**Jessie :** Il est toujours flic…

Voyant que Jessie ne lui en dirait pas plus, Kaile continua son avancée, la soutenant toujours.

**Kaile :** Pourquoi avoir laissé Stella finir ce que tu as commencé ?

**Jessie :** Parce qu'elle est…son phare, son unique raison de vivre, celle pour qui il veut se battre.

**Kaile :** Je sais qu'il en est amoureux mais…

**Jessie :** T'inquiètes pas. Ça va bien s'passer. Par contre, si tu pouvais m'amener à l'infirmerie, s'te plaît. J'vais pas tarder à tourner de l'œil…

**Kaile** _(inquiète) _Bien sûr !

Les deux jeunes femmes pressèrent alors le pas pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Mais Kaile était à la fois impressionnée et déconcertée par l'attitude de Jessie : c'était un mélange de courage et de folie. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé à quelqu'un de plus costaud de prendre sa place ? Flack aurait pu la tuer…

**oOo**

Stella avait eu un vague résumé de ce qui s'était passé par Kaile et avait étrangement compris ce qu'avait voulu faire Jessie. Mais ça avait été vraiment dangereux…

Reportant toute son attention sur Flack, la scientifique lui fit poser son visage au creux de son cou et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse tout en se questionnant sur sa présence ici : comment pouvait-elle aider le jeune détective ?

**Stella** _(avec douceur) _Flack…Don…S'il vous plaît, réagissez…Ne vous laissez pas ronger par cette peur. Ne la retenez pas en vous. Libérez-vous… _(levant son visage vers le sien délicatement)_ Pleurer ne vous rendra pas plus faible…

Et comme si les paroles de Stella avaient été le déclencheur, la clé de sa liberté, Flack finit par relâcher toute la tension et la douleur qu'il gardait en lui, pleurant bruyamment et criant sa frustration, tout en serrant Stella avec force.

**Stella** _(des larmes commençant à couler, caressant doucement ses cheveux) _Tout va aller mieux, maintenant, Flack…

Et les policiers restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure. Flack avait tant de tristesse en lui…


	39. 38:Amitié

**38-Amitié**

Natalie n'arrivait pas à croire que Jessie avait pu faire ça. Sa jumelle avait beau être très forte, Flack aurait pu la blesser grièvement voire la tuer, d'après les dires des agents présents à ce moment-là. Pourquoi prenait-elle autant de risques ?

Dès qu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle vit sa sœur, actuellement entrain de se faire soigner par l'infirmière Michelle Larkins, et la rejoignit rapidement, le regard lourd de reproche et d'inquiétude.

**Jessie** _(surprise et souriant) _Nat' ?

**Natalie** _(contrariée) _Te rends-tu compte des risques que tu as pris !

**Jessie** _(sarcastique) _Merci, oui, je vais bien…

**Natalie** _(soupirant, exaspérée) _Jessie…

**Jessie :** Bien sûr, qu'est-ce tu crois ? J'ai réfléchi avant d'agir…

**Natalie** _(dubitative) _Vraiment ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

**Jessie** _(légèrement boudeuse) _Ça va…Ce n'sont que quelques bleus…

**Natalie :** Et une jolie entaille sur ta pommette…

**Michelle :** Qu'il va d'ailleurs falloir suturer.

**Natalie** _(les poings sur les hanches) _Qu'est-ce que je disais !

**Jessie :** J'ai eu pire… _(malicieuse)_ Et j'ai fait pire…

Natalie soupira et grommela. Quand sa sœur était comme ça, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était si sure d'elle, contrairement à sa jumelle…

Flack débarqua soudain et se précipita vers les deux sœurs. Natalie se mit alors devant Jessie dans un geste protecteur.

**Natalie** _(en colère) _Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez assez fait ?

**Jessie :** Nat' ! C'est pas d'sa faute ! C'est moi qui l'ai poussé !

**Natalie :** Mais Jessie…

**Don** _(les coupant) _Merci…

Surprises, les jumelles cessèrent de se disputer pour se tourner vers le jeune homme, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Flack avait vraiment remercié Jessie !

Natalie pensait qu'il serait trop honteux et trop fier pour le faire et Jessie s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande des explications sur les horreurs qu'elle lui avait balancées pour le faire réagir.

**Jessie** _(balbutiant) _Heu…De rien…

Le jeune détective s'approcha doucement de sa partenaire et examina chacune de ses contusions, ses yeux bleus désolés. Puis son regard se porta sur la pommette de la jeune femme et Don se mit à lui caresser la joue avec prudence avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

**Don :** Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas te…

**Jessie** _(lui tapotant le dos, rassurante) _T'en avais besoin, Donnie Boy…Et tu sais bien qu'j'ai vécu pire…

**Don :** C'est pas une raison…

**Jessie** _(l'écartant d'elle, taquine) _Hé ! J't'ai délivré de ta peur…Me fais pas l'coup de la culpabilité, maintenant.

**Natalie** _(finissant par sourire) _Elle a assez donné de sa personne, je trouve.

Flack se mit à rire et remercia encore sa partenaire, ravie de voir son regard bleu pétiller. Mission accomplie !

**Jessie** _(montrant sa joue) _J'ai quand même droit à une récompense, non, Donnie Boy ?

Haussant d'abord un sourcil, le jeune détective se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un bref et léger baiser sur les lèvres, puis se redressa, s'amusant de la voir rougir. C'était la première fois d'ailleurs.

**Jessie :** J'en demandais pas tant…

**Don** _(lui ébouriffant les cheveux) _Tu mériterais plus…Mais, je…

**Jessie : **Je sais… _(dramatique)_ Quel dommage !

**Don :** Bon. Je vais te laisser…Encore merci, Jessie…

La détective se mit à sourire, satisfaite du résultat : non seulement elle l'avait libéré de sa peur mais en plus elle avait forgé une amitié sans doute indéfectible entre eux.

**Jessie** _(avant qu'il ne parte, malicieuse) _Hé ! Donnie Boy ! La prochaine fois, j'me laisserais pas faire ! J't'éclaterais la tête !

**Don** _(riant) _Mais bien sûr ! Rêve toujours !

Et les deux détectives se sourirent, enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils allaient faire une bonne équipe, maintenant…


	40. 39:Premier pas

**39-Premier pas**

Après avoir finalement laissé Jessie aux bons soins de l'infirmière Larkins, Natalie se dirigea vers le bureau de Mac, le regard sûr et déterminé. Si Flack avait réussi à surmonter sa peur, elle pouvait en faire autant !

Depuis le dîner au « Kinryu », Mac et elle n'avaient pas fait d'autres sorties. Bon, le travail ne leur permettait pas beaucoup de sortir mais ce n'était pas une raison. Certes, ils déjeunaient ensemble tous les jours mais c'était toujours Mac qui le proposait et qui prenait l'initiative. Il fallait donc qu'elle se bouge un peu si elle voulait que leur relation évolue dans le bon sens.

Mais au fur et à mesure que Natalie approchait du bureau de son supérieur, elle sentait son beau courage prendre la poudre d'escampette et une fois devant la porte, elle était complètement paralysée, ne sachant plus du tout pourquoi elle était là, ni si ce qu'elle voulait faire était une bonne idée. La pauvre jeune femme était envahie par la peur, le doute et l'incertitude. Et s'il refusait ? Qu'il en avait assez de ses petites crises existentielles ? Qu'il ne pouvait plus en supporter plus ? Non, Mac n'était pas comme ça. Il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et elle le ferait. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais été déçue…

Respirant profondément, Natalie s'apprêta à frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, faisant atterrir le poing de la jeune experte sur le torse de Mac.

**Mac** _(surpris) _Natalie ?

Natalie fixait son poing, toujours posé sur la poitrine de Mac, et sentit un immense trouble l'envahir. Misère, rien que ce tout petit contact la faisait frémir de la tête aux pieds…

**Natalie** _(balbutiant et très troublée) _Je…Ho ! Tu allais partir…Je repasserai plus tard…

Tout en se maudissant de sa couardise, l'experte tourna les talons mais une main lui saisit doucement le bras et la fit pivoter, la faisant se retrouver face à Mac, ses yeux verts et pénétrants dans les siens. Houlala ! Elle fondait littéralement…

**Mac** _(concerné) _Qu'y a-t'il, Natalie ?

**Natalie **_(agitée) _Je te dérange…

**Mac **_(souriant) _Non, Natalie. Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, je te l'ai déjà dit…

**Natalie** _(rougissant) _Heu…Oui, c'est vrai…

**Mac :** Alors ?

**Natalie :** Je…Tu…Je voudrais…

La jeune femme poussa alors un soupir de frustration. Où était sa détermination de tout à l'heure ? Où était parti son joli petit courage ? Vraiment, que pouvait bien lui trouver Mac ?

Voyant le trouble qui semblait agiter sa collègue, Mac sourit et lui prit tendrement la main, la faisant entrer dans son bureau.

**Mac :** Entre…Tu seras peut-être plus à l'aise…

L'expert maudissait Nolte. Il avait fait tellement de mal à cette si douce et tendre jeune femme. Si un jour il croisait sa route…

Baissant la tête, Natalie le suivit, se serrant et se tordant les mains avec nervosité, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mac, inquiet maintenant. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle donc pas à totalement se détendre avec lui ? Mac lui avait prouvé de nombreuses fois qu'il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal…Alors, pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle prenait une initiative, qu'elle faisait le premier pas…Et c'était la première fois depuis Tommy…

Mac la fit asseoir sur son fauteuil confortable puis s'appuya sur son bureau, fixant toute son attention sur une Natalie rougissante.

Inspirant à fond et prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme releva la tête, plongeant son regard vert ambré dans celui de Mac et finit par parler…Très vite…Trop vite…

**Natalie** _(sans respirer) _Çatediraitqu'onaillequelquepartcesoiruncinémaouaurestaurantenfinunautrerendez-vousmaissituveuxpasjecomprendraiset…

**Mac** _(posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour l'interrompre) _Natalie, respire et calme-toi. Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te manger…

**Natalie** _(grimaçant) _Dé…Désolée…

**Mac :** Bien. Vas-y…

**Natalie :** Je…J'aimerais qu'on se refasse une autre sortie ce soir. _(levant les mains avec une certaine crainte)_ Si tu veux, bien sûr ! Je…Tu…

Et voilà ! Elle se remettait à bafouiller et à rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait marre d'être comme ça !

**Mac** _(lui souriant tendrement) _Bien sûr que je le veux, Natalie.

La jeune experte le regarda fixement, surprise. Il avait dit oui ?

**Mac** _(lui tendant les bras) _Approche…

Comme hypnotisée, Natalie se leva et avança doucement vers Mac qui lui prit délicatement les mains pour l'attirer contre lui, l'enserrant tendrement dans ses bras et caressant son visage avec amour.

**Mac :** Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?

**Natalie :** Je…

En effet, c'était une bonne question…Elle n'y avait pas réellement pensé. Bravo…

**Natalie** _(rougissant, entourant sa taille de ses bras) _Je veux juste être avec toi… Qu'importe l'endroit…Et puis…

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil) _Oui ?

**Natalie :** Je n'y connais rien en rendez-vous…entre adultes…Mon Dieu, pourquoi me fréquentes-tu ?

**Mac** _(la regardant dans les yeux en caressant son visage) _Parce que tu es douce et gentille. Parce que tu es belle et innocente. Parce que tu es toi…

**Natalie** _(avec un sourire éblouissant) _Mac… _(hésitante et timide)_ Je peux…t'embrasser ?

**Mac** _(amusé) _Inutile de me demander la permission.

Agrippant alors le col de sa veste, Natalie embrassa tendrement Mac et se décida à approfondir leur baiser, pour la première fois. Se sentant malgré tout maladroite, tout en se remémorant les conseils de Lindsay et Stella, la jeune femme glissa doucement sa langue entre les lèvres de Mac qui, d'abord surpris mais comprenant parfaitement ses intentions, la guida un peu puis, enfin, leurs deux langues se trouvèrent et se mêlèrent d'abord avec timidité puis la passion mit son grain de sel. Leurs baisers devinrent ensuite de plus en plus ardents, embrasant leurs sens et réchauffant leur étreinte, et les mains de Mac se posèrent au creux des reins de Natalie pour la rapprocher tout contre lui tandis que les doigts fins et délicats de la jeune femme se glissaient voluptueusement dans ses cheveux courts. Jamais il n'y avait eu une telle fièvre dans leurs étreintes précédentes.

Natalie sentait une intense chaleur l'envahir peu à peu et, sous les baisers brûlants de Mac, elle se mit à gémir tout doucement contre ses lèvres, serrant instinctivement son corps contre le sien, sentant ainsi chacun de ses muscles.

Mac n'en menait pas large non plus. Le désir avait pris possession de son corps, guidant ses mains sur chaque courbe gracieuse du corps de Natalie, les dessinant du bout des doigts. Lui qui pensait ne plus pouvoir ressentir cette sensation intense de nouveau…

Danny, les yeux fixés sur ses feuilles de résultats, entra sans frapper puis finit par lever son regard bleu en entendant une plainte étouffée. Le jeune homme se figea alors de surprise, sa mâchoire semblant tombée au sol, regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec des yeux agrandis comme des soucoupes.

**Danny** _(rougissant et balbutiant) _Heu…Désolé, je repasserai plus tard…

**Mac et Natalie** _(sursautant en l'entendant, s'écartant alors vivement l'un de l'autre et s'empourprant violemment) _Danny !

**Mac** _(contrarié) _On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

**Danny** _(mal à l'aise) _Heu…Si…Mais, d'habitude, vous…enfin…

« La ferme, Danny, tu t'enfonces là » pensa le jeune homme. Il finit donc par se taire, évitant d'aggraver son cas, et regarda Mac avec une grimace contrite, rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, le jeune expert n'aurait pas fait long feu…

**Natalie** _(très embarrassée) _Je…Je vais te laisser. A ce soir.

**Mac** _(la retenant gentiment par le poignet, lui déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres) _A ce soir…Je t'attendrai après le service…

**Natalie** _(souriant, ravie) _D'accord.

La jeune femme salua poliment Danny puis sortit enfin, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi ! Elle avait pris des initiatives et Mac y avait répondu favorablement. D'ailleurs, au souvenir des baisers qu'elle avait échangés avec Mac, Natalie s'empourpra violemment. Ça avait été si…chaud et langoureux. Et très intense aussi…Et elle avait même ressenti une certaine douceur… Stella et Lindsay lui avait dit mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si…brûlant. Vivement ce soir !

**oOo**

Finalement, Mac et Natalie avait opté pour une soirée cinéma et choisirent d'aller voir le dernier film de Sam Mendes, « Jarhead ». Durant tout le film, Natalie avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Mac et enlacé ses doigts au sien, en ayant passé son bras sous le sien au préalable. Elle aimait être en contact avec lui : sa présence réconfortante, sa douce chaleur corporelle et les sensations toutes aussi agréables les unes que les autres qu'il éveillait en elle. Mac était un cadeau, la réalisation d'un souhait…

Mac était ravi de sentir Natalie tout contre lui. Il adorait la sensation de son corps svelte contre le sien, la chaleur qui émanait d'elle et qui réchauffait son cœur et le parfum fleuri et pourtant discret qui l'enivrait. Pour Mac, Natalie était la tendresse incarnée…

Après le film, les deux experts se rendirent chez Mac pour finir la soirée en buvant un verre. Rien de plus…C'étaient beaucoup trop tôt…

Alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, Natalie tenta une approche timide. Elle posa son verre sur la table basse, prit celui de Mac pour le déposer lui aussi et se blottit enfin tout contre lui, l'invitant à la serrer dans ses bras et ne réclamant que sa tendresse.

**Natalie** _(souriant) _Merci…

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil, intrigué) _Merci pour quoi ?

**Natalie** _(agrippant sa chemise) _De m'accepter tel que je suis, avec tous mes défauts…

**Mac** _(caressant tendrement ses cheveux) _Pour moi, tu es parfaite…

A ces mots, Natalie se resserra plus étroitement contre Mac, tout en amenant son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Ses paroles étaient un véritable baume pour son cœur blessé…

La jeune femme se détacha ensuite des lèvres de l'expert pour déposer de tendres baisers sur sa joue puis sur la ligne de sa mâchoire avant d'atteindre son oreille. Elle noua alors délicatement ses bras autour de son cou et lui chuchota tout doucement, presque avec crainte et timidité à la fois :

**Natalie :** Mac…Pour moi, tu seras le premier…Le véritable premier…

Mac la regarda alors, à la fois surpris et flatté, et aperçut une certaine appréhension dans les yeux vert ambré de sa petite amie. Natalie craignait de l'avoir effrayé en lui donnant une telle responsabilité mais elle voulait se montrer totalement honnête et sincère avec lui, qu'il sache qu'elle était prête à avancer avec lui…

**Mac** _(avec une grande douceur, effaçant ainsi toutes ses craintes) _Et je m'en montrerai digne, Natalie…

Puis l'expert s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres douces, emprisonnant sa nuque de sa main pour approfondir chacun de leur baiser, scellant ainsi cette promesse tout en amenant la passion dans leur étreinte. Mac se l'était juré : il ferait tout pour que ce moment si spécial reste graver dans sa mémoire, mais comme un souvenir de bonheur…


	41. 40:Erreur sur la soeur

**40-Erreur sur la sœur**

Une semaine venait de passer. Le poseur de bombes avait encore fait parler de lui, arrivant cette fois à faire sauter tout un immeuble et faisant ainsi une vingtaine de victimes. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il sévissait, il laissa un peu de son ADN. C'est pourquoi Flack et Jessie se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire ADN, actuellement occupé par Jane, pour voir si elle avait découvert quelque chose à propos de leur homme : une spécificité génétique, une maladie quelconque, n'importe quoi qui puisse leur donner une liste de suspects, qui incluait toute la population de New York pour le moment…

Jessie s'amusait un peu avec Flack, comme à son habitude, en se pendant à son cou tel un koala, essayant de le convaincre d'être plus relax au niveau vestimentaire. Mais le jeune homme répliquait du tac au tac et cela dura tout le trajet jusqu'au laboratoire, tous deux se balançant piques après piques.

Bien que les deux détectives se chamaillaient toujours, le combat avait quelque peu changé leur rapport conflictuel : une forte amitié les liait maintenant et les rendait très complémentaires dans leurs méthodes d'investigation, malgré les claires réticences de Flack sur certaines qu'employait sa partenaire. L'interrogatoire de Catler avait encore du mal à passer…

Quand Jane les vit arriver et aperçut la très délurée Jessie, accrochée aux épaules de Flack, elle fronça les sourcils avant de sourire : elle le savait ! Cette petite pimbêche était instable. Elle ne méritait pas Mac…

**Don** _(délogeant Jessie de ses épaules en grognant puis se reprenant, poli) _Bonjour, Jane. On est venu pour…

**Jane **_(ignorant Don, fixant Jessie d'un air mauvais) _Je plains vraiment Mac…Sortir avec une fille aussi inconstante que vous… _(la scrutant de la tête aux pieds, jugeant sa tenue)_ Et vous cacher bien votre jeu, Natalie…Vous faites la gentille petite fille sage avec Mac mais vous sautez sur le premier venu…

**Don** _(grimaçant, sentant qu'un malheur allait arriver) _Heu…Non. Attendez, vous…

Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Le détective ne voulait pas être à la place de Jane dans les prochaines secondes. Que disait-il ? Nanosecondes ! Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers sa partenaire, il put voir sa crainte se vérifier : Jessie fulminait de rage et fusillait la technicienne ADN du regard. Un regard vert ambré implacable et furieux…

**Jessie **_(s'approchant de Jane, menaçante, faisant faire un mouvement de recul à Don) _Ecoute-moi bien, vieille bique ! D'abord, j'suis pas Natalie mais sa jumelle ! _(Jane pâlit)_ Ensuite, heureusement qu'on a besoin d'toi et des résultats pour notre enquête, sinon, j't'assure que j't'aurais fait avaler ton dentier sur l'heure…

**Jane** _(outrée mais apeurée) _Mais…Je n'en ai pas…

**Jessie :** Ho, si ! Car si tu dis encore un mot de travers sur ma frangine, j'te jure qu't'en auras besoin d'un. Pigé !

La jeune détective prononça ce dernier mot en abattant violemment ses poings sur la paillasse, faisant tressauter les divers tubes et autres matériels de chimie, et fixa Jane, toute tremblante, avec un regard très mauvais.

Quant à Don, il avait tourné le dos pour rire. Le visage terrifié de Jane à ce moment-là valait vraiment le détour et le détective avait bien du mal à calmer son hilarité.

**Jessie** _(avec autorité, froidement) _Maintenant, les résultats !

Morte de peur, Jane s'apprêtait alors à lire les résultats qu'elle avait obtenus aux deux détectives mais Jessie lui arracha la feuille des mains, la fusillant toujours du regard, comme si elle voulait la tuer sur place.

**Jessie :** J'veux pas t'entendre cracher ton venin. J'sais lire moi-même et j'comprends l'jargon. _(se tournant pour se diriger vers la sortie puis s'arrêtant)_ Ha ! Et la prochaine fois qu'on vient, t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit Zach qui nous reçoive…Sinon, j'donne pas cher de ta p'tite gueule liftée !

Puis la jeune femme quitta le laboratoire, sous le regard flambant de colère de Jane, suivie d'un Flack toujours aussi hilare, voire même plus.

**Don** _(essuyant ses larmes de rire) _Tu…Tu y es allée un peu fort, non ?

**Jessie** _(quittant la feuille des yeux pour le regarder, grimaçant) _Vu la vipère, non. Nat' m'en avait parlé…Cette blondasse s'était presque invitée à leur table, bavant sur Mac…

**Don :** Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

**Jessie :** Nat' s'est fâchée…

**Don** _(surpris et incrédule) _Natalie ? Vraiment ?

**Jessie :** Ouais. Et crois-moi, Jane a intérêt de s'tenir à carreaux…Sinon, j'donne pas cher de sa peau…

Flack fronça les sourcils face aux paroles énigmatiques et ambiguës de sa partenaire : qui la technicienne ADN devait donc tant craindre ? Jessie ou Natalie ?


	42. 41:Un nouveau complice

**41-Un nouveau complice**

Danny et Lindsay étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre sur le sofa de la salle de repos, profitant vraiment au maximum de leur pause étant donné qu'ils échangeaient des baisers qui étaient tout sauf chastes. D'ailleurs, malgré des pensées sensuelles ou incohérentes, le jeune expert ne se serait jamais douté que sa si sage Montana pouvait être aussi ardente. Fougueuse et impulsive, oui, mais aussi démonstrative…Enfin, il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde car il bénéficiait largement de cette plus qu'intense passion depuis deux bonnes semaines maintenant…

Alors que Lindsay commençait à glisser lentement ses mains sous son pull, dessinant ses abdominaux du bout des doigts, le faisant ainsi frissonner, Danny faisait vagabonder ses mains du dos jusqu'aux hanches de sa collègue avec envie, tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec avidité. S'ils continuaient sur cette voie, le jeune homme n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir encore longtemps. D'ailleurs, Lindsay semblait avoir dépassé ce stade…

**Danny** _(entre deux baisers) _Montana…Pas ici…

**Lindsay** _(embrassant son cou) _On a le temps…

Et la jeune experte repris ses lèvres avec fièvre pour le faire taire définitivement, continuant à s'activer sur son pantalon. Danny arrivait même à se demander qui avait dévergondé l'autre. Ce n'était pas trop leur genre de faire ça au boulot…

Jessie débarqua soudain comme une tornade, appelant Danny en hurlant, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire chuter les deux experts du canapé. Danny l'appréciait mais des fois, la jeune détective n'en ratait pas une…

**Jessie** _(les apercevant au sol) _Ah ! Te voilà. J'te cherchais.

**Danny** _(s'asseyant alors que Lindsay s'écartait de lui, grimaçant) _C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre…

**Jessie** _(observant les deux experts quelque peu échevelés, fixant surtout son attention sur Danny) _J'dérange peut-être ?

**Danny** _(la fusillant du regard, grommelant) _D'après toi ?

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire de pure malice) _Ben…Vu qu'ta ceinture est débouclée et qu'ta braguette est ouverte, j'dirais oui…

**Danny** _(rougissant, s'arrangeant prestement) _Jessie ! _(voyant Lindsay rigoler, s'étant réinstallée sur le divan au préalable)_ Et ça te fait marrer, toi !

**Lindsay** _(riant toujours) _Tu verrais ta tête…

Danny grogna, ruminant sur les manières des country girls, lorsqu'il fut soudain agripper par le bras et traîner hors de la salle de repos.

**Jessie :** J'te l'emprunte, Linds' !

**Lindsay :** Vas-y. On me bipe justement.

Ne pouvant plus protester, Danny fut entraîné rapidement par la jeune détective, qui semblait chercher quelque chose, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Après une longue course à travers tout le central, les deux policiers s'arrêtèrent enfin. Jessie se tourna alors vers Danny avec un air de confidence sur le visage. Ho ho, mauvais ça…

**Danny** _(inquiet) _Jessie…Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

La jeune détective avait toujours cette tête quand elle voulait quelque chose et la plupart du temps, c'était toujours un truc improbable…

**Jessie** _(avec un grand sourire) _Juste un coup d'main…

Et voyant l'air plus que perplexe de Danny, la jeune femme lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait exactement de lui. Un sourire rieur se dessina alors sur le visage du jeune expert…


	43. 42:Phase Cinq:la fièvre aux corps

**42-Phase Cinq : la fièvre aux corps**

Jessie et Flack se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire pour voir si les experts avaient de nouveaux éléments sur la dernière bombe qui avait été découverte, heureusement à temps, tandis que Danny, après un très étrange coup de fil, venait dans leur direction, accompagné de Stella. Bientôt, seule une volée de trois marches séparaient les deux groupes. Jessie ralentit peu à peu le pas, fit un clin d'œil à Kaile, appuyée sur une balustrade et buvant un café, qui mit rapidement son pied sur le chemin de Flack, le faisant ainsi trébucher et chuter. Le détective fit alors un vol plané, évitant ainsi les trois malheureuses marches et « atterrit » enfin…mais pas tout à fait sur le sol…

Le jeune détective sentit en effet quelque chose de chaud sous lui. Un corps. Un corps féminin même. Il finit par se redresser et tomba sur deux yeux émeraude, surpris et confus à la fois.

**Stella** _(souriant, mi-amusée, mi-embarrassée) _Heu…Bonjour, Flack…

Le jeune détective s'écarta brusquement de la scientifique, reculant presque sur les fesses, et sentit immédiatement la chaleur, maintenant très familière, l'envahir. Respirer, il devait absolument respirer.

**Stella** _(inquiète et intriguée) _Flack, ça va ?

**Don** _(inspirant enfin) _Hein ? Heu…Oui. Oui, oui. Ça serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Je vous suis tombé dessus et je suis pas vraiment un poids plume…

**Stella** _(époussetant ses vêtements en se relevant) _N'exagérez pas. _(sans réfléchir, sur un ton malicieux)_ Et quand un Ange vous tombe du ciel, on l'accueille à bras ouverts…

**Don** _(rougissant et la fixant, surpris) _Que…Pardon ?

Stella se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et réfléchit à toute vitesse pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Quelle erreur !

Quant à Jessie, elle arborait un immense sourire triomphant et échangea un regard complice avec Kaile et Danny. Elle y était arrivée !

**Stella** _(prenant un ton professionnel) _Mais, au fait, que vouliez-vous savoir ?

Argh, zut ! Non ! Elle avait crié victoire trop vite…Et vu l'expression déçue de Flack, rapidement remplacée par celle qu'il prenait quand il travaillait, Jessie savait qu'elle devait continuer, toujours plus fort…Bordel, ils étaient vraiment butés tous les deux ! Marre à la fin ! Mais bon, elle était encore plus têtue qu'eux…Plan numéro 2 !

**oOo**

Jessie avait invité Flack, Stella et Danny à découvrir une pizzeria qui venait d'ouvrir et qui avait déjà une excellente réputation, se proposant même de payer la note. Le seul détail, c'est qu'il fallait prendre le métro pour l'atteindre et à cette heure, il était toujours bondé…

**Don **_(réticent en voyant la foule immense) _C'est pas grave, Jessie. On ira un autre jour…

**Jessie** _(avec tristesse) _Ça n'sera peut-être plus possible…

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Comment ça ?

**Jessie :** N'oubliez pas que j'suis là que provisoirement…

La jeune détective grimaça discrètement, détestant ce qu'elle venait de faire : jouer sur la corde sensible de ses amis pour les convaincre. Mais ça avait marché…

Ce dernier argument les convainquit et les quatre policiers entrèrent enfin dans l'un des wagons. Et avec l'aide de Danny, Jessie réussit discrètement à faire que Flack et Stella se retrouvent à proximité, laissant le reste de son plan au hasard. Et sachez-le, Jessie était une personne incroyablement chanceuse…

Dès l'arrêt suivant, la ram se remplit à une vitesse impressionnante : les gens s'agglutinaient et se poussaient pour pouvoir en faire rentrer un maximum et bientôt, Flack et Stella se retrouvèrent serrer très étroitement l'un contre l'autre alors que Jessie et Danny les observaient, rieurs et très intéressés. C'était toujours drôle de voir leurs réactions : rien ne se passait comme ils le pensaient… Que le spectacle commence !

**oOo**

Quand Don sentit le corps svelte de Stella presser tout contre le sien, lui permettant ainsi de sentir chacune de ses courbes gracieuses, le détective se mit à déglutir avec difficulté et saisit des deux mains l'une des nombreuses barres présentes dans la ram pour garder son équilibre mais surtout pour éviter tout geste impulsif et donc malheureux, comme serrer la scientifique dans ses bras. Mais le pauvre détective ne pouvait pas tout contrôler…

Stella était rouge d'embarras d'être ainsi, collée tout contre Flack, devinant chaque muscle sous son manteau pourtant épais et sentant son parfum, un savant mélange d'after-shave et de sa douce odeur corporelle masculine. La jeune femme se trouva soudain encore plus pressée contre lui et sentit un détail plutôt gênant provenant de son coéquipier. Stella leva alors les yeux vers lui, rougissante et extrêmement troublée.

**Stella** _(timidement) _Heu…Flack ?

Don fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, gardant son regard bleu fixé au plafond, sachant pertinemment ce qui la troublait. Presser comme elle était contre lui, elle devait aisément sentir les signes évidents de son désir. Saloperie de corps ! Il le discréditait définitivement aux yeux de Stella…

Jessie et Danny étaient morts de rire, se doutant vaguement de ce qui se passait entre leurs deux collègues. Leurs visages parlaient pour eux. Mais peut-être que ça allait faire enfin avancer les choses…

Voyant la rougeur du détective, certainement très embarrassé, Stella fit alors une conclusion toute scientifique de l'état actuel du jeune homme : coller ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, il était normal qu'il ait une réaction corporelle, que ce soit elle, Lindsay ou Jessie. Mais bon, une fois cela pensé, ça ne rendait pas la situation moins gênante…

Le métro fit soudain un léger cahot, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Stella, mais la jeune femme fut heureusement retenue par un bras musclé…Celui de Flack, toujours très rouge d'ailleurs…

**Don** _(la regardant à peine) _Heu…Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous tenir à mon manteau, Stella…

**Stella** _(souriant avec gratitude et embarras) _Merci…

L'experte suivit donc le conseil de Flack et agrippa fermement son long manteau. Son imagination se mit soudain en route…Comme si elle avait une vision à rayons X, Stella crut pouvoir discerner le corps nu du jeune homme sous ses vêtements, dans les moindres détails. Oh, misère, c'étaient de nouvelles répercussions du malheureux incident des douches…

Don, toujours son attention fixée sur le plafond, imaginait les choses les moins excitantes possibles : un cadavre en état de décomposition très avancée, la vieille juge Martha Glifford, Jane… Mais rien à faire ! Ses pensées le ramenaient irrémédiablement vers Stella, n'arrangeant pas du tout son état corporel actuel. La sentir ainsi, tout contre lui, devinant aisément chaque courbe de son corps svelte, la voyant en fait carrément nue (Kaile et ses blagues vaseuses !) ,son parfum enivrant et ses cheveux incroyablement bouclés qui sentaient la vanille et qui lui chatouillaient le menton ne l'aidait guère. Et alors que New York entamait sa période hivernale, Flack avait vraiment très, très chaud…

Stella se demandait quand ils allaient enfin arriver à destination. Ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait être aussi proche de Flack, loin de là, mais elle était vraiment embêtée pour lui. Le détective était rouge de honte et ça pouvait se comprendre. Le pauvre devait être si gêné…

La scientifique finit par reporter son attention sur Jessie et Danny, les cherchant rapidement du regard, et les trouva, les voyant totalement hilares. Stella fronça alors les sourcils, intriguée. Mais… ?

Quand Jessie aperçut le regard émeraude de l'experte posé sur eux, elle fila un coup de coude à Danny, l'incitant à cesser de rire, et fit signe à Stella qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, histoire de rendormir ses soupçons. Si Stella avait le moindre soupçon, toute son opération était à l'eau ! Et elle avait eu suffisamment de mal jusque-là ! Pas question de tout recommencer !

**oOo**

Le métro s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, arrivant enfin à l'arrêt des policiers, au grand soulagement de Flack et Stella. Mais les gens, comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par le diable en personne, sortirent avec précipitation, bousculant et faisant finalement chuter les deux policiers.

Quand Danny et Jessie virent leurs deux collègues disparaître de leurs champs de vision, les deux enquêteurs s'inquiétèrent et se précipitèrent vers eux pour voir s'ils allaient bien. Ils les trouvèrent étalés sur le sol métallique de la ram, rouges comme des écrevisses et couchés l'un sur l'autre, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était Stella qui était sur Flack, toujours agrippée à son manteau d'ailleurs. Les deux policiers se relevèrent rapidement, embarrassés, et sortirent du wagon, suivis de près par leurs deux coéquipiers, de plus en plus amusés. Ça marchait comme sur des roulettes…

Flack s'excusa un instant pour se diriger vers les toilettes publiques du métro et fut rapidement suivi par Danny. Le jeune expert, une fois arrivé, trouva son meilleur ami entrain de se verser de l'eau froide sur la tête, directement sous le robinet. Wow !

**Danny **_(très amusé et moqueur) _Tu vas te chopper une pneumonie.

**Don** _(continuant à s'arroser, fusillant son ami du regard en grommelant) _Rien à foutre ! J'en ai besoin…

**Danny** _(le plus innocemment possible) _Pourquoi ?

**Don :** Pour me calmer.

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune détective sortit des toilettes, y plantant Danny qui soupira avec une certaine incompréhension. Pourquoi Don ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de ses sentiments envers Stella ? Et la réponse vint d'elle-même : parce que Flack savait que Danny allait le chambrer avec cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…Pourquoi l'expert avait-il cette si vilaine habitude ? On se confierait plus souvent à lui…

Pendant que Danny attendait un peu dans les toilettes histoire de donner le change sur sa courte absence, Jessie et Stella virent arriver Flack avec stupéfaction. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient trempés ! Que lui était-il arrivé ?

**Stella** _(posant sa main sur son bras dans un geste d'inquiétude) _Flack ? Ça va ?

**Don** _(frissonnant à ce simple contact, retirant son bras presque avec brusquerie, troublé) _Oui, oui. Un gosse m'a arrosé avec un pistolet à eau.

Jessie observa son partenaire avec une moue dubitative. Mais oui ! Avec un pistolet à eau…Et pourquoi pas une pluie de poules bleues aussi ? Vraiment, Flack était nul quand il s'agissait de mentir à Stella… Justement, en parlant de la scientifique…La jeune détective vit son regard triste et blessé face au geste brusque de Flack et à son ton un peu froid…L'experte était sincèrement inquiète mais manifestement le petit voyage dans le métro avait vraisemblablement sacrément usé les résistances de Flack…Jessie se demandait sérieusement si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur ici…

Quand elle vit Danny enfin arriver, la jeune femme frappa des mains pour amener toute l'attention vers elle et surtout pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

**Jessie** _(haussant un sourcil) _Alors ? Et cette pizza ?

**Don** _(souriant légèrement) _C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi qui invites…

**Jessie** _(les mains sur les hanches, jouant les scandalisées) _Dis tout d'suite que j'suis radine !

**Don :** Je paie la note la plupart du temps…

**Jessie** _(protestant, lui frappant le bras de son poing) _Hé !

Les deux détectives partirent alors dans une de leur habituelle chamaillerie, observés par Stella. Tristement, l'experte enviait Jessie. Flack serait bien avec elle, malgré ses excentricités. Elle avait tant fait pour lui et elle, au moins, ne le révulsait pas…

**oOo**

Profitant de l'absence de Flack et Stella, l'un étant parti commander et l'autre se refaire une beauté, Jessie fit un rapide bilan de la situation à Danny. Un bilan pas très positif.

**Danny** _(lui posant une main sur l'épaule, rassurant) _T'inquiètes pas. Ça va avancer.

**Jessie** _(soupirant) _J'ai pourtant l'impression de les avoir fait reculer. J'ai peut-être trop poussé Donnie Boy, cette fois…

**Danny** _(avec une moue amusée) _On pourrait dire ça…

**Jessie** _(intriguée) _Comment ça ?

**Danny :** À l'arrêt, tout à l'heure, Don s'est collé la tête sous le jet d'eau froide d'un des lavabos des toilettes du métro…

**Jessie** _(rieuse) _Houlà ! Il a dû avoir trèèèès chaud….Mais là, je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop quoi faire là…

**Danny :** Tu veux faire monter la température d'un cran entre eux, c'est ça ?

**Jessie** _(haussant un sourcil, de plus en plus intriguée) _Oui…

**Danny** _(malicieux, se frottant les mains) _Alors, j'ai ton plan numéro 3…

**oOo**

Dans l'après-midi, Stella attendait Danny dans l'un des plus petits laboratoires de la section scientifique pour revoir avec lui certains éléments d'une affaire de meurtre encore irrésolue. L'experte n'appréciait guère la petite pièce : porte très épaisse en bois plein, murs insonorisés, aucune fenêtre et une ventilation plus que limitée. Travailler là-dedans était une horreur l'été, surtout lors de journées caniculaires. Heureusement qu'on avait installé une climatisation…

Penchée sur ses divers dossiers, la scientifique entendit quelqu'un entrer. Enfin ! Décidément, Danny était fâché avec la ponctualité.

**Stella** _(sans lever les yeux de ses papiers) _Vous avez pris votre temps, Danny.

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas) _Quoi ? Vous ne m'avez pas appelé ?

**Stella** _(levant la tête, surprise) _Flack ? Mais…

Soudain, la lourde porte se ferma derrière le détective et un cliquetis reconnaissable se fit entendre. C'était quoi ce plan ?

**Don** _(frappant la porte, tournant la poignée, contrarié) _Hé ! Ça suffit les conneries ! _(tentant d'enfoncer la porte, ne réussissant qu'à se faire mal)_ Merde !

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Flack ? Ça va ?

**Don** _(se passant la main dans les cheveux, très embêté) _Heu…Moi oui…Mais je crois que nous sommes enfermés…

**Stella :** Je vais appeler pour qu'on nous sorte de là. _(étonnée)_ Mon portable !

**Don :** Je m'en occupe… _(fouillant ses poches, soudain très inquiet, presque paniqué)_ Oh, non…

**Stella :** Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas…

Soudain très silencieux, Flack opina de la tête. Stella soupira et pria pour que quelqu'un vienne rapidement les sortir de là. Elle aperçut alors le corps du jeune détective secoué par un long frisson puis Flack se mettre à respirer un bon coup. Et cela ramena un fait dans l'esprit de Stella.

**Stella** _(soudain très inquiète pour Don) _Oh, non…

**oOo**

Danny et Jessie étaient derrière la porte verrouillée et l'expert finit par s'approcher du thermostat.

**Danny :** Bon, on met à combien ?

**Jessie :** Attends…Stella pourrait appeler…

**Danny **_(montrant le portable de sa collègue) _Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup…

**Jessie** _(sifflant, admirative) _Comment t'as fait ?

**Danny :** On en apprend des choses quand on est dans un gang…

**Jessie :** Je ne te connaissais pas ainsi, Danny Messer…

**Danny** _(souriant) _Et oui ! Je suis un homme plein de surprises…Alors, la température ?

**Jessie :** Commence à 35 degrés. Tu leur as mis de l'eau, quand même ?

**Danny :** Bien sûr. Allez, hop, vas-y pour 35 degrés centigrade. Et j'augmenterai au fur et à mesure…

**Jessie :** Par contre, j'vois pas en quoi un coup d'chaleur va les rapprocher…Les faire s'déshabiller, oui. Et j'l'ai déjà fait. Mais…

**Danny :** Sache une chose, Jessie. Depuis l'explosion, Don est devenu claustrophobe…

**Jessie** _(s'illuminant) _Et Stella sera là pour calmer sa crise de panique !

**Danny :** Et avec la chaleur qu'il va faire dans cette pièce, ça m'étonnerait que ça va mettre beaucoup de temps…

**Jessie :** Danny, t'es diabolique. Mais comment va-t'on savoir si ça avance ?

**Danny** _(montrant une fibre optique et un ordinateur portable) _Grâce à ça !

**Jessie :** Finalement, t'es le diable en personne

**Danny :** Merci. Prête ?

**Jessie : **Ouais !

Et le jeune homme activa alors le thermostat, glissant ensuite la longue fibre optique sous la porte. The show must go on !

**oOo**

Flack sentait l'angoisse monter en lui mais il essayait de respirer calmement. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Il ne voulait pas que Stella s'inquiète. Il lui avait déjà fait subir suffisamment de choses en juste quelques heures…Par contre, il ne pouvait rien faire face à cette chaleur qui l'assaillait. Mais était-ce lui ou la température avait réellement augmenté ?

**Stella** _(s'éventant avec un de ses dossiers) _Pourquoi fait-il si chaud tout d'un coup ?

**Don** _(rassuré) _Vous trouvez aussi ?

**Stella** _(haussant un sourcil) _C'est assez évident…

Flack poussa un immense ouf de soulagement. Bien, ce n'était pas lui qui commençait à délirer sous la panique. La chaleur était de plus en plus étouffante et le jeune détective finit par retirer sa veste, desserrer sa cravate et déboutonner le haut de sa chemise tandis que Stella fit de même avec sa blouse et sa veste cintrée. Ils allaient mourir de chaud…

Alors que la cravate de Don finit par rejoindre les autres vêtements, Stella, après une fouille rapide de la pièce, trouva une dizaine de bouteilles d'eau dans un placard métallique, en prit deux et en tendit une à Flack.

**Stella :** Tenez. Ça ira peut-être mieux…

**Don** _(relevant ses manches) _Merci, Stella. Au moins, on ne veut pas nous voir mourir déshydratés…

**Stella :** C'st vrai. Voyons le bon côté des choses : on va perdre un peu de poids…

**Don**_ (fixant son attention sur sa bouteille) _Vous n'en avez pas besoin…

**Stella** _(flattée) _Merci…

Puis un nouveau silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Flack finit par s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, oppressé par ces quatre murs, mais il tenta de se reprendre. Il ne devait pas craquer…

Stella s'installa au mur opposé et vit que la panique commençait à s'emparer du détective. Si elle savait qui était l'auteur de cette blague idiote…

La température augmenta encore d'un sacré cran et les deux policiers ne savaient plus quoi enlever de plus : Stella n'avait que son pantalon et son haut mauve et Flack était en chemise et pantalon.

**Stella** _(raisonnable) _Vous devriez enlever votre chemise, Flack, ou vous allez cuire.

**Don** _(hésitant) _Heu…

Encore cette gêne sur sa cicatrice…

**Stella** _(voulant le rassurer, malicieuse) _Vous savez, je vous ai déjà vu…heu…plus déshabillé…

**Don** _(rougissant et toussotant à ce souvenir) _Heu…Oui, en effet…Mais…

**Stella :** Et je vous ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de votre cicatrice, Flack. Ça ne change pas mon opinion sur vous…

Vaincu par ce dernier argument, Flack finit par retirer sa chemise et la jeta sur le tas des autres vêtements, n'apercevant pas le regard gourmand de Stella fixé sur lui. Vraiment, le jeune homme était très beau…

Doublement consumée par la chaleur, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, Stella retira son haut à son tour et vit Flack se retourner immédiatement en rougissant. Quel gentleman !

**Stella** _(gentiment) _Flack…Vous n'êtes pas…

**Don** _(la coupant) _Je suis désolé, Stella.

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils, intriguée) _Désolé ? Pourquoi ?

**Don :** Pour…mon comportement dans le métro. C'était…

**Stella :** Naturel.

**Don** _(se retournant vers elle, surpris) _Pardon ?

**Stella** _(avec un ton compréhensif) _Votre corps n'a fait que réagir à un stimulus. Ça aurait été la même chose avec Lindsay et Jessie dans la même situation…

Sur ce coup-là, Flack ne savait plus s'il devait être content ou déçu. Ces scientifiques ! Mais si elle savait qu'elle se trompait lourdement. Le jeune homme savait se contrôler un minimum tout de même…Mais avec les derniers évènements dont ils avaient été tous deux les victimes, la résistance du détective avait été sérieusement ébranlée…

**Don :** Je tiens quand même à m'excuser…

**Stella** _(souriant, taquine) _Au moins, vous ne me tournez plus le dos, maintenant.

**Don** _(embarrassé) _Heu…

**Stella** _(avec une petite moue mi-amusée, mi-gênée) _Et puis, vous en avez vu plus, non ?

**Don** _(rougissant violemment) _Ce n'est pas une raison…

« Et là, je ne pourrais pas me cacher derrière une réaction purement biologique » pensa Don, se maudissant d'être aussi faible face à Stella. Et une Stella en soutien-gorge en dentelle noir, n'en parlons pas ! Et cette saloperie de salle qui n'arrêtait pas de rétrécir…

Tout en sentant une nouvelle montée de la température, Stella aperçut soudain la terreur et la panique dans les yeux bleus du jeune détective. Oh, non ! C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait : Flack entrait en pleine crise de claustrophobie. Elle pouvait voir son grand corps trembler, ses yeux bleus agrandis par la peur regarder dans toutes les directions et ses traits exprimer une peur panique.

**Stella** _(avec une voix persuasive) _Flack, venez vers moi.

**Don** _(la voix tremblante) _Je…Je peux pas, Stella. Peux plus bouger…

**Stella** _(avec une immense douceur) _Flack…Don…Vous pouvez le faire…Venez me rejoindre…

Ancrant son regard bleu dans celui de Stella, le jeune détective finit par s'approcher lentement, regardant tout autour de lui, voyant les murs se rapprocher de plus en plus, et atteignit enfin Stella, qui le fit s'étendre, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses et lui caressant tendrement ses cheveux noirs de jais.

**Stella** _(doucement) _Tout va bien, Don…Je suis là…Vous n'avez rien à craindre…

L'experte soupira discrètement. Jessie avait fait un excellent travail sur Flack mais Stella savait que la jeune femme ne pourrait jamais l'aider à dépasser d'autres peurs beaucoup plus profondes comme la claustrophobie. Il n'y avait que lui et le temps qui pourrait la faire disparaître…Si elle savait qui était l'abruti qui les avait enfermés là…

Don agrippait fermement Stella, manifestement seul élément stable de cette si petite pièce aux murs mouvants, et essayait de calmer les tremblements irrépressibles de son corps.

Stella observait tendrement le jeune détective, continuant à caresser ses cheveux et sa joue avec douceur et lui susurrant des mots rassurants, et s'attristait de le voir dans un état pareil. Lui qui n'avait peur de rien…Cette explosion avait vraiment de graves répercussions sur ce pauvre Flack.

**Don** _(murmurant, terrifié) _C'est étroit… Ça n'arrête pas de se rapetisser…Tout autour de moi…

**Stella** _(touchant sa joue) _Flack, regardez-moi. Regardez-moi dans les yeux. Fixez votre attention sur moi.

Flack tourna alors son visage vers elle, ses yeux bleus devenus immenses à cause de la peur, et planta son beau regard dans celui de Stella. L'experte avait vraiment l'impression de voir un petit garçon apeuré…

Doucement, la scientifique lui caressa le visage pour le rassurer, ne lâchant pas son regard. Il devait fixer son attention uniquement sur elle, pour qu'il oublie sa peur. Soudain, poussée par une envie irrépressible, Stella se pencha peu à peu vers lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, profitant ainsi de sa vulnérabilité, mais elle voulait l'embrasser…Et depuis si longtemps…

**Don** _(la fixant) _Ste…Stella ?

Mais l'experte ne lui répondit pas et continua de se pencher lentement vers lui, enserrant son visage de son bras. Et…

**oOo**

Mac revenait de la morgue et aperçut Danny et Jessie, qui semblaient bien agités et rieurs. L'expert eut alors immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment. Ces deux-là ensemble ne lui disaient vraiment rien de bon…

**Jessie **_(ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux) _T'en es où ?

**Danny :** 45 degrés. Et eux ?

**Jessie :** Ha ? Attends, il y a…

**Mac** _(les regardant avec sévérité, posté derrière eux) _Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? _(voyant le matériel que Danny avait dans les mains)_ Surtout avec ça !

Les deux jeunes policiers se tournèrent vers Mac, surpris et grimaçants. Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Chopés !

**Jessie :** Heu…Salut, Mac ! J'crois qu'on m'appelle. Bye !

Et la détective fila en quatrième vitesse, avant que Mac ne puisse protester, remerciant Danny du regard pour son sacrifice volontaire.

**Danny** _(retirant la fibre optique de sous la porte, un sourire crispé aux lèvres) _Heu…Je dois y aller aussi…Rendre ça à A…

**Mac** _(l'attrapant par le col avant qu'il ne s'enfuit à son tour) _Hep ! Pas si vite ! Qui est dans ce labo ?

**Danny :** Heu…Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre…

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Danny ! _(soupirant)_ Ouvrez cette porte…

Grimaçant, le jeune homme déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, laissant Mac voir qui était coincé dans la petite pièce depuis un moment.

**Mac** _(surpris) _Stella ? Flack ?

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres du jeune détective, Stella se redressa brusquement en entendant la voix de Mac et se mit à rougir. Aïe !

**Stella **_(à la fois gênée et soulagée) _Mac !

Mac remarqua immédiatement l'état de prostration de Flack et se rapprocha d'eux, inquiet.

**Mac** _(sentant la chaleur ambiante en entrant dans la salle) _Tout va bien ?

**Stella :** Moi, oui… _(reportant son attention sur Don)_ Mais pour Flack…

**Don** _(se redressant et s'écartant un peu de Stella, reprenant une respiration plus régulière) _Ça… Ça va…Merci…

Don ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus. Il se leva rapidement, récupéra ses vêtements et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

**Don** _(stoppant, avant de sortir) _Merci, Stella…

Puis Flack partit à pas pressés, bousculant Danny au passage, se dirigeant vers la sortie la plus proche. Il avait besoin d'air frais…

Stella se leva à son tour, remit ses vêtements puis sortit à la suite de Mac avant d'apercevoir Danny, très embarrassé.

**Stella** _(d'un ton accusateur et furieux) _C'est vous ! C'st vous qui nous avez enfermés, Danny !

**Danny** _(balbutiant, surpris par la réaction de sa collègue) _Je…Oui…Mais…

**Stella** _(l'attrapant par le col de sa veste) _Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait subir à Don ! Je croyais que c'était votre meilleur ami !

Danny releva l'emploi de « Don » dans la phrase de Stella mais préféra éviter de trop se réjouir. Il devait se sortir de là, d'abord…

**Danny :** Je suis désolé, Stella. J'avais…

**Jessie** _(semblant sortir de nulle part, intervenant) _C'est d'ma faute. J'pensais qu'ça allait aider Donnie Boy…Danny n'a fait que suivre c'que j'lui ai demandé…

Vraiment furieuse et inquiète, Stella gifla violemment Jessie, sous le regard mortifié de Danny et surpris de Mac. Le jeune expert ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jessie faisait ça…

**Stella** _(les larmes aux yeux) _Je sais que vous avez traversé les mêmes épreuves que lui, mais il n'est pas vous ! Alors, je vous déconseille de recommencer…

**Jessie :** Promis.

Mac ne croyait pas les explications de Jessie. Ça ressemblait plus à un de ses plans tordus d'entremetteuse…Et en plus, elle avait impliqué Danny dans ses idées farfelues. Misère, son laboratoire allait être secoué…

Stella finit par les laisser, furieuse, et chercha Flack pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien puis Mac partit à son tour. Jessie et Danny se retrouvèrent alors seuls.

**Danny :** Merci de ton intervention…Mais je croyais que c'était moi qui…

**Jessie** _(se frottant la joue) _Pas au risque de perdre l'amitié de tes collègues, Danny. Moi, je vais sans doute bientôt partir. Pas toi…

**Danny :** Mais c'était mon idée…

**Jessie :** Et c'est mon plan. Sinon, ça a marché ?

**Danny :** Si Mac n'était pas arrivé, Stella embrassait Don…

**Jessie** _(souriant, triomphante) _Bon. On y est presque…Il ne me reste plus qu'à réfléchir à une Phase Six…

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil, dubitatif) _Tu vas encore avoir des idées ?

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire de pure malice) _J'ai de l'imagination à revendre…

Et le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit : elle avait déjà un nouveau plan en tête…


	44. 43:Help!

**43-Help !**

Cinq semaines. Ça faisait cinq semaines, quatre jours, quatorze heures et trente-six minutes que Natalie sortait avec Mac. Cinq semaines et ils n'avaient pas dépassé le stade des baisers, certes très langoureux et brûlants, et des étreintes câlines. A chacun de leur rendez-vous, Mac la ramenait chez elle et ils s'embrassaient tendrement pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de se dire bonne nuit. Mais maintenant, Natalie se sentait prête. Prête à franchir ce pas qui l'effrayait tant et qui lui faisait encore un peu peur…Mais la jeune experte savait que Mac ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il lui avait démontré à chaque instant, quand il la serrait dans ses bras, quand il l'embrassait, quand il l'écoutait…Natalie refusait qu'il attende plus longtemps. Mais elle avait encore un petit problème à résoudre d'abord…

Depuis une heure, la jeune femme cherchait désespérément Lindsay et Stella, qui avait pardonné à sa jumelle au bout de deux semaines, dans tout le laboratoire, sans se faire voir de Mac, et les trouva enfin avec Adam.

**Natalie** _(entrant dans le laboratoire des empreintes) _Bonjour.

**Lindsay :** Salut Nat' !

La jeune scientifique sourit à cette appellation. Lindsay, Danny, Sheldon et Flack avaient pris cette habitude avec Jessie et elle, en retour, réussissait à plus ou moins les tutoyer, se rendant ainsi moins distante.

**Stella** _(voyant l'expression préoccupée de sa jeune collègue) _Un problème ?

**Natalie** _(embarrassée devant Adam) _Heu…Je préférerais vous en parler seule à seule… Enfin, dès que vous aurez le temps !

**Stella** _(souriant) _Nous venons tout juste de finir. Encore merci, Adam.

**Adam** _(faisant un petit clin d'œil aux trois femmes) _Je vous en prie.

Les deux expertes le remercièrent puis sortirent ensuite, suivant Natalie jusqu'à la salle de repos, tout de même assez intriguées. Que leur voulait Natalie ?

Lindsay et Stella se prirent un café et remarquèrent la gêne de plus en pus évidente de leur collègue et s'inquiétèrent. Mais qu'avait-elle donc ? Elle était beaucoup plus ouverte maintenant. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Mac, en fait, et ça avait bien évolué. Alors, pourquoi un tel changement ? On aurait dit l'ancienne Natalie, la toute timide et craintive experte du début…

**Stella** _(vraiment inquiète) _Natalie ?

**Natalie :** Je…J'aurais besoin de vous…

**Lindsay :** Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

**Natalie** _(baissant les yeux, embarrassée) _C'est pour Mac…

Les deux expertes froncèrent les sourcils aux dernières paroles de la jeune femme et l'écoutèrent alors avec attention…

**oOo**

**Lindsay** _(joyeusement) _On aurait dû faire ça depuis longtemps !

**Stella :** C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Jessie de t'aider ?

**Natalie** _(grimaçant) _Nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes goûts vestimentaires. Alors, en ce qui concerne la lingerie… _(frissonnant un peu)_ Beaucoup trop affriolant et osé pour moi…

**Lindsay** _(riant) _Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Les trois femmes rirent à cette remarque puis reprirent leur shopping un peu spécial.

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Mais je ne comprends pas, Natalie…Pourquoi vouloir acheter de la lingerie ? Tu en as, non ?

**Natalie** _(gênée) _C'est très…enfantin…

**Lindsay et Stella** _(intriguée) _Enfantin ?

**Natalie :** Ma lingerie se compose de sous-vêtements 100 pour centcoton ou imprimés…Genre avec des Snoopy. Alors…

**Stella** _(rassurante) _Tu sais, tu porterais une culotte de grand-mère à la Bridget Jones, je pense que Mac s'en ficherez bien…

**Natalie** _(rougissante) _Je sais, mais…Je veux vraiment lui…le…

**Stella** _(la voyant de plus en plus rouge) _Je comprends…Bon, on va te trouver quelque chose qui te correspond, d'accord ?

**Lindsay :** Et en passant, je vais prendre un ou deux ensembles sexy…

**Stella :** Je vais peut-être me laisser aussi tenter…Sinon, Lindsay, c'est pour Danny ?

**Lindsay** _(rosissant) _Heu…Oui…

**Stella** _(levant les mains vers le ciel, rieuse) _Heureux homme !

**Natalie :** Je crois qu'il aime bien le style de ma sœur…

**Lindsay** _(stupéfaite) _Quoi !

**Natalie** _(se rendant compte de sa gaffe, grimaçant) _Heu…

**Stella** _(calmant rapidement la tempête) _Tu sais, Jessie est la personne la plus impudique que je connaisse. Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois se changer chez les hommes…

**Natalie :** Et vu sa discrétion naturelle, les hommes ne peuvent s'empêcher de la remarquer…

**Lindsay** _(grognant) _Et bien, j'en connais un qui va perdre cette très vilaine habitude…

Natalie et Stella se mirent alors à rire. Pauvre Danny ! Il n'allait pas comprendre…


	45. 44:Le grand soir

**44-Le grand soir**

Mac avait de nouveau rendez-vous avec Natalie ce soir. Et chose très étonnante, elle avait insisté que ce soit elle qui passe le prendre alors que c'était lui qui le faisait d'habitude, étant donné qu'il connaissait New York. Mais l'expert sentait bien que la jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose derrière cette invitation, pourtant ordinaire…Mais quoi ?

Rajustant une dernière fois le col de sa chemise bleu, Mac entendit sa sonnette et partit ouvrir. Et lorsqu'il découvrit Natalie, le scientifique en resta muet de stupeur et d'admiration et eut même le souffle coupé. Elle était divine…

La jeune femme était vêtue d'un très élégant kimono d'un beau rouge vif sur lequel étaient finement brodés de somptueux dragons dorés et portait les chaussures traditionnelles de ce genre de tenue. Ses jolis cheveux bruns étaient détachés, comme il aimait la voir, mais un magnifique lotus rose y était accroché sur le côté, derrière sa tempe, et la jeune femme s'était maquillée, au niveau des yeux, à la manière des Japonaises, faisant ainsi ressortir ses étonnants yeux vert ambré. Mac avait vraiment l'impression d'être face à une déesse asiatique…

**Natalie** _(inquiète de son silence, innocente) _Mac ?

**Mac** _(balbutiant, toujours plus ou moins sans voix) _Co…Comment as-tu fait pour venir ?

Natalie le regarda, surprise par sa question. « Oh, bravo, Mac ! Question très intelligente et superbement pertinente ! Un compliment aurait été bienvenu… » se sermonna vertement Mac en lui-même. Cette jeune femme arrivait à lui faire perdre totalement ses moyens !

Voyant le trouble que sa tenue semblait causer sur son petit ami, Natalie se mit à sourire timidement, flattée.

**Natalie** _(souriant, faisant apparaître une fossette) _J'ai pris un taxi.

**Mac** _(secouant la tête pour se reprendre) _Je…Tu…Tu es magnifique.

**Natalie** _(rougissant) _Merci. Toi aussi…

**Mac** _(malicieux) _Je fais pâle figure à côté de toi…

**Natalie** _(de plus en plus rouge) _Mac, si tu continues, il va bientôt falloir que tu me portes…

Mac sourit, sachant à quoi la jeune experte faisait allusion. Elle avait toujours été peu habituée aux compliments, ce qui eut pour résultat que dès qu'on lui en faisait, elle avait les jambes qui flageolaient, submergée par l'émotion. Elle avait pris l'habitude avec lui et c'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux.

Mais Mac était toujours surpris par le manque total qu'elle avait en elle et à sa beauté. Elle avait beau avoir entièrement confiance en lui maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'aimer elle… Vraiment, ce Nolte l'avait brisée…

**Mac** _(embrassant d'abord sa main fine) _D'accord. On y va ?

**Natalie** _(prenant sa main sans hésitation) _Oui…

Mac se remit à sourire une nouvelle fois en regardant leurs deux mains jointes. Même ce simple geste avait été complexe pour elle, mais avec de la patience et beaucoup de tendresse…Maintenant, ça lui venait naturellement, et Natalie était aussi devenue plus tactile avec les autres membres de l'équipe, en particulier les hommes, ceux sur qui elle avait le plus de problèmes…

Mac serra plus étroitement sa main et la conduisit doucement vers la sortie de l'immeuble pour prendre un taxi, sans la lâcher du regard. Il sentait que cette soirée serait spéciale. Mais pourquoi ?

**oOo**

Durant toute la soirée, Mac admira Natalie : sa longue chevelure brune souple et brillante tombant élégamment sur ses fines épaules, ses beaux yeux vert ambré qui ne le quittaient pas, ses jolies lèvres roses et douces, ses fossettes quand elle lui souriait, son cou délicat et son corps svelte et élancé. Et dans ce kimono, elle semblait métamorphosée, comme un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide…

Mac avait d'ailleurs aussi remarqué le regard des autres hommes présents dans la salle du restaurant sur elle. Des regards envieux, gourmands, désireux…Et certains semblaient même jaloux de Mac de passer la soirée avec une aussi merveilleuse créature et cela amusa le scientifique. Pourquoi Natalie ne le voyait-elle pas ?

Il fallait dire aussi que la jeune femme était incroyablement innocente, ne se rendant même pas compte des regards affamés et brûlants qui la fixaient. C'était une fleur. Une fleur prête à éclore…

Mais Mac ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorait des yeux. Natalie était incroyablement belle ! Et dans ce kimono rouge…Sa grâce et son élégance étaient devenues plus visibles et sa beauté était divine. Mais une chose contrastait dans ce superbe tableau : Natalie était étrangement nerveuse…

**Mac** _(posant sa main sur la sienne) _Tout va bien, Natalie ?

**Natalie** _(parlant un peu trop vite) _Oui. Oui. Pourquoi ?

**Mac** _(rassurant, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens) _Tu me sembles un peu…nerveuse…

**Natalie** _(avec un sourire timide) _Je le suis toujours un peu…

Mac ne lui en demanda pas plus, profitant du dîner et de cette merveilleuse soirée. Mais il se doutait que la jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose. Mais pourtant, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt avoir la clé de cet étrange mystère…

**oOo**

Comme d'habitude, Mac raccompagna Natalie à la porte de son appartement et tous deux s'embrassèrent tendrement sur le seuil, comme à chaque fin de leurs rendez-vous. Mais Natalie avait une toute autre idée pour finir la soirée…

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plaça son visage au niveau de l'oreille de Mac pour pouvoir lui chuchoter :

**Natalie** _(douce et timide) _Jessie n'est pas là…

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Ha ? Et ?

Avant de lui répondre, Natalie lui embrassa doucement le cou, passant en même temps l'un de ses bras autour de son cou, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et l'autre autour de sa taille, puis frôla son oreille de ses lèvres avec légèreté.

**Natalie** _(chuchotant une nouvelle fois, caressant ses cheveux) _Mac…Je…Je veux qu'on le fasse…

Mac s'écarta d'elle, la fixant avec ses yeux verts, agrandis par la stupeur. Elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait cru entendre !

**Mac** _(sous le choc de la surprise, bégayant un peu) _Q…Quoi ?

**Natalie** _(rougissant, plantant son regard vert ambré dans le sien) _Je…Je veux que tu…me fasses l'amour, Mac…

**Mac** _(souriant avec une grande tendresse, avant de l'embrasser) _Nous le ferons tous les deux…

Enlacés et s'embrassant avec une tendre passion, les deux experts s'engouffrèrent enfin dans l'appartement des jumelles Marteens. Le moment était enfin arrivé…


	46. 45:Phase Six:le coup de la panne

**45-Phase Six : le coup de la panne**

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Jessie marchait avec rapidité dans le laboratoire, un plan de New York et un tuyau à la main, et semblait chercher quelque chose du regard…ou plutôt quelqu'un. Son visage s'illumina quand elle trouva l'objet de ses désirs.

**Jessie** _(hurlant, comme à son habitude) _Danny !

**Danny** _(avec un sourire las, levant les yeux) _Salut Jessie ! Toujours aussi bruyante quand tu m'appelles…

**Jessie :** Au moins, tu sais qui c'est… _(plus sérieuse)_ Dis-moi, t'es bien un New Yorkais pure souche ?

**Danny** _(fronçant les sourcils, intrigué) _Heu…Oui. Pourquoi ?

**Jessie **_(posant le plan et le tuyau sur la paillasse où travaillait Danny) _Et bien, je…

**Danny** _(l'interrompant, fixant ce qu'elle venait de poser) _C'est pourquoi faire, ce tuyau ?

**Jessie **_(neutre) _Siphonner un réservoir. Bon, et si on en…

**Danny** _(interloqué, la coupant une nouvelle fois) _Hein ?

**Jessie** _(dépliant son plan) _Bon, on en revient à mon renseignement ?

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil) _Heu…Oui, oui. Que veux-tu savoir ?

**Jessie :** Et bien voilà…

Le jeune expert écouta alors la détective, ne quittant pas l'intriguant petit tuyau des yeux. Que voulait dire Jessie par siphonner un réservoir ?

**oOo**

Flack s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau pour rentrer enfin chez lui quand il aperçut Jessie courir dans sa direction, un air navré et embarrassé sur le visage. Aïe ! Il était pas couché…

**Jessie :** Hé ! Donnie Boy ! Attends !

**Don :** Qu'y a-t'il ?

**Jessie :** On a une nouvelle affaire.

**Don** _(soupirant, las) _C'est pas vrai…

**Jessie :** Désolée…Est-ce que tu peux y aller seul ? J'ai un rencard…

**Don** _(avec une moue exaspérée) _Je travaillais déjà tout seul avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie…Apocalypse…

**Jessie** _(grimaçant) _P'tit comique…Alors ?

**Don :** Pour une fois que tu as un rencard…

**Jessie** _(lui frappant l'épaule de son poing) _Hé ! Méchant ! _(finissant par partir)_ Tiens, voilà l'adresse d'la scène de crime. Il doit y avoir un des CSI qui t'attends dehors…Dépêche-toi avant qu'il s'transforme en glaçon.

**Don :** Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller. Sinon, il y aura deux glaçons…

**Jessie :** Surtout qu'ça caille vachement. _(courant vers la sortie)_ Allez, à demain, Donnie Boy !

**Don** _(la saluant de la main) _A demain, Jessie.

Regardant Jessie partir rapidement du central, le jeune détective prit son manteau et son écharpe puis se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie pour rejoindre sa voiture et fut surpris de voir avec qui il allait travailler.

**Don :** Stella ?

**Stella :** Bonsoir Flack.

**Don :** Je pensais trouver Mac à cette heure…

**Stella** _(souriant, un peu rêveuse) _Il sort avec Natalie, ce soir.

**Don :** Alors, c'est vous qui assurez le service…

**Stella** _(avec humour, faussement dramatique) _Et oui ! Il n'y a pas d'heure pour les braves…

**Don** _(souriant) _A qui le dites-vous ?

**Stella :** Où s'est produit le meurtre ?

**Don** _(regardant la petite feuille que lui avait donné Jessie) _Au Nord des limites de la ville, dans un coin paumé…

**Stella :** Super. On va se geler…

« Je pourrais vous réchauffer » pensa Flack. Puis le détective évacua rapidement cette pensée de sa tête. Maintenant, il n'arrêtait plus de faire ce genre de commentaires ! Un véritable obsédé ! Et un amoureux transi aussi…Pitoyable !

**Don** _(inspirant profondément, ouvrant la portière à Stella) _Allons-y rapidement et on retrouvera vite nos lits chauds et douillets.

« Bien que je verrai ça autrement… » continua les pensées du jeune homme. Il tressaillit d'ailleurs à ses dernières. Mais c'était pas vrai ! Qu'il se calme avec les fantasmes !

**Stella** _(entrant dans la voiture, lui souriant) _Excellente idée.

Le détective resta encore quelques instants dans le froid hivernal, histoire de calmer ses pensées déplacées et ses hypothétiques pulsions, puis finit par s'installer au volant de sa voiture et démarra, partant dans la direction de leur nouvelle affaire. Et peu après, une moto démarra et suivit le véhicule, tous feux éteints…

**oOo**

Flack et Stella approchaient du lieu de la scène de crime mais se demandaient pourquoi ils ne voyaient aucune lueur de gyrophares à l'horizon. Bizarre, des agents devraient déjà être sur place, pourtant…

Soudain, la voiture du détective eut quelques soubresauts et se mit à crachoter avant de ralentir pour ensuite s'arrêter…au milieu de nulle part : pas de lampadaire, pas de téléphone public, pas de maison…Juste un bois très sombre…Génial…

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Que se passe-t'il ?

**Don :** J'en sais rien. _(vérifiant ses compteurs, totalement interloqué)_ Plus d'essence ? Comment ça, plus d'essence ? J'ai fait le plein ce matin !

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

Les deux policiers se regardèrent alors et eurent plusieurs hypothèses, allant de la plus probable à la plus farfelue, mais ils avaient quelques idées en tête. Ils en connaissaient quelques uns qui allaient avoir des problèmes à leur retour au central…

Flack finit par prendre son portable et le fixa avec stupéfaction.

**Stella** _(inquiète et intriguée) _Quoi ?

**Don** _(grimaçant) _Heu…Houston, nous avons un problème…

**oOo**

Jessie observait la scène de loin avec ses jumelles infrarouges (cadeau d'un ancien petit ami) en souriant de satisfaction. Parfait ! Tout se déroulait comme prévu…Elle avait parfaitement calculé la quantité d'essence dont ils avaient besoin pour ce petit trajet vers une scène de crime imaginaire au milieu des bois. Merci Danny ! D'ailleurs, la jeune femme avait encore le goût désagréable de l'essence sans plomb de la voiture de Flack dans la bouche. Erk ! Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire quand même…

La jeune détective aperçut alors Don prendre son portable et elle se mit à ricaner.

**Jessie** _(tirant la langue, amusée) _Et ouais ! Ça aussi, j'y ai pensé, Donnie Boy…

La jeune femme sortit alors quelque chose de la poche de son épais blouson de motard et le regarda. C'était deux batteries de téléphones portables…

Jessie reprit son observation, se jurant de manger un plat entier de céleris si ce plan ne marchait pas. Mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pourrait les bloquer cette fois…Tous les éléments romantiques étaient présents : la nuit étoilée, la Lune, le petit bois (certes un peu sinistre) , c'est vrai, le climat hivernal, idéal pour se réchauffer de la plus agréable manière qui soit, et l'être de leurs rêves dans une voiture en panne. Jessie ne voyait qu'une issue dans une telle situation : une déclaration d'amour enflammée et les baisers ardents qui allaient avec… Enfin, logiquement…Parce qu'avec ces deux-là, elle pouvait s'attendre à tout…

**oOo**

**Stella** _(vraiment mécontente) _Quoi ?

**Don** _(sur la défensive face à la mauvaise humeur de l'experte) _Je ne comprends pas…Mon portable n'a plus de batterie…Et vous ?

**Stella** _(grommelant en sortant le sien de sa poche et râlant, ne parvenant pas à l'allumer) _Idem… Quelqu'un a encore décidé de nous rendre dingues, c'est pas possible !

**Don** _(soupirant, s'appuyant sur son volant) _Sans doute…Mais pourquoi nous ?

**Stella** _(restant silencieuse quelques instants) _Je n'en sais rien…

Le silence s'installa et les deux policiers ne purent s'empêcher de vérifier dehors, voir s'il n'y avait pas un espoir quelconque pour sortir de là…

Flack soupira. Ce coin était quasiment désert le jour, alors la nuit…Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'auberge…

Le détective remarqua soudain que Stella frissonnait de froid et resserrer ses bras sur son corps svelte, se les frottant un peu pour se réchauffer. Don retira immédiatement son épais manteau et le plaça doucement sur Stella, qui le fixa, gênée, mais avec un immense sourire de gratitude.

**Stella :** Flack, vous…

**Don :** Tout va bien, Stella. Je vais essayer de voir s'il n'y a pas une borne téléphonique dans le coin. Restez bien au chaud pour le moment…

**Stella** _(voulant le retenir) _Flack…

Le jeune homme sortit et tressaillit sous la vive morsure du vent hivernal. Nom de Dieu ! Il devait faire au moins – 10 ! Alors, juste avec son costume… Mais Flack se tourna pour voir si Stella était restée dans la voiture et avança, sentant la neige tomber. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Mais il devait trouver quelque chose…La batterie ne tiendrait pas toute la nuit…

Flack chercha et tourna pendant une demi-heure puis revint dans la voiture, bredouille mais complètement frigorifié.

**Don** _(claquant des dents) _Dé…Désolé. Ri…Rien trouvé…

Alors qu'il parlait et que son grand corps tremblait de froid, Stella lui frotta vigoureusement les bras pour le réchauffer et lui rendit son manteau, le posant comme si c'était une couverture, puis se mit à réfléchir. Qu'allaient-ils devenir maintenant ? Que devaient-ils faire ?

Flack réfléchissait lui aussi, malgré ses neurones qu'il sentait congelés, et eut une idée. Mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr que ça plaise à Stella…

**Don** _(s'emmitouflant dans son manteau) _Ecoutez, Stella : on va se mettre sur la banquette arrière et dormir, ok ? On aura peut-être plus de chances de trouver quelque chose pour nous extirper de cette situation demain matin…

**Stella** _(soupirant) _D'accord…Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix…

Les deux policiers sortirent rapidement de la voiture pour s'installer immédiatement après sur la banquette arrière, évitant de trop rester dans le froid plus que glacial et époussetant la neige qu'ils avaient sur leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. Stella frissonna une nouvelle fois et se maudissait de n'avoir pas pris un manteau plus épais. « Il faut dire que tu n'avais pas vraiment prévu de passer la nuit dehors… » pensa-t'elle. Quand Flack vit l'experte frissonner de nouveau, il lui offrit encore son lourd manteau comme couverture.

**Stella** _(refusant poliment) _Flack…Vous aussi vous avez froid…

**Don **_(avec un sourire comique) _Je suis un grand garçon solide, Stella. Un petit rhume ne me tuera pas…

**Stella** _(sévèrement) _Flack ! Ne prenez pas cela à la légère.

**Don** _(levant les yeux, ayant l'impression d'être sermonné par sa mère) _Stella…

La scientifique observa le jeune homme rapidement puis posa son regard sur l'espace disponible autour d'eux puis reporta son attention sur le détective.

**Stella** _(se calant contre la portière, désignant le siège) _Couchez-vous.

**Don** _(haussant les sourcils à l'unisson, interloqué) _Pardon ?

**Stella :** Couchez-vous sur le siège. _(le voyant prêt à ouvrir la bouche)_ Et ne discutez pas !

Flack, intrigué, finit par s'exécuter puis eut la stupéfaction de voir et de sentir Stella se coucher sur lui, rougissant tout en les recouvrant du long manteau du détective.

**Don**_ (rougissant et balbutiant) _Heu…Stella…Ce…Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne…

**Stella** _(plantant son regard émeraude dans le sien) _Vous avez chaud ?

« Vous n'avez pas idée » pensa Flack, sentant son cœur s'affoler avec frénésie et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce genre de moment…

**Don** _(déglutissant avec difficulté) _Oui…

**Stella** _(se préparant à s'installer plus confortablement) _Bien. Maintenant, dormez.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on a la femme dont on est éperdument amoureux dans les bras. » pensa désespérément Flack. Et étant donné que son corps faisait un peu ce qu'il voulait, le jeune détective pria pour qu'il se tienne tranquille durant la nuit…

Stella s'installa confortablement sur le jeune homme, posant sa tête sur son épaule solide et agrippant sa veste de sa main fine, comme si elle craignait de tomber, puis elle ferma doucement ses yeux émeraude.

**Stella** _(d'une voix ensommeillée) _Bonne nuit, Don…

Flack tiqua sur l'utilisation de son prénom par la jeune femme et posa son beau regard bleu sur elle, étonné et surpris. Il aperçut alors une expression de paix et de totale confiance se dessiner sur le visage de Stella ainsi qu'un doux sourire ravi et entendit que sa respiration était devenue régulière. Elle dormait déjà…

Don les recouvrit un peu mieux tous les deux et entoura Stella de ses bras pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid…tout en profitant de sa présence contre lui. Avec une extrême douceur, Don déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et l'entendit soupirer de contentement, le faisant sourire amoureusement. Cet instant resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire…

**Don **_(caressant les doux cheveux bouclés de l'experte) _Bonne nuit…ma jolie Stella…

Après avoir resserré son étreinte sur la jeune femme, le détective s'endormit à son tour, posant sa joue sur le front de Stella…

**oOo**

Jessie grogna et jura, inventant des noms d'oiseaux encore plus grossiers les uns que les autres. Mais c'était pas possible !

**Jessie** _(râlant) _Mais c'est quoi, ces deux-là ! Y en a marre ! _(encore plus déterminée, presque effrayante)_ Tant pis pour toi, tu m'laisses plus l'choix, Donnie Boy…

La jeune femme rangea ses jumelles, remit son casque et démarra sa moto pour retourner chez elle, où un plat de céleris l'attendait dans son frigo. Mais pour Jessie, c'était clair et net : la Phase Sept serait la dernière !


	47. 46:Une nouvelle première fois

**46-Une nouvelle première fois**

Natalie avait mené Mac jusqu'à sa chambre, l'entraînant par la main et sans aucune hésitation, puis le fit asseoir sur son lit avant de poser son petit sac sur une jolie commode et se plaça ensuite devant lui, commençant à se démener sur la large ceinture qui maintenait son kimono. Mais ses mouvements étaient indécis et maladroits et Natalie se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse, se remémorant comment s'était passé son premier rapport avec Tommy : d'abord, elle avait dû se déshabiller puis ensuite s'étendre sur le lit et ensuite le laisser faire. Et la jeune femme recommençait le même schéma.

Comprenant les intentions de Natalie, Mac lui saisit doucement les mains et l'attira vers lui, la faisant s'asseoir à ses côtés pour ensuite la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Natalie crut avoir fait une erreur et se sentit coupable et honteuse, baissant les yeux. Elle n'était même pas fichue de faire plaisir à Mac correctement.

**Mac** _(lui relevant la tête, avec un sourire rassurant) _Natalie…Ne…

**Natalie :** J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'aurais dû…

**Mac** _(lui posant son index sur les lèvres pour la faire taire, souriant toujours) _Natalie, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais il est inutile de te dépêcher comme ça…

Natalie le fixa alors, surprise, et Mac maudit au moins pour la centième fois Nolte. Cet abruti avait complètement déstabilisé Natalie sur ce sujet et lui avait donné le pire des exemples. Lui caressant doucement la joue, il plaça doucement sa joue contre la sienne et lui chuchota tendrement à l'oreille :

**Mac :** Prenons le temps de nous découvrir…

Puis l'expert embrassa tendrement son cou délicat, retirant délicatement le lotus de sa douce chevelure brune d'une main tandis que l'autre massait expertement sa nuque, la faisant ainsi soupirer d'aise mais aussi tressaillir. Natalie répondait favorablement à son contact comme jamais auparavant et Mac continua la caresse de ses lèvres sur la peau douce. Il déposa ensuite une multitude de petits baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses joues, ses pommettes, son front et s'attaqua à l'autre côté de son cou avec une infinie douceur, tout en se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme ne le touchait pas. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui, pourtant…Et si cela provenait de son expérience avec Nolte ? Vu le genre, cette ordure n'avait vraisemblablement pas laissé Natalie le toucher, la privant de tous préliminaires. Mac commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'allait pas rechercher cette petite pourriture pour le massacrer…Mais l'expert écarta vivement cette pensée. Pour le moment, seule Natalie comptait…C'était à lui de lui montrer que l'amour n'était pas que douleur et souffrance, à lui de lui rendre confiance, à lui de lui ramener le bonheur, la volonté de vivre sans honte…

S'emparant de nouveau de ses douces lèvres avec amour, Mac saisit les mains fines de Natalie dans les siennes pour les amener et les poser sur son torse, l'incitant à le toucher, à le caresser. Mais il ignorait quelle serait sa réaction. La jeune femme craignait tant les contacts tactiles, encore aujourd'hui…

Quand il sentit les mains de la jeune scientifique remonter timidement vers ses épaules, il sut qu'elle avait compris.

**Mac** _(soupirant à chaque caresse, aussi timide soit-elle) _Laisse-toi…guider par ton instinct et ton désir, Natalie. Je ne suis pas Tommy…

**Natalie** _(un peu hésitante, le regardant) _Je…Je sais…Mais si je…

**Mac** _(caressant ses joues et son cou) _Ne t'inquiètes pas…Aie confiance en toi…En nous…

Puis Mac reprit ses lèvres avec ardeur, trouvant sa langue et la mêlant subtilement à la sienne, transformant ce baiser passionné en baiser brûlant et intense, et il sentit les mains de Natalie caresser timidement et avec hésitation ses pectoraux à travers sa chemise puis se glisser lentement sous sa veste pour la lui retirer, la faisant ainsi tomber au sol, et continuer leur périple dans ses cheveux courts, approfondissant par la même occasion leurs baisers ardents. Tout allait bien se passer maintenant…

Mac finit par se détacher de ses lèvres si désirables presque avec réticence mais il partit à l'assaut de son cou, l'embrassant et le mordillant gentiment, tout en lui retirant avec prudence sa large ceinture, qui rejoignit sa veste sur le sol, et il fit ensuite glisser ses mains voluptueusement de la taille fine, passant par les côtes, jusqu'aux épaules frêles de la jeune femme, l'entourant peu à peu de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il la désirait tant…

Natalie se sentait extrêmement maladroite dans ses caresses mais les soupirs satisfaits que poussait Mac la rassura et l'encouragea, la poussant à s'enhardir. Ses mains se posèrent sensuellement sur le torse de l'expert et ses doigts s'activèrent pour déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Elle voulait voir son corps et pouvoir enfin le sentir tout contre elle. C'était la première fois depuis… Tout en continuant son opération délicate, ses lèvres étaient fort occupées dans l'exploration du cou de Mac, trouvant la veine jugulaire puis léchant la pomme d'Adam, cette caresse particulière la faisant rougir d'embarras. Elle qui ne se croyait pas capable de ce genre de choses…

Mac frissonna à chacune des caresses de la jeune femme, que ce soient celles de ses lèvres ou de sa langue, qui remontait peu à peu le long de sa trachée, et il finit par glisser l'une de ses mains dans ses doux cheveux bruns tandis que l'autre était posée au creux de ses reins, lui permettant de la rapprocher de lui, tout en évitant de la gêner dans ses diverses manœuvres.

La jeune femme parvint enfin à ouvrir totalement la chemise de Mac et la fit doucement glisser le long de ses bras, observant son torse avec minutie quand elle aperçut une horrible cicatrice en haut à gauche de son torse, au-dessus de son coeur. Natalie leva alors ses yeux vert ambré vers lui, la surprise mais aussi la peine se dessinant sur ses beaux traits.

**Mac** _(intrigué) _Natalie ?

**Natalie** _(touchant du bout des doigts sa cicatrice avec délicatesse, sentant sa texture un peu rugueuse) _Comment as-tu eu cette blessure ?

**Mac** _(voyant de quoi elle parlait, posant sa main sur la sienne, toujours posée sur sa poitrine) _Pendant la guerre du Liban, à Beyrouth. Tu étais sans doute trop jeune pour t'en rappeler…voire tu n'étais même pas née…Je suis quand même bien plus âgé que toi…

**Natalie** _(plongeant son regard dans le sien, caressant toujours sa cicatrice) _C'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis, Mac…

Puis, craignant presque sa réaction, elle se pencha lentement vers lui, posant ses mains délicates sur son torse, et embrassa avec une incroyable douceur cette cicatrice d'un passé qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme si elle voulait l'effacer par la seule force de son baiser. Mac soupira à ce tendre et timide contact puis sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme parcourir le reste de son torse, avec gourmandise et aussi une certaine curiosité, puis remonter sur ses épaules et son cou, tentant les mordillements légers (elle se loupa deux fois et s'excusa avec effusion) pour enfin terminer sur ses lèvres fines, les prenant avec ardeur, tout en continuant ses sensuelles caresses beaucoup plus assurées sur son torse. Elle le voulait…Elle le voulait à un tel point que c'en était douloureux. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle ressentait une sensation aussi forte, aussi vitale…

**Natalie** _(se détachant de ses lèvres pour reprendre un peu d'air, la voix pleine de désir) _Mac…

Plantant son regard vert dans le sien, Mac s'écarta suffisamment d'elle pour passer ses mains sous le doux tissu du kimono qu'il fit lentement glisser dans un joli froissement léger. Puis, toujours avec une extrême douceur et prudence, voyant que Natalie se laissait faire volontairement, il fit de même avec le sous-kimono d'un blanc virginal, qui rejoignit donc le reste de leurs vêtements sur la moquette. Mac fit ensuite glisser voluptueusement ses mains le long des bras nus de Natalie et, quand il atteignit enfin son cou, il eut la surprise de la voir baisser les yeux et cacher son corps svelte presque nu derrière ses bras croisés. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

**Mac** _(rassurant, embrassant son cou et ses épaules entre chaque mot) _Natalie…Tu es si belle…Laisse-moi voir ton corps…Tu es une divinité qui…

**Natalie** _(le coupant presque violemment) _Non ! Je suis horrible ! Je suis…marquée…

Fronçant les sourcils, Mac lui saisit doucement les poignets pour ne pas l'effrayer et écarta enfin ses bras pour voir ce qu'elle voulait dire par « marquée ». Il put en effet apercevoir des cicatrices ici et là qui parcheminaient ses frêles épaules, sa taille fine, et ses hanches aux courbes parfaites. Qu'est-ce que… ?

**Natalie** _(honteuse et triste) _C'est… Ça vient de…

Un sanglot l'empêcha d'en dire plus et la jeune femme baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas que Mac la voie encore pleurer. Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle aurait supporté son regard vert pénétrant sur elle, mais elle s'était une nouvelle fois trompée, le décevant encore une fois… Comment Mac pourrait-il la trouver désirable ? Même avec de la jolie lingerie ? Tout comme son esprit, Tommy avait laissé ses marques sur son corps…

Mac ressentit un dégoût profond pour l'homme qui avait osé faire ça à cette si charmante jeune femme. Ce Nolte avait été une véritable brute avec elle ! Et quand il vit le corps de Natalie secouer par les sanglots mais aussi trembler de honte, sa haine pour cet homme augmenta…Il allait le trouver…

Mais ce n'était pas là le plus important…Doucement, l'expert releva la tête de Natalie, essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces, et l'embrassa avec passion, caressant son corps élancé, puis s'écarta légèrement de son visage, posant son front sur le sien.

**Mac :** Natalie, tu es belle…Tu es désirable…Tu es parfaite…Et ce Nolte a été trop stupide pour voir cette beauté et n'a su que l'abîmer…Mais tu es forte, aujourd'hui…Et magnifique… Pour moi, tu es une divinité tombée du ciel…

**Natalie** _(souriant enfin un peu, malicieuse) _Si moi, je viens du ciel, Jessie sort tout droit de l'enfer…

**Mac** _(déposant un petit baiser sur son nez) _Je te préfère comme ça… _(baissant les yeux, haussant un sourcil appréciateur)_ Très belle lingerie…

**Natalie** _(nouant ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser) _C'est pour toi…

Mac répondit à son baiser avec faim et la serra tout contre lui. Les deux experts sentirent alors un choc électrique les parcourir lorsque leurs peaux nues entrèrent en contact et frissonnèrent d'envie et de désir. Le moment tant attendu mais aussi tant craint arrivait…

Mac baissa l'une des bretelles du joli soutien-gorge en satin rouge de Natalie et déposa une pluie de baisers sur l'épaule découverte. Il recommença le même manège pour l'autre épaule et glissa lentement ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour dégrafer son sous-vêtement. Au même moment, Natalie glissait ses bras autour de lui, caressant le dos puissant de son futur amant, l'espérait-elle, et poussa de petites plaintes aux soudaines caresses des mains de Mac sur sa poitrine, la faisant prononcer son nom dans un souffle. Sans y prendre garde, elle remonta sa jambe le long de celle de Mac et sa cheville se retrouva prisonnière d'une main forte. La dévorant des yeux, Mac fit sensuellement remonter sa main le long de sa jambe fuselée tandis que Natalie l'attira vers le matelas, les faisant enfin s'étendre sur le lit.

Ivres de désir et étroitement enlacés, les deux experts s'embrassèrent avec faim et frottèrent sensuellement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Natalie finit par amener ses mains vers la ceinture de Mac puis sembla hésiter, une crainte l'étreignant : et si elle était encore blessée cette fois encore ? Et n'était-ce pas une erreur de se lier à ce point à Mac alors qu'elle retournerait bientôt à Los Angeles ? Mais c'était elle qui avait pris cette décision. C'était elle qui avait voulu aller plus loin ce soir. Alors, elle devait assumer !

Respirant profondément, elle finit par retirer le pantalon de l'expert et glissa ensuite timidement ses doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon, réfléchissant encore une fois : était-elle vraiment prête ? Oui, elle l'était. Son corps, son cœur et toute son âme réclamaient Mac. Et sa peur ne la ferait pas reculer…Encore…

Leurs derniers sous-vêtements finirent par rejoindre leurs autres vêtements sur la moquette et les deux experts s'adonnèrent tendrement au petit jeu des caresses curieuses et parfois bien audacieuses, leur faisant pousser des gémissements incontrôlables, mais ils restèrent très doux malgré le brasier qui les consumait littéralement. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, sauf pour respirer, leurs jambes s'entremêlaient et leurs mains caressaient leurs deux corps avec passion et désir. Et bientôt, tout devint plus sérieux…

**Natalie** _(pantelante et impatiente) _Mac…Je…Je te veux…Maintenant…

**Mac** _(d'une voix rauque pleine de désir) _Tu…es sure ?

**Natalie** _(posant ses mains au creux de ses reins) _Oui…S'il te plaît…

**Mac** _(acquiesçant) _Si jamais je te fais mal, tu me le signales, d'accord ?

Natalie opina de la tête, pressée de le sentir encore plus contre elle, en elle, de connaître la véritable sensation d'un amour et d'une étreinte partagés…

Mac retira d'abord les mains de Natalie de son dos afin de pouvoir lier ses doigts aux siens. Puis, il plongea son regard vert dans ses magnifiques yeux vert ambré pour avoir l'ultime confirmation et enfin entra en elle avec une prudente lenteur, l'embrassant avec force pour que la douleur fugitive, espéra-t'il, s'amenuise. Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se tendre imperceptiblement, ses mains serrer avec force les siennes et l'entendit gémir contre ses lèvres. S'écartant de sa bouche tentatrice, continuant sa lente pénétration, il vit avec horreur des larmes perler le long des joues de Natalie. Atterré, Mac voulut se retirer mais Natalie le retint en l'entourant de ses jambes, l'emprisonnant avec une surprenante force.

**Mac** _(inquiet, croyant qu'elle s'entêtait) _Natalie…Je…

**Natalie** _(gémissante, se mordant parfois la lèvre) _Maaac…Ne t'arrêtes pas…C'est…si bon…Je ne pensais pas…que ça…hmm…serait…

Puis la jeune femme laissa échapper une longue plainte de plaisir face à cette douce sensation, s'arc-boutant contre Mac et ondulant légèrement sous son corps. L'expert continua alors sa manœuvre avec une extrême prudence, poussant à son tour une plainte rauque qui se transforma en un fort gémissement quand leurs hanches se rencontrèrent enfin.

Essoufflés, les deux amants se regardèrent tendrement, entendant les battements affolés de leurs deux cœurs et respirant bruyamment, avant de s'embrasser avec force, se dévorant littéralement les lèvres, permettant ainsi à Natalie de s'habituer à la présence de Mac en elle. L'expert sentit une main fine vagabondait le long de son dos, frôlant sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson parcourant alors son corps, pour se poser enfin au creux de ses reins et l'inviter à se mouvoir en elle. Mac s'exécuta avec tendresse, faisant un doux mouvement de va et vient, et embrassa encore et encore Natalie, qui s'était agrippée à ses fortes épaules tellement le plaisir la submergeait, la désirant toujours plus.

Bientôt, le rythme s'accéléra et les deux amants se mirent à gémir leurs noms avec intensité. Mac avait les mains crispées sur les draps alors que Natalie agrippait fermement le dos et les épaules de l'expert, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau que ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre. Puis ils atteignirent enfin l'orgasme tant recherché, et inédit pour Natalie. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à un tel déferlement de sensations enivrantes et jouissives. Elle cria « Mac » avec une force extatique et se cambra contre son amant avant de relâcher peu après toute cette tension, épuisée, son corps vibrant encore de cet intense bonheur.

Mac se posa doucement sur elle, embrassant le creux de son cou avec tendresse et amour et caressant son corps maintenant repu et satisfait. L'expert sentit soudain deux mains attraper délicatement son visage et l'amena vers celui de Natalie, qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**Natalie** _(après lui avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur les lèvres) _Merci, Mac…

**Mac** _(souriant en caressant sa joue avec son doigt, dégageant une mèche de cheveux humide de sueur) _Je t'avais bien dit que tout se passerait bien… _(roulant des yeux)_ Enfin, presque…

**Natalie** _(embrassant sa joue puis l'autre) _Tout s'est bien passé, Mac. Mais je ne me doutais pas que ça pouvait être si merveilleux…

**Mac** _(malicieux) _Et on peut encore s'améliorer…

**Natalie** _(se mordant la lèvre, taquine, surprise de sa propre audace) _Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça…

**Mac** _(avec un air de prédateur) _Très bien, Miss Marteens…

Mac s'empara alors avidement des lèvres de Natalie et se mit en devoir de lui prouver ses dires. Ils avaient toute la nuit pour eux…


	48. 47:Surprises matinales

**47-Surprises matinales**

Flack fut réveillé par l'éclat du soleil levant et sentit immédiatement un poids sur lui, s'interrogeant d'abord avant de finir par se rappeler des évènements de la veille : Jessie, la nouvelle affaire, la panne, le froid, la neige…Et Stella…Ouvrant doucement les paupières, le détective baissa ses yeux bleus en direction de la jeune femme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait fait aucun geste déplacé et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre durant la nuit. Très bien. Par contre, Stella…

La jeune femme avait toujours la tête posée sur l'épaule du détective et dormait paisiblement. Mais durant son sommeil, elle avait quelque peu déboutonné le haut de la chemise de Flack et avait glissé sa main fine dessous, touchant la peau nue du torse du détective. Don se figea à cette constatation et n'osa plus remuer le temps que l'experte se réveille, tout en se demandant s'il devait s'estimer chanceux ou maudit. Etre si proche d'elle et pourtant si loin…

Stella remua tout doucement, frottant son visage contre l'épaule de Don et amenant sa main dans un geste caressant, toujours glissée sous la chemise du détective, jusqu'à son épaule solide et masculine, se serrant un peu plus contre lui, profitant et se délectant de sa douce chaleur corporelle, et soupira de contentement, frottant doucement ses jambes contre les siennes. Elle était si bien…

Don déglutit à la manœuvre de la scientifique et sentit les battements de son cœur devenir des plus erratiques. Misère, il allait crever d'une crise cardiaque mais au moins, il mourrait heureux !

Pendant encore une demi-heure, Stella, toujours endormie, continua de faire vagabonder sa main douce sur le torse maintenant brûlant de Flack, et finit par être réveillée par un tressaillement incontrôlable du jeune détective alors qu'elle venait juste de caresser avec une sensuelle douceur ses pectoraux fermes. Ouvrant lentement ses yeux émeraude, elle tomba sur le beau regard bleu de Flack, qui la fixait avec intensité mais aussi avec gêne, et lui sourit avec tendresse, croyant encore rêver.

**Stella** _(lascive) _Bonjour…

**Don** _(balbutiant, embarrassé) _Bon…Bonjour, Stella. Vous…Vous n'avez pas trop froid ?

L'experte tiqua sur le vouvoiement, plissant les yeux, intriguée, puis les ouvrant soudain en se rappelant de la soirée d'hier, et se rendit compte où était posée, ou plutôt glissée, sa main, la retirant immédiatement.

**Stella** _(s'excusant du regard en rougissant) _N…Non. Merci. Je…Je suis désolée, Flack, pour…

**Don** _(rouge d'embarras mais la rassurant) _Ce n'est pas grave…

**Stella** _(voulant éviter tout silence gêné) _Bon…Heu…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

**Don :** On va attendre que quelqu'un passe pour demander de l'aide…

**Stella** _(timidement) _Je…Je peux rester ainsi ? Contre vous ? Au chaud… ?

**Don :** Bi…Bien sûr…

**Stella** _(reposant sa tête sur son épaule) _Merci, Flack…

La scientifique se blottit alors une nouvelle fois contre le détective, se laissant envahir par la douce chaleur corporelle qui émanait de lui et s'enivrant de son odeur masculine et agréable, et finit par se rendormir paisiblement.

Quant à Don, il espéra que personne ne viendrait trop tôt. Il voulait profiter de cet instant magique et certainement unique au maximum…

**oOo**

Mac fut le premier à se réveiller et un immense sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le visage endormi et paisible de Natalie posé sur son cœur, un sourire de pur bonheur et d'innocence aux lèvres. Avec une grande douceur, l'expert caressa la belle chevelure brune de la jeune femme et se mit à contempler son beau corps svelte. Un corps qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur mais qu'il ne se lassait pas de découvrir et d'explorer… Et la douce personnalité de Natalie l'avait touché droit au cœur, au plus profond de son âme, éveillant en lui un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir à jamais perdu… Mac savait qu'il l'aimait et il craignait déjà son départ sans doute prochain pour Los Angeles…Le scientifique préféra cesser d'y penser et se délecta encore de la présence de la jeune femme, se remémorant chaque moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et chaque minute de cette nuit merveilleuse. Elle avait été si ardente dans sa passion innocente et si honnête à chacune de leurs étreintes fusionnelles, émerveillant Mac et lui faisant découvrir à lui aussi un plaisir insoupçonné…

Voulant parfaire toute cette nuit, l'expert se détacha prudemment d'elle, sans la réveiller, prit un drap pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille et sortit silencieusement de la chambre, lançant un dernier regard sur la belle jeune femme endormie. C'était vraiment une merveille…

Parcourant rapidement l'appartement de ses yeux verts, Mac trouva enfin la cuisine et se mit à la recherche d'un plateau. Rien de tel qu'un petit-déjeuner au lit pour bien commencer la journée. Surtout après une telle nuit…

Alors que Mac s'était mis à la recherche de tasses, Jessie sortit de sa chambre à moitié réveillée, les yeux mi-clos, ses cheveux rebelles encore plus en bataille, vêtue d'un large T-shirt sur lequel il était inscrit « LOVE ME OR FUCK YOU » et qui laissait une de ses épaules à découvert, et se dirigea ensuite vers sa cafetière, apercevant Mac au passage.

**Jessie** _(la voix ensommeillée, lui faisant un signe de la main et sortant deux tasses) _Mac.

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil, surpris) _Heu…Bonjour, Jessie…

La jeune détective se mit à bailler sans retenue alors qu'elle mit la cafetière en route, amusant Mac, qui attendait de la voir réagir. A moins qu'elle ne connaissait les plans de sa jumelle…

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire aimable et endormi) _Combien d'sucres dans votre café ?

**Mac :** Aucun, merci…Je pourrais avoir une tasse pour Natalie ?

**Jessie** _(sortant une troisième tasse et baillant une nouvelle fois) _B'sûr…

Pendant que Jessie versait le café chaud dans les tasses, Mac doutait de plus en plus que la jeune femme était au courant de l'évolution de sa relation avec Natalie et son absence totale de réaction face à sa présence ici le surprenait et l'amusait beaucoup. Jessie n'était pas du matin, semblait-il…En était-il de même pour Natalie ?

Traînant les pieds tel un zombie, Jessie lui amena les deux tasses pleines de café et se mit à lui sourire presque béatement avant de boire son propre café.

**Mac :** Merci.

**Jessie :** De r…

Soudain, elle cracha son café, s'étouffant à moitié, puis ouvrit enfin complètement les yeux, fixant l'expert à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

**Jessie** _(vraiment surprise) _M…Mac ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Enfin, chez nous ?

**Mac** _(riant de sa réaction tardive et choquée) _Je…

**Jessie** _(l'interrompant, arrivant à la conclusion logique) _Vous avez passé la nuit ici ? Avec Natalie ?

**Mac** _(un peu embarrassé) _Et bien…

**Jessie** _(le coupant une nouvelle fois) _Désolée. C'était une question parfaitement idiote étant donné que vous êtes là, à moitié nu dans ma cuisine. Je… _(inquiète)_ Ça s'est bien passé ?

**Mac** _(rassurant) _Oui. Mais vous poserez vos questions à votre sœur, d'accord ?

**Jessie :** Heu…Oui, bien sûr…Sinon, j'peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

**Mac :** Vous auriez du jus d'orange ? Et des toasts ?

**Jessie** _(hochant plusieurs fois la tête) _Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Quand elle raconterait ça à Donnie Boy ! Oups ! Tiens, elle l'avait oublié, celui-là. Bon, d'abord Mac et après le reste…

Jessie amena tout ce que lui avait demandé l'expert et les posa sur le plateau. Mac la remercia et repartit dans la chambre de Natalie, le plateau entre les mains.

**Jessie** _(prenant une rose dans un des nombreux vases ornant l'appartement) _Attendez ! Ça sera mieux avec ça.

**Mac** _(amusé) _Merci.

L'expert entra enfin dans la chambre tandis que Jessie se dirigea vers le téléphone. Bon, elle avait deux têtes de mule à sortir d'une forêt enneigée. Et elle savait déjà qui appeler pour venir les chercher…

**oOo**

Mac entra silencieusement dans la chambre et remarqua que Natalie n'avait pas bougé durant sa courte absence mais qu'elle avait gardé son sourire heureux. C'était vraiment le sourire d'un ange…Attendri, l'expert déposa le plateau sur la commode et rejoignit lentement la jeune femme, s'asseyant au bord du lit. L'observant avec une immense tendresse, Mac dégagea délicatement une mèche de cheveux de son visage puis se pencha doucement vers elle pour embrasser sa nuque avec volupté, continua sur ses frêles épaules et s'attaqua ensuite à son dos nu, se délectant de sa peau si douce, la caressant sensuellement en même temps et la sentant enfin frissonner sous ses lèvres et ses doigts. Paresseusement, Natalie tourna la tête dans sa direction et ouvrit ses beaux yeux vert ambré, lui offrant un regard émerveillé et amoureux.

**Natalie** _(languide) _Bonjour, Mac…

**Mac** _(lui souriant gentiment) _Bonjour, ma belle endormie…

L'experte finit par se tourner complètement vers lui, découvrant partiellement son corps nu aux yeux de Mac, et noua tendrement ses bras autour de son cou, l'entraînant sur le lit pour le serrer tout contre elle, cherchant le contact avec sa peau, puis l'embrassa avec passion. Elle fit doucement glisser sa cuisse en un mouvement caressant jusqu'à la taille de Mac, qui, comprenant l'invitation, se mit à caresser voluptueusement sa jolie jambe en commençant par sa fine cheville, et fit sensuellement glisser ses mains sur son dos puissant. Elle avait si faim de lui, maintenant…

**Mac** _(se détachant de ses lèvres à contrecœur, la voix rauque) _Natalie…On doit partir travailler…

**Natalie** _(taquine) _C'est toi le chef…Tu peux te permettre d'arriver un peu en retard, non ?

**Mac** _(amusée, caressant sa joue) _Quel exemple donnerais-je à mon équipe ?

**Natalie** _(avec une moue déçue, mais un ton plaisantin) _J'aurais essayé…

Riant, Mac s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres douces de la jeune experte puis se sépara d'elle pour revenir immédiatement avec son plateau.

**Mac :** Petit-déjeuner ?

**Natalie** _(se redressant comme un ressort pour s'asseoir, se recouvrant avec le drap) _Oh oui ! Je suis affamée !

Mac sourit en voyant Natalie aussi enthousiaste et joyeuse mais il se demandait si elle garderait cette surprenante attitude avec les autres ou s'il serait le seul à profiter de la vraie Natalie. Et cette dernière idée l'enchantait…

Natalie mangea tranquillement, malgré sa faim évidente, heureuse de partager ce moment, aussi ordinaire soit-il, avec Mac, tous deux ne se quittant pas des yeux. Soudain, elle poussa une petite exclamation, surprenant Mac.

**Mac :** Qu'y a-t'il ?

**Natalie :** J'ai failli oublier !

**Mac :** Oublier quoi ?

Natalie ne lui répondit pas et se leva, enroulée dans son drap, partant en direction de son placard sous le regard intrigué de Mac. Elle revint ensuite avec une longue boîte et s'assit à ses côté, la lui tendant.

**Natalie** _(avec de l'incertitude dans la voix) _C'est pour toi.

Posant sa tasse sur le plateau, Mac ouvrit la boîte avec prudence et en sortit un magnifique sabre dans son étui noir aux superbes gravures dorées, surpris et très impressionné.

**Natalie :** Lindsay m'a dit que tu appréciais les armes japonaises. C'est un sabre authentique de Shogun, datant de l'ère Edo. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai trouvé que sa magnificence te correspondait… Ça te plaît ?

Muet de stupeur, l'expert examina le sabre, remarquant chaque détail, chaque décoration fine et précise, puis se tourna vers Natalie pour l'embrasser, déposant la longue lame pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui, la sentant répondre à son étreinte avec ardeur.

**Mac** _(finissant par s'écarter) _Si ça me plaît ? Natalie, ce sabre est superbe ! _(la fixant, inquiet)_ Mais ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

**Natalie** _(le rassurant, prenant ses mains dans les siennes) _Pas vraiment…Contrairement à Jessie, j'ai mis de l'argent de côté depuis des années. Je pouvais me permettre ce genre d'écart. Surtout pour toi… _(le voyant prêt à protester, lui posant son index sur les lèvres pour le réduire au silence)_ Et n'essaie pas de me rendre la pareille, Mac. Tu l'as déjà fait…d'une toute autre manière…

Et à ces mots, la jeune femme reprit tendrement les lèvres de Mac, caressant sa joue avec douceur. Ce sabre était tellement peu après tout ce que Mac lui avait offert…

Soudain, ils entendirent des coups bruyants sur la porte, brisant ce doux moment…

**Jessie** _(de l'autre côté de la porte) _C'est pas que j'veux pas vous laisser vous papouiller mais il est 8 heures…Vous avez donc déjà trente minutes de retard…

**Natalie** _(soupirant, posant son front contre le torse de Mac) _Je n'ai pas envie…

**Mac** _(embrassant le dessus de son crâne) _Le crime ne se repose jamais…Mais on se prendra une journée de congé tous les deux, d'accord ?

**Natalie** _(l'enlaçant, ravie par cette perspective) _D'accord…

Puis les deux experts finirent par se séparer avec réticence pour se préparer rapidement. Malgré tout, ils étaient maintenant encore plus liés que jamais…


	49. 48:Briseurs de rêves

**48-Briseurs de rêves**

Un portable sonna et vibra. Et avec insistance. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs plus vouloir s'arrêter. Soudain, une main tremblante finit par le saisir puis se crispa brièvement sur lui alors qu'une plainte rauque se fit entendre et fut peu après suivie d'un gémissement plus aigu.

**Lindsay** _(les doigts dans les cheveux de Danny, s'arc-boutant contre lui) _Ne…Réponds… paaas…

**Danny** _(tout à son activité mais agacé par la sonnerie incessante de son portable) _Avec ce bordel, j'y arriverai pas. _(malgré les soupirs mécontents de Lindsay, répondant avec agressivité)_ Messer !

**Jessie** _(voix off- étonnée par le ton employé par Danny) _Hé ! Ho ! Du calme ! Malpoli !

Jessie ! C'était Jessie qui lui téléphonait alors que le jeune expert était vraiment très occupé avec Lindsay. Un vrai empêcheur de tourner en rond, cette nana !

**Danny** _(grognant) _Jessie…Quoi ?

**Lindsay** _(plaintive et suppliante) _Danny…Raccroche…

**Jessie** _(voix off- pouffant) _Oups ! J'dérange, on dirait…

**Danny** _(se rapprochant de Lindsay pour qu'elle puisse embrasser son cou, sarcastique envers Jessie) _Quelle déduction…

**Jessie** _(voix off) _Bon. J'serai brève alors. Tu pourrais aller chercher Donnie Boy et Stella ?

**Danny** _(fronçant les sourcils, se redressant un peu à la grande contrariété de Lindsay) _Hein ? Pourquoi ?

**Jessie** _(voix off) _Heu…Disons que la voiture du flic de mon cœur est mystérieusement tombée en panne et que, par un pur hasard, Don et Stella étaient dedans…

**Danny :** Tombée en… _(interloqué)_ Tu as siphonné son réservoir !

**Jessie** _(voix off) _Ouais…

Cette fille était incroyable…et carrément étrange ! Elle faisait vraiment n'importe quoi…

**Jessie** _(voix off) _Et résultat des courses, j'ai fait chou blanc…Encore…

Danny grimaça, sentant l'exaspération dans la voix de son excentrique amie et la plaignant aussi : avec Stella et Don, elle allait avoir vraiment du boulot…L'expert sentit aussi l'agacement et l'impatience de sa petite amie, qui le fusilla du regard, l'exhortant de ses yeux noisette de raccrocher en vitesse. Danny lui fit un sourire contrit, tout en maudissant Jessie ! Elle pouvait pas choisir une autre poire ? Pourquoi lui en particulier ?

**Danny** _(pressé) _Ok ! J'irai les chercher… _(regardant Lindsay)_ pas tout de suite… Où sont-ils ?

**Jessie** _(voix off- amusée) _D'après toi…

Danny réfléchit rapidement et se rappela de leur conversation d'hier sur les coins de New York les plus paumés. Nooon, elle n'aurait pas osé…

**Jessie **_(voix off) _Ils y sont depuis hier soir, les pauvres. Sans rien autour d'eux, ni avec eux… _(grognant)_ Et ils n'ont rien fait…

Si, elle avait osé. Flack devait être sacrément en pétard…Et aussi se posait pas mal de questions, vu toutes les tuiles qui lui tombaient dessus ces temps-ci…

**Danny** _(soupirant) _Je vois…Ecoute. Je finis…heu…ce que je fais et j'y vais. Allez, bye !

**Jessie** _(voix off) _Attends, Danny ! J't'ai pas brief…

Le jeune expert raccrocha et balança son portable avant de reprendre avec une ardeur renouvelée les lèvres de Lindsay.

**Danny** _(essoufflé) _Désolé. Ça a pris un peu plus de temps que je pensais. Mais maintenant, je suis tout à toi, Montana…

**Lindsay** _(roulant des yeux) _C'est pas trop tôt !

Et la jeune femme s'empara sauvagement des lèvres de Danny, qui revint là où il en était avant ce coup de fil perturbateur. Don et Stella pouvaient attendre encore un peu…

**oOo**

Flack n'avait pas cessé de contempler Stella dans son sommeil, resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps svelte pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe, et l'écoutait respirer calmement. Elle semblait tellement bien, tellement en paix. Mais aussi en confiance…Alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, tout contre lui…

Don repoussa une mèche bouclée qui était tombée sur le visage de l'experte avec une extrême délicatesse, très inhabituelle chez lui, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts au passage, se délectant de ce très léger contact avec sa peau si douce. Une peau qu'il aimerait tellement embrasser, goûter, découvrir, explorer…Une peau qui enflammerait la sienne…

Stella se blottit un peu plus contre le grand détective, mêlant inconsciemment leurs jambes, et agrippa sa cravate, rapprochant son visage du sien et troublant ainsi le jeune homme. Elle était si proche…

Sentant sa respiration s'accélérer, le détective se figea immédiatement, essayant de penser à autre chose que ses jolies lèvres roses qui effleuraient maintenant la ligne de sa mâchoire, et sentit la maintenant très familière chaleur du désir et de l'amour l'envahir. Et soudain, il y eut un conflit intérieur : sa raison contre son cœur. Sa raison l'encourageait à rester ainsi, totalement immobile, évitant tout geste impulsif et déplacé, tandis que son cœur lui signalait qu'il lui suffisait juste de tourner un peu la tête pour pouvoir au moins frôler les lèvres entrouvertes de la scientifique, même voire faire plus que les frôler…

Ce petit combat dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que finalement, son cœur gagne par K.O. Et alors, pourquoi pas ? Ça serait juste pour connaître le goût de sa bouche si tentante, la texture de ses lèvres, l'effet qu'elles auraient sur les siennes…

Flack se pencha alors lentement et prudemment vers la scientifique, s'humectant les lèvres pour que ce baiser volé ne soit fait que de douceur, remontant instinctivement sa main pour la poser avec légèreté sur sa joue. Encore quelques centimètres et…

Soudain, il fut interrompu dans sa manœuvre par des coups sur sa vitre arrière, réveillant Stella par la même occasion, et le détective se redressa vivement avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il fasse la pire connerie de sa vie ! Embrasser une femme sans son consentement, et qui plus est, agressée par un ancien petit ami qui ne voulait pas la quitter, était la pire erreur à faire ! Vraiment, Flack s'en voulait : finalement, il ressemblait à tous les autres…

**Danny** _(le nez presque collé à la vitre, continuant à toquer) _Hello, les marmottes ! Votre Sauveur est là ! _(ouvrant la portière, les voyant couchés l'un sur l'autre et enlacés, surpris)_ Youhou ! Chaleur !

**Stella** _(avec un regard de reproche) _Danny…C'était pour nous tenir chaud…

« Enfin, principalement… » pensa-t'elle. Mais à l'idée de quitter les bras musclés de Flack, de s'écarter de son corps, Stella sentit un grand vide. Décidément, plus le temps avançait, plus ça empirait…Elle en était désespérément amoureuse maintenant, ne pouvant plus ignorer ses sentiments, juste faire avec…

Flack eut une immense déception en entendant les paroles de Stella. Mais à quoi devait-il s'attendre d'autre ? C'était un gosse et elle une femme. Il était immature et impulsif et elle était sage et réfléchie. Comment pourrait-il lui plaire ?

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil, amusé) _Je devrais essayer ça avec Montana…Mais on rajouterait deux, trois trucs pour mettre un peu plus de chaleur…

**Don** _(grimaçant) _Danny ! Merci pour cette vision…

« Surtout que je l'imagine avec d'autres personnes… » grommela mentalement le détective. Il était vraiment gravement atteint…par une maladie qu'on appelle amour…Et elle était sacrément tenace !

Alors que les deux policiers finirent enfin par se décider à sortir de la voiture du détective, Danny les observa, amusé. Ils tiraient une de ces têtes tous les deux ! De vrais collégiens timides et coincés…Pourtant, pourquoi ne se rendaient-ils pas compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ? C'était de plus en plus visible depuis les différentes phases de l'opération de Jessie…Il n'y avait presque plus qu'eux qui ne s'en étaient pas aperçus ! Danny comprenait l'exaspération de Jessie mais il était impressionné par sa patience. Quoiqu'il avait eu l'impression que les limites avaient été franchies lors de son coup de fil…Enfin…

**Danny** _(voyant ses deux collègues enfin prêts) _Allez ! Je vais vous ramener au central.

**Stella :** Pourrions-nous passer chez moi avant ? J'aimerais me changer…

« Bien que l'odeur de Flack sur moi est agréable et étrangement rassurante… » pensa Stella, trouvant immédiatement après cette idée totalement irrationnelle.

**Danny :** Bien sûr. Et toi, Don ?

**Don :** J'ai des fringues de rechange au poste.

**Danny :** Ok. Allez, grimpez !

Danny s'installa alors au volant, après que Flack ait appelé un dépanneur, tandis que Stella se tourna soudain vers le détective avant de rentrer à son tour.

**Stella** _(avec un sourire tendre) _Merci de m'avoir tenue chaud, Flack…

Puis elle grimpa dans la voiture, ne remarquant pas la rougeur qui avait envahi le visage de Don. Si elle savait à quel point il avait apprécié ce moment…

**oOo**

Alors que Stella était dans son appartement pour se changer, Don et Danny l'attendaient patiemment dans la voiture, tous deux très silencieux. Sentant le parfum enivrant de la scientifique sur et tout autour de lui, le détective avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle était là, à ses côtés, et se délecta de cette sensation…plutôt inquiétante…Super, ça allait pas mieux chez lui !

Danny finit par se tourner vers son meilleur ami et remarqua son air…étrangement béat et rêveur. Pas la peine de chercher à quoi il pensait…Ou plutôt à qui…Et l'expert comprit pourquoi Jessie l'avait envoyé lui et pas Kaile : pour faire parler Don !

**Danny :** Tu n'as rien à me dire, Don ?

**Don** _(se réveillant, tournant son visage vers l'expert) _Quoi ? Moi ? Non…Non, non.

**Danny :** Tu es sûr ? Tu m'as l'air pas mal préoccupé et ailleurs, ces temps-ci.

**Don** _(sur la défensive) _Je vais bien…

**Danny** _(créant une ouverture) _En fait, tu me ressembles…

**Don** _(le fixant, en haussant un sourcil, surpris) _Hein ?

**Danny :** Quand je me morfondais pour Montana…

**Don **_(un peu trop vite) _Et bien tu te plantes.

**Danny** _(persuasif) _Don…Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas…

**Don** _(le coupant, déviant la conversation sur un sujet moins sensible) _Dis-moi, Danny, comment savais-tu où nous trouver ?

Houlà ! Flûte ! Zut ! Merde ! Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait dire ! Mais quand il vit le regard soupçonneux de Flack, l'expert se décida à parler, pensant à avertir Jessie au retour au central.

**Danny :** Jessie me l'a dit.

**Don** _(contrarié) _Alors, c'est encore elle qui nous a joué ce tour de cochon ?

**Danny :** Comment ça ?

**Don :** Attends : on tombe en panne d'essence, alors que j'avais fait le plein…

Danny riait intérieurement : il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Jessie avait siphonné le réservoir de la voiture de Flack…Quelle fille incroyable !

**Don** _(continuant) _On se retrouve au milieu de nulle part pour un soi-disant crime et les batteries de nos téléphones mobiles étaient mystérieusement mortes…Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup trop de coïncidences…

**Danny :** Jessie n'est pas responsable.

**Don** _(incrédule) _Vraiment ?

**Danny :** Oui. Comme elle ne t'a pas vu arriver ce matin, elle s'est inquiétée et est venue me voir, me demandant si je t'avais aperçu.

**Don :** C'est bien joli, mais ça ne me dit pas comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver…

**Danny :** En faisant mon job de flic, Don. Elle m'a donné l'adresse de votre scène de crime, qui s'est avérée bidon au final, et j'ai reconnu ta voiture.

**Don :** Bon. Mais tu vas pas me dire que c'était le hasard ? Ou alors, c'était Kaile…

**Danny :** Non. Elle était sur une autre affaire toute la journée d'hier et y travaille encore aujourd'hui. Un triple meurtre, je crois…

**Don :** Alors là, je vois plus…

**Danny :** C'est peut-être le…destin. Ton réservoir d'essence fuit peut-être et pour les portables, il y a des raisons multiples et variées…

**Don :** Décidément, depuis que Jessie est arrivée, il ne m'arrive que des malheurs…

Danny en connaissait une qui lui devrait un bon repas plus un cadeau impressionnant après tous ces mensonges éhontés !

**Danny :** En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

**Don** _(hésitant) _Heu…

Certes, ces drôles d'évènements qui lui étaient arrivés avaient été rudes pour son cœur mais il avait passé d'agréables moments : la douche avec Stella, même si ça lui avait donné maintenant des rêves très vivaces au point qu'il n'osait plus s'endormir en public, la journée où ils avaient étéattachés et où ils avaient fonctionné en symbiose parfaite, sa chute dans les escaliers où Stella l'avait mentionné comme un Ange et cette nuit, dans la voiture, avec la jeune femme dans les bras…Puis Flack se rendit compte des similitudes : lui et Stella étaient constamment concernés par ces étranges situations. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard…Et pourtant, rien ne reliait tous ces moments surprenants…

Pourtant, une chose le tracassait : lorsque Stella et lui s'étaient retrouvés enfermer dans ce minuscule laboratoire, le jeune homme était sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important…Mais quoi ? Sa terreur avait brouillé ses souvenirs…

**Danny** _(inquiet de son silence) _Don ?

**Don :** En fait, je…

**Stella** _(entrant soudain, faisant sursauter les deux hommes) _Me revoilà ! Je n'ai pas été trop longue ?

« Hélas, non ! » jura Danny dans sa tête. Et zut ! Il y était presque ! Soupirant, l'expert mit le contact et aperçut la rougeur de son ami, mais aussi sa tristesse…Le jeune homme s'étonna de cette pensée mais il espérait que Jessie aurait une nouvelle idée d'ici là. Et une excellente ! Car voir ses deux amis souffrir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur…


	50. 49:Le côté obscur de Natalie

**49-Le côté obscur de Natalie **

Natalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Et ce fut un surprenant choc pour tout le monde au laboratoire, habitué à la voir neutre, timide ou renfermée. Mais là, la jeune femme était rayonnante. Et Mac, quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de siffloter…Troublant…Etrange…Et assez flippant pour certains de ses collaborateurs…

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Mac pour lui donner son rapport sur son enquête au sujet d'un meurtre sur Broadway, Natalie croisa Jessie et Flack et les salua joyeusement, embrassant même le grand détective sur la joue, très surpris, avant de continuer son chemin en fredonnant.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Tu peux me dire ce qui lui arrive ? Je l'ai jamais vue comme ça…

**Jessie :** Ho ! C'est vrai ! J'ai oublié de te raconter. J'ai trouvé Mac à moitié à poil dans ma cuisine, c'matin.

**Don** _(interloqué, les yeux écarquillés) _Quoi !

**Jessie** _(s'amusant un peu) _J'te jure ! Il avait qu'un drap sur lui.

**Don** _(se frottant les tempes, sentant une migraine carabinée pointer le bout de son nez) _Ok. Pourquoi était-il dans ta cuisine ?

**Jessie :** Il cherchait des tasses.

**Don** _(levant les yeux, très las) _Non…Pourquoi se trouvait-il chez toi ?

**Jessie :** Il y a passé la nuit… _(faisant son petit effet)_ Avec Natalie…

**Don** _(les yeux agrandis par la surprise) _Vraiment ?

**Jessie :** Ce genre de truc ne s'invente pas, tu sais…

**Don :** Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer Mac avoir une relation…

**Jessie :** J'ai aussi eu du mal avec ma sœur, j'te signale…Mais, au final, ils se sont bien trouvés…

**Don :** Vu ce que ça donne avec ta jumelle, je pense que tu as raison…

Jessie sourit à cette constatation mais pourtant, quelque chose la tracassait…Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

**oOo**

Natalie arriva enfin au bureau de Mac, aperçut à travers l'immense vitre, qui servait de mur, le sabre qu'elle lui avait offert posé sur un meuble de classement mais aussi une silhouette. Une femme blonde était appuyée sur le bureau de Mac, le corps penché vers l'expert. Jane…

Sentant une colère froide l'envahir, la jeune femme entra silencieusement et avec calme. Peut-être étaient-ils simplement penchés sur un dossier…

**Jane : **Vous savez, Mac, elle ne va pas rester encore longtemps ici. J'ai entendu dire que les affaires de sa sœur s'arrangeaient à Los Angeles.

**Mac** _(sérieusement agacé) _Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne, Jane…

**Jane :** Voyons, Mac. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle va hésiter entre sa jumelle et vous. Comme toutes ces filles californiennes, elle a trouvé un moyen de se distraire…Elle a profité de votre gentillesse pour s'amuser avec vous…

**Mac** _(furieux mais restant calme) _Vous ne la connaissez pas…

**Jane :** Du peu que j'ai pu constater, si. Cette fille est instable, comme sa sœur qui est d'une rare violence. Ne vous y accrochez pas sinon vous allez en souffrir, Mac…

**Mac :** Je ne vous permets pas !

**Jane** _(semblant choquée et peinée) _Ne me dites pas que son numéro de la pauvre jeune fille timide et perdue vous a convaincu ! C'est une manipulatrice qui vous quittera sans remord. Alors que moi…

S'apprêtant à se pencher vers le scientifique pour caresser sa joue, Jane eut la surprise de sentir son épaule se faire agripper par une main fine, mais d'une force surprenante. La technicienne fut alors projetée sur la chaise placée en face du bureau de Mac, qui roula ensuite dans le couloir, se cognant enfin sur le muret face à la porte du bureau du chef de la scientifique, attirant de nombreux regards sur elle. Puis, elle vit un éclair argenté frôler sa tête et distingua un sabre planté. Que… ?

**Natalie :** Je vous ai loupée…Comme c'est dommage…

Mac n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et regarda sa petite amie avec stupéfaction : elle semblait furieuse comme jamais. Pourtant, Mac n'avait pas l'impression que c'était la colère qui animait la jeune experte…

**Jane :** Mais vous êtes cinglée !

**Natalie :** Non. Vous ne voyez pas comme je suis calme…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Jane tremblait de tous ses membres en entendant la voix calme, froide et neutre de Natalie. On aurait dit une autre personne…

**Natalie :** Maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi…

**oOo**

Entendant des cris de surprise non loin du bureau de Mac, Jessie fit demi-tour, entraînant Flack avec elle, et s'y précipita. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

**Don :** Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**Jessie** _(courant) _J'vais te dire ça dans deux secondes…

La jeune détective arriva devant le couloir menant au bureau de Mac et vit sa crainte vérifiée en apercevant sa jumelle manifestement très en colère, Jane tremblant de peur, un sabre planté juste à côté de sa tête. Quant à Mac, il ne semblait plus trop savoir sur quel pied danser…Jessie grogna. Elle l'avait pourtant avertie mais cette blondasse ne l'avait pas écoutée…

**Don** _(voyant la scène) _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

**Jessie :** Ce que j'craignais…Dark Natalie est de sortie…

**Don :** Dark Na… ? C'est quoi ça, encore ?

**Jessie :** Tout être humain a des limites : toi, moi, Danny…Et même la douce, la patiente, la très tolérante Natalie Marteens…Le problème, c'est que quand ça pète, ça pète méchamment…

**Don :** Du genre à découper Jane en rondelles ?

**Jessie :** Et bien…C'est possible…Moi, j'réagis en tapant sur tout l'monde…

**Don :** J'avais remarqué…

**Jessie :** Avec Natalie…On peut s'attendre à tout…Espérons que ça ne va pas ruiner sa relation avec Mac…Ça la détruirait…

**Don :** On a qu'à la stopper…

**Jessie :** J'tiens à ma vie, ne t'en déplaise, Donnie Boy. Quand elle est dans cet état, on n'peut qu'observer et attendre…

**Don :** Génial…

Jessie grimaça, contrite. Qu'allait donc faire sa sœur ?

**oOo**

**Jane :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ?

**Natalie :** Pourquoi cherchez-vous à prendre ma place ? Pourquoi me discréditez-vous aux yeux de Mac ?

**Jane :** Parce que vous allez partir ! Parce que je vois clair dans votre jeu… « Oh, je suis une pauvre fille malheureuse… »Vous ne vouliez que vous amusez le temps de votre séjour ici…

**Natalie** _(l'attrapant par le col de sa blouse, la soulevant du sol) _Non ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! Comment pourrais-je lui faire ça alors que je suis folle amoureuse de lui !

Mac se figea à ses paroles, devenant le nouveau point de mire de l'assemblée de curieux, et entendit alors enfin la détresse dans la voix de Natalie : elle n'était pas furieuse mais malheureuse…

**Jane** _(se débattant) _Et vous croyez vraiment qu'il aimera une gamine telle que vous ?

**Natalie **_(les larmes se mettant à couler) _Je le sais…Je sais que Mac ne ressent qu'une profonde affection pour moi…Mais moi, je l'aime et j'avais oublié ce que c'était… _(sa voix pleine de fureur)_ Alors que vous osiez dire que je m'amuse avec lui, alors que c'est un homme exceptionnel et unique…C'est inacceptable… _(avec un sourire sadique)_ Je vais donc vous mettre là où est votre vraie place…

**Jane** _(d'une voix blanche) _Quoi ?

Natalie finit alors par la reposer au sol mais la traîna vers la sortie du commissariat avec une étonnante facilité, n'écoutant pas les protestations de terreur de Jane.

Jessie et Don rejoignirent alors Mac, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, qui finit par se rendre compte de leur présence au bout de quelques instants.

**Mac :** Jessie ! Que va-t'elle faire ?

**Jessie :** Je l'ignore…Ses réactions sont totalement imprévisibles quand elle est dans cet état…Mais on peut déjà oublié le découpage en morceaux…

**Mac :** Quoi ?

**Jessie :** C'était de l'humour…Mais, j'm'excuse, Mac. J'aurais dû vous prévenir que…

**Mac :** N'ayez crainte. Ce n'est pas ça qui va changer mon opinion…

**Jessie :** Vous serez bien l'premier…

**Don :** Et si on allait voir ce qu'elle va fabriquer ?

**Jessie :** Bonne idée…

Et les trois policiers partirent à la poursuite de Natalie.

**oOo**

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors et tombèrent nez à nez avec Natalie qui se frottait les mains pour se les nettoyer. Mais où était Jane ?

**Mac** _(la saisissant par les épaules) _Natalie ?

**Natalie** _(semblant sortir de sa transe) _Mac ? Qu'est-ce que…Oh, non, j'ai…

**Jessie :** Ouais. Qu'as-tu fait de Jane ?

**Natalie** _(avec une colère atténuée mais teintée d'une certaine satisfaction) _Je l'ai mise avec ses congénères… _(lui indiquant la direction)_ Là-bas.

Jessie et Flack y partirent rapidement, laissant Mac et Natalie seuls.

**Natalie :** Je suis désolée. Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû me…

**Mac :** Elle a eu tort, Natalie. Mais, je vais devoir te sanctionner si tu lui as fait du…

L'expert fut interrompu par un grand éclat de rire et vit Jessie revenir vers eux, hilare à s'en tenir les côtes, pointant son doigt derrière elle. L'expert porta son regard sur Natalie, intrigué.

**Mac :** Tu lui as fait quoi exactement ?

**Natalie **_(un peu honteuse) _Je l'ai balancée dans la benne à ordures…

Alors que Jessie, morte de rire, avait fini par s'asseoir sur le trottoir enneigé pour continuer à rigoler, Mac vit arriver Flack, dans le même état que sa collègue, suivi d'une Jane des plus sales, une peau de banane dans ses cheveux blonds et des taches de tailles et de couleurs diverses sur ses vêtements et sa peau, et il ne put, lui aussi, s'empêcher de pouffer. Devait-il vraiment sanctionner Natalie dans ce cas ? Jane était en tort, après tout…

**Jane** _(furieuse) _Mac ! J'exige que cette folle soit…

**Mac** _(la mâchoire crispée, la coupant, froidement) _Dites encore une fois que Natalie est folle ou tout autre chose et c'est moi qui vous jette dans les ordures…

Les paroles de Mac redoublèrent l'hilarité de Jessie et Flack alors que Natalie le regardait, surprise. Alors qu'elle avait fait preuve de gestes inconsidérés et qu'elle avait fait sa déclaration devant toute son équipe, il la protégeait ? Quant à Jane, voyant l'air ferme et sévère de Mac, elle préféra ne pas protester. Elle avait définitivement perdu cette partie…

**Mac** _(voyant qu'elle abdiquait) _Maintenant, allez vous changer et reprenez votre travail. Natalie, nous devons parler…

**Natalie** _(hochant la tête) _Bien…

Les trois scientifiques se dirigèrent vers l'entrée tandis que les deux détectives finirent par se calmer, Flack aidant Jessie à se relever.

**Don :** Bon, t'as fini ?

**Jessie** _(essuyant ses larmes) _Ouais…Ho, putain, c'était trop fort ! T'as vu sa tête quand on l'a retrouvée ?

**Don :** Oui. Ta sœur a fait fort. _(regardant Mac et Natalie qui rentraient dans le central)_ Tu crois que ça va aller pour eux ?

**Jessie** _(lui tapotant l'épaule, confiante) _J'pense…

Mais un autre point tracassait la jeune détective : comment Natalie allait réagir lorsqu'elles devront retourner à Los Angeles ?


	51. 50:Sanction exemplaire

**50-Sanction exemplaire**

Natalie suivait Mac sans dire un mot, sachant qu'elle méritait une sanction pour son comportement déplacé. Elle sentait aussi tous les regards posés sur eux, la rendant rouge d'embarras et de honte. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire sa déclaration à Mac comme ça, devant toute son équipe ? Il allait avoir des problèmes avec ses bêtises…

Mac l'invita à entrer dans son bureau et ferma ensuite la porte derrière eux tandis que Natalie se posta devant son bureau et se tint très droite, prête à subir les conséquences de ses actes. Mais elle était loin de s'attendre à ce qui allait suivre…

Mac se colla à elle, tout contre son dos, l'attirant à lui en l'entourant de ses bras et embrassa sa joue puis sa tempe avec douceur avant de placer son visage au creux de son épaule.

**Natalie** _(surprise) _Mac ? Mais…

**Mac** _(l'étreignant un peu plus) _Merci, Natalie…Merci d'exister…

Natalie ne put retenir ses larmes de perler le long de ses joues, tant l'émotion la submergeait. Elle savait que Mac n'était pas un grand bavard et qu'il n'aimait pas trop dévoiler ses sentiments. Mais à travers ces mots, la jeune femme savait qu'il répondait favorablement à sa déclaration d'amour…Mais à sa manière…

L'experte se tourna alors vers lui et posa sa tête sur son cœur, se délectant de ses battements très doux. Des battements rien que pour elle…

**Natalie** _(essuyant ses larmes, malicieuse) _Et toi, d'arriver à me supporter…

**Mac** _(souriant) _C'est si facile…

Le scientifique la serra tout contre lui, se rappelant, malgré ce beau moment, de la teneur de certaines paroles de Jane : il savait que Natalie allait bientôt partir. Mais il ne voulait pas agir en égoïste et lui demander de rester juste pour lui. Ça serait injuste…

**Natalie** _(levant la tête vers lui, le faisant revenir au moment présent) _Et ma sanction ?

**Mac** _(se penchant vers elle) _La voilà…

Ecartant ses dernières pensées de sa tête, Mac embrassa tendrement Natalie, la sentant se presser contre lui et agripper sa veste, et finit par glisser ses doigts dans la longue chevelure brune de la jeune femme pour approfondir ce baiser très doux pour le rendre plus ardent. Mais l'experte finit par s'écarter de lui, raisonnable.

**Natalie** _(se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de lui sauter dessus) _Mac… Sérieusement…

**Mac** _(caressant sa joue avant de retourner à son bureau) _Tu auras juste un avertissement noté dans ton dossier. C'est ton premier incident et il n'y a eu rien de grave. De toute manière, tu ne comptes pas recommencer ce genre de colère, n'est-ce pas ?

**Natalie :** Non. Sauf si Jane recommence. Dans ce cas-là, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle ne refera pas un nouveau petit tour dans les poubelles…

**Mac** _(riant) _Je pense qu'elle a compris le message… _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Mais au fait, pourquoi étais-tu venue à l'origine ?

**Natalie :** Pour te parler de mon rapport sur ma dernière enquête…

La jeune femme s'assit alors, ouvrant son dossier, et tous deux redevinrent professionnels, s'échangeant parfois des regards tendres et amoureux. Mais Natalie s'interrogeait : devrait-elle vraiment retourner à Los Angeles ?


	52. 51:Ce que j'aime chez lui

**51-Ce que j'aime chez lui**

Jessie avait décidé d'organiser une soirée entre filles avec Stella, Lindsay, Kaile et Natalie, prévoyant du punch à volonté (surtout pour délier les langues) . Et la détective avait lancé le sujet direct : les hommes…Ou plutôt, leurs hommes…

DANNY

**Jessie :** Alooooors ? Qui va être la première à s'lancer ? Lindsay ?

**Lindsay :** Vous en savez déjà beaucoup sur lui…

**Jessie :** Mais là, on veut des détails ! Croustillants, de préférence…

**Kaile :** Excellente idée !

**Natalie :** Combien avez-vous bu de verres de punch, toutes les deux ?

**Jessie :** Moi, juste un ! Mais tu sais que j'suis naturellement allumée…

**Stella** _(riant) _Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte d'ailleurs…

Jessie tira la langue tout en faisant la fière puis relança Lindsay avec l'aide de Kaile et Stella. Quant à Natalie, elle leva les yeux au ciel, surprise de voir Kaile et Stella entraînée dans le sillage de sa jumelle. Misère, la soirée allait être longue…

**Stella :** Ne sois pas si timide !

**Jessie :** Attends, je sais. On va t'poser des questions et tu nous réponds sincèrement, ok ?

**Lindsay **_(avec une petite grimace) _Je ne peux pas y échapper, on dirait…Allez-y…

**Kaile :** Que préfères-tu chez lui, physiquement ?

**Jessie :** Très bonne question !

**Lindsay :** Et bien…J'hésite…

**Stella :** Donne toutes tes préférences alors.

**Lindsay :** Alors…J'adore ses yeux bleus…Et son sourire…

**Jessie :** Oh ouiiii ! Il me fait fondre à chaque fois !

**Natalie** _(lui donnant un coup de coude) _Hé ! Il est déjà pris !

**Jessie** _(râlant excessivement, mutine) _Laisse-moi rêver !

**Stella :** J'ai une question ! Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ?

**Jessie** _(fronçant les sourcils) _C'est pas la même question que Kaile ?

**Stella :** Je parlais de son caractère…

**Jessie :** Ok ! Linds' ?

**Lindsay :** Son côté chien fou…Et son humour, même si ça m'agace parfois… Mais sans ça, il ne serait plus…

**Stella, Kaile et Jessie :** Danny !

**Lindsay** _(riant) _En effet ! Si Danny ne me taquine plus, je commencerai franchement à m'inquiéter… Une autre question ?

**Natalie** _(surprenant toutes ses amies) _Il embrasse bien ?

**Jessie :** Yeah ! Tope-la, frangine, je n'pensais pas qu'tu oserais !

**Lindsay** _(grommelant) _Moi aussi…

Les jeunes femmes rirent devant la déconfiture de leur collègue puis attendirent sa réponse comme le Saint Graal.

**Kaile :** Alors ?

**Jessie :** Et avec les détails !

**Natalie :** Jessie…Quand même…

**Jessie :** C'est toi qui as lancé l'sujet !

**Natalie :** Je commence à le regretter…

**Stella :** Vous avez fini, toutes les deux ? Lindsay ne peut pas répondre si vous vous disputez…

**Jessie et Natalie** _(en chœur) _Pardon…

**Kaile :** On t'écoute Lindsay…

L'experte se sentit rougir face à cette assemblée silencieuse et attentive. Et si ça venait aux oreilles de Danny…

**Lindsay :** Il…Disons qu'il est très…passionné…voire vorace…

**Jessie **_(sifflant) _Et ben ! Mais ça m'étonne pas trop…

**Natalie :** Pourquoi ?

**Jessie :** Il a des origines italiennes. Et les Italiens…Maman…

Toutes se mirent à rire devant l'expression comique de Jessie…Et Lindsay s'arrêta net à la question suivante…

**Jessie :** Et comment il est au pieu ?

**Natalie** _(lui envoyant une volée plus un coussin sur la tête) _Jessie ! Mais tu es impossible !

**Jessie** _(malicieuse) _On me l'dit souvent…

**Kaile :** Mais j'aime bien ta question…Alors, Lindsay ?

**Lindsay** _(rougissant) _Je…S'il vous plaît…Pitié…

**Jessie :** Allez, il en saura rien !

**Stella :** Je vais peut-être avoir du mal, moi. Je bosse avec lui quand même.

**Jessie :** Maiiis…Z'êtes pas drôles…

**Stella** _(philosophe) _A Lindsay de prendre la décision…

**Jessie :** Zut ! J'aurais pas de…

**Lindsay :** Danny est un passionné en général…Et bien, là aussi…

**Kaile :** Sacré Danny !

**Jessie :** Bon…Et maintenant… _(désignant Natalie) _A toi !

MAC

Quand Natalie vit tous les regards dirigés vers elle, elle se mit à rougir violemment, maudissant sa sœur, et ne voulut qu'une chose : se cacher dans un trou de souris… Qu'allaient-elles lui demander ?

**Natalie :** Jessie, une parole de travers et je t'assomme.

**Jessie :** De nous toutes, avec Lindsay, t'es la seule en couple…

**Natalie :** Attention avec tes questions, c'est tout…

**Lindsay :** C'est vrai que c'est difficile…Son petit ami…C'est notre patron quand même…

**Jessie :** Si y a que ça qui te tripote…J'poserai les questions hard !

**Natalie** _(protestant violemment) _Non ! Non, non, non, non !

**Stella :** Je commence ! Alors, comment est Mac avec toi ?

**Natalie** _(soulagée et souriant) _Tendre, doux et tellement gentil…

**Stella :** Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

**Jessie :** Est-ce qu'il a répondu à ta déclaration ?

Natalie baissa immédiatement la tête, rougissant violemment, n'osant pas répondre à cette question tout de même personnelle…

**Jessie :** Vu ta tête, oui et positivement en plus ! Bravo !

**Lindsay :** Je suis contente pour toi !

Alors que les autres policières félicitèrent Natalie, Jessie était pensive…Elle espérait que sa sœur prenne la bonne décision quand il sera temps de partir…

**Jessie :** Allez ! Une question hard ! Tu comptes refaire l'amour avec lui !

**Natalie** _(voulant rabaisser le caquet de sa sœur) _C'est déjà fait…

**Jessie** _(surprise) _Vraiment ? Quand ?

**Natalie :** Devine…

Là, elle n'en dirait pas plus. Sa nuit avec Mac était précieuse et elle ne comptait pas en divulguer une miette. C'était un souvenir trop précieux…Et puis, ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge…

**Jessie** _(soupirant) _Réponds au moins à la question du bisou…S'te plaîîîît…

**Natalie :** C'est…toujours tendre…Et après, c'est plus…intense…Ne m'en demande pas plus…

**Jessie :** Ok. Stel', c'est à toi…

DON

Stella regarda Jessie, interloquée. Elle n'avait personne…Pourquoi l'interroger ?

**Stella :** Jessie, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis célibataire…

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire énigmatique) _Tu n'aurais pas quelqu'un en vue ?

Natalie fronça les sourcils en fixant sa jumelle, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, tandis que Lindsay et Kaile attendaient la réponse de Stella avec intérêt.

**Stella : **On pourrait dire ça…

**Kaile** _(comprenant le plan de Jessie) _Comment ça ?

**Stella :** Ça ne se fera sans doute jamais…

« Si je ne m'en mêle pas, en effet » pensa Jessie. « Jamais vu deux personnes aussi têtues et aveugles » continua-t'elle en jurant intérieurement. Quant à Kaile, Natalie et Lindsay, elles étaient très peinées pour leur amie, surtout Natalie. Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas désespéré…

**Jessie :** Et pourtant, vous l'aimez…

**Stella :** Oui…

**Jessie :** Pourquoi ?

La jeune détective avait vraiment l'impression de diriger un interrogatoire. Mais elle voulait que Stella leur dise…

**Stella :** Parce que c'est un homme unique. Il est courageux et fort, malgré tout ce qu'il a subi. Il a une volonté hors du commun et a un sacré sens de l'humour, assez tranchant. Et il est très…protecteur. Quand je suis à ses côtés, je me sens rassurée et entière. Alors qu'il n'y a strictement rien entre nous…et il n'y aura jamais rien…C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

**Natalie** _(réconfortante) _Stella…

**Jessie :** A quoi il ressemble ?

Stella fixa la détective et rougit, tout en réfléchissant au moyen de contourner sa question. Elle devait rester floue…

**Stella :** Il est grand et bien fait de sa personne.

« Ça, on peut l'dire ! On l'a vu toutes les deux en intégral. Et Donnie Boy est très bien foutu ! » pensa Jessie, amusée. Mais elle grommelait intérieurement : la scientifique rusait…

**Jessie :** Et son visage ?

**Stella :** Il a un très beau visage, très expressif. Un adorable sourire aussi…Des cheveux incroyablement noirs… _(se laissant submerger par ses sentiments, imprudente)_ Et des yeux bleus magnifiques…

Lindsay tiqua à ce dernier élément et fronça les sourcils en fixant Stella. Le remarquant, Natalie voulait que le secret de Stella demeure intact et finit par intervenir. Stella devait avoir ses raisons pour garder cet amour secret…

**Natalie :** Et toi, Jessie ?

**Jessie** _(surprise) _Moi ? J'ai personne en vue…

**Natalie** _(dubitative) _Vraiment ? Je croyais que tout ce qui portait un boxer ou un caleçon t'intéressait…

**Jessie **_(protestant) _Hé !

Cette dernière phrase de Natalie provoqua l'hilarité générale, détournant ainsi l'attention de sa jumelle de Stella. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'était pas avec elles. Ses pensées voguaient vers un certain jeune détective aux beaux yeux bleus…


	53. 52:Ce que j'aime chez elle

**52-Ce que j'aime chez elle**

Flack, Mac et Danny étaient au Sullivan à se partager quelques bières. C'était assez étrange pour les deux jeunes hommes de se retrouver avec le chef de la scientifique, Sheldon étant encore penché sur un de ses rapports d'enquête. Malgré tout, Danny ne put résister à poser une question à son supérieur, question qui trottait aussi dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

**Danny :** Dites-moi, Mac…J'aimerais savoir…Si je peux me permettre, bien sûr…

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil interrogateur) _Oui ?

**Danny :** Pourquoi Natalie ?

**Mac** _(surpris) _Pardon ?

**Danny** _(se défendant) _Ce n'est pas un reproche mais…elle semble avoir beaucoup de problèmes…Et puis, il y a d'autres jeunes femmes moins…enfin…

Flack finit par lui asséner un coup de coude pour qu'il se taise. Danny avait vraiment le chic pour s'enfoncer et s'empêtrer de plus en plus dans ses excuses foireuses…

**Mac** _(souriant) _Natalie est très complexe, c'est vrai…Mais c'est une jeune femme douce et merveilleuse…Et au fil du temps, je découvre de plus en plus de choses qui font d'elle quelqu'un de si spécial pour moi. Et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti ça…

Danny grimaça, sachant que son patron faisait référence à sa femme adorée, Claire. Gaffeur !

**Mac :** Et puis, ce n'est pas en cherchant la facilité qu'on trouve automatiquement le bonheur, vous savez…

Don écoutait la conversation entre les deux experts puis se posa une question : « Et moi, si on me demandait 'Pourquoi Stella ?' qu'est-ce que je répondrais ? » Flack prit une gorgée de bière, réfléchissant. « Que Stella est unique pour moi. Que sa gentillesse, sa douceur et son humeur chaleureuse m'ont touché en plein cœur. Que sa beauté me fait fondre. Que ses yeux émeraude me transpercent et semblent lire en moi comme dans un livre. Que je rêve de glisser mes doigts dans sa chevelure bouclée étonnante. Que son sourire me rend plus vivant à chaque fois, qu'il me remplit de bonheur. Au final, que Stella est le rayon…Non, elle est le soleil de chacune de mes journées et l'ange de mes nuits… » Puis le détective soupira. Il était irrécupérable…

**Danny :** Et vous…Enfin, elle a peur des hommes…

**Mac** _(le coupant) _Elle avait peur des hommes. Elle a progressé…

**Danny :** Oui, en effet…Mais…Ça n'a pas été difficile de…heu…

**Mac :** Pas vraiment…Natalie est une jeune femme délicate et très sensible au lourd passé…

**Danny** _(fronçant les sourcils, inquiet et curieux à la fois) _Avec les hommes ?

**Mac :** Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, Danny…Mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Natalie a énormément évolué…

**Don :** Grâce à vous…

**Mac :** Grâce à sa volonté. C'est elle qu'il faut féliciter, pas moi…Je ne suis là que pour la soutenir…

**Danny :** Vous m'avez l'air bien accroché…Mais quand elle va par…

**Mac** _(le coupant) _Et vous Danny ? Tout se passe bien avec Lindsay ?

Mac savait ce que Danny voulait lui demander. Et l'expert ne voulait pas parler de ça pour le moment, ne pas y penser.

**Danny :** Heu…Oui. A tous les niveaux…

**Don :** Ce qui ne les empêche pas de continuer à se chamailler pour tout et n'importe quoi…

**Danny :** Hé ! Je t'ai demandé quelque chose à toi ?

Flack se contenta de sourire, amusé, et se mit à rêvasser. Il enviait ses deux collègues, voulant avoir le même genre de relations qu'entretenaient les deux experts avec une belle scientifique aux si beaux yeux émeraude et aux incroyables cheveux bouclés. Il voyait leur liaison imaginaire avec des baisers à n'en plus finir, des étreintes passionnées et amoureuses, des nuits entières à s'explorer l'un l'autre, des journées à se découvrir et à réveiller de nouvelles sensations…Mais tout cela restera à jamais dans le domaine du rêve…

**Danny :** Mais et toi, Don ?

**Don** _(se réveillant et le fixant, intrigué) _Je suis le seul célibataire à cette table…Que veux-tu que je raconte ?

**Danny :** J'en sais rien…Décris-nous la fille de tes rêves ou la femme idéale à tes yeux…

Mac observa quelques instants Danny, intrigué, puis reporta son attention sur Flack, soudain très embarrassé. Les deux hommes savaient pour Stella mais ne savaient pas que l'autre était au courant à ce sujet…

Flack vit alors les deux experts poser leurs regards sur lui, le fixant avec curiosité et impatience.

**Don :** Pour moi, la femme idéale c'est…

« Stella ! » hurla son esprit.

**Don :** C'est…

« Stella ! » cria son cœur.

**Don :** C'est…

« Stella ! » gémit son âme. Et le détective se mit à la voir, là, devant lui, entourée d'un halo lumineux et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le sourire qu'il adorait tant…

**Danny :** Don ?

**Don** _(secouant la tête) _Désolé, je réfléchissais. Ma femme idéale devrait… serait… est… Douce, intelligente, drôle et gentille. Elle a un magnifique sourire qui me fait littéralement fondre et des yeux éme…heu…comme des pierres précieuses. Et sa chevelure est douce et surprenante, me donnant envie d'y enrouler mes doigts…Et rien que de l'avoir dans les bras me ferait…m'envoler…

**Danny :** Et cette femme a un nom ?

**Don** _(se renfermant) _Non. C'est une femme idéalisée…

Danny soupira devant l'obstination de son ami et se replongea dans sa bière. Il se doutait bien des motivations du détective de ne rien révéler sur ses sentiments envers Stella : Don ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui car pour lui, la situation était désespérée…

« Jessie, j'espère que tu as un nouveau plan pour eux…Car je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils résisteront longtemps à leur souffrance… » pensa Danny. Comment pourrait-il l'aider ?


	54. 53:Simulacre et avertissement

**53-Simulacre et avertissement**

Flack avait été appelé sur son portable pour un homicide dans un immeuble sur la 5th Avenue. Accompagné de Jessie, après avoir prévenu la brigade scientifique, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble en question, prêts à monter dans l'appartement 9C, là où le meurtre avait été signalé par son interlocuteur anonyme. Ils virent alors Stella arriver et les rejoindre rapidement après avoir pris son matériel.

Dès que Don vit Stella se diriger vers eux, Jessie put voir le regard de son partenaire s'éclairer et son sourire de salutation devenir plus qu'éblouissant. Mais rien d'autre, pas la moindre minuscule avancée…Jessie était tellement agacée et exaspérée qu'elle finit par écraser violemment le pied du détective, juste pour qu'il réagisse, après avoir attendu que la scientifique s'éloigne.

**Don** _(criant de douleur) _Aouh ! Mais putain, ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

**Jessie :** C'était plus fort que moi…Tu m'énerves !

Flack la regarda, interloqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Mais rien, justement ! Quelle idée bizarre avait encore traversé son cerveau tordu ?

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil) _Quoi ?

**Jessie** _(le prenant par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier) _Fais quelque chose ! Bouge-toi ! Agis !

**Don** _(levant les yeux, soupirant en voyant où elle voulait en venir) _Jessie…Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ça ne se fera jamais…Sauf dans mes rêves…

Pendant quelques instants, le détective entendit la jeune femme grogner quelques borborygmes incompréhensibles et il ne vit pas arriver la violente claque qu'elle lui balança sur le crâne, le sonnant à moitié, avant de le planter là pour rejoindre Stella, abasourdie par ce très étrange échange.

**Jessie** _(fulminant et grommelant) _Abruti ! Borné ! Buté ! Pas possible d'être aussi aveugle et con ! Mais tu vas voir, mon pote, tu vas la sentir passer, la Phase Sept !

Remarquant que la jeune détective était particulièrement en colère, Stella ne chercha pas à connaître la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Quand Jessie était furieuse, il valait mieux éviter de s'en occuper, dixit Natalie. Et manifestement, Flack venait tout juste d'en faire les frais…Et puis, ils avaient une enquête à commencer pour le moment…

**oOo**

Un homme, installé depuis quelques temps dans sa voiture, observait les trois policiers entrer dans l'immeuble et sourit. Un sourire à faire froid dans le dos…

Bien, son piège se refermait sur eux…

**oOo**

Les trois enquêteurs arrivèrent à l'appartement 9C et s'étonnèrent de l'absence totale d'agents de police. Ce n'était absolument pas normal…

Flairant un piège, ils sortirent leurs armes et entrèrent en trombe dans le loft, ne voyant strictement personne. Alors que Flack et Stella observaient les alentours, Jessie remarqua un objet recouvert d'une nappe ou d'un drap. Intriguée mais prudente, elle avança vers l'objet et le découvrit, reculant quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait…

**Jessie** _(hurlant) _C'est une bombe ! Et elle va exploser dans…dix secondes ! Tirez-vous de là !

Alors que Jessie essayait de voir si elle n'avait pas un moyen miraculeux et rapide de désamorcer l'engin, Don traîna Stella hors de l'appartement avec rapidité, comptant les dix secondes mentalement, et la mit au sol avant de se jeter sur elle pour la protéger de son corps. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, qu'elle soit blessée. Lui avait déjà survécu à une explosion mais il ne supporterait pas de la perdre alors qu'elle était avec lui, sous sa garde…Flack la serra tout contre lui, la couvrant un maximum…C'était tout ce à quoi il pensait : protéger Stella avant tout…

Stella pleurait presque en voyant ce que Flack faisait pour elle, et l'idée de le perdre dans les mêmes circonstances qui avaient failli le tuer lui était insupportable. Il devait savoir…

**Stella :** Flack, je…Je vous…

La scientifique fut interrompue par un 'PAF !' retentissant puis un silence total…qui ne dura guère. En effet, les policiers finirent par entendre la voix furieuse de Jessie…

**Jessie** _(râlant violemment) _Putain d'enfoiré de saloperie de connard de…Il se fout carrément de nous ! Je vais l'choper !

Sa phrase fut suivie par d'autres noms d'oiseaux très inventifs et des malédictions en tout genre lorsqu'elle finit par sortir de l'appartement, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage noir. Toujours couchés l'un sur l'autre, Stella serrée étroitement dans les bras de Flack, ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'allure « savant fou » de la jeune femme, furieuse.

**Don** _(essayant de redevenir sérieux) _Jessie ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est encore arrivée ?

**Jessie** _(pestant) _Ce salopard nous a fait une blague ! Et il nous a laissé un message en passant. Il dit… _(voyant la posture dans laquelle se trouvaient ses deux collègues, sa colère s'envola et elle sourit)_ J'dérange peut-être ?

Les deux enquêteurs se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient encore étroitement enlacés et finirent par s'écarter vivement, rougissant. Mais dès qu'ils se séparèrent, ils sentirent immédiatement une sensation de vide. Ah l'amour…

**Don :** Je suis désolé, Stella…

**Stella :** Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Flack…Je devrais vous remercier plutôt. Vous m'avez protégée alors que vous…

**Don :** Tout va bien, Stella…J'ai fait mon boulot…

En entendant les paroles de son ami, Jessie en aurait mangé son blouson. Mais c'était pas possible ! Il aurait pu lui dire. Cet évènement imprévu avait provoqué une ouverture d'un kilomètre de large ! Phase Sept confirmée…

Stella savait que ça avait dû être dur pour lui de se jeter ainsi sur elle pour la protéger, prêt à se sacrifier pour elle malgré ce qui lui était arrivé…La scientifique reporta son attention sur Jessie, qui semblait de nouveau contrariée…Elle était lunatique aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

**Stella :** Qu'a-t'il laissé comme message ?

**Jessie** _(lisant le feuillet qu'elle tenait de ses doigts gantés) _« Préparez-vous. Les règles changent… »

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils, intrigué) _Quelles règles ?

**Jessie :** Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'fais que lire c'qu'il y a écrit…

**Don :** Si tu pouvais calmer ton humeur…

**Jessie** _(grimaçant) _Gna gna gna…

**Stella** _(ayant l'impression de se retrouver dans une cours de récré) _Ho ! Pour savoir de quoi il parle, il faut qu'on se replonge dans tous les dossiers concernant cette affaire…

**Don :** Et voir tous les points communs. Ce sont sans doute ça qui fixe ses règles.

**Stella :** C'est ça.

**Jessie** _(soufflant) _Et moi qui adore l'action…Super…

**Don** _(avec un sourire madré) _Tu sais, on n'est pas là que pour poursuivre et dégommer les méchants. Il faut aussi les attraper avec des preuves et notre tête…

Jessie lui fit une moue contrariée et dubitative, n'appréciant pas de se faire sermonner, tandis que Stella se dirigea vers l'appartement.

**Stella** _(avant d'entrer) _Ecoutez. Dès que j'en ai fini ici, on va au labo pour étudier chaque dossier pendant que Hawkes analysera ces derniers éléments. On arrivera sans doute à comprendre comment il fonctionne…Ok ?

Les deux détectives opinèrent de la tête puis Jessie proposa son aide que Stella accepta avec joie. Les deux femmes s'équipèrent et commencèrent à examiner l'appartement tandis que Flack se sentit parfaitement inutile. La scientifique remarqua son air ennuyé et l'incita à s'approcher.

**Stella :** Ça vous dirait d'en savoir plus sur les méthodes de la police scientifique, Flack? _(Don hocha la tête)_ Bien. Prenez des gants, observez et écoutez…

Jessie vit cette gentille scène du coin de l'œil et sourit. Mais elle ne comptait pas lâcher son idée actuelle de la Phase Sept. Et comme ils allaient avoir une très longue soirée, peut-être en profiterait-elle pour la mettre en marche…


	55. 54:Bénédiction du Paradis

**54-Bénédiction du Paradis**

Natalie se trouvait dans le plus ancien cimetière de New York, celui attenant à la Trinity Church, un bouquet de magnifiques lys blancs dans les bras, et s'avançait sans hésitation vers une tombe. Pour les circonstances, l'experte était tout de noir vêtue, un tailleur élégant et un long manteau par-dessus, et avait noué ses jolis cheveux en une queue de cheval. Une fois arrivée devant la stèle funéraire, la jeune femme s'agenouilla lentement, comme si elle craignait de faire tomber quelque chose, et posa son bouquet avec délicatesse, arrangeant au passage une gerbe de fleurs déposée ici précédemment. Natalie resta quelques instants silencieuse, lisant chaque mot sur la pierre tombale mentalement, puis finit par parler, la voix pleine de respect.

**Natalie :** Bonsoir, Claire.

**oOo**

Comme chaque semaine, Mac se dirigea vers la tombe symbolique de sa femme adorée, Claire, un bouquet à la main, quand il aperçut que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà, y déposant de très beaux lys blancs et nettoyant avec une grande douceur la stèle de la neige qui s'y était accumulée. Stupéfait, l'expert reconnut immédiatement cette silhouette.

**Mac** _(murmurant) _Natalie ?

Puis l'expert entendit la douce voix de sa jeune subalterne, surpris.

**Natalie :** Bonsoir, Claire.

Mac resta alors immobile, écoutant avec attention les prochains mots que s'apprêtait à dire Natalie. Mais pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ?

**oOo**

**Natalie :** Je m'appelle Natalie Marteens. Je travaille avec votre mari, à la brigade scientifique, et je…heu…préférais vous tenir au courant de notre relation…

Mac l'écoutait, abasourdi et ému. Mais il cherchait à comprendre les raisons de Natalie de venir parler à sa femme. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Comment savait-elle ? Il en parlait très peu avec elle, de peur de la mettre mal à l'aise…Alors, pourquoi ?

**Natalie** _(avec un petit sourire) _Je ne suis pas sure que vous communiez ainsi tous les deux d'habitude. Connaissant Mac, ça doit être plus…intériorisé. Mais je fais comme ça avec mes parents alors…Pardonnez-moi si je vous offense…

Natalie posa alors doucement sa main gantée sur la pierre tombale comme si elle cherchait un battement de cœur ou un tout autre signe.

**Natalie** _(continuant, la voix toujours posée et calme, respectueuse) _En fait, je suis surtout là pour vous promettre une chose : je ne chercherai jamais à vous remplacer. Même si Mac ne me le dit pas, je sais que vous comptez encore énormément pour lui. Vous avez été son épouse aimée pendant de longues années et votre perte a été si tragique pour lui, lui brisant le cœur…Mais, vous savez, il vous aime, encore aujourd'hui…Et je ne veux pas l'en dissuader…

Mac sentit alors sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux s'embuer, les larmes menaçant de couler. Natalie. Natalie était si…

**Natalie :** Je ne connaîtrais sans doute jamais le Mac que vous avez aimé mais je peux vous dire que j'aime ce Mac-ci. Vous pouvez vraiment être fière de lui. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Il m'a permis de revivre…Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi l'aimer. Je suis prête à…

**Mac** _(ne tenant plus, avançant vers elle) _Natalie…

La jeune femme se figea au son de la voix de son supérieur et tourna son visage inondé de larmes vers lui, le voyant dans le même état qu'elle.

**Natalie** _(se levant, prête à s'excuser) _Mac, je…

**Mac** _(plongeant son regard vert dans le sien, puis le dirigeant vers la stèle) _Alors, Claire, ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'elle était merveilleuse ? Mais peut-être le savais-tu déjà ?

Natalie fronça les sourcils à cette dernière question, intriguée. Que voulait-il dire ?

**Mac** _(prenant la main de Natalie pour la porter à ses lèvres) _Ne serait-ce pas toi qui aurais mis Natalie sur mon chemin pour que moi aussi, je me remette à vivre ?

Les larmes d'émotion de Natalie reprirent de plus belle et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se blottir contre lui, sa main libre agrippant son long manteau.

**Mac** _(les larmes coulant doucement le long de ses joues, posant sa tête sur celle de Natalie) _Pour que je me remette à aimer ?

Et soudain, la neige se mit à tomber avec douceur, comme si c'était la réponse à leurs questions, les entourant de ses jolis flocons. Les deux experts restèrent quelques instants ainsi, enlacés, puis Mac finit par lever tendrement le visage de Natalie vers le sien.

**Mac :** Je t'aime, Natalie. Je t'aime…

**Natalie** _(les larmes perlant sur ses joues) _Moi…Moi aussi, je t'aime, Mac. Je t'aime tellement !

La jeune femme se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Mac avec tendresse et amour, le sentant l'entourer de ses bras, et remercia Claire dans ses pensées. Une bourrasque de vent souffla à leur côté et fit s'envoler des pétales du premier bouquet de fleurs, les faisant tournoyer autour d'eux, rendant cet instant magique et précieux. Claire Taylor leur avait envoyé sa réponse…


	56. 55:Au boulot!

**55-Au boulot !**

Alors que Danny et Lindsay travaillaient sur un homicide qui s'était produit sur la 18th Street avec Kaile, Stella, Flack et Jessie étudiaient minutieusement chaque rapport, chaque indice, chaque point qui leur permettraient de comprendre la logique du poseur de bombes pendant que Hawkes travaillait sur le dernier engin, qui s'était avéré être un leurre. Ils n'avaient guère avancé : tout ce qu'ils avaient pour le moment, c'était le type d'immeubles qu'il choisissait pour cible et le type de bombes qu'il utilisait. Et le fait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par « règles du jeu » frustrait énormément les enquêteurs. Mais pour Jessie, l'enquête n'était pas la seule source de son énervement…

Discrètement, elle jetait de rapides coups d'œil vers ses deux amoureux transis de collègues, qui restaient mortellement sérieux, et elle ne cessait de grogner et de soupirer, ce qui agaça Flack.

**Don :** Bon. T'as pas bientôt fini ? Je sais que c'est chiant mais il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose ! Alors, arrête de pester !

**Jessie** _(murmurant très bas) _Si tu crois qu'c'est ça qui m'emmerde…

Puis la jeune femme se replongea dans son dossier, levant toujours brièvement les yeux pour les observer. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas…Pourquoi restaient-ils sur leur position ?

Du coin de l'œil, Jessie aperçut un mouvement et leva la tête pour voir Flack tendre la main pour attraper un autre dossier et Stella fit le même geste pour atteindre le même dossier. Les deux policiers se frôlèrent alors les mains et les retirèrent immédiatement, confus et embarrassés.

**Don :** Excusez-moi, Stella. Je n'avais pas vu que vous alliez prendre ce…

**Stella :** Non, c'est moi…J'en ai qui sont plus proches de moi. J'aurais dû…

Ils s'interrompirent en entendant des bruits sourds et se tournèrent vers Jessie. Cette dernière, après avoir juré et hurlé mentalement, se cognait la tête contre la table de bois devant leur façon de nier l'évidence. Ras-le-bol ! Ras-le-bol ! Ras-le-bol !

**Jessie** _(hurlant de contrariété) _Marre !

L'observant toujours, complètement interloqués, ils sursautèrent devant son cri de frustration et la fixèrent, surpris.

**Stella** _(intriguée et inquiète) _Jessie ? Un problème ?

**Jessie** _(se levant, essayant de se calmer) _C'est cette enquête…J'trouve rien et ça m'énerve. J'vais bouffer et prendre l'air. Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi ?

**Don** _(sarcastique) _Nous sommes des grandes personnes…

Jessie le fusilla du regard, un regard si noir que Don en recula de stupeur. Elle avait vraiment l'air en colère…

S'excusant, la jeune détective les quitta et prit la direction du laboratoire. Elle avait besoin de matériel pour sa Phase Sept. Heureusement qu'elle avait été CSI, sinon ce plan-ci était à l'eau. Heureusement que son excuse était bonne, la préparation de sa dernière idée allait être un peu longue…Enfin, au boulot !


	57. 56:Phase Sept:en apesanteur

**56-Phase Sept : en apesanteur**

Flack et Stella continuaient leur lecture minutieuse et attentive des différents dossiers que contenait l'affaire du poseur de bombes quand soudain, la scientifique murmura quelque chose très bas, intriguant le détective.

**Don** _(la rejoignant, se mettant à ses côtés) _Vous avez quelque chose ?

**Stella** _(faisant une petite moue incertaine) _Une idée…très hypothétique…Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur notre homme et ses méthodes ?

**Don** _(énumérant sur ses doigts) _Qu'il fabrique toujours le même genre de bombes, qu'il choisit le même type d'immeubles pour cible, qu'il laisse ses empreintes derrière lui mais elles ne sont hélas pas fichées, dans n'importe quel fichier que ce soit, et que la police trouve une de ses créations après un appel sur un homicide toujours imaginaire.

**Stella **_(l'encourageant à continuer) _Et ?

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'il aurait pu oublier) _Et…Quoi ?

Stella l'invita à s'approcher un peu plus et lui montra une certaine ligne de chaque rapport.

**Stella :** Regardez. Il ne piège qu'un immeuble à chaque fois…

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil) _Ça veut juste dire qu'il est seul…

**Stella :** C'est vrai. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que ses bombes ont toutes des minuteurs…

**Don** _(se redressant, mettant ses poings sur ses hanches) _En effet…Il aurait pu en piéger plusieurs…

**Stella :** Ou mettre plusieurs bombes dans un seul bâtiment. Mais là…

**Don** _(se passant la main dans les cheveux) _Il nous a testés…Il joue avec nous…Donc, il va…

**Stella :** Durcir le jeu…

**Don** _(posant ses mains sur la table) _En posant plusieurs bombes un peu partout dans la ville…

**Stella **_(grimaçant) _C'est ce que je pense…

**Don :** Là, on va vraiment avoir du mal…

**Stella :** Et ce n'est pas le pire…Il peut cesser de nous avertir…

**Don :** Le problème, c'est que ça reste une théorie…Je n'arriverai pas à convaincre un juge ou le maire à placer la ville sous alerte…

**Stella** _(soupirant) _Je sais…Il faut continuer à chercher…Espérons que Sheldon ait trouvé quelque chose sur le leurre…

**Don :** Ouais…En attendant, ça vous dirait un petit encas ? Ça nous aérerait un peu…

**Stella **_(se levant) _Excellente idée. Mes cellules grises ont besoin de repos…

Flack se mit à rire et la soutint un peu quand il vit les jambes de l'experte trembler un peu, ankylosées après être restées si longtemps sur cette chaise. Les deux policiers entrèrent enfin dans l'ascenseur qui ferma lentement ses portes sur eux. Et une silhouette apparut…

**Jessie** _(un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres) _J'vous tiens…

**oOo**

Durant la lente descente, Don s'était rapproché de Stella sans y prendre garde. Instinctivement, son subconscient l'avait mené à elle pour qu'il ait une présence rassurante juste à ses côtés pour l'aider à surmonter sa peur de cet espace clos et étroit. Décidément, sa claustrophobie ne s'arrangeait pas…

Soudain, l'ascenseur s'arrêta brutalement, faisant ainsi chuter les deux enquêteurs l'un sur l'autre vu leur proximité, puis remonta doucement jusqu'au dernier étage.

**Don** _(s'écartant rapidement de Stella pour se lever, contrarié et inquiet) _Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Stella** _(regardant autour d'elle) _Il ne semble plus vouloir bouger en tout cas…

**Don :** Vive les escaliers !

Alors que la scientifique se mit à rire, Flack se dirigea vers le panneau des boutons et appuya sur celui de l'ouverture. Rien… Respirant profondément pour ne pas être submergé par une nouvelle crise de panique, Don se mit face aux portes et tenta de les écarter à la force des bras mais elles refusaient obstinément de s'ouvrir.

**Don** _(tapant du pied dedans) _Merde ! Bloquées !

**Stella** _(roulant des yeux) _Encore ! Décidément…

Le portable de Flack se mit à sonner et le jeune détective, soulagé, répondit prestement. On allait les sortir d'ici !

**Don :** Flack. J'ai…

**Jessie** _(voix off- l'interrompant) _Donnie Boy, j'suis désolée mais tu m'as pas laissé d'autres choix…

**oOo**

Jessie était appuyée contre un mur, son portable coincée entre son épaule et son oreille et une étrange télécommande de fabrication maison entre les mains. La Phase Sept commençait…

Dans l'ascenseur, Flack était la stupéfaction incarnée. Mais de quoi parlait Jessie encore ?

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil, surpris) _Jessie ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**Jessie :** J'pense qu'ça a assez duré, maintenant…Tu dois lui dire…

**Don** _(ignorant ses paroles) _Ecoute, Jessie. On est bloqué dans l'ascenseur, Stella et moi.

**Jessie :** Je sais. J'ai le contrôle total de cet ascenseur…

**Don** _(sous le choc) _Quoi !

Mais c'était quoi encore que ce délire ? Un nouveau jeu pour lui faire péter les plombs ?

**Jessie** _(presque désolée) _C'est l'seul moyen qu'j'ai trouvé…

**Don :** Le moyen pour quoi ? _(la panique commençant à se faire sentir) _Fais-nous sortir !

Stella regarda Flack, inquiète, et vit qu'une nouvelle crise de claustrophobie pointait à l'horizon. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de lui et entoura ses épaules de son bras, lui frictionnant le biceps de sa main libre pour le calmer un peu. Mais elle était aussi très intriguée par sa conversation téléphonique. Que se passait-il avec Jessie ?

Deux sentiments étaient en conflit dans l'esprit de Flack : sa peur et sa fureur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore, cette tordue ?

**Jessie** _(avec véhémence et détermination) _Non !

**Don :** Comment ça, non ? Tu vas nous sortir de là et plus vite que ça, Jessie !

Stella regarda Flack, abasourdie. Jessie ? Jessie les avait bloqués dans l'ascenseur et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ne voulait pas les faire sortir ! Mais pourquoi ?

**Jessie **_(avec autorité) _Dis-lui !

Et le jeune détective blêmit quand il comprit ce que sa partenaire voulait…

**oOo**

Pendant quelques minutes, le jeune homme resta silencieux et était très pâle, accentuant l'inquiétude de Stella. La scientifique allait porter sa main à sa joue quand le détective tourna subitement la tête vers elle, la regardant avec une surprenante intensité, avant de reporter son attention sur la porte. L'experte l'observa un moment, encore sous le choc du regard qu'il venait de lui lancer. On aurait dit qu'un océan se déchaînait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, un océan qui exprimait manifestement un torrent d'émotions conflictuelles. Que lui avait donc dit Jessie de si perturbant ?

**Don** _(voulant avoir une confirmation) _Di…Dire quoi à qui ?

**Jessie** _(exaspérée) _D'après toi, espèce d'abruti ! Déclare-toi à Stella ! Avoue-lui ton amour !

**Don** _(sa main se crispant sur son téléphone, s'écartant légèrement de Stella) _Que…Non.

**Jessie** _(soupirant, dans un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon) _Comme tu voudras…

La jeune femme pressa alors un des boutons de sa télécommande en soupirant. Espérons que ce plan fonctionne…

L'ascenseur se mit brusquement à descendre avec rapidité. Stella se colla alors à l'une des parois de la cabine tandis que Flack se mit à jurer, tentant de garder son équilibre, avant de hurler dans son téléphone.

**Don** _(furieux) _Putain, Jessie ! Arrête ça !

**Jessie** _(pas contrariante) _Ok…

L'ascenseur cessa sa vive descente mais l'arrêt fut des plus brutal, faisant tomber encore une fois les deux policiers prisonniers.

**Stella** _(voulant détendre l'atmosphère plus qu'étrange de la situation) _Bon, je reste assise… _(s'énervant)_ Et maintenant, je veux des explications ! C'est Jessie qui fait ça ?

**Don** _(hésitant) _Heu…Oui…

**Stella :** Pourquoi ?

Et le détective resta muet à cette question. C'était bien là le problème…

**oOo**

Stella fixa sévèrement le jeune homme de ses yeux émeraude. Jessie n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, aussi bizarre soit-il, avait un but. Quel était donc le but de ce piège-ci ?

**Stella :** Flack, pourquoi ?

**Jessie** _(entendant parfaitement Stella de son téléphone) _Allez, vas-y, Donnie Boy, dis-lui !

**Don** _(presque avec désespoir) _Je ne peux pas !

Stella fronça les sourcils, voyant qu'il parlait à Jessie, et s'étonna de la tristesse qui se dessinait sur son beau visage. Qu'avait donc Flack ?

**Jessie** _(voulant le secouer) _Parce que t'as peur de c'qu'elle va te répondre ? Allons, Donnie Boy, il ne s'agit que de trois petits mots…Trois petits mots que tu lui as déjà dit…dans tes rêves, c'est vrai. Où est ce Don si courageux ?

**Don** _(d'une voix étranglée) _Jessie…Je…

**Jessie :** Bon. Accrochez-vous !

Et l'ascenseur monta rapidement cette fois-ci et Flack, par pur réflexe protecteur teinté d'amour, rejoignit Stella pour la serrer contre lui, l'aidant à supporter cette soudaine montée.

**Don** _(la voix pleine de souffrance et de douleur) _Jessie ! Putain ! Pourquoi ?

**Jessie** _(arrêtant une nouvelle fois l'ascenseur, plus en douceur cette fois) _Pour que tu te libères, que tu cesses de souffrir, Donnie Boy. J'n'ai pas arrêté de vous mettre dans des situations pas croyables pour que tu réagisses : les douches, les menottes, les chutes, le métro, le petit labo, la voiture au milieu des bois !

**Don** _(de nouveau furieux) _C'était toi !

**Jessie : **On s'en fout de ça ! Le résultat a été nul ! Tu n'as pas remué le petit doigt pour avancer vers elle alors que j't'ai donné un nombre incalculable d'occasions ! Et tu souffres de cette situation ! Et j'en ai assez ! Qu'est-ce que tu risques en lui disant ?

**Don** _(criant, les larmes perlant doucement, serrant convulsivement Stella contre lui) _De la perdre définitivement !

Stella le fixa, surprise et atterrée de le voir pleurer. Pourquoi ? Que se disaient donc les deux détectives ?

**Jessie** _(se mettant en colère) _Tu la perdras si tu ne lui dis rien ! Tu comptes jouer le rôle de l'ami pour toujours alors que ce n'est pas c'que tu souhaites être pour elle, que ça te brise un peu plus le cœur chaque jour qui passe ! Ça te tuera à force !

**Don** _(avec certitude) _Je…Je tiendrais !

**Jessie :** Oh non, Don, tu ne tiendras pas…Personne ne l'peut…

**Don :** Tu ne me connais pas !

**Jessie :** Tu crois ça ? Tu veux que j'vous refasse une p'tite descente ? J'sais qu'tu es monstrueusement claustrophobe, Don ! Tu vas pas supporter ce traitement encore longtemps !

**Don **_(suppliant) _Ne me force pas à…

**Jessie :** Bordel, Don, dis-lui ! _(menaçant, utilisant sa dernière cartouche)_ Sinon, j'le fais…

**Don** _(protestant) _Non !

**Jessie** _(avec douceur) _Alors, dis-lui…S'te plaît…

Flack fut surpris par le ton triste et suppliant dans la voix de Jessie. Malgré son caractère excentrique et son comportement imprévisible, elle était devenue son amie. Et aujourd'hui, encore une fois, elle s'inquiétait pour lui…Elle avait juste une drôle de façon de lui montrer…

Stella suivait cet échange unilatéral avec intérêt et curiosité. Mais elle avait senti son cœur se serrer en voyant Flack en larmes et elle en ignorait la cause. Et pour ça, elle se détestait ! Elle voulait tellement savoir ce qui tracassait à ce point le jeune homme…

**Don :** Jessie…Je…

**Jessie :** Dis-lui. Montre-lui. Il faut qu'elle le sache, Don…Toi, comme moi d'ailleurs, plus que quiconque, tu sais que la vie est courte et semée d'embûches…

**Stella** _(inquiète devant l'expression sombre de Don) _Flack ?

**Jessie** _(l'encourageant) _Dis-lui, Don…Et j'vous fait sortir…

Vaincu, Flack laissa tomber sa main, tenant toujours le portable, et respira à fond. C'était le moment de vérité…

**oOo**

Don tourna son visage vers Stella, qui était franchement angoissée, non seulement par la situation mais surtout pour Flack, et la regarda intensément, sentant son courage commencer à se débiner…encore…

**Stella :** Flack ? Qu'y a-t'il ? Que se passe-t'il avec Jessie?

**Don :** Stella, je…Je vous…

Jessie écoutait très attentivement de son portable, remerciant les progrès de la technologie, et espérait avoir donné assez de courage à son partenaire et ami : « Allez, t'y es presque, Donnie Boy ! »

Flack posa tendrement sa main sur la joue si douce de la scientifique, caressant ses jolies lèvres roses avec son pouce, et plongea son beau regard bleu dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Stella le fixait, intriguée par sa soudaine attitude tendre et hésitante mais s'en délectant avec joie, appréciant le contact de sa main sur son visage et sentant une agréable chaleur l'envahir peu à peu, et fut surprise par la surprenante intensité de son regard azur. Impatiente, la jeune femme attendait ses prochains mots, sentant que c'était très important. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux…

**Don :** Stella…Je…

**Jessie** _(commençant sérieusement à s'impatienter, hurlant dans son portable pour qu'il l'entende) _Bon, tu vas y arriver, oui ! Ou il faut que là aussi, j'te tienne la main !

**Don** _(sous le coup de la colère, criant sur son téléphone) _Laisse-moi faire ma déclaration comme j'en ai envie, Jessie !

**Stella** _(les yeux écarquillés, semblant frappée par la foudre, fixant Don) _Quoi ? Votre décla…Flack, vous…

Alors que Jessie se frappait le front de la main face à l'impulsivité catastrophique de son partenaire, Don grimaça en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se tourna vers Stella avec crainte. Gaffeur…

**Don** _(rougissant) _Heu…Oui. Stella, je…Je vous ai…

L'experte ne le laissa pas finir. Du moins, à ce que put entendre Jessie. Elle perçut juste un lourd « bloum », comme quelque chose qui venait de tomber…Stella s'était évanouie ?

Pas vraiment, en fait…La scientifique s'était littéralement jetée au cou de Flack et elle l'embrassa passionnément, les faisant se coucher tous deux sur le plancher froid de la cabine d'ascenseur, entourant son visage de ses mains fines.

**Stella** _(s'écartant un peu pour reprendre un peu d'air) _Don, si vous…tu savais à quel point je…

Ce fut au tour de Flack de l'interrompre. Le jeune détective reprit ardemment ses lèvres tendres, pouvant enfin faire de ses rêves une réalité, et l'étreignit avec force tout contre lui, sentant chaque courbe de son corps svelte et le parcourant audacieusement de ses mains, mêlant ensuite doucement ses doigts dans les beaux cheveux bouclés pour approfondir leurs baisers avides et amoureux. Ils étaient enfin réunis…

L'ascenseur fit soudain un « DING ! » significatif, signal de l'arrivée à un étage, et les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant une Jessie plus que ravie.

**Jessie** _(un large sourire aux lèvres) _Mission accomplie !


	58. 57:Une équipe soudée

**57-Une équipe soudée**

Après ses analyses effectuées sur la fausse bombe, Sheldon partit rejoindre Jessie, Flack et Stella pour leur annoncer ce qu'il avait découvert, c'est-à-dire rien, malheureusement. L'ancien légiste soupira : vraiment, ce gars était malin. Il savait qu'il n'était fiché nulle part alors il laissait ostensiblement ses empreintes et son ADN sur ses créations mortelles et jouait maintenant avec les nerfs des enquêteurs. Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent un moyen de le coincer avant qu'il ne fasse plus de victimes…Ce qui était sans doute son nouveau but…

Hawkes croisa alors Danny et Lindsay, qui revenaient de leur scène de crime, bavardant gaiement de choses et d'autres. Sheldon ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant les regards que s'échangeaient ses deux collègues. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment des regards professionnels ou amicaux…Bien sûr, tous savaient que quelque chose allait se passer entre ces deux-là mais ils furent surpris que ça se soit fait aussi rapidement. Entre Danny qui fuyait les relations trop sérieuses comme la peste et Lindsay qui craignait de s'investir, ça avait été surprenant…D'ailleurs, le légiste se demandait si quelqu'un n'avait pas fourré son nez dans leurs affaires. Mais qui ?

**Sheldon** _(les saluant) _Alors ? Vous avez déjà fini ?

**Danny** _(souriant, satisfait) _Oui. Le meurtrier s'est trahi tout seul quand Kaile a commencé à lui poser des questions sur notre victime. Il a tenté de s'enfuir et Miss Montana que voici lui a fait le plus beau plaquage que j'ai jamais vu.

**Lindsay** _(embarrassée) _Danny…

**Danny :** Je comprends mieux l'admiration de Mac lors de ton premier jour…

**Sheldon :** C'est vrai…

**Danny :** En tout cas, des affaires comme ça, j'en veux bien tous les jours…

**Lindsay** _(ironique) _Et ainsi, on n'a plus de boulot. Très intelligent, Danny…

**Danny** _(boudant) _Toi, tu passes trop de temps avec Jessie…

**Lindsay :** Pas vraiment…Plutôt avec Natalie…

**Danny :** La jumelle démoniaque déteindrait-elle sur la jumelle angélique ?

Les trois experts se regardèrent avant de secouer la tête. Impossible… Natalie ne pourrait jamais devenir comme Jessie, même si elle avait sacrément progressé socialement parlant…

**Danny :** Bref…Tu es sur quoi, Sheldon ?

**Sheldon :** L'affaire du poseur de bombes. J'allais rejoindre Stella, Flack et Jessie pour les aider à éplucher tous les rapports sur chaque enquête à son sujet. Un coup de main ne serait pas de trop.

**Lindsay :** On est tous sur cette affaire. Inutile de demander.

La jeune experte lui fit alors un clin d'œil et les trois policiers se dirigèrent enfin vers la pièce investie par leurs trois autres collègues. Quelle ne fut leur surprise de n'y voir que Jessie.

**Jessie** _(visiblement soulagée) _Du renfort, enfin !

**Sheldon** _(étonné) _Mais…Pourquoi es-tu seule ? Où sont Flack et Stella ?

**Jessie** _(avec un petit regard en coin vers Danny, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres) _J'leur ai donné…congé, disons.

Danny fronça les sourcils, se doutant de quoi elle parlait, et vit son clin d'œil complice. D'accord…

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil) _Tu as réussi à… ?

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire éblouissant, faisant le « V » de la victoire) _Ouais ! Et ça a pas été simple…

**Lindsay** _(intriguée) _Réussir quoi ?

**Jessie :** Tu verras ça demain après-midi…

**Danny :** Pourquoi demain après-midi ?

**Jessie :** Crois-moi, ils ont besoin de ça…Depuis l'temps qu'ça les ronge…

**Danny** _(riant) _En effet…

Lindsay et Sheldon observèrent leurs deux collègues, très intrigués. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

**Danny :** Mac n'est pas là ?

**Jessie :** Je n'crois pas…Natalie m'a appelée pour m'dire qu'elle ne rentrait pas à la maison, ce soir…

**Danny** _(roulant des yeux) _Ah d'accord…

**Lindsay :** Tant mieux…Elle a besoin d'un peu de bonheur…

**Sheldon :** Tout comme Mac…

Danny devint soudain pensif, regardant Jessie qui se mit à plaisanter avec les deux autres experts. Comment Mac supportera-t'il la séparation avec Natalie, quand elle devra retourner à Los Angeles ? Et elle ? Réussira-t'elle à traverser ce moment ? Soupirant, il finit par s'installer aux côtés de Jessie et ouvrit le dossier le plus proche de lui.

**Danny :** Bon. Que cherche-t'on précisément ?

**Jessie :** Des points communs qui pourraient être les règles du jeu dont nous a parlé notre homme…Stella a déjà lancé quelques hypothèses, mais ça reste encore pures spéculations…

**Lindsay** _(s'installant à son tour) _Je vois…Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Sheldon ?

**Sheldon :** Non, rien de nouveau. Il n'a rien laissé qui pourrait nous indiquer qui il est ou quelle serait sa prochaine cible. Ce type est un vrai mystère ambulant…

**Jessie** _(râlant) _Chiotte ! Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose…

**Danny :** Et bien, on relève nos manches et au boulot !

Les experts se plongèrent alors dans les rapports, notant chaque point qui leur paraissait important tandis que Jessie pensa aux deux couples. Au moins, il y en avait qui serait heureux, ce soir…


	59. 58:Merci Jessie!

**58-Merci Jessie !**

Après le coup fumeux de l'ascenseur, Flack était tiraillé entre deux choses : soit étrangler Jessie, soit se concentrer uniquement sur Stella, enfin dans ses bras. Et la jeune détective fit le choix à sa place. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la jeune femme prit les deux enquêteurs par les poignets, n'écoutant pas leurs protestations et leurs questions, et les traîna jusqu'à la voiture de Flack. Et si elle avait pu, elle les aurait mis à l'intérieur à coup de pied dans les fesses. Mais bon, elle devait rester tout de même civilisée…Juste le minimum quoi !

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire malicieux, leur faisant un signe de la main) _Passez une bonne soirée ! J'm'occupe du reste !

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Jessie les laissa là, retournant au central.

D'abord hésitant, Don ne résista plus aux appels impérieux de son cœur et attira enfin Stella contre lui pour l'embrasser avec faim, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur tout le corps svelte de la scientifique et se glisser ensuite sous sa veste hivernale avant de s'aventurer sous son élégant haut en velours mauve, caressant sa peau si douce. Le jeune homme eut alors la satisfaction de la sentir frissonner contre lui, répondant à cette caresse de plus en plus audacieuse. Le rêve devenait enfin réalité…

Stella n'était pas en reste, loin de là. Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour profiter au maximum des baisers ardents et langoureux de Flack, enfouissant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs de jais tandis que l'autre se baladait sur son dos puissant avant de s'accrocher à son manteau, se rapprochant ainsi un peu plus de lui. Puis elle passa cette même main sous le col du manteau d'abord puis sous celui de la veste et de la chemise, massant doucement sa nuque et descendant comme elle le pouvait le long de la colonne vertébrale. La réponse du détective ne se fit pas attendre : il la souleva du sol, les pieds ballants, et reprit ses lèvres avec encore plus d'avidité. Stella remonta alors un peu sa jambe, l'enroulant autour de celle du détective, étonnée par son comportement. Mais le sien aussi était surprenant…Depuis quand se cherchaient-ils tant tous les deux pour qu'ils se laissent ainsi consumer par leur passion ? Trop longtemps, on dirait…

A chaque minute qui s'écoulait, l'étreinte devenait plus intense, plus enflammée. Flack était maintenant plaqué contre sa voiture, juste après avoir reposé Stella au sol qui l'y avait poussé et qui commençait à glisser ses mains sur son torse encore couvert par sa chemise, après avoir ouvert son épais manteau et sa veste, tandis que le jeune détective la pressait tout contre lui, lui permettant de sentir chaque détail de son corps, une main posée sur ses fesses et l'autre tenant sa nuque délicate, et approfondissait de plus en plus leurs baisers, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un ballet torride, la faisant gémir contre ses lèvres. De son côté, seul un grondement sourd provenant du fond de sa gorge exprimait la chaleur assez importante de cette étreinte.

Les deux enquêteurs oubliaient tout ce qui les entourait : la rue, le parking du commissariat où ils se trouvaient, les policiers qui les regardaient, à la fois stupéfaits et amusés, la neige qui tombait doucement, la fraîcheur de cette soirée d'hiver…Ils se voulaient depuis tellement longtemps…

Bientôt, l'oxygène devint un problème et les deux amoureux écartèrent légèrement leurs visages tout en se regardant intensément, droit dans les yeux.

**Stella** _(essoufflée) _Don…On devrait…

**Don** _(tout aussi essoufflé) _Je…sais…On va chez moi…C'est plus près…

La scientifique opina de la tête avec empressement, se mordant les lèvres avec envie et anticipation, faisant déglutir Flack rien qu'avec son regard émeraude brûlant de désir. Les deux policiers se lâchèrent enfin pour entrer dans la voiture du détective. Ce dernier démarra alors en trombe, à l'amusement de Stella, et se dirigea vers son appartement. Ça allait être les trente minutes les plus longues de sa vie…

**oOo**

Finalement, ce fut trente très agréables minutes. Littéralement dévorée par l'amour, la passion et le désir, Stella s'était mise à embrasser voluptueusement le cou du jeune détective tandis que sa main vagabonda sur sa cuisse ferme avant de remonter lentement, très lentement, faisant déglutir nerveusement Flack tout en le faisant tressaillir de la tête aux pieds. Misère, il allait exploser…Ou s'arrêter dans la ruelle la plus proche pour lui faire l'amour immédiatement, dans la voiture…Non, il devait tenir…Il ne voulait pas que cela soit primal, animal…

Les lèvres de l'experte s'attaquèrent ensuite à la ligne forte de sa mâchoire puis à sa joue avant de revenir sur cou pour le mordiller un peu, continuant sa sensuelle caresse sur sa cuisse, le faisant soupirer d'extase de plus en plus fort. Au feu rouge, Don tourna la tête vers elle et prit ses douces lèvres avec faim, gémissant sourdement contre sa bouche tellement le désir l'envahissait, prenant presque le contrôle de son corps. En effet, impulsivement, le jeune homme attira Stella à lui, la mettant sur ses genoux sans lâcher ses lèvres tendres pour autant, retira ses mains du volant pour déboutonner la veste d'hiver de l'experte.

**Stella** _(amusée et taquine) _Don…Pas ici…Patience…

Puis, malicieuse, la jeune femme se mit à lui lécher lentement la pomme d'Adam, continuant sur le reste de son cou, et le sentit frémir sous elle avec satisfaction.

**Don** _(essayant de calmer sa respiration) _Tu…Tu ne m'aides pas… vraiment…

La scientifique lui fit alors une moue innocente, le regardant de ses beaux yeux émeraude, avant de lui refaire un sourire des plus coquins pour repartir à l'assaut de son cou. Malgré ça, le détective dut se remettre en route lorsque le feu passa au vert et essaya d'oublier la femme qui embrassait sensuellement son cou et qui écartait les pans de son manteau pour caresser son torse pour se concentrer sur sa conduite. Ils allaient avoir un accident à ce rythme…ou se faire arrêter par des collègues…

Ils arrivèrent pourtant sans encombre devant l'immeuble du détective. Stella embrassa Flack avec passion une fois le moteur arrêté, ne semblant plus vouloir se détacher de ses lèvres fermes, et, manifestement, c'était réciproque…

Don finit pourtant par réussir, Dieu sait comment, des lèvres si tentantes de l'experte et plongea son regard bleu incroyablement intense dans ses yeux émeraude, qui brûlaient littéralement d'envie, comme les siens…

**Don** _(la voix rauque, avec raison) _Stella…On y est presque…Encore cinq petits étages…

**Stella** _(taquine, avec une moue provocante) _Je ne suis pas sure de tenir jusque-là…

Tout le corps du jeune homme frissonna d'anticipation. Ça allait être la soirée et la nuit la plus mémorable de sa vie…

**oOo**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Flack fut des plus laborieux. Une fois sorti de sa voiture, Don fut saisi par sa cravate puis ensuite traîné par Stella dans le hall de son immeuble, sous le regard stupéfait de sa concierge, puis dans l'ascenseur, qu'il aurait préféré éviter vu ce qui venait de lui arriver quelques temps auparavant. Il y eut un bien à ça mais son cœur appréciait modérément ce genre de frayeur…

Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la cabine, Stella le plaqua, encore, contre l'une des parois métalliques puis se mit à l'embrasser avec ardeur, glissant sa cuisse le long de sa jambe, l'invitant ainsi à moins de retenue. Le jeune détective se mit alors à caresser la jambe taquine avec fièvre pendant que sa main libre faisait glisser la veste de Stella puis le col de son haut de l'une de ses épaules pour y déposer des petits baisers légers comme des papillons. Il s'empara ensuite de sa nuque pour partager un baiser des plus carnassiers. A ce moment-là, les mains de la scientifique agrippèrent les fesses fermes de Flack, le faisant ainsi gémir contre ses lèvres, et le rapprochèrent d'elle avec force, sentant ainsi le désir évident du jeune homme. Et ce n'était pas une réaction purement biologique, cette fois…

Arrivés au cinquième étage, Flack finit par soulever Stella, qui noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'embrassant toujours, et se dirigea vers son appartement, heurtant parfois les murs du couloirs avant de la coller enfin contre sa porte.

Flack s'écarta une nouvelle fois d'elle, son regard bleu brûlant de désir et d'amour et pourtant exprimant aussi une certaine incertitude.

**Don** _(posant son front sur celui de Stella) _Ste…Stella, tu es sure ?

**Stella** _(avant de reprendre ses lèvres) _On a assez perdu de temps, tu ne crois pas… ?

Le détective répondit alors à son baiser avec ardeur, lui donnant ainsi la réponse à sa question. Stella avait tout à fait raison. Ils avaient mis un peu trop de temps à tergiverser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ses clés, maintenant…

**oOo**

La porte s'ouvrit presque violemment, permettant ainsi aux deux enquêteurs de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement. Après avoir redéposé Stella au sol, Don donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer et continua son trajet à travers son salon, les lèvres toujours liées à celles de Stella. Tous deux se mirent en quête de se débarrasser des vêtements de l'autre. L'experte agit la première, retirant d'abord le lourd manteau puis la veste du détective, les jetant au sol, tandis que Flack continuait à l'embrasser avec force et amour tout en l'aidant dans ses manœuvres pour le déshabiller. Puis, ce fut son tour : il s'attaqua à la veste de Stella, se détacha de ses lèvres, devenues un peu rouges après leurs baisers plus que nombreux, pour lui retirer son joli haut de velours et enlever sa cravate et l'embrassa encore mais avec une ardeur renouvelée. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ses lèvres ! Et ses baisers le consumaient déjà…

Stella agrippa enfin la chemise de Don et l'ouvrit violemment, faisant sauter la plupart des boutons, avant de la glisser lentement le long de ses épaules solides, atteignant peu à peu ses bras musclés jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par rejoindre le manteau, les deux vestes et son haut sur le plancher. Ils étaient à égalité…enfin presque…

Les deux policiers finirent par se serrer l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux brûlantes entrant enfin en contact, provoquant un incroyable frisson qui parcourut leurs deux corps enlacés, et s'embrassèrent avec une passion dévorante, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre, faisant tomber quelques objets au passage. Embrassant Stella encore et encore, comme s'il ne pouvait pas survivre sans ses baisers, Don finit par se préoccuper du soutien-gorge trouble-fête et le dégrafa habilement, ses mains partant ensuite dans l'exploration sensuelle du dos de la scientifique. Il s'écarta brièvement d'elle le temps de lui retirer complètement et posa une main experte sur l'un des seins menus de la scientifique tandis que l'autre emprisonna la nuque gracieuse pour reprendre ses baisers torrides, continuant son avancée vers sa chambre. Putain, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'une femme à ce point là…

Les deux policiers s'affalèrent finalement sur le grand lit, leurs mains caressant le corps à demi nu de l'autre avec ferveur et sensualité, excitant l'autre à l'extrême, avant de s'attaquer à leurs pantalons, leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes (ces dernières étant pour Don) . Les ceintures ne furent plus que des souvenirs, emportant leurs plaques avec elles, et ce qui leur restait de vêtements vola à travers la chambre. Le moment tant attendu était proche. Si proche…

Flack cessa d'embrasser Stella, qui protesta d'abord mais qui se ravisa rapidement car le jeune détective était parti à la découverte de son beau corps svelte en y déposant des baisers brûlants et en traçant des sillons enflammés sur son passage avec sa langue, tout en le caressant avec sensualité et audace, trouvant les zones sensibles de l'experte, qui s'arc-boutait contre lui, poussant des petites plaintes de plaisir. Il remonta enfin vers elle, utilisant les mêmes procédés que pour l'aller, et reprit ses lèvres aimées, cherchant puis jouant avec sa langue pour de plus voluptueux baisers, ne cessant pas pour autant de la caresser avec fièvre. Il voulait la connaître par cœur, savoir quelle parcelle de son corps serait plus sensible à ses caresses, quel genre de baisers elle préférait, quel type d'amant elle voulait qu'il soit…Il la voulait depuis tellement de temps…

Plus ou moins coincée sous le détective, Stella ne put faire vagabonder ses mains d'abord que sur son dos puis sur ses fesses fermes avant de finir par s'imposer, réussissant à inverser les rôles : lui, le dominé, elle, la dominante. Avec un regard gourmand, elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres puis commença ses douces caresses sur le corps offert. D'abord le cou et les épaules solides puis le torse, par petites étapes : les pectoraux fermes en premier lieu, qu'elle caressa puis embrassa doucement, sentant les frissons qui parcouraient son amant avec satisfaction, et puis les abdominaux, les touchant juste avec le bout des doigts pour le faire réagir. Et soudain, elle sentit une irrégularité sur le côté gauche de l'abdomen de Flack, devinant ce que c'était : sa cicatrice…

Stella le fit se redresser, le mettant à genoux devant elle, et se mit dans la même position que lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. D'abord le mettre en confiance… La scientifique plongea son regard émeraude dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de Don, l'intriguant, et fit lentement glisser ses mains pour caresser cette cicatrice qu'il détestait tant.

**Don** _(s'apprêtant à retirer les mains de Stella de sa blessure, frissonnant à cette caresse) _Ste…Stella, non…

L'experte lui saisit alors les poignets avec une force surprenante, sans le lâcher du regard, puis se pencha vers lui pour commencer à embrasser chaque parcelle de son torse avant de s'attaquer et même s'attarder sur cette cicatrice, atroce souvenir de l'explosion qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. La jeune femme le sentit frémir sous ses lèvres mais aussi remuer pour délivrer ses poignets. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche là…

**Stella** _(entre deux baisers, d'une voix douce et tendre) _Tu n'es pas faible, Don…Tu es humain…Et je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte…

Comme si ces mots étaient la clé de sa délivrance, Flack finit par s'étendre sur le lit, entraînant Stella avec lui mais la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin : son amour et sa compréhension. Il finit tout de même par ramener son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser plein de tendresse, plein d'amour, si loin des baisers ardents et carnassiers qu'ils avaient échangés. C'était un baiser qui exprimait tous ses sentiments pour elle. Mais il savait que les paroles avaient parfois plus de force, surtout en amour…

**Don :** Je t'aime, Stella…Si tu savais à quel point…

Le jeune homme la vit sourire de bonheur puis tous deux se reprirent les lèvres avec douceur et passion à la fois et recommencèrent à se caresser mutuellement avec sensualité, sans se précipiter, profitant de chaque toucher, chaque contact au maximum. Flack en profita pour reprendre le dessus et, tout en embrassant son cou, laissant même quelques suçons au passage tout comme elle, il fit lentement glisser ses mains le long des bras de la scientifique pour atteindre ses doigts fins et les nouer aux siens. Et, lui lançant un dernier regard amoureux et brûlant à la fois, il eut son accord des plus total…

En un mouvement le plus doux possible, Flack entra en elle, soupirant d'extase à la manœuvre alors qu'elle poussa une longue plainte tout en se contorsionnant pour lui permettre un accès au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle voulait le sentir au maximum et elle n'attendit pas longtemps : un véritable feu d'artifice éclatait à l'intérieur même de son corps. Et quand il commença à se mouvoir tendrement, cela devient un véritable brasier, un incendie violent et intense, qui s'exprima alors à travers ses gémissements de plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec un homme auparavant…

Flack sentit que Stella se calquait à son rythme, le poussant à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri rauque qu'il ne put finalement retenir bien longtemps. Peu à peu, leurs deux corps étaient en parfaite harmonie : leurs mains se serraient avec force à chaque mouvement de hanches, leurs jambes se mêlaient et démêlaient selon la puissance de la vague de plaisir qui les envahissait et leurs lèvres se cherchaient et se joignaient constamment mais laissaient aussi leurs deux voix se joindre dans un même cri d'extase. La sueur gouttait sur leurs deux corps liés, les rendant plus désirables et démontrant aussi la puissance de cette étreinte amoureuse. Il était là, ce bonheur qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps…

Bientôt, le mouvement de leurs deux corps unis s'amplifia, leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent, faisant place à des cris, et leurs mains, qui avaient fini par se lâcher, s'agrippèrent avec force sur le corps de l'un et s'enfouirent dans les cheveux bouclés et humides de l'autre. Et enfin, les deux amants atteignirent l'orgasme. Leurs corps se tendirent et se cambrèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux, malgré tout, ne se lâchèrent pas une minute pour exprimer cet amour absolu et leurs voix se joignirent en un puissant cri de jouissance, prononçant le nom de l'autre avec force, se répercutant dans la chambre. Ils venaient de partager un moment unique et magique…

Ne voulant pas étouffer Stella de son poids, Don se soutint à l'aide de ses coudes et reprit peu à peu son souffle, tout en regardant la scientifique avec intensité avant de l'embrasser avec douceur et amour. L'experte l'entoura alors de ses bras, glissant ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux noirs, se délectant du corps nu et ferme du détective contre le sien et s'abreuvant de chacun de ses baisers. Ça avait été si intense, si merveilleux, si parfait, qu'ils voulaient prolonger ce superbe moment de pur bonheur. Pourtant, Don s'écarta d'elle juste pour tendre le bras vers son téléphone et composa ensuite un numéro sous le regard intrigué de Stella. La communication fut rapide et l'experte sourit à son amant devant cette initiative assez étrange.

**Stella :** Il va falloir que tu m'expliques deux ou trois trucs, là…

**Don :** Pas encore…Car maintenant…

Avec un regard intense et brûlant et un sourire carnassier, Don s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de Stella, son énergie renouvelée.

**Don :** Nous avons du temps à rattraper…

Et ce fut un petit rire ravi qui lui répondit…

**oOo**

Alors que les experts et Jessie étaient toujours penchés sur le dossier du poseur de bombes, lisant et relisant chaque rapport, un jeune livreur, Tim, se présenta à la porte de la salle, semblant chercher quelqu'un.

**Tim :** Heu…Je cherche Miss Jessica Marteens.

**Jessie** _(levant a tête de son rapport, intriguée) _C'est moi.

**Tim** _(incitant quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la pièce à approcher) _Jack, par ici.

Alors que Tim tendit un paquet à la jeune détective de plus en plus étonnée, le dit Jack arriva avec les bras chargés de fleurs, pliant presque sous leur poids, obligeant son collègue à le rejoindre en vitesse pour l'aider à les porter à bon port, c'est-à-dire devant Jessie, et les deux livreurs les posèrent enfin sur la table.

**Tim** _(tendant un reçu) _Signez là.

Alors que les trois scientifiques fixaient cet amoncellement de fleurs avec stupeur, Jessie signa, jetant un coup d'œil sur ce surprenant présent. De qui cela pouvait-il provenir ?

**Lindsay** _(curieuse) _Un petit ami ?

**Jessie** _(grimaçant) _Faudrait déjà qu'j'en ai un…

**Sheldon** _(indiquant une tache blanche dans cette masse florale) _Je crois que c'est une carte…

**Danny** _(désignant le paquet) _Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Jessie prit la carte mais ouvrit d'abord le paquet avant de la lire. Elle en sortit un superbe blouson de motard en cuir noir. Des flammes ornaient les manches et un tigre y était imprimé au dos.

**Lindsay** _(admirative) _Ce blouson est superbe ! Qui t'a envoyé tout ça ?

**Jessie** _(finissant par lire la carte) _« Dis-toi que nous sommes quittes. Donnie Boy. »

**Sheldon :** Il y a encore un mot au dos.

**Jessie** _(retournant la carte) _« Merci Jessie. »

La jeune femme se mit alors à sourire joyeusement. C'était le premier qui le remerciait vraiment pour son aide. A Los Angeles, on la considérait comme la casse-pieds de service qui ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser, alors qu'en fait, elle voulait aider. Mais Don avait compris, lui. Il savait qui elle était réellement…

**Lindsay** _(très intriguée) _Merci pour quoi ?

**Jessie :** Tu verras ça demain. Sois patiente, voyons.

Alors que Lindsay boudait un peu en retournant dans ses divers rapports, Danny se rapprocha de Jessie avec un air de conspirateur.

**Danny :** Pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur dire ?

**Jessie** _(espiègle) _Ça s'ra plus amusant de voir leurs têtes quand ils le découvriront par eux-mêmes…

Danny sourit en levant les yeux. Jessie était vraiment unique en son genre. Mais d'un certain côté, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La confrontation allait être assez amusante…


	60. 59:Sunshine

**59-Sunshine**

Le soleil se levait dans le ciel hivernal, annonçant l'aube d'un nouveau jour à New York. Les néons s'éteignaient comme si on soufflait sur des bougies, les marchands s'agitaient comme des fourmis pour ouvrir leurs boutiques et les noctambules partirent se coucher alors que les travailleurs se levaient, prêts à partir gagner vaillamment leur salaire. Un jour comme un autre à New York. Mais pas pour tout le monde…

Mac fut réveillé par un rayon du soleil passant à travers ses rideaux et porta immédiatement son attention sur la jeune femme endormie qui reposait sur son torse, la tête posée sur son cœur et le bras accroché à son épaule, avant de sourire, heureux. Natalie avait vraiment touché son cœur, traversant toutes les barrières qu'il s'était forgées, et l'avait fait aimer à nouveau. Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

En effet, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mac ressentait une immense paix intérieure pourtant assombrie par une pensée : le prochain départ de Natalie à Los Angeles. Il ne voulait pas, même il refusait de la voir partir. Et malgré les demandes répétitives de son cœur, l'expert savait qu'il n'oserait jamais demander à la jeune femme de rester à New York juste pour lui car non seulement, ce serait très égoïste mais en plus, ça faisait un peu trop désespéré…Et ce n'était pas le genre de Mac, guidé le plus souvent par sa raison que par son cœur. Mais peut-être devrait-il faire une exception ici ?

Enfin, pour le moment, il devait cesser de se poser trop de questions. Natalie avait peut-être une idée bien précise sur la question après tout…Alors, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de profiter de l'instant présent, de chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble. Actuellement, Natalie était là, blottie amoureusement dans ses bras, après une nouvelle nuit d'amour des plus merveilleuses et de nouvelles découvertes passionnées chez l'un comme chez l'autre, comme si cette visite et ce discours au cimetière les avaient libérés tous deux des dernières chaînes qui les maintenaient prisonniers, et cela le rendait si heureux ! Un sentiment qu'il avait presque oublié…

Avec une extrême douceur, Mac passa sa main dans la belle chevelure brune et continua sur la joue avant d'atteindre enfin la peau si douce du corps de Natalie. Cette jeune femme l'avait fait renaître…

**oOo**

Stella ouvrit doucement ses yeux émeraude et sentit immédiatement le corps chaud et masculin collé contre le sien, le torse ferme contre son dos, les bras musclés entourant fermement son buste, les jambes mêlées aux siennes et le visage de son amant logé au creux de son épaule. La scientifique se mit à sourire, à la fois amusée et attendrie : jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Flack…heu…Don était aussi câlin mais au moins, elle avait bien chaud… Comme tout le reste de la nuit d'ailleurs…

En y repensant, Stella tourna lentement son visage vers celui du jeune détective endormi et embrassa tendrement sa joue, le sentant immédiatement réagir : Flack frissonna et resserra son étreinte sur son corps, soupirant de contentement tel un chat. Avait-il donc si peur qu'elle ne s'envole pour qu'il s'accroche ainsi à elle ? Il fallait dire aussi que leur histoire avait été assez laborieuse…Et assez étrange…Tous ces évènements bizarres ne pouvaient être des coïncidences et Don semblait sous-entendre que Jessie en était responsable…Enfin, le résultat était là : ils étaient enfin réunis, très amoureux si ce n'était plus, et ne comptaient pas se lâcher. Leurs cœurs étaient maintenant totalement liés l'un à l'autre désormais…Et à jamais, Stella en était sure…

Soudain, la scientifique sentit Flack remuer. Il se réveillait…

**oOo**

Sheldon avait peu dormi mais il en avait l'habitude. En effet, lorsqu'il était médecin légiste, il ne se reposait que quatre heures et cela lui suffisait largement. Bien qu'il était devenu expert, il avait gardé cette habitude et cela aidait beaucoup, surtout sur un dossier aussi complexe sur lequel lui et ses collègues travaillaient.

En fait, Hawkes était parti prendre des cafés pour ses coéquipiers et amis quand il avait vu le soleil se lever. Ils en auraient certainement besoin. Et puis, le café n'était-il pas la drogue des policiers, quelque soit leur brigade ?

L'ancien légiste laissa ensuite dériver ses pensées sur les jumelles, dernières arrivées dans leur petit groupe. Il avait été très surpris que l'intégration des deux sœurs dans l'équipe se soit déroulée si facilement. Mais il fallait dire qu'elles avaient toutes deux des personnalités attachantes bien que très différentes : excentrique et joyeuse pour Jessie et timide et gentille pour Natalie. Comment ne pas les apprécier ? Mais une dernière pensée effleura Sheldon : quel dommage qu'elles doivent les quitter…

**oOo**

Danny contemplait avec amour la jeune femme endormie sur le sofa. La pauvre Lindsay avait fini par s'effondrer de sommeil sur ces rapports, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui avait fini par la soulever dans ses bras, sous l'œil ravi de Jessie, et qui avait fini par l'installer sur le divan confortable de la salle de repos. Elle était épuisée…

Danny s'accroupit à ses côtés et dégagea les quelques mèches qui étaient tombées sur le visage de sa si jolie Montana avec légèreté et tendresse, ne voulant surtout pas la réveiller, l'entendant soupirer doucement. Il crut même l'entendre murmurer « Danny… » dans son sommeil. Il la hantait même dans ses rêves ? Cette idée ravissait le jeune expert qui se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser avec une extrême délicatesse, lâchant enfin les deux petits mots qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit jusqu'ici…

**Danny** _(la regardant tendrement, frôlant sa joue) _Je t'aime, Lindsay…

Comme surpris par sa propre audace, Danny se releva rapidement et partit rejoindre ses collègues qui travaillaient encore, retournant 100 fois, voire 1000 fois ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire. Nom de Dieu, il avait fini par lui avouer mais aussi par se l'avouer ! Et il finit par avoir peur pour elle : tous les êtres chers auxquels il tenait finissait par souffrir ou mourir et là, il était maintenant engagé trop loin avec Lindsay pour reculer. C'était à lui de prendre son destin en mains et pas l'inverse. Il ferait donc tout pour que rien n'arrive à Lindsay. Jamais…

Avec un dernier regard en direction de la salle où la femme dont il était si amoureux dormait, Danny se remit à sourire. C'était bien beau de lui avoir dit mais ça serait encore mieux de lui avouer quand elle serait bien réveillée…Mais pour le moment, une enquête devait être résolue…

**oOo**

S'éveillant lentement, Natalie sentit la main de Mac caresser délicatement son dos et se mit à soupirer d'aise, se pelotonnant un peu plus contre lui. Le rêve se prolongeait… Mais elle savait qu'ils devraient bientôt penser à se lever pour se préparer à aller au laboratoire. Pourtant, la jeune femme, d'habitude si raisonnable, voulait profiter de chaque minute, chaque seconde avec Mac. Elle le laissa donc continuer sa douce caresse tout en se mettant à embrasser doucement son torse puis remonter lentement vers son cou avant d'atteindre ses lèvres dont elle s'empara avec tendresse. La main de Mac, posée au creux de ses reins, la poussa alors contre lui tandis que l'autre vint se glisser dans ses cheveux bruns pour l'embrasser plus passionnément encore. Là, elle la sentait encore, cette intense sensation de bien être. Et cela renforça sa décision. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle devait juste se montrer convaincante…

**oOo**

Don venait de se réveiller et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa situation actuelle était bien réelle : Stella était là, dans ses bras, et lui offrait son cou pour qu'il y dépose ses lèvres, tout en caressant ses bras qui entourait son corps svelte. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, il déposa enfin une série de baisers légers le long du cou jusqu'aux épaules de l'experte, caressant gentiment son ventre plat, avant de la tourner vers lui, plongeant son regard bleu intense dans ses yeux émeraude émerveillés et amoureux.

**Don** _(souriant, dégageant une mèche bouclée qui tombait sur la joue de Stella avec tendresse) _Bonjour, toi…

**Stella** _(taquine, caressant la ligne de son nez avec son index avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres) _Bonjour, vous…

Flack pouvait voir le regard de Stella pétiller et son beau visage exprimer tout son bonheur actuel. Et il se doutait qu'il devait avoir un sourire totalement béat…Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait entier…Stella était la moitié qui lui manquait…

**Don** _(énigmatique) _Alors ?

**Stella** _(haussant un sourcil, intriguée) _Alors quoi ?

**Don** _(avec un sourire de pure malice) _Prête à passer une matinée entière rien qu'avec moi, sans aucune menotte pour nous attacher et autre part que dans une voiture ?

**Stella** _(riant) _Et bien…Tout dépend de comment tu veux qu'on passe cette matinée…

**Don** _(avec un sourire carnassier, la voix grave et sensuelle) _De la plus agréable façon qui soit…

Et sans rajouter un mot de plus, il embrassa la scientifique avec fougue, serrant son corps tout contre le sien, et la sentit répondre à cette nouvelle étreinte avec faim et envie. Elle était à lui…Comme lui était à elle…

Flack se jura de ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Ils avaient passé bien trop de temps à se chercher…Et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, Don ne comptait plus la lâcher. Jamais.

**oOo**

Lindsay n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Danny…Danny lui avait vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait ? Ou l'avait-elle rêvé ? La pauvre experte ne savait que penser…Elle avait senti les bras de Danny la transporter ici, elle avait senti sa main caresser sa joue et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Mais avait-elle réellement entendu ces deux petits mots ? Ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés ! Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle le rejoindrait tout à l'heure ? Et lui ? Allait-il refaire sa déclaration ? Mais si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

Lindsay finit par arrêter de penser à ça pour réfléchir à ses propres sentiments. Elle aussi ne lui avait jamais rien dit…Alors, que ressentait-elle exactement pour lui ? La réponse arriva rapidement, étant donné que c'était l'évidence même : elle était éperdument amoureuse de Danny Messer, l'expert le plus insolent et le plus taquin de l'équipe. Mais c'était son expert, son City Boy…Alors, elle se devait d'assumer ses sentiments. Si lui ne lui disait pas, elle le ferait…L'honnêteté est la base même d'une bonne relation, non ?

**oOo**

Jessie se réveilla en sursaut entendant une chaise racler le sol et finit par relever sa tête de la table, clignant des yeux comme une chouette, une feuille collée à sa joue. Toujours à moitié endormie, elle entendit un petit rire masculin et remarqua enfin Danny qui l'observait, hilare.

**Jessie **_(de mauvaise humeur) _Quoi !

**Danny** _(riant, moqueur) _Rien…Enfin, juste deux choses : un, tu baves et deux, tu es une horreur le matin…

Grognant, la détective lui balança tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main à la tête, s'essuyant toutefois la bouche, juste au cas où…

**Danny** _(levant les bras pour se protéger) _Hé ! Ne jette pas les rapports !

**Jessie** _(cessant de jeter des objets sur l'expert, grommelant) _J'suis pas conne, non plus…

**Danny** _(amusé) _Houlà ! Faut vraiment pas te chercher le matin…

**Jessie** _(finissant par sourire) _Tant qu'j'ai pas eu mon café, nan !

Danny roula des yeux lorsqu'il aperçut Sheldon arriver avec plusieurs gobelets de café dans les mains.

**Danny** _(avec une joie excessive, amusant finalement Jessie) _Mon sauveur !

**Sheldon** _(intrigué) _Quoi ?

Jessie ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête stupéfaite de Hawkes. Vraiment, elle adorait Danny ! Il était tellement drôle ! Dommage que Lindsay ait déjà mis une option dessus…

**Danny :** Donne-lui son café pour que cette tigresse se calme.

**Jessie** _(riant à moitié) _La tigresse va t'filer une baffe…

**Sheldon** _(amusé) _Je vois…

L'ancien légiste distribua les cafés, posant ceux qui étaient en trop pour le moment sur la table, et s'installa près de Danny. Les deux experts virent Jessie engloutir son café à une vitesse rare, les yeux exorbités. La jeune femme finit par secouer la tête, passer une main dans ses cheveux rebelles et sourit enfin à ses deux collègues.

**Jessie :** Bien. On va pouvoir commencer la journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

**Danny** _(chuchotant à Sheldon) _Tu ne crois pas qu'on a là la version, certes féminine mais vivante du docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde ?

**Sheldon :** Tu as raison. On devrait creuser un peu…

Jessie les observa, amusée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle adorait l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette équipe et elle était heureuse d'avoir été intégrée dans ce groupe si soudé. En fait, New York lui plaisait de plus en plus et ses nouveaux amis n'y étaient pas étrangers…Alors, finalement, Los Angeles valait-elle vraiment le coup pour qu'elle laisse tout ça derrière elle ?


	61. 60:Démonstration d'affection

**60-Démonstration d'affection**

Mac et Natalie avaient fini par réussir à se décider à quitter le lit et à se rendre au travail. Ils se trouvaient enfin dans l'ascenseur du central, qui les conduisait à l'étage de la section scientifique. Les deux experts se tenaient fermement les mains, leurs doigts enlacés, exprimant ainsi leur volonté de garder le contact, aussi léger soit-il…

Quand les deux scientifiques arrivèrent enfin, Natalie lâcha la main de son petit ami et supérieur par respect hiérarchique mais aussi pour sa réputation. Le coup de la déclaration d'amour hurlée sur Jane et devant toute l'équipe scientifique avait fait le tour de Manhattan et Mac eut quelques problèmes avec les hautes instances de la police, le sermonnant sur les relations au travail. C'est pourquoi Natalie se tenait tranquille maintenant…

Mac l'avait remarqué et cela le chagrinait d'un certain côté. Il avait suffisamment répété à ses subalternes de ne pas mélanger plaisir et travail. Mais, étant directement concerné cette fois-ci, il était devenu un peu plus laxiste à ce sujet. Alors quand il sentit la main de Natalie se détacher de la sienne, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et put apercevoir une brève déception dans son regard vert ambré, rapidement recouverte par l'expression sérieuse qu'elle arborait au travail. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Mac reprit fermement la main de Natalie et avança avec détermination dans le laboratoire, ignorant les regards surpris de ses collaborateurs et les murmures échangés à leur passage. Quant à Natalie, elle était rouge comme une pivoine mais elle était aussi à la fois embarrassée et heureuse par cette initiative, ne lâchant alors plus du regard leurs deux mains jointes, symbole visible de leur lien amoureux.

C'est ainsi que les deux experts rejoignirent Jessie, Danny et Sheldon qui se mirent à sourire en les voyant. Tiens, tiens, il y a eu du changement…Voilà qu'ils devenaient démonstratifs en public…

Mac, en galant homme qu'il était, proposa une chaise à Natalie, aux côtés de Jessie, avant de s'asseoir à son tour pour avoir un résumé de la situation. Lindsay entra à ce moment et s'apprêta à s'installer à son tour mais, à la surprise de tous, Danny se leva et la saisit gentiment par le bras, la tournant vers lui.

**Danny :** Montana, je dois te parler.

**Lindsay :** Moi aussi.

Jessie les regarda partir quelques instants avant de revenir sur Natalie, un grand sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**Natalie** _(intriguée) _Quoi ?

**Jessie **_(désignant Mac du regard) _Tu m'diras toujours pas comment il est, n'est-ce pas ?

Natalie leva les yeux au ciel alors que Lindsay se mit à pouffer, ayant entendu sa question alors qu'elle suivait Danny dans un coin du laboratoire. Revenant justement au moment présent, la jeune experte s'était décidé : dès qu'ils s'arrêteraient, elle lui dirait. Elle verrait sa réaction après…

Danny tourna deux ou trois fois avant d'atteindre enfin la salle de repos. Prenant une profonde inspiration, son regard bleu plein de détermination, il se tourna vers sa collègue et se lança.

**Danny :** Je t'aime, Lindsay ! **Lindsay : **Je t'aime, Danny.

**Danny et Lindsay** _(toujours synchrones) _Quoi !

Les deux experts se fixèrent quelques instants avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant avec ferveur. Bien, ils ressentaient exactement la même chose. Un bel avenir les attendait. Du moins, l'espéraient-ils…

**oOo**

L'après-midi commençait et Jessie avait hâte de voir son petit couple préféré, celui qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à former : Don et Stella. Elle se demandait comment s'était déroulée leur première soirée en tant qu'amoureux, bien qu'elle avait déjà une vague idée avec ce qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir hier soir…Elle pouvait affirmer que c'était très chaud, voire bouillant entre eux…

Voyant l'impatience visible de sa jumelle, Natalie, intriguée, cessa d'étudier son rapport pour la questionner discrètement.

**Natalie :** Qu'est-ce que tu attends comme ça ? _(remarquant son blouson)_ Et d'où ça vient ça ?

**Jessie :** Alors…Question un : j'attends Stella et Donnie Boy. Et question deux : c'est un cadeau.

**Natalie** _(fronçant les sourcils, étonnée) _Pourquoi les attends-tu ?

**Jessie** _(souriant malicieusement) _J'aimerais voir le résultat de mon opération un peu spéciale…

**Natalie :** Ton op… ? _(surprise) _Tu as réussi ?

**Jessie :** Ouais. _(vexée par l'air stupéfait de sa sœur)_ N'aies pas l'air si surprise. Je réussis toujours c'que j'fais ! Et mon blouson est le cadeau de remerciement de la part de Donnie Boy.

**Natalie** _(observant le blouson) _Un tigre et des flammes… _(gentiment moqueuse) _Il t'a très bien cernée…

**Jessie** _(grimaçant, à moitié vexée) _Merci…

Natalie se mit à rire en voyant la moue boudeuse de sa sœur puis retourna immédiatement sur son rapport avec sérieux en apercevant le regard sévère de Mac posé sur elles. Jessie l'ignora à demi, plus préoccupée par ses deux tourtereaux que par la contrariété de Mac, mais se remit aussi au travail, restant tout de même attentive au moindre mouvement à proximité de la salle où ils étaient tous réunis. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas les louper…

**oOo**

Stella et Flack arrivèrent au central avec une heure de retard. Trop occupés l'un par l'autre, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de l'heure jusqu'à ce que le voisin du détective mette sa télévision en marche pour regarder son émission favorite et quotidienne à 14h30… Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas pressés, voulant profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre. Ils se cherchaient depuis tellement longtemps…

Arrivés au central, ils se tinrent bien sagement dans le hall d'entrée, le temps d'atteindre l'ascenseur, mais une fois dans la cabine miraculeusement vide, les deux policiers s'embrassèrent avec passion, se serrant l'un contre l'autre avec force. C'était une sensation assez étonnante : alors qu'ils avaient passé la nuit et la matinée à s'étreindre et à s'embrasser, ils ne se sentaient absolument pas rassasiés de l'autre. L'amour les consumait de l'intérieur, les faisant se réclamer constamment…

Une fois à l'étage de la section scientifique, les deux policiers finirent par s'écarter avec une certaine réticence et s'arrangèrent un peu : cheveux, chemises, manteaux… Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la salle de conférence où toute l'équipe était réunie pour l'affaire du poseur de bombes et dès leur entrée, ils virent le visage de Jessie s'éclairer d'un immense sourire satisfait qui se transforma bientôt en un sourire très amusé.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Jessie :** Très intéressants suçons, Donnie Boy…

Le jeune détective se mit à rougir, se couvrant le cou de la main par réflexe, et Stella hésitait entre pouffer et se cacher dans un coin. Jessie continua sa petite inspection, ne remarquant pas que Mac observait les deux policiers à son tour, après ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'expert fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en regardant Stella.

**Mac :** Vous en avez aussi, Stella…

Jessie se mit à éclater de rire en voyant les deux amoureux virer au rouge cramoisi, suivie de près par Danny, alors que Hawkes les regardait avec des yeux agrandis par la stupeur et que Lindsay semblait chercher sa phrase. Natalie observa l'ambiance qui régnait et sourit, plaignant tout de même les malheureux Flack et Stella, devenus le point de mire de toute l'équipe.

**Lindsay** _(se remettant de sa surprise) _Alors, tu nous parlais de Flack, l'autre jour…Mais je croyais que c'était sans espoir…

**Jessie** _(plastronnant) _Rien n'est jamais sans espoir avec Jessie Marteens !

**Don :** Certes. Mais tout devient bizarre et exubérent à la place ! J'arrive pas à croire tout ce que tu as pu inventer pour…

**Jessie :** Vous réunir…Tu vas pas t'plaindre…

**Don :** Et tu as commencé à y réfléchir depuis quand ?

**Jessie** _(avec un grand sourire) _Depuis notre sortie au ciné…

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Comment ça ?

**Jessie :** Et bien, il s'était endormi et m'a fait une intéressante déclaration d'amour.

**Stella :** Quoi !

**Jessie** _(rassurante) _Mais elle ne m'était pas du tout adressée…Hélas…

**Sheldon :** Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Jessie :** J'ai mis en place des tas de plans assez rigolos…

**Danny :** Et plutôt surprenants…

**Don** _(le pointant du doigt) _Toi ! Tu savais ce qu'elle manigançait !

**Danny** _(tirant la langue) _Je l'ai même aidée…

**Mac** _(levant les yeux au ciel) _Un duo infernal…

Danny et Jessie se mirent alors à bouder en croisant les bras tandis que Don et Stella, soulagés par la réaction de leurs amis, s'installèrent à la table côte à côte, prêts à recommencer leur travail. Mais, bien que concentrés sur leur tâche, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se frôler les jambes et de se faire du pied, voulant garder un contact permanent avec l'autre lorsque c'était physiquement possible, et Jessie le remarqua, ravie, avant de se replonger elle aussi dans l'étude de son fichu rapport.

Kaile arriva un peu plus tard en courant.

**Kaile :** J'ai… _(voyant Flack et Stella)_ Vous avez de jolis suçons tous les deux…

**Don :** Oui, bon, on a compris…Pourquoi es-tu là ?

**Kaile :** J'ai un appel pour le détective en charge de l'affaire du poseur de bombes.

**Don :** Je le prends ici.

Flack prit alors le combiné du téléphone présent dans la pièce et attendit qu'on lui transmette la communication, mettant le haut-parleur pour que les experts puissent écouter.

**Don :** Lieutenant Flack à l'appareil.

**Homme** _(voix off) _Les nouvelles règles viennent de commencer, détective. Plusieurs bombes sont placées dans un immeuble de la 17th Street…A vous de les trouver avant que tout ne saute.

Puis l'homme raccrocha. Don se tourna alors vers ses collègues.

**Don :** Combien y a-t'il d'immeubles dans cette rue ?

**Danny :** Trop…Beaucoup trop…

Et un silence tendu s'abattit dans la salle. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de là ?


	62. 61:Explosions

**61-Explosions**

Toute une escouade de policiers avait été assignée à la recherche de l'immeuble piégé pour plus d'efficacité. Malgré cela, tous savaient que les chances de trouver le bon bâtiment étaient minuscules. En effet, à part la localisation plus que floue de l'emplacement de l'immeuble, ils n'avaient aucune durée limitée : la bombe pouvait exploser dès maintenant ou dans des heures voire des jours. Une véritable épée de Damoclès était suspendue au-dessus de ce quartier…

Alors que Danny et Lindsay s'occupaient de l'évacuation des habitants avec d'autres services de police et militaire, espérant que ce ne soit pas une fausse piste lancée par leur poseur de bombes mystérieux, Hawkes et Kaile fouillaient un des nombreux immeubles avec Vicaro et d'autres policiers tandis que Natalie, Mac, Flack, Stella et Jessie en inspectaient un autre. Mais ce n'était guère évident : comment réussir à être rapide mais minutieux ?

**oOo**

Mac et Natalie se trouvaient au cinquième étage et s'étaient séparés pour fouiller chaque appartement avec plus d'efficacité. Cette menace qui planait sur la ville les motivait doublement et ils firent tout leur possible pour trouver quelque chose…Ou l'absence de quelque chose. Il devait vraiment se dépêcher…

Flack et Stella étaient au sous-sol de l'immeuble et fouillaient la buanderie, où un énorme tuyau où l'eau circulait parcourait le mur et une partie du plafond. Et heureusement qu'il y avait un système de ventilation car l'oxygène manquerait vraiment ici. Par contre, un chauffage n'aurait pas été du luxe : les deux policiers étaient frigorifiés… Stella jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers Flack, sachant à quel point il devait prendre sur lui dans cette affaire. Et puis, cette pièce était minuscule…

Jessie, quant à elle, fouillait le deuxième étage. Elle venait de finir un appartement et s'attaquait au suivant, en principe inhabité depuis deux mois. La fouille devrait être rapide…

**oOo**

Un homme dans la foule se trouvant derrière un barrage de voitures de police se mit à sourire et sortit discrètement un petit boîtier noir, appuyant sur l'unique bouton rouge peu après.

**Homme** _(souriant, observant l'immeuble) _Game over.

**oOo**

Jessie entendit une suite de petites sonneries dans l'un des placards d'une chambre qu'elle n'avait pas encore fouillée et craignit le pire. Elle courut en direction du son, ouvrit le placard et vit sa crainte se vérifier. Bordel, elle détestait avoir raison…

La détective chercha le minuteur et vit qu'il affichait trente secondes.

**Jessie **_(frappant la porte du placard) _Merde !

Même si elle désamorçait cette bombe-ci, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de trouver et de régler leur compte aux autres. Elle referma le placard, se demandant si ça servait vraiment à quelque chose, et sortit comme une bombe de l'appartement, sortant son téléphone pour avertir ses collègues et sa sœur présents dans ce saloperie d'immeuble.

Trente secondes. Trente petites secondes pour se tirer de ce bâtiment ! Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvaient les autres…Mais elle devait les avertir, même s'ils étaient sortis…

**Jessie** _(réussissant à avoir son interlocuteur) _Don ! C'est cet immeuble ! Mais faut s'tirer en vitesse ! Les bombes vont sauter dans… _(réfléchissant rapidement, voir où elle en était dans son décompte)_ vingt secondes !

**Don** _(voix off) _Compris ! Je vais récupérer Stella et j'avertis Mac.

Jessie raccrocha et courut à toute vitesse, arrivant enfin au premier étage, faisant toujours le compte à rebours dans sa tête. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de sortir…Elle devait se trouver une planque. Une bonne planque pour se protéger un maximum, en espérant que les autres soient déjà dehors ou fassent de même. La jeune femme arriva face à une sorte de débarras, assez éloigné du lieu où se trouvait la bombe qu'elle avait découverte, et s'y engouffra, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas une autre bombe dans les parages.

**Jessie :** J'espère que ma bonne étoile est toujours sur moi…

Puis, la détective se mit à compter : 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

**oOo**

Pour la deuxième fois de sa carrière, Lindsay Monroe vit un immeuble exploser sous ses yeux avec horreur. Mais elle n'en vit pas plus. Danny s'était jeté sur elle pour la protéger des débris soufflés par les multiples petites explosions parcourant l'immeuble. Mais, et les autres ?


	63. 62:Réminiscence

**62-Réminiscence**

Mac reprit conscience et sentit un léger poids sur lui. Pourtant, l'expert se releva sans difficulté, écartant l'objet qui lui était tombé dessus lors de l'explosion et qui n'était en fait qu'une porte en contreplaqué, et observa son environnement quelque peu…transformé et ravagé. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose…

Il y avait des débris de verres, de bois et de plâtres partout et les murs comme les plafonds étaient fissurés de toute part. Quant au plancher, sa solidité était plus qu'incertaine déjà avant, étant donné l'âge de ce vieil immeuble, mais semblait avoir tenu le coup malgré quelques planches qui avaient sauté ici et là. Mac s'en était bien sorti : il n'avait que quelques légères coupures et en serait quitte pour quelques bleus. Quand soudain, un autre fait lui revint à l'esprit et il sentit immédiatement une boule d'angoisse se nouer au fond de sa gorge. Natalie…

**Mac** _(sortant de l'appartement où il se trouvait, paniqué) _Natalie ! Natalie !

Toute logique avait déserté l'esprit de l'expert, le cœur prenant l'ascendant sur la raison. Totalement fou d'inquiétude pour la jeune femme, le scientifique se dirigea rapidement et imprudemment vers l'appartement où elle se trouvait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, continuant ses appels angoissés.

**Mac :** Natalie ! Natalie !

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes se mirent à couler lentement sur ses joues alors qu'il continuait son avancée, écartant les débris sur son passage. « Non, pas elle ! Pas encore… » ne cessait-il de penser. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, il n'allait pas perdre Natalie !

**Mac **_(presque avec désespoir) _Natalie !

**oOo**

Natalie se réveilla, un peu confuse, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer pendant quelques instants. Puis tout lui revint : la fouille, l'appel de Flack, la bombe…Et Mac ! Où était Mac ? Il était dans un autre appartement de cet étage quand ça avait sauté. Morte d'inquiétude, Natalie se posa des milliard de questions : allait-il bien ? Etait-il vivant ? Ou pire ? A moins qu'il n'avait eu le temps de sortir…

La jeune femme se releva rapidement, faisant tomber les petits débris qui lui étaient tombés dessus autour d'elle, et vérifia si elle n'avait rien de grave. Blessée, elle ne serait pas très utile pour Mac…

N'ayant que quelques coupures superficielles et des ecchymoses un peu partout, Natalie finit par sortir rapidement de l'appartement qu'elle fouillait quelques instants plus tôt et plissa ses yeux vert ambré pour pouvoir distinguer quelque chose dans ce nuage de poussières de plâtre et de ciment. Elle avança prudemment, vérifiant chaque appartement sur son chemin, puis entendit enfin une voix. Sa voix…

**Mac :** Natalie ! Natalie !

La jeune experte sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le ton de la voix de son supérieur. Elle sentait toute l'angoisse, toute la tristesse et tout le désespoir s'exprimant à travers ses appels incessants. Natalie accéléra le pas et cria :

**Natalie :** Mac ! Je suis là ! Mac !

Et n'entendant pas de réponse à ses appels, la jeune femme finit par se précipiter vers lui, très inquiète. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

**oOo**

Mac s'était arrêté net en entendant la voix de Natalie. Du moins croyait-il l'avoir entendue…C'était peut-être juste son esprit qui lui jouait des tours afin qu'il se sente rassuré. Il ne répondit donc pas à ce premier appel et tendit l'oreille pour confirmation.

**Natalie :** Mac ! Mac ! Je suis là !

Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Natalie était bel et bien vivante et le cherchait, l'appelant avec force, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude. L'expert reprit donc sa marche précipitée en direction de la voix douce de la jeune femme.

**Mac :** Natalie ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

Peu à peu, la poussière se dissipa et les deux scientifiques purent enfin se voir. Tous deux se mirent à avancer l'un vers l'autre, mais avec prudence cette fois. Rassurés par le sort de l'autre, leurs esprits étaient revenus à la raison et les faisaient enfin agir avec responsabilité. L'immeuble avait vraiment souffert…

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'une cinquantaine de centimètres entre eux et Natalie continua d'avancer, pas après pas, souriant à Mac. Mais elle fit un pas de trop…

Le plancher s'effondra brusquement sous elle, l'entraînant ainsi à l'étage inférieur sous les yeux horrifiés de Mac. Non…Non !

**Mac** _(la voix pleine de panique) _Natalie !

L'expert se précipita au bord de ce trou béant et vit Natalie étendue sur le sol, au milieu de débris et de décombres, mais toujours consciente. Pourtant, elle semblait souffrir le martyre, mais sa faiblesse l'emportait sur l'intense douleur qui envahissait son corps.

Quand Mac la vit ainsi, couchée et faible, il crut voir les images de son cauchemar récurrent, celui qu'il faisait après la mort de Claire et qui avait fini par disparaître au fil du temps. Dans cet atroce rêve, Mac voyait sa femme adorée au milieu des nombreuses décombres du World Trade Center, souffrant comme jamais et l'appelant désespérément, sentant la mort l'emporter. La vision qu'il avait actuellement était la même, sauf qu'ici, c'était Natalie qui se trouvait là, couchée et souffrante.

**Mac :** Natalie ! Natalie !

**Natalie** _(faiblement, portant son regard vert ambré sur lui) _M…Mac…Aide…moi…

L'expert regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant un moyen pour descendre la rejoindre, et remarqua enfin une immense armoire, penchée et appuyée sur un mur. En y allant doucement et prudemment, il devrait pouvoir y arriver…

Mac glissa lentement sur l'armoire et rejoignit enfin la jeune femme, la prenant la plus délicatement possible dans ses bras.

**Mac :** Je suis là, Natalie. Dis-moi où tu as mal…

**Natalie** _(les larmes aux yeux) _Mac…Je…Je ne sens…plus mes… jambes…

**Mac** _(la rassurant en lui caressant la joue) _Ce…Ce n'est que temporaire, j'en suis sûr. Tout va bien se passer. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule…

**Natalie** _(agrippant son manteau) _Je…Je suis…tellement désolée, Mac…J'aurais…J'aurais dû…

**Mac** _(la faisant taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres) _Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Alors, ne te culpabilise pas pour ça. Tiens bon, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je t'en prie…

Les larmes se mirent doucement à perler sur les joues de Mac et son esprit ne posait qu'une question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il encore souffrir de la perte d'un être cher ? Pourquoi devait-il encore endurer ça ? Non, non. Il devait rester concentré et positif. Natalie ne mourrait pas ! Il ne le permettrait pas ! Jamais ! Il avait déjà perdu l'amour de sa vie, il ne perdrait pas le deuxième !

**Natalie :** Mac…Je…J'aurais voulu te dire…

**Mac** _(la berçant tout contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse) _Chuuut, tu me diras ça plus tard, quand nous serons sortis. Ne t'épuise pas. Economise tes forces…

**Natalie :** Mac…J'ai froid…

**Mac** _(inquiet, retirant son manteau pour la couvrir) _Natalie ! Je t'en prie, reste avec moi !

**Natalie :** Je suis…si… si fatiguée, Mac…

**Mac** _(hurlant de désespoir) _Natalie, non ! Ne t'endors pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Natalie, reste ! Résiste !

**Natalie **_(lui souriant faiblement en lui caressant fébrilement la joue)_ Je…Je veux juste dormir…Je serai toujours là pour…

La jeune femme se mit soudain à fermer lentement les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Mac. Elle avait juste sommeil…

**Natalie** _(murmurant, presque inaudible) _…toi.

**Mac** _(angoissé) _Natalie !


	64. 63:Waterworld

**63-Waterworld**

Flack reprit conscience en sentant de l'eau glacée tomber goutte à goutte sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Le détective se releva doucement, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et finit par entendre un bruit métallique discordant. Se retournant pour trouver la source de ce bruit des plus désagréables, il vit Stella assommée, appuyée sur l'un des lave-linge de la minuscule buanderie, et se précipita vers elle, tout en regardant autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qui faisait ce bruit ? Il vit alors le tuyau qui amenait l'eau à l'immeuble vibrer et remarqua que de multiples petits trous et autres fissures parcouraient le conduit métallique, fuyant de partout. Génial…S'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, ils allaient avoir droit à une bonne douche d'eau glacée. Le tuyau était sous pression, prêt à céder…

Flack souleva Stella dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte, enjambant les étagères qui étaient tombées sous le choc de l'explosion. Il se devait d'oublier sa peur. Stella avait besoin de lui. Il devait donc se surpasser pour la protéger…Et sa volonté était plus forte que tout, surtout quand il s'agissait de la jeune femme. Ils étaient enfin réunis, il ne voulait pas la perdre aussi vite !

Arrivant enfin devant la porte qui s'était manifestement fermée à cause du souffle, le jeune détective tourna la poignée pour l'ouvrir…Mais sans y réussir…

**Don :** Et merde !

Surveillant toujours le tuyau, Don, après avoir déposée Stella au sol, prit son élan et tenta d'enfoncer la porte. A la troisième tentative infructueuse, son épaule commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal. Jurant, il balança un coup de pied sur cette maudite porte et retourna auprès de Stella, tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour sortir d'ici. Ils devaient sortir ! Et avant que le conduit ne finisse par céder…

Vérifiant que l'experte n'avait aucune blessure grave, le détective la secoua gentiment pour la réveiller, caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

**Don :** Stella ? Stella, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. On a un grave problème, là…

La scientifique finit par ouvrir doucement ses yeux émeraude et fixa Don, vraiment très inquiet, intriguée.

**Stella** _(posant sa main sur sa tête) _Don ? Mais que…La bombe a sauté ?

**Don **_(continuant à lui caresser la joue dans un geste rassurant) _Oui. Mais ça va, nous n'avons rien. Mais…

**Stella** _(l'interrompant, inquiète) _Et toi ? Tu…

**Don** _(souriant) _T'inquiètes pas. Pour le moment, je pense à notre situation actuelle. Il…

Avec un grand fracas métallique, le tuyau céda et l'eau se déversa avec une certaine rapidité dans la buanderie. Flack réagit immédiatement en reprenant Stella dans ses bras pour l'installer sur l'un des objets le plus haut de la buanderie, c'est-à-dire une machine à laver, avant de remarquer que l'eau ne s'évacuait nulle part. Elle inondait doucement mais sûrement cette saleté de buanderie et eux, ils étaient bloqués à l'intérieur !

L'eau était glaciale, Don le sentait bien à travers ses chaussures…Alors, sans réfléchir réellement, il retira son lourd manteau d'hiver et en habilla Stella. Elle ne devait pas avoir froid…

**Stella** _(protestant) _Don, non ! Tu…

**Don** _(sur un ton sans appel) _Ne dis rien. Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas un autre moyen de sortir d'ici…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il commença à parcourir de long en large la petite pièce, de plus en plus submergée par l'eau. Don claquait des dents mais il se retint comme il put pour ne pas inquiéter Stella. La connaissant, elle essaierait de le rejoindre… Le jeune détective vit alors la trappe du système d'aération et grimpa sur une machine, qu'il avait déplacée au préalable, pour vérifier s'ils pouvaient y passer. Flack retira la grille, prit sa torche et entra la tête dans le conduit.

**Don** _(à voix basse) _Et merde ! Trop haut…

En effet, le tuyau se prolongeait sur au moins cinq bons mètres et Flack put remarquer qu'il y avait un coude qui semblait plutôt étroit. Ils ne pourraient pas passer par-là, même aidés par l'eau…Vraiment, leur situation empirait…

Don remit pieds à terre, ou plutôt les pieds dans l'eau : il en avait jusqu'à mi-mollet maintenant…Rejoignant rapidement Stella, le détective retira sa veste et ajouta cette nouvelle couche sur les épaules de la scientifique, ignorant le regard de reproche et de tristesse que lui lançait la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure…

Flack rejoignit ensuite Stella sur sa machine et la serra contre lui, donnant ainsi un maximum de chaleur à leurs deux corps.

**Don :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, Stella. On va nous retrouver à temps. Jessie sait où nous nous trouvons…

« Du moins, je l'espère… » pensa Flack, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps svelte de Stella et embrassant sa tempe avec douceur. Mais c'était à lui de surmonter cette épreuve. Il devait se montrer fort, oublier toutes ses peurs : les bombes, sa claustrophobie…Stella avait besoin de lui plus que tout à ce moment précis…

**oOo**

Stella regardait l'eau monter lentement, comme hypnotisée. Bientôt, elle arriverait à leur niveau et les deux policiers ne pourront pas éviter le bain forcé dans cette eau frigorifiée…

Impulsivement, Stella se blottit encore plus contre Don, apercevant de la petite buée sortir de sa bouche. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien sur lui, excepté sa chemise. Il lui avait donné sa veste et son manteau pour qu'elle tienne le plus longtemps possible, sans même penser à lui. Pourquoi voulait-il se sacrifier ?

**Stella :** Don, tu devrais reprendre tes…

**Don :** Non. N'insiste pas, Stella. Je suis résistant, ça ira… _(souriant) _Même une bombe n'a pas eu raison de moi alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Stella lui sourit alors pauvrement devant cette plaisanterie. Le détective avait dépassé son traumatisme sur les bombes, semblait-il, et il s'en servait pour la rassurer. C'était si gentil…

L'experte se pelotonna encore un peu plus contre Flack, espérant transmettre ainsi au jeune détective frissonnant le plus de chaleur possible. Il avait beau faire le malin, il était certainement gelé…

**Don** _(comprenant l'intention) _Merci.

**Stella** _(pour faire disparaître cette tension angoissante) _Je connais un autre moyen pour nous réchauffer mais je ne suis pas sure que nos secouristes apprécieront…

**Don** _(riant) _En effet…Mais, on se réchauffera de cette façon très…heu…agréable quand on sera sorti de là, d'accord ?

**Stella :** D'accord.

Stella, observant toujours l'eau, décida de s'accrocher à cette promesse comme à une bouée de sauvetage : Flack tenait toujours ses promesses. Il tiendrait donc celle-ci…

Don s'en voulait d'avoir menti à Stella. Leur situation était des plus mauvaises, il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen pour s'en sortir et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de qui que ce soit. Mais il voulait que l'experte garde espoir. Après tout, les miracles semblaient exister, il en était la preuve vivante…Mais, pourtant, il sentait le désespoir l'étreindre…

La scientifique sentit que Don était plongé dans des pensées sombres et se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser avec force, nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

**Don** _(surpris) _Stella ?

**Stella** _(souriant, rassurante) _Juste pour que tu es plus chaud…

Haussant un sourcil amusé, Flack reprit les lèvres de l'experte et la serra amoureusement contre lui, sentant en effet une certaine chaleur l'envahir. Mais l'eau glaciale finit par les atteindre, les obligeant à se lever sur la machine. Mais cette manoeuvre ne faisait que reculer vaguement l'échéance et les deux enquêteurs le savaient pertinemment. Mais Don avait pris une décision depuis longtemps : Stella devait survivre coûte que coûte. A lui de faire en sorte d'y arriver.


	65. 64:Une peur qui remonte à la surface

**64-Une peur qui remonte à la surface**

Dès qu'ils entendirent l'explosion, bien qu'assourdie par la distance, Sheldon et Kaile se regardèrent, très inquiets, et finirent par sortir précipitamment de l'immeuble qu'ils étaient entrain de fouiller, cherchant du regard le bâtiment qui venait de sauter. Remarquant de multiples débris jonchant le trottoir du carrefour qui joignait la 17th Street à la 5th Avenue, les deux policiers s'y précipitèrent tandis que Vicaro et ses hommes faisaient évacuer tout le monde, les blessés en premier lieu, appelant des ambulances en même temps. C'était une véritable vision de cauchemar et Hawkes semblait revoir celle à laquelle il avait participé bien malgré lui quelques mois plus tôt…

Kaile finit par apercevoir Danny et Lindsay, couchés l'un sur l'autre, et courut vers eux, très angoissée. Ils étaient assez éloignés de l'immeuble piégé, ils n'avaient pas dû être blessés…

**Kaile** _(les rejoignant) _Danny ! Lindsay !

Danny se redressa lentement, secouant la tête, espérant retrouver la totalité de son ouïe, et vérifia immédiatement si sa petite amie allait bien, examinant chaque partie de son corps. Cette dernière ouvrit d'ailleurs grand ses yeux noisette, une expression craintive dans le regard, et poussa le jeune homme sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse se lever aussi vite que possible, s'apprêtant à courir vers l'immeuble en piteux état. Mais Danny la retint par le poignet, intrigué par son comportement.

**Danny :** Montana, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Lindsay** _(la voix pleine de peur et d'angoisse, les larmes prêtes à couler, pointant le bâtiment du doigt) _Ils sont encore à l'intérieur, Danny ! Mac et Flack ! Ils sont dans cet immeuble ! Ils sont piégés ! Il faut les aider !

Danny se figea en voyant le visage paniqué de Lindsay et se rendit soudain compte de ses paroles : Mac et Flack ? Nom de Dieu, elle était entrain de revivre le moment de l'explosion qui avait bien failli emporter son meilleur ami dans la mort…

« Quel idiot ! » pensa Danny. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que cet évènement avait marqué Lindsay plus profondément qu'il n'aurait cru…

**Danny** _(la serrant dans ses bras et caressant ses cheveux pour la calmer) _On va les aider, Montana. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bien…

**Lindsay** _(enfouissant son visage contre son torse) _Menteur…

Danny fit un petit sourire. Difficile de mentir à quelqu'un comme Lindsay…Puis les pensées du jeune expert se porta sur les trois autres personnes dans ce piège de béton : Natalie, Jessie et Stella…Et comment réagissait Don à cette nouvelle explosion dont il se retrouvait être une nouvelle fois l'une des victimes ? Et ses amis et collègues étaient-ils sains et saufs ? Ou bien étaient-ils blessés ? Ou alors pire encore…

Le portable de l'expert se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter les deux scientifiques, et Danny répondit immédiatement. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à un moment pareil ?

**Danny :** Messer. _(regardant Lindsay et Kaile, surpris)_ Jessie !


	66. 65:A leur recherche

**65-A leur recherche**

Quelques instants plus tôt.

Jessie avait été légèrement sonnée par le souffle de l'explosion mais elle était entière. Sa planque de fortune l'avait bien protégée… « Décidément, c'est pas une bonne étoile que j'ai, c'est toute une pluie ! » pensa-t'elle, surprise de s'en être tirée saine et sauve, se relevant et poussant ensuite la porte quelque peu bloquée de sa cachette pour enfin sortir. Quand la jeune femme vit l'état lamentable de l'immeuble, elle pria pour que les autres soient sortis à temps. Se dirigeant vers les escaliers branlants, elle prit son portable et tenta un appel malgré la faiblesse d'émission. En quoi était fait ce saleté d'immeuble pour que les ondes de son portables soient si brouillées ?

**Danny** _(voix off) _Messer.

**Jessie** _(criant car elle l'entendait mal) _Danny ! C'est moi, Jessie !

**Danny** _(voix off- surpris) _Jessie !

**Jessie :** Ouais, toujours vivante ! Est-ce que les autres sont sortis ?

**Danny** _(voix off- l'entendant très mal manifestement) _Quoi ?

**Jessie** _(criant et articulant, observant les diverses poutres qui pourraient tomber à n'importe quel moment) _Est-ce que les autres sont sortis !

**Danny** _(voix off) _Non ! Ils sont encore à l'intérieur !

**Jessie **_(inquiète mais déterminée) _J'vais les chercher ! Toi, trouve-moi les plans architecturaux et structurels de cet immeuble ! J'pourrais en avoir besoin !

**Danny **_(voix off) _Jessie ! Tu vas pas y arriver toute seule ! Attends les…

**Jessie** _(le coupant, tranchante) _Les secours ? Ça va prendre trop de temps, Danny. Organisez-vous dehors. Moi, j'vais les chercher et vous les ramener. Et si une équipe vient ici, vaut mieux qu'elle soit réduite. Cet immeuble n'est pas des plus solides… Ha ! Et aussi, fouille tous les passants du coin. C'était une bombe télécommandée ! Notre poseur de bombes est peut-être encore là !

**Danny** _(voix off- protestant) _Quoi ! Jessie ! Jessie ! Attends !

Mais la jeune femme raccrocha, espérant que le jeune expert ait compris, et composa immédiatement le numéro de Natalie pour tomber sur sa boîte vocale directement. Jurant, elle réitéra l'opération en essayant de joindre Don puis Stella pour obtenir le même résultat. Quant à Mac, ça ne répondait pas.

**Jessie :** Et merde !

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Bon. Mac et Natalie fouillaient les étages supérieurs et Stella et Flack se trouvaient au sous-sol. Vu le type de bombe, du moins, le peu qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir, et où elle avait été placée, c'est-à-dire au deuxième étage, elle avait dû faire de gros dégâts aux étages…Donc, elle devait commencer par Mac et Natalie. Flack et Stella avait dû être relativement protégés par la couche de béton qui séparait le sous-sol du rez-de-chaussée…

Prenant donc sa décision, Jessie grimpa rapidement mais prudemment les escaliers, essayant de se rappeler dans quel étage se trouvaient Mac et sa jumelle lors de l'explosion, priant pour que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait rien. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas…

Malgré tout, gardant un peu d'espoir, elle tenta de rappeler encore et encore Mac pendant sa course. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

**oOo**

Au cinquième étage, dans l'appartement où s'était trouvé Mac, un portable ne cessait de sonner, encore et encore. Mais son propriétaire était bien trop loin pour l'entendre…


	67. 66:Retour vers la lumière

**66-Retour vers la lumière**

Mac berçait doucement Natalie contre lui, des larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, et ne cessait de répéter encore et encore, comme un automate brisé :

**Mac** _(la voix brisée et tremblante) _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi dois-je perdre ceux que j'aime ? Celle que j'aime…J'ai déjà perdu Claire…Pourquoi me prendre Natalie aujourd'hui ? Prenez-moi à sa place…Je vous en prie…

Et l'expert continua cette triste litanie, se mettant à se balancer tel un autiste tout en continuant à bercer Natalie, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, le chagrin le submergeant totalement. Mac avait perdu toute raison, celle de l'esprit comme celle de vivre, et continuait de caresser le visage et la douce chevelure de Natalie. Mais l'expert, sous le choc ne s'était pas rendu compte que la jeune femme respirait toujours…

**oOo**

Jessie arriva au quatrième étage, de plus en plus inquiète. Elle n'avait pas trouvé Mac et sa sœur dans les autres étages et l'angoisse commençait sérieusement à tenailler ses entrailles lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots. Paniquée, elle courut dans leur direction à une vitesse rare et trouva Mac enlaçant Natalie avec force et pleurant de toute son âme. En voyant le corps inerte de sa jumelle dans les bras de l'expert et les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur les joues de ce dernier, le sang de Jessie se glaça dans ses veines. Non…Elle ne pouvait pas être arrivée trop tard ! Sa sœur ne pouvait être…

**Jessie** _(avec désespoir, se précipitant vers les deux experts) _Nat' !

La jeune détective tenta de séparer Mac de sa sœur mais n'y réussit pas. Mais elle put tout de même vérifier le pouls de sa jumelle. Elle ne voulait pas croire que Natalie soit morte. C'était impossible ! C'était elle qui prenait des risques, pas sa douce jumelle ! Jessie sentit alors un battement sous ses doigts puis un autre et encore un autre. Elle…

**Jessie :** Elle est vivante ! Mac ! Natalie est vivante !

Mais l'expert ne semblait pas l'entendre. En fait, il n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, sauf Natalie et ses pleurs. Le chagrin l'avait totalement happé dans ses méandres…

N'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle allait faire ça, Jessie tourna Mac vers elle et lui envoya un incroyable direct du droit dans la mâchoire pour le sortir de cet état de choc. C'était peut-être un peu violent mais elle n'avait pas d'autres idées à cet instant…

**Jessie** _(agrippant Mac par les épaules pour le secouer) _Mac ! Natalie est vivante !

Le corps de Mac fut secoué par un frisson et ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur le visage déterminé et inquiet de Jessie. L'expert entendit les paroles de la détective malgré l'épais brouillard qui l'entourait et se détendit d'un seul coup, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

**Mac :** Vivante ? Natalie est vivante ?

**Jessie :** Oui, Mac. Elle n'est qu'évanouie mais elle a encore besoin de vous…

Mac respira à fond, histoire d'avoir les idées claires, regardant toutefois Natalie et vérifiant par lui-même son pouls, et se tourna enfin vers Jessie afin de connaître ses plans, après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

**Mac :** Bien. Je suis prêt.

**Jessie :** Parfait. D'abord, il faut qu'on la sorte de là. Elle a besoin de soins d'urgence…

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Ça serait trop risqué de la transporter. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes…

**Jessie :** On n'a pas l'choix. L'immeuble peut s'écrouler à tout moment. L'explosion l'a vraiment fragilisé…

**Mac :** Je vois. Aidez-moi à la soulever.

Avec mille précautions, Mac et Jessie soulevèrent Natalie pour ensuite l'installer confortablement dans les bras de l'expert. Cette manœuvre eut alors pour effet de lui faire reprendre conscience.

**Natalie** _(tombant sur ses yeux verts) _Mac…

**Mac** _(la serrant un peu plus contre lui, se levant tout doucement) _Tout va bien, Natalie. Nous allons te sortir de là.

**Natalie** _(intriguée, fronçant les sourcils) _Nous… ?

**Jessie** _(la saluant de la main) _Coucou !

**Natalie** _(souriant faiblement) _Contente…de…te…voir…

**Jessie :** Moi de même, soeurette. Allez, on va t'sortir de là, alors accroche-toi !

**Natalie** _(regardant Mac) _J'ai…une excellente…raison…de tenir…

Mac embrassa alors doucement son front alors que Jessie, le faisant prudemment avancer au milieu des décombres, fit une moue faussement vexée.

**Jessie :** Merci…J'me sens aimée…

Natalie se mit à rire à la réaction boudeuse de sa sœur mais gémit de douleur presque immédiatement après. Elle devait avoir quelques côtes cassées…

**Natalie :** Ne me…fais pas…rire. Ça…fait mal…

**Jessie **_(grimaçant en regardant Mac, tous deux inquiets) _Désolée…

Les trois policiers continuèrent leur prudente avancée jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où Jessie les laissa.

**Jessie :** Bon. En principe, des secours sont là. Moi, j'vais aller récupérer Donnie Boy et Stella.

**Mac** _(inquiet) _Ils sont ici ?

**Jessie :** Ouais. J'espère que Donnie tient l'coup. Mais bon, Stella est avec lui…Je crois…

**Mac :** Je l'espère…

Mac était très inquiet pour Flack. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un an, le jeune détective était de nouveau victime d'un attentat à la bombe. Espérons que son traumatisme ne remonte pas à la surface…

Alors que Jessie partit en direction des sous-sols, espérant qu'une équipe viendrait l'aider, Mac sortit de l'immeuble, resserrant son étreinte sur une Natalie toujours consciente qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

**Natalie :** Mac…Merci…

**Mac :** Pourquoi ?

**Natalie :** Pour tout…

Puis la jeune femme s'évanouit alors que les secouristes vinrent vers eux. Mac grimpa dans l'ambulance avec eux, laissant le contrôle des opérations à Danny, et jeta un dernier regard à l'immeuble endommagé, pensant aux dernières personnes encore à l'intérieur, mais surtout à une : comment Flack supportait ce nouvel attentat ?


	68. 67:Oxygène

**67-Oxygène**

Le niveau de l'eau avait considérablement augmenté, obligeant Flack et Stella à nager pour garder la tête hors de cette eau glaciale. Enfin…Plus exactement, c'était surtout Flack qui nageait…Pour deux. En effet, la scientifique était littéralement frigorifiée et le moindre mouvement la faisait souffrir, crispant ses muscles, provocant ainsi des crampes très douloureuses. De plus, seul le corps de Don collé au sien lui donnait un peu de chaleur et le détective ne comptait pas la lâcher de sitôt. Flack s'était fait une promesse et il comptait bien la tenir…

Stella était surprise par la surprenante détermination de Don. Sa claustrophobie et toutes ses peurs liées à l'explosion dont il avait été victime étaient supplantées par sa forte volonté de survivre. Ce que la scientifique ignorait, c'était que cette volonté inébranlable était accrochée à une seule pensée : sauver Stella. Et Flack comptait bien y arriver…

Le jeune homme ne cessait de réchauffer l'experte, frottant ses mains sur ses bras, resserrant son manteau épais et sa veste sur son corps svelte tout en continuant à se mouvoir pour que tous deux restent à la surface. Mais bientôt, la fraîcheur de l'eau ne fut plus leur principal problème…

Maintenant, une vingtaine de centimètres séparait la surface de l'eau au plafond de la buanderie et Don savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant précis, le prévoyant depuis le moment même où l'eau avait atteint le niveau du lave-linge où ils s'étaient installés quelques minutes auparavant, pour que Stella vive. Le détective n'avait rien dit de son idée à Stella car il savait qu'elle refuserait qu'il la mette à exécution. Mais Flack ne voulait pas perdre l'experte…

Nageant avec précaution, maintenant toujours Stella contre lui, le jeune détective se plaça sous le conduit d'aération, continuant à la réchauffer un maximum, et se stabilisa comme il put. Heureusement qu'il était bon nageur…

Regardant vers le haut discrètement, Don se mit à respirer calmement malgré le froid qui envahissait son corps. On aurait vraiment dit que des milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçaient la chair et malgré ses mouvements pour nager sur place, la chaleur ne voulait manifestement plus l'habiter…

Continuant ses réflexions en observant la gaine d'aération, le détective pensa à ce qu'il allait faire d'une minute à l'autre. La manœuvre n'allait pas être simple mais c'était la seule idée qu'il avait pour le moment…

Stella se tourna soudain dans ses bras, reportant son attention sur elle, et noua ses bras autour de son cou, se positionnant pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements actuels.

**Stella** _(claquant des dents, de la buée sortant de sa bouche) _Je…Je…suis désolée, D… Don…

**Don** _(dans le même état que Stella, surpris) _P…Pourquoi ?

**Stella :** De…De ne pas…t'a…t'avoir parlé…de mes…sen…timents…plus tôt…

**Don** _(avec un sourire rassurant) _Tu…n'es…p…pas la…seule fautive…tu sais…Moi au…ssi, j'aurais dû…me déclarer…depuis long…temps…_ (roulant des yeux de façon comique)_ Di…Disons que nous…sommes deux…idiots…

**Stella** _(pleurant doucement) _Je…Je suis…navrée que…ça se finisse…comme ça…

**Don** _(son regard bleu déterminé) _Ça ne se…finira pas comme ça, Stella ! Je te le promets ! _(bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas)_ Du moins, pas pour toi…

Finalement, l'eau les submergea complètement et Flack put alors commencer sa manœuvre. Attendant un peu qu'il n'ait plus d'air, il remonta ensuite le long du conduit métallique, atteignant la surface, prit une bonne goulée d'air avant de replonger et rejoignit rapidement Stella, qui commençait à couler lentement. Don l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena vers le haut puis posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, à la grande surprise de la scientifique. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

Bientôt, Don la força à ouvrir la bouche et ouvrit en même temps la sienne pour lui insuffler l'air qu'il avait récolté auparavant. Quand il termina la manœuvre, il sourit à Stella avec confiance et amour et repartit vers le conduit pour reprendre une nouvelle grande bouffée d'oxygène. La scientifique le regarda, totalement atterrée, comprenant ce que Don comptait faire, et refusa ce nouvel oxygène qu'il lui ramenait, le visage exprimant toute sa tristesse. « Non, Don ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça pour moi ! » hurlaient son cœur et son âme. Mais Flack était quelqu'un de très têtu et la saisit fermement mais doucement par les épaules, plongeant son beau regard bleu dans le sien, ne lui laissant aucune alternative.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Stella ! Tu dois survivre ! Ne m'oblige pas à employer la force… » pensa Flack, essayant de faire passer le cri de son âme à travers son regard. Et Stella comprit. Elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de se sacrifier pour elle, qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de lui donner tout son oxygène et, finalement vaincue, elle le laissa faire, gardant la sensation agréable de ses lèvres sur les siennes dans sa tête comme un précieux souvenir. « Tu es fou, Don…Tu es fou… » pensa-t'elle irrationnellement. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il autant ? Elle l'aimait tellement ! Alors, l'idée de le perdre la tuait…À cette pensée, Stella leva les yeux vers le détective, de nouveau reparti dans le conduit. Lui aussi devait avoir la même pensée qu'elle. La perdre le tuerait…Et il se sentait trop faible pour tenir sans elle, alors que Stella était forte, plus forte que lui…Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait…

Flack réitéra l'opération une bonne demi-douzaine de fois jusqu'à ce que le conduit soit devenu trop étroit pour une prochaine remontée. Ainsi, il fit son dernier voyage vers Stella, se laissant envahir par le froid au passage, cessant tout mouvement inutile dès qu'il rejoignit Stella. Il donna une dernière fois son oxygène, en y mettant une certaine tendresse, et lui sourit une nouvelle fois, ses yeux bleus parlant pour lui : « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Stella. Tu vivras. Je jure bien que tu vivras ! » Le détective laissa le froid de l'eau s'emparer de son corps lentement. Si on les trouvait, les secouristes auraient plus de chances de le sortir d'une hypothermie que d'une noyade…

Stella vit avec horreur le grand corps de Flack se crisper, signe évident d'une crise hypothermique, et fut surprise de voir le jeune homme continuer à lui sourire malgré la douleur, rassurant et aimant. La scientifique aurait voulu crier, hurler sa souffrance, son refus de son sacrifice, mais si elle le faisait, tout ce que Don avait fait pour la maintenir en vie n'aurait servi à rien. Son cœur et son âme pleurèrent à sa place, criant toute sa peine : « Don ! Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Je ne suis pas aussi forte ! Doooooon ! »

Stella ignorait si elle pleurait ou pas avec l'eau qui l'entourait de toute part mais son beau visage exprimait toute sa douleur, toute sa tristesse et elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, comme du cristal. Pourquoi Don avait-il fait ça ?

La dernière pensée de Flack, maintenant totalement glacé, avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui fut « Stella… ». Son corps atteignit ensuite doucement le sol de la buanderie sous les yeux horrifiés et malheureux de Stella.

Mais une colère s'empara de l'experte. Elle refusait que Don meure, elle ne voulait pas le perdre comme ça, à cause d'une bombe qui avait déjà failli le lui arracher ! Cherchant un objet lourd, Stella aperçut un extincteur et s'en saisit avant de commencer à en frapper la porte avec le plus de force qu'elle pouvait, avec une seule pensée en tête : « Tu ne mourras pas, Don ! »


	69. 68:Un véritable Ange Gardien

**68-Un véritable Ange Gardien**

Jessie courait en direction des sous-sols et finit par apercevoir que les dégâts avaient été aussi importants à cet endroit de l'immeuble, ce qui la fit douter sur son choix : n'aurait-elle pas dû commencer par Don et Stella ? Avait-elle été réellement objective dans son choix ou son lien fraternel avait guidé son cœur et son instinct ?

Jurant pour interrompre toutes ces interrogations intérieures, la jeune détective se précipita vers la buanderie, lieu où se trouvaient ses deux collègues lors de son dernier coup de fil. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se culpabiliser, elle devait agir, point.

Une fois arrivée, Jessie vit avec horreur que de nombreux débris de ciment, de béton et d'autres matières bouchaient le passage, empêchant quiconque de rentrer et de sortir. Et merde ! S'ils étaient là, ça n'allait pas…Sa pensée fut interrompue par un bruit mat, puis un autre rapidement suivi d'un autre. Ils étaient là ! Et ils essayaient de sortir…

Observant rapidement les alentours, Jessie remarqua une grille d'aération sur le mur à sa gauche mais vit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait…Pourquoi de l'eau dégoulinait le long de ce mur ? Et ça semblait provenir de la bouche d'aération…

La jeune femme fut enfin rejointe par Danny, transportant les plans et du matériel de secours, et d'une petite équipe d'agents. Bon, il fallait prendre les choses en main et vite !

**Jessie :** Enfin ! Bon, écoutez-moi bien. Nous avons deux agents coincés dans cette buanderie !

**Danny :** Ok. _(aux agents)_ Commencez à déblayer mais faites très attention. Les fondations ne sont peut-être plus très stables…

Les agents opinèrent de la tête et commencèrent leur travail avec rapidité et prudence, encouragés par les coups sourds portés de l'autre côté de ce barrage de béton.

Jessie se tourna de nouveau vers Danny, qui posait le matériel divers qu'il avait amené.

**Jessie :** Montre-moi les plans.

**Danny** _(les dépliant et les étalant sur le sol) _Voici le plan architectural et celui-là, c'est celui de tous les conduits de l'immeuble où passent l'eau, l'électricité et l'air. Voici ceux du sous-sol…

Les sourcils froncés, Jessie examina minutieusement les deux plans, les superposant, et se mit soudain à regarder en direction de la buanderie puis vers celle de la grille d'aération, les yeux agrandis pas la stupéfaction. Oh non…

Danny la fixa quelques instants en la voyant soudain si angoissée. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Jessie…

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Jessie ? Qu'y a-t'il ?

**Jessie** _(retirant son blouson et sa ceinture) _Fais couper l'eau de ce putain d'immeuble !

**Danny :** Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Jessie :** Ils sont entrain de se noyer ! Grouille !

**Danny **_(composant un numéro, observant Jessie) _Jessie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

La détective ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et commença à se préparer pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. « Tenez bon, j'arrive… » pensa-t'elle, alors qu'elle prenait une bouteille d'oxygène avec un masque, emballait son arme dans un sac plastique parfaitement hermétique et étanche et qu'elle attrapait la hache fixée au côté d'une lance à incendie. Cet immeuble était peut-être vieux mais au moins, il était dans les normes au niveau sécurité…

Une fois tout ce matériel rassemblé, Jessie passa une corde dans les passants de son jean, attachant tout ce qu'elle venait de prendre, et se dirigea vers la bouche d'aération, arrachant avec une étonnante facilité la grille qui lui en bloquait l'entrée. Et avant que Danny ne puisse réagir et l'arrêter, la jeune femme grimpa à l'intérieur et se mit à ramper aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, traînant son fardeau derrière elle.

**Danny** _(se précipitant vers le conduit) _Jessie ! T'es cinglée !

**Jessie** _(continuant son avancée) _Pas l'choix, Danny ! Dépêchez-vous de déblayer, c'est tout !

**Danny** _(protestant) _Jessie ! JESSIE ! _(frappant le mur de ses poings, se retournant et rejoignant les agents)_ Vous l'avez entendue ? Allez, on se dépêche ! On a maintenant trois agents en danger de mort !

Et tous redoublèrent d'effort, retirant le plus rapidement qu'ils pouvaient les blocs de bétons qui bloquaient le passage. Danny ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers la bouche d'aération où s'était engouffrée Jessie…

**Danny :** C'est de la folie pure, Jessie…

**oOo**

Jessie pestait contre l'abruti qui avait conçu cet immeuble tout en continuant à ramper dans le conduit humide et poussiéreux. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire ce foutu système d'aération en pente ? Déjà que ce n'était pas simple de ramper mais si en plus elle devait grimper…

La jeune détective finit enfin par arriver au coude plutôt étroit. « Ma vieille, t'as intérêt de te faire mince…et de réussir ton coup dès le début… » pensa-t'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas faire le chemin inverse…C'était vraiment un trajet sans retour. Mais Don était son ami, tout comme Stella, et elle n'était pas du genre à les abandonner dès qu'une difficulté pointait son nez…

Prenant une profonde inspiration et s'assurant que le matériel qu'elle avait pris était bien accroché, Jessie se glissa enfin dans le conduit, se faufilant dans le coude en se maigrissant au maximum, et passa enfin, tressaillant à l'incroyable fraîcheur de l'eau. Ho putain ! Elle allait choper la crève de sa vie ! Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Seuls Stella et Flack comptaient…

Le poids de la bouteille d'oxygène et de la hache l'aida dans sa descente et bientôt, la détective se trouva à flotter dans la buanderie et chercha ses collègues du regard. Elle aperçut alors Flack, étendu au sol, les yeux clos et ne semblant plus respirer. Non, elle ne pouvait être arrivée trop tard…

**oOo**

Stella continuait de frapper la porte avec son extincteur mais faiblissait peu à peu, l'oxygène commençant à manquer. « Désolée, Don, je n'ai pas pu…J'ai été incapable de te sauver… » se culpabilisa-t'elle. L'experte se tourna alors vers l'amour de sa vie et vit Jessie sortir de la gaine d'aération, surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Jessie retint ses larmes et chercha immédiatement Stella, sachant exactement ce que voudrait Don : si lui ne pouvait être sauvé, Stella devait survivre ! La détective la vit alors, bougeant à peine mais la fixant avec une immense tristesse, et la rejoignit rapidement, lui donnant le masque pour qu'elle puisse respirer et tenir le temps qu'elle règle l'autre problème. Et l'experte aperçut soudain une lueur de détermination dans les yeux vert ambré de Jessie. Elle les sauverait ! Elle les sauverait tous les deux !

La jeune détective lui reprit quelques secondes le masque pour prendre une bouffée d'air et se dirigea vers la porte, se collant au plancher. Elle attrapa alors son arme emballée dans le sac et colla le canon contre la porte. En principe, elle devrait pouvoir tirer plusieurs fois avant que l'eau ne rende son pistolet inutilisable et créer ainsi une petite brèche qu'elle pourra élargir à l'aide de sa hache.

Avant de tirer, la jeune détective regarda où se trouvait maintenant Stella et sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant : la scientifique avait gardé son masque à oxygène, le passant à Flack toutes les minutes, et serrait le corps du jeune homme tout contre le sien, son visage exprimant une immense douleur. Un éclair de certitude traversa le regard de Jessie, qui reporta toute son attention sur la porte. Oh non ! Don Flack Jr ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui !

La détective put tirer six fois et attaqua enfin la brèche avec la hache. Jamais elle n'avait mis autant de puissance et de force dans un geste aussi simple…Mais la situation l'exigeait...À moins que ce ne soit son cœur ?

Enfin, la jeune femme réussit à faire un trou assez important pour que toute l'eau inondant la buanderie s'évacue. Mais il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Danny ait fait couper l'eau, sinon ce qu'elle venait de faire ne servirait à rien…

**oOo**

Alors qu'il retirait un nouveau bloc de ciment, Danny vit de l'eau s'écouler à ses pieds et se douta que Jessie y était pour quelque chose. Heureusement, l'eau avait été coupée mais l'urgence était toujours là car vu la quantité qui continuait à couler le long du sol, des secours médicaux ne seraient pas de trop…

**oOo**

L'eau continua à s'évacuer peu à peu et enfin, les trois policiers furent au sec. Jessie se précipita vers les deux amoureux et vit Stella en pleurs. Mais la jeune détective refusait que Don puisse mourir et elle le savait suffisamment intelligent pour qu'il se garde une porte de sortie…

**Jessie** _(prenant la scientifique par les épaules, l'obligeant à fixer son attention sur elle) _Stella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**Stella** _(sanglotant) _Il…Don…Il s'est sacrifié…Il s'est sacrifié pour moi…

**Jessie** _(la secouant un peu) _Comment ?

**Stella :** Il…Il m'a donné son oxygène…Tout son oxygène…

Jessie leva les yeux, jurant. Vraiment, Donnie Boy…

**Stella** _(reniflant) _Mais…Mais je crois qu'il…

**Jessie :** Qu'il quoi ?

**Stella :** Ses muscles se sont mis à avoir de violents spasmes avant qu'il…

**Jessie :** Tu penses qu'il a eu une crise d'hypothermie ?

Stella hocha la tête mais la jeune détective put voir que l'espoir avait déserté la scientifique. Mais ce n'était pas son cas !

La détective écarta Stella pour traîner Don au milieu de la pièce pour qu'elle puisse manœuvrer plus facilement puis ordonna à l'experte de la rejoindre.

**Jessie : **Couche-toi sur lui sauf au niveau de la poitrine. Il a besoin de chaleur.

**Stella :** Mais, je suis…

**Jessie** _(presque avec colère) _Fais c'que j'te dis !

Stella s'exécuta et Jessie commença le massage cardiaque et la respiration artificielle. C'était vraiment léger mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

**Jessie :** Allez, Donnie Boy ! Tu vas pas lâcher maintenant, pigé !

Jessie continua ses gestes, y allant avec plus de force, continuant d'encourager son partenaire, tandis que Stella frictionnait le détective vigoureusement.

Jessie insuffla une nouvelle fois de l'air à Don et en voyant le regard presque désespéré de Stella, elle avait vraiment l'impression de respirer pour trois : pour elle, pour Don…et pour Stella. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne cessait de murmurer :

**Stella :** Don…Je t'en prie…Ne me laisse pas toute seule…J'ai besoin de toi…

Ces paroles redonnèrent une flambée de détermination à Jessie, qui mit encore plus de vigueur dans ses manœuvres de secours et elle crut même sentir un craquement sous sa main…Mais c'était sans importance…Flack devait revenir !

**Jessie :** Allez, merde, Don ! T'as enfin eu la fille ! Enfin, j'me suis fait chier pour qu'tu l'aies ! Me dis pas qu'tu vas l'abandonner maintenant !

Et comme si ses paroles étaient ce dont Flack avait besoin, le jeune homme finit par tousser fortement, crachant un peu d'eau mais respirant enfin, et ouvrit grand ses incroyables yeux bleus. Soupirant de soulagement, Jessie finit par s'asseoir sur le plancher humide de la buanderie, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux trempés, tandis que Stella redressa Don pour le serrer contre elle, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues, répétant son prénom encore et encore et caressant ses cheveux noirs. Flack passa doucement un bras autour du corps svelte de la scientifique, surpris de se retrouver encore parmi les vivants.

Stella tourna son visage vers Jessie, souriante, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

**Stella :** Merci…Merci, Jessie…

**Jessie :** De rien…Mais, j'savais bien que Donnie Boy était un costaud…

Flack finit par la regarder à son tour, son corps encore secoué par des frissons, et lui sourit avec une immense gratitude. Elle l'avait encore sauvé…

**Don :** Merci…

Jessie haussa les épaules, comme si c'était la plus normal des choses. Il l'aurait fait pour elle, non ? En passant ces quelques mois avec eux, la jeune femme savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait laissée tomber si c'était elle qui s'était trouvée à leur place…

Soudain, un grand fracas fit sursauter les trois policiers et ils virent débarquer Danny et son équipe. Jessie ne put s'empêcher de rire, toute tension ayant quitté son corps et son esprit.

**Jessie :** Bravo ! La cavalerie arrive toujours en retard !

**Don :** Surtout si c'est Danny qui la dirige.

**Danny **_(vexé) _Dans ces cas-là, tu demanderas à quelqu'un d'autre de venir te sauver…

Jessie et Stella rirent devant cette nouvelle chamaillerie puis les secouristes vinrent enfin s'occuper d'eux. Don était encore faible et Stella n'était pas passée loin de l'hypothermie. Et malgré les protestations virulentes de Jessie, les secouristes la forcèrent à les accompagner pour les amener tous les trois à l'hôpital.

Et alors qu'ils s'installaient dans les ambulances, Don, allongé sur un brancard observa quelques instants Jessie et pensa : « On m'a vraiment envoyé le plus étrange des Anges Gardiens…Mais il est efficace… » Et le détective s'endormit doucement, enfin au chaud, la main de Stella étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Quant à Jessie, elle regarda avec satisfaction son petit couple et se dit à elle-même : « J'l'avais bien dit qu'il mourrait pas aujourd'hui… »


	70. 69:Un sourire traître

**69-Un sourire traître**

Un homme souriait dans la foule agitée, totalement paniquée par la superbe explosion qu'il avait provoquée…Mais que disait-il ? Il était son créateur…

C'était vraiment délicieux…La peur, la panique, ces gens insignifiants qui couraient dans tous les sens tels des animaux affolés. Et c'est ce qu'ils étaient…Des animaux…Des insectes nuisibles, qui réagissaient par pur instinct primitif devant la magnificence de la destruction…

Il était le maître…C'était lui qui avait crée toute cette folie, lui qui contrôlait cette foule apeurée, lui qui tirait les ficelles…Et c'était tellement amusant !

Et sans bouger, il continua d'observer son œuvre, immobile mais avec un sourire de satisfaction démente aux lèvres…

**oOo**

Alors que Kaile, Hawkes et Vicaro, avec l'aide de plusieurs agents, inspectaient, observaient et fouillaient discrètement chaque personne qui se trouvait à proximité de l'immeuble au moment de l'explosion, Lindsay était assise sur le capot d'une voiture pour reprendre un peu son calme, un café à la main. Elle était inquiète pour les autres mais elle savait que Danny s'assurerait que tous ses collègues et surtout amis s'en sortiraient en un seul morceau. Il avait déjà perdu trop de monde autour de lui…

Mac et Natalie étaient déjà sur la route de l'hôpital et Lindsay avait aperçu une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux verts de son patron. Etait-il blessé ? A moins que ce ne soit Natalie… Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il portée dans ses bras ? Mac n'était pas le genre à jouer les héros…C'était plus Danny qui pourrait s'amuser à faire ça…

Alors qu'elle venait de se replonger dans ses réflexions, Lindsay entendit une nouvelle agitation du côté de l'immeuble et put apercevoir les secouristes sortir Flack sur un brancard, suivi de Stella et Jessie, tous les trois trempés. Inquiète, la jeune femme se leva pour les rejoindre lorsqu'elle aperçut un homme. Rien de très anormal à part…son sourire ravi. Tout le monde était terrorisé sauf lui…

Discrètement, Lindsay le contourna de telle manière qu'il ne la voie pas, tout en faisant des signes à Kaile, et s'approcha doucement de lui, se postant juste derrière lui, la main sur son arme, juste au cas où.

**Lindsay** _(jouant la curieuse) _Vous avez une idée de ce qui s'est passé ?

**L'homme **_(dans un ton neutre effrayant) _Oui. Cet immeuble a explosé.

**Lindsay** _(jouant la surprise) _Un accident ?

La jeune experte pensa avec amusement qu'elle pouvait maintenant faire de l'ombre à Jessie pour ses talents de comédienne mais elle revint immédiatement à ce qu'elle faisait, écoutant cet homme inquiétant.

**L'homme :** Non. Plusieurs bombes ont sauté…

**Lindsay :** Mais c'est horrible !

**L'homme** _(ironique) _C'est vrai…

**Lindsay :** Mais alors…Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

Surpris par la question, l'homme se tourna vers Lindsay en fronçant les sourcils et se retrouva nez à nez avec la plaque de la jeune experte alors que cette dernière souriait de toutes ses dents, triomphante. Et bien sûr, comme tout coupable pris en flagrant délit, l'homme tenta de s'enfuir mais fut accueilli par l'arme de Kaile, elle aussi souriante.

**Kaile :** On va arrêter la casse, maintenant…

L'homme grommela au sujet de sa supériorité sur les êtres rampants qui peuplaient ce monde tandis que la détective le menottait sans ménagement. Jamais vu un tordu pareil…

Lindsay sourit alors à sa collègue et rejoignit enfin Danny, qui semblait l'attendre à sa voiture.

**Lindsay :** Tu les as tous retrouvés ?

**Danny :** Ouais, si on veut. Heureusement que Jessie n'écoute personne…Sinon, Don et Stella seraient morts noyés…

**Lindsay :** Quoi ?

**Danny** _(embrassant son front pour faire disparaître son petit air inquiet) _Je te raconterai ça sur la route vers l'hôpital. Ça va mieux, toi ?

**Lindsay** _(souriante) _Oui. On a arrêté le poseur de bombes…

**Danny :** Bien. Plus que le rapport à taper, nos amis à aller voir et on pourra sortir un peu tous les deux…

**Lindsay :** Je suis un peu crevée, Danny…

**Danny :** Bon, ben on fera une super longue sieste tous les deux, si tu préfères…

**Lindsay** _(avant de l'embrasser) _Je ne dis pas non…

Amusé, Danny la serra brièvement contre lui le temps qu'elle l'embrasse puis tous deux grimpèrent dans la voiture. Direction l'hôpital !


	71. 70:Une tornade à l'hôpital

**70-Une tornade à l'hôpital**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Mac attendait que Natalie se réveille. En effet, dès son arrivée aux urgences et à la description de ses symptômes, la jeune experte avait été immédiatement envoyée en chirurgie, laissant Mac sans aucune indication sur son état. Alors, il avait attendu, là, assis sur une chaise dans le couloir de cet hôpital aux murs blancs et froids, dans cette ambiance éthérée et sans chaleur. Un lieu de mort mais aussi de vie…

Quand on lui ramena enfin, le chirurgien qui s'était occupé d'elle, le docteur Calvin Horner, avait enfin donné des explications à Mac : lors de sa chute, un hématome important s'était formé tout près de la colonne vertébrale de Natalie, créant une forte pression sur la moelle épinière et empêchant ainsi toutes sensations et toute mobilité au niveau inférieur du corps. Les chirurgiens durent donc drainer cet hématome pour éviter toute complication, c'est-à-dire une paralysie définitive des jambes, mais le résultat restait toujours incertain…

C'était donc avec cette pensée inquiétante que Mac attendait de voir les jolis yeux vert ambré de Natalie s'ouvrir. L'expert serrait fermement sa main fine dans la sienne et caressait tendrement son front, l'embrassant régulièrement et priant.

Mac observa la jeune femme avec un regard doux. Natalie dormait paisiblement, un petit sourire d'ange flottant sur ses lèvres. Mais pourtant, elle lui semblait encore plus fragile, plus vulnérable qu'elle ne paraissait déjà…

Mac prit alors une décision. Une décision importante pour tous les deux…

**oOo**

L'infirmière Susan Carlyle, une seringue à la main, se dirigeait vers sa patiente plutôt agitée, donc certainement en très excellente santé, et eut la surprise de trouver son lit vide.

**Susan :** Miss Marteens ? Rhaa, c'est pas vrai ! Où est-elle partie !

Maugréant, l'infirmière partit en direction de la section réanimation. D'après les dires de cette excitée, ses amis devraient s'y trouver…

**oOo**

Natalie s'éveilla enfin de son sommeil artificiel. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que ses paupières avaient été lestées de plombs et que sa gorge était aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara. Puis elle reconnut l'odeur de désinfectant, parfum typique des hôpitaux…D'accord… Pourquoi y était-elle ? La jeune femme chercha quelques instants dans ses souvenirs puis se rappela de tout : la bombe, sa chute et Mac…Mac qui avait cru la perdre. Mac désespéré. Un Mac si triste qu'elle s'en voulait d'en avoir été la cause…Pourtant, elle sentait sa main serrer fortement la sienne et elle se mit à sourire. Il était là…

**Natalie** _(d'une voix éraillée) _Mac…

**Mac** _(lui lâchant la main le temps de lui préparer un verre d'eau qu'il amena ensuite à ses lèvres, la soulevant un peu avec son bras placé derrière son dos) _Tiens, bois, mon Cœur… Ça ira mieux…

Quand elle entendit le petit nom qu'il lui avait donné, Natalie finit par ouvrir ses yeux vert ambré, à la fois étonnée et ravie, et lui sourit, amusée…et amoureuse.

**Natalie :** Mon Cœur ?

Mac la regarda en rougissant. Il avait vraiment dit « mon Cœur » tout haut ?

**Mac** _(partant dans la contemplation de la main de la jeune experte qu'il avait reprise) _Heu…

**Natalie** _(caressant sa joue) _C'est la première fois qu'on me donne un petit nom affectueux… Merci…

Mac la fixa quelques instants, se délectant de la caresse de sa main sur sa joue, puis se mit à lui sourire tendrement avant d'embrasser délicatement la paume de sa main puis sa joue et enfin ses douces lèvres. Pourtant, le visage de Natalie devint grave, inquiétant l'expert.

**Mac :** Natalie ?

**Natalie** _(osant à peine le regarder) _Mac, si je ne marchais plus, tu…

**Mac** _(lui saisissant doucement le visage, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux) _Ça ne changera rien entre nous, Natalie.

**Natalie :** Mais…

**Mac** _(ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens) _Mais rien, Natalie.

Et pour confirmer cette affirmation, Mac l'embrassa avec tout son amour et sentit des larmes couler le long de ses doigts, le faisant s'écarter des lèvres de la jeune femme.

**Mac** _(essuyant ses larmes avec douceur, en souriant) _Ne pleure pas…

**Natalie** _(hoquetant) _Je…Je suis dé…désolée. C'est plus fort que moi…Si tu savais à quel point tu me rends heureuse, à quel point je t'aime ! Et moi, je…

**Mac :** Tu fais de même pour moi…D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire…

**Jessie** _(surgissant telle une tornade, l'interrompant accidentellement) _Nat' !

L'expert grommela contre cette entrée tonitruante et finit par porter son attention sur Jessie en soupirant. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils, surpris, en la voyant vêtue seulement d'une chemise d'hôpital et de ces espèces de pantoufles en tissu bleu. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

**Natalie** _(levant les yeux en grimaçant) _Jessie…Ne me dis pas que tu t'es en…

**Jessie** _(la coupant) _Comment vas-tu ?

**Mac :** Nous attendons le médecin pour le moment…

Mac finit d'ailleurs par s'asseoir sur le lit de sa petite amie, se rapprochant ainsi d'elle et pouvant enfin entourer ses épaules de son bras, sous l'œil ravi de Jessie. Ils avaient l'air bien accroché tous les deux…

Le docteur Horner finit par arriver et Mac eut la surprise de voir Jessie se cacher derrière un paravent. A quoi jouait-elle encore ?

Grimaçant, la jeune détective pria pour que le chirurgien ne la remarque pas sinon il allait la faire revenir fissa dans son lit alors qu'elle allait très bien ! Elle voulait juste voir ses amis et sa sœur. C'était eux les blessés, pas elle. Elle pétait la forme…

Levant les yeux devant l'attitude de sa jumelle, Natalie l'ignora pour porter toute son attention sur le médecin, porteur de nouvelles sur sa santé.

**Natalie** _(inquiète) _Bonsoir, docteur…Alors ?

Mac sentit la jeune femme se serrer un peu plus contre lui, craignant certainement de mauvaises nouvelles sur son état de santé, et il resserra donc son étreinte sur ses épaules, rassurant.

**Horner** _(souriant) _Tout va bien, Miss Marteens. Enfin, vous allez vous remettre…Vous avez deux côtes cassées et un poignet foulé mais un peu, même beaucoup de repos arrangera tout ça. Donc pas de folies pendant deux mois.

« Comme si c'était du genre de Natalie » pensa Jessie, amusée. Vraiment, ce médecin ne la connaissait pas…D'ailleurs, la détective crut déceler une lueur amusée dans les yeux verts de Mac. Pensait-il la même chose ?

**Natalie :** Et…Et pour mes jambes ?

**Horner :** Nous avons drainé le sang, retirant ainsi toute pression sur votre colonne vertébrale. Vous devrez quand même vous déplacer en fauteuil roulant pendant quelques jours, le temps que votre dos se remette du choc. Mais vous remarcherez.

Natalie poussa un soupir de soulagement, tout comme Jessie.

**Horner :** Voudriez-vous que l'on vous assigne une aide à domicile durant cette période ?

**Mac :** Non, c'est inutile…Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Jessie haussa un sourcil et s'imagina déjà entrain de partager son appartement avec sa sœur et Mac. Misère, elle allait devoir bien se tenir constamment avec l'expert dans les parages…

Quant à Natalie, elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, surprise et ravie, et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule, entourant son cou de son bras. Depuis le début, depuis leur première rencontre, c'était sa gentillesse qui avait touché Natalie en plein cœur. Mac avait toujours été doux et patient avec elle. Et ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle croyait que ce genre de personnes n'existait plus…

Une infirmière un peu rondelette débarqua soudain dans la chambre, semblant passablement agacée, et grommela divers jurons. Jessie se fit alors toute petite derrière son paravent. Oups ! Le dragon était là…

**Horner** _(surpris) _Susan ?

**Susan** _(apercevant Natalie et la fixant d'un regard sévère, les poings sur les hanches) _Miss Marteens ! A quoi jouez-vous ? Vous croyez vraiment que ça m'amuse de vous courir après !

**Mac :** Heu…Je pense que vous faites erreur…

**Susan** _(le regardant toujours avec son air renfrogné) _Comment ça ?

**Natalie :** Je m'appelle Natalie Marteens et actuellement, je suis dans l'impossibilité de me déplacer. Vous devez sans aucun doute me confondre avec ma jumelle…

**Susan :** Votre jumelle s'appelle Jessica Marteens ?

**Natalie :** Oui.

L'infirmière regarda le docteur Horner pour confirmation puis s'inclina, contrite.

**Susan :** Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle. Mais votre sœur est… _(apercevant des pieds sous le paravent)_ Miss Marteens !

Fulminant, Susan s'approcha de la cachette de fortune de Jessie et la traîna par l'oreille hors de la chambre comme si c'était une gamine sous le regard très amusé de Mac et Natalie et interloqué du chirurgien.

**Jessie :** Aïeuh ! Vous m'faites mal ! Tyran ! Espèce de sadique !

**Susan :** Si c'est le seul moyen pour que vous vous teniez tranquille…

**Jessie :** Mais je vais bien !

Les deux experts et le médecin entendirent encore les récriminations de la détective puis Horner revint vers sa patiente. Quelle différence entre ces deux jumelles !

Alors que le chirurgien allait reprendre, il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu.

**Susan** _(ulcérée) _Miss Marteens ! Revenez ici !

Les deux policiers et le médecin virent alors passer Jessie, courant à une vitesse rare, puis, plus tard, Susan, la poursuivant comme elle pouvait en l'interpellant d'une voix tonitruante.

**Horner** _(riant en se retournant vers sa patiente) _C'est un cas, votre sœur…

**Natalie** _(avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, avec humour) _Je sais. Et je vis avec…

**Mac :** Mais tu vas rester chez moi le temps que tu te rétablisses…

Ravie, Natalie se blottit tout contre Mac en murmurant :

**Natalie :** Merci…

Souriant, Mac lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et embrassa son front tandis que le chirurgien leur donnait ses dernières instructions avant de les laisser enfin seuls. Au seuil de la porte, il se tourna et les vit s'embrasser avec une immense tendresse et sourit. Très bien. Sa si gentille patiente était entre de très bonnes mains…

**oOo**

Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que Stella fixait le plafond gris pâle de sa chambre. Malgré ses protestations et ses larmes d'inquiétude, les médecins et les infirmières l'avaient séparée de Don aux urgences, ce dernier étant dans un état plus grave qu'elle : forte hypothermie, arrêt respiratoire et cardiaque plus des blessures internes.

Et maintenant, Stella était là, dans ce lit d'hôpital, à fixer son plafond, à attendre qu'une infirmière daigne répondre à son appel. L'experte voulait savoir comment allait Flack, où il était. Elle voulait le voir. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de sentir sa main dans la sienne, ses lèvres sur les siennes, de voir ses beaux yeux bleus posés sur son visage, à la regarder avec amour. Son amour…

La scientifique entendit quelques éclats de voix et de l'agitation, croyant aussi entendre une femme crier « Miss Marteens ! », et fronça les sourcils. Jessie n'oserait pas provoquer une belle pagaille dans un hôpital quand même !

Stella fut tirée de ses réflexions par un infirmier, jeune et souriant, qui entra dans sa chambre pour savoir les raisons de ses appels et aussi lui donner ses résultats d'analyse.

**Infirmier :** Bonsoir, Miss Bonasera. Je suis Ian Warly, l'un de vos infirmiers. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**Stella :** J'aimerais voir mon petit ami…Il est arrivé en même temps que moi et nous avons été séparés…

**Warly :** Laissez-moi d'abord consulter votre dossier…Vous ne souffrez que d'une légère hypothermie…Vous pouvez donc vous déplacer, mais en fauteuil, ce serait préférable. Votre métabolisme doit se remettre du froid…

**Stella :** Tout ce que vous voulez mais dites-moi où se trouve Don.

**Warly :** Bien sûr. Quel est son nom ?

**Stella** _(se levant pour s'installer dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit) _Donald Flack Jr.

**Warly :** C'est le docteur Marcy Keller qui s'en est occupée…Il est dans la chambre 315.

**Stella** _(attendant qu'il installe sa perfusion sur le crochet de sa chaise et roulant enfin rapidement) _Merci.

Et alors qu'elle sortait, Stella aperçut à un détour de couloir une infirmière courant à toute allure, suivie de deux infirmiers, entrain de hurler : « Miss Marteens ! Arrêtez-vous ou je vous donne un calmant ! » D'accord…Jessie était déjà entrain de rendre dingue le personnel hospitalier…Enfin, pour Stella, seul comptait d'être auprès de Don le plus vite possible…

**oOo**

Susan et les deux infirmiers continuaient de fouiller tout le service. Où était donc passée cette diablesse ? Une patiente saine d'esprit ne ferait pas ce genre de chose…Enfin, en principe. Mais, dès le début, l'infirmière avait vu que Jessica Marteens n'était pas quelqu'un de très ordinaire…Mais au fait…

S'arrêtant soudain alors que les deux infirmiers continuaient les recherches, Susan se mit à réfléchir. La jumelle de cette détective était hospitalisée ici. Mais la jeune femme avait aussi parlé de ses amis. Bien…L'infirmière savait ce qu'elle devait faire…Elle devait les trouver. Si elle avait les amis en questions, elle aurait sa damnée patiente !

**oOo**

Flack était emmitouflé sous des couches et des couches de couvertures tandis qu'un liquide, censé réchauffer son organisme, était transfusé dans ses veines. Mais le détective en avait assez d'être ici, couché sur ce lit d'hôpital alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de voir Stella ! Mais non, ces messieurs les médecins avaient décidé de le traiter comme un grand malade…Certainement à cause de cette histoire de réanimation in extremis faite par Jessie. Et puis, sa cicatrice ne devait rien arranger…Ils avaient certainement dû fourrer leur nez dans son dossier médical et leur intelligence supérieure avait dû considérer qu'il était un sujet à risque…Pourtant, il allait très bien ! Bon, ce n'était pas la grande forme mais il n'était pas mourant ! Son cœur battait régulièrement, sa respiration était normale, quoique un peu sifflante, et le jeune homme était alerte. Alors, il pouvait bien marcher, non ? Juste pour voir Stella, savoir si elle allait bien…

Grommelant et grognant, Don se retourna comme il put dans cet enchevêtrement de couvertures, se mettant dos à la porte. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer quelques instants après. Ha non ! Ras-le-bol des infirmières qui passaient le voir pour vérifier si tout allait bien…Enfin, pour certaines, c'était surtout une bonne excuse pour le draguer…

**Don** _(râlant) _Veux voir personne !

**Stella :** Ah ? D'accord…Excuse-moi, Don…

**oOo**

Stella était enfin arrivée à la chambre de Flack et l'avait entendu grommeler sur les hôpitaux, les toubibs et leurs sales manies de se croire plus malins que tout le monde. La scientifique ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant cet accès de mauvaise humeur : lui aussi avait dû avoir droit à un accès interdit aux autres chambres…

**Don** _(râlant) _Veux voir personne !

**Stella** _(un sourire malicieux aux lèvres mais prenant un ton déçu) _Ah ? D'accord…Excuse-moi, Don…

« Je suis méchante, là » pensa Stella, malicieuse. Ce genre de blague serait digne de Jessie…

Lorsque Don reconnut la voix de Stella, le jeune détective se retourna, grimaçant à cause de la pression de ses couvertures sur son corps, et en particulier sur ses côtes douloureuses, et tendit la main vers l'experte, ne réussissant pas, malgré ses efforts, à se dépêtrer de son lit rapidement.

**Don** _(avec une voix coupable) _Stella ! Attends, je disais pas ça pour t…_ (la voyant rire doucement face à son visage désolé, comprenant)_ Ok. Je me suis encore ridiculisé… Décidément…

Stella fronça les sourcils à ses dernières paroles, intriguée. Comment ça, il s'était encore ridiculisé ? Il avait été héroïque…

**Stella** _(se rapprochant lentement de lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard) _Tu n'es pas ridicule, Don…

**Don** _(baissant les yeux, honteux) _Si. Si Jessie n'était pas arrivée, tu serais morte noyée…Par ma faute…

Stella n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Bien sûr, si Jessie n'était pas venue les chercher, elle serait morte. Mais lui aussi ! Malgré tous ses efforts pour fracasser la porte de cette buanderie, la scientifique n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Lui avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle tienne le plus longtemps possible, oubliant totalement ses propres besoins en oxygène et en chaleur. Alors, qu'il ose dire que ses actes avaient été ridicules…

**Stella** _(semblant en colère, se rapprochant le plus possible de son lit avec son fauteuil roulant, protestant violemment) _Non, Don ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu ! Tu as même fait plus que tu n'aurais dû, Don ! Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi ! Et j'ai vraiment cru te perdre !

Et lorsqu'elle prononça ces paroles, des larmes se mirent à perler le long de ses joues, ses yeux émeraude le regardant intensément, faisant déglutir Don, frissonnant. Le regard de l'experte lui faisait un effet étonnant et très troublant.

**Don :** Je…Je suis désolé, Stella…Mais tu es forte alors je savais que tu…

**Stella** _(se levant et se jetant dans ses bras, lui faisant accidentellement mal à ses côtes, posant sa tête sur son épaule) _Tu te trompes…Je n'aurais pas survécu à ta perte…

A cette affirmation, Don resta interdit, la fixant de ses yeux bleus. Comment… ?Que voulait-elle dire ?

**Don :** Stella…

**Stella** _(se blottissant contre lui) _C'est toi qui est fort et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu as été fort pour nous deux à ce moment-là ! Tu as dépassé toutes tes peurs pour notre survie. Ma survie ! Alors ne dis plus jamais que tu es ridicule ou faible ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Tu ne l'as jamais été, Don !

Et au fur et à mesure que Stella parlait, des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues à tous deux, s'enlaçant avec force et amour et émus à un point qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé. Flack se reprit le premier et essuya tendrement les joues de l'experte avant de l'embrasser doucement, caressant ses doux cheveux bouclés.

**Don :** Merci, Stella…

**Stella :** Ce n'est que pure vérité…Et tu le sais… _(le regardant timidement, avec une petite moue incertaine) _Je peux me glisser sous tes couvertures ?

**Don** _(souriant) _Bien sûr. _(malicieux)_ Si tu y arrives…

**Stella** _(amusée) _Tu n'as pas idée de quoi est capable une femme amoureuse…Alors, une très amoureuse…

Continuant à lui sourire d'un air provoquant, l'experte se mit en œuvre pour lui prouver. Elle sortit avec une surprenante facilité un pan de chaque couverture recouvrant Flack et se glissa enfin à ses côtés, se lovant enfin tout contre lui. Don s'installa plus confortablement, laissant plus de place à Stella dans ce lit étroit. Vraiment, on n'avait pas prévu ça pour deux personnes…

Stella glissa doucement son bras autour de la taille de Don, qui se mit à grimacer sous la douleur.

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Don ?

**Don :** C'est rien. Je crois qu'une de mes côtes a souffert. Mais bon, mon toubib doit passer…

**Stella** _(se redressant pour le regarder) _Heu… Ça ne va pas être gênant que je…

**Don** _(avec un immense sourire) _Noooon. Tu es une source de chaleur, non ?

**Stella** _(levant les yeux, amusée) _Heu…C'est pas très…

**Don** _(coquin) _Et puis, avec toi tout contre moi, j'ai toujours très chaud…Intensément…

**Stella** (riant) Idiot !

**Don** _(embrassant sa joue) _Peut-être…Mais amoureux…

Stella, émue, plongea son regard émeraude dans ses beaux yeux azurs et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de poser délicatement sa tête sur son épaule solide et d'entourer son cou avec son bras. Elle pourrait rester ainsi sa vie entière…

**oOo**

Susan arborait un sourire triomphant. Elle savait où trouver la jeune Marteens, maintenant…

**Susan** _(se frottant les mains) _A nous deux…

**oOo**

Jessie avait réussi à échapper au Cerbère qui lui servait d'infirmière et cherchait actuellement la chambre de Flack. En principe, il ne devrait pas se trouver trop loin…

La jeune détective le trouva enfin et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul : Stella s'était déjà installée et elle profitait d'ailleurs au maximum de son beau détective, l'enlaçant et l'embrassant avec tendresse et amour. Et cela fit hésiter Jessie : ne devrait-elle pas attendre un peu au lieu de casser ce doux moment entre ses deux amoureux ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'assurer que son partenaire et ami allait bien et le spectacle attendrissant qu'elle avait sous les yeux le lui démontrait. Alors, avec une délicatesse inhabituelle, elle retourna sur son chemin. Mais…

**Don :** Salut, Jessie…Entre.

Emue, la jeune femme se retourna. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer quand même ! Ça ne lui arrivait jamais…

**oOo**

Alors qu'il embrassait tendrement la joue de Stella, Flack aperçut Jessie du coin de l'œil, postée au seuil de la porte de sa chambre. Dirigeant son regard bleu vers elle, le détective la vit sourire avec attendrissement et repartir. Mais lui en avait décidé autrement…

**Don :** Salut, Jessie…Entre.

Flack vit alors avec étonnement sa partenaire lui faire un immense sourire ravi et ses yeux s'humidifier. Jessie se mettrait-elle à pleurer ?

Stella tourna son visage vers la nouvelle arrivante et lui sourit avec gratitude, l'invitant elle aussi à entrer.

**Jessie :** Vous êtes sûrs ? J'peux…

**Stella** _(rieuse) _Tu es poursuivie, non ? Alors, dépêche-toi d'entrer…

Flack regarda Stella, intriguée. Jessie, poursuivie ? Par qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?

Jessie, par contre, ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, se rappelant de la terrible Susan, tortionnaire de son oreille et maîtresse des seringues en tous genres et de toutes les tailles, et entra pour rejoindre finalement le lit où s'enlaçaient toujours Don et Stella avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil roulant qu'avait utilisé la scientifique.

**Jessie** _(étrangement timide) _J'vois qu'vous allez mieux tous les deux…

**Don :** Oui. Et c'est grâce à toi. Encore…

**Jessie :** Tu m'as bien aidée, Donnie Boy. Si t'avais pas tout fait pour faire survivre Stella, j'vous aurais pas trouvés…C'est toi le héros d'l'histoire, pas moi.

**Stella **_(s'adressant à Don) _Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

**Don :** Je sais… _(revenant à Jessie)_ Mais tu nous as sauvés quoique tu en dises…

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Flack lui prit doucement la main et la serra avec gratitude, la faisant sourire bien malgré elle. C'était vraiment son ami…

Le docteur Marcy Keller arriva peu après pour voir son si séduisant patient. Elle secoua la tête : c'était un patient, point. Même s'il avait des yeux bleus à tomber par terre, elle se devait de rester professionnelle…Enfin, dans les limites du possible…

**Marcy :** Alors, comment va mon patient préféré, Don ? Je viens pour… _(s'interrompant quand elle remarqua Jessie puis Stella, fronçant les sourcils)_ Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Jessie fusillait le médecin du regard, ayant remarqué son air de prédateur dès son entrée. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-elle cette blondinette ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était blonde, jeune et médecin qu'elle en valait mieux qu'une autre ! Don était pour Stella, point final. Attends, ma vieille…

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire poli mais assassin) _Je suis sa partenaire. Et la très jolie femme dans ses bras, c'est sa petite amie.

En entendant le ton assez menaçant de Jessie, Flack l'observa quelques instants, apercevant une lueur de défi dans son regard vert ambré, et aperçut l'air pas très ravi de son médecin. Ha, d'accord…Encore une autre…

Stella avait elle aussi remarqué le ton mielleux du médecin de Don et avait instinctivement resserré son étreinte sur Flack, tout en jetant un regard noir et jaloux au docteur Keller. Pas touche !

Au fur et à mesure que ce silence pesant continuait, Flack sentit la tension électrique qui régnait entre les trois femmes augmenter : l'entremetteuse et l'amie Jessie, prête à défendre son petit couple favori, l'amoureuse Stella, montrant clairement son lien avec son homme, c'est-à-dire lui, d'ailleurs très flatté, et la rivale Marcy, plastronnant pour montrer sa supériorité… Misère, ça allait méchamment dégénérer s'il ne faisait rien…

**Don** _(avec un petit sourire, caressant les cheveux de Stella pour l'apaiser un peu) _Heu… Alors ? Je vais comment ?

**Marcy** _(soupirant, redevenant professionnelle) _Et bien, lieutenant Flack, vous allez devoir rester ici un ou deux jours, le temps de vous remettre de votre hypothermie.

**Don** _(soupirant) _Chouette…

**Marcy :** Sinon, celui qui a pratiqué ce massage cardiaque sur vous y est allé un peu fort…

**Don :** Comment ça ?

Le détective vit alors Jessie grimacer et se mettre à éviter consciencieusement son regard. Non…

**Marcy :** Vous avez une côte cassée et deux côtes fêlées. Et…

**Stella :** Il est vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Jessie regarda Stella qui la remerciait une nouvelle fois du regard. Comment en vouloir à la jeune détective ? Elle lui avait ramené l'homme de sa vie…

**Don :** Elle a raison. Je ne vais pas faire toute une histoire pour quelques côtes…J'ai déjà eu pire…Et puis, vu la situation, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Elle a fait avec les moyens du bord…Et ça a marché.

Si Stella n'était pas si étroitement serrée à Flack, Jessie lui aurait sauté au cou ! Elle avait vraiment eu raison sur lui dès le début : c'était un ami véritable ! Peut-être son meilleur ami…

**Marcy :** Certes…Mais vous allez devoir éviter de courir et de faire des activités trop intenses pendant quelques semaines le temps que vos côtes se ressoudent.

**Don :** Bien sûr…Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il faudra que je me ménage…

Stella et Jessie sourirent à la plaisanterie. L'explosion était loin de lui, maintenant. Flack avait enfin surpassé cet évènement si traumatique pour lui…

**oOo**

Susan arriva enfin dans la chambre du lieutenant Don Flack Jr et aperçut sa patiente fugueuse et remuante. Mais quand elle entendit le diagnostique du docteur Keller et remarqua les regards que s'échangeaient les trois policiers, l'infirmière décida de ne pas se montrer trop sévère avec la détective. Elle voulait juste voir ses amis en vie…Mais bon, elle aurait peut-être encore besoin des deux infirmiers costauds qu'elle avait rameutés…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Susan entra avec détermination dans la chambre…

**oOo**

Alors que le docteur Keller prescrivait des anti-douleurs pour Flack, Jessie aperçut son infirmière, décidément très hargneuse.

**Jessie :** Oh merde ! Le dragon !

Flack et Stella la regardèrent, intrigués, puis se tournèrent pour voir le dragon en question : une petite infirmière un peu ronde, accompagnée de deux gigantesques infirmiers. Soupirant, ils reportèrent leur attention sur Jessie, qui grimaçait et était devenue très pâle. Et Don ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Dans quelle situation son amie s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

Susan s'avança avec détermination vers Jessie puis finit par se planter devant elle, les poings sur les hanches alors que la détective se protégea les oreilles par purs réflexes.

**Susan** _(avec gentillesse) _Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes assurée que tous vos amis se portaient bien, vous pouvez retourner dans votre lit, s'il vous plaît ?

**Jessie** _(protestant) _Mais je vais très bien !

**Susan :** Il faut qu'on vous ausculte. Vous avez fait un petit séjour dans de l'eau glacée ! Il faut que l'on voie si tout va bien. Et après, si vous n'avez rien, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez, ok ?

**Jessie** _(avec une petite moue boudeuse, se levant) _Ok…

Finalement docile, la jeune détective suivit l'infirmière et se tourna vers ses deux amis quand elle arriva au seuil de la chambre.

**Jessie** _(souriant, avec un regard indéchiffrable) _J'suis contente d'vous avoir rencontrés… D'vous avoir tous rencontrés…

Et avec un dernier sourire énigmatique, Jessie quitta la chambre de son partenaire. Le médecin partit aussi à son tour, conseillant à Stella de retourner dans sa propre chambre au préalable, les laissant enfin seuls. Mais les dernières paroles de Jessie intriguaient les deux policiers : pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ?


	72. 71:Convalescence tout en tendresse

**71-Convalescence tout en tendresse**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Natalie était rentrée de l'hôpital et qu'elle vivait chez Mac. L'expert lui avait rapporté un maximum d'affaires de chez elle, avec l'aide de Jessie, à qui il avait laissé les clés de son appartement au cas où. Durant cette courte période, la jeune scientifique avait adoré se faire chouchouter par Mac : que ce soit au travail ou chez lui, il restait constamment à ses côtés au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui, bien que Danny et Hawkes, ainsi que les autres techniciens du labo, se portaient volontaires pour l'aider à manœuvrer à travers le dédale de couloirs qui composait la section scientifique. Mais c'était une fois à l'appartement du scientifique qu'elle adorait leurs petits moments intimes et tendres : Natalie n'avait Mac que pour elle…Et elle se demandait sérieusement si elle pourrait s'en passer après sa guérison totale…

Natalie était actuellement sur le sofa du salon, son fauteuil roulant à proximité, alors que Mac préparait un bain, plus précisément son bain. Mais la jeune femme avait une autre idée…

L'expert vint ensuite la rejoindre et la souleva facilement dans ses bras, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, puis la mena dans la salle de bain. Il la fit ensuite asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, le temps de l'aider à se déshabiller avec une grande précaution, et eut la surprise de la sentir s'activer sur les boutons de sa chemise.

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil amusé, levant ses yeux verts vers elle) _Natalie ?

**Natalie** _(se mordant la lèvre, continuant à déboutonner lentement sa chemise) _Tu m'accompagnes… pour une fois… ?

Souriant avec amusement, Mac la fixa quelques instants de son regard pénétrant avant d'opiner de la tête, ravi par cette idée, et la jeune femme accéléra les gestes de ses doigts sur sa chemise et le reste de ses vêtements. Une fois cette manœuvre terminée, Mac plongea doucement l'experte dans le bain chaud, d'où d'enivrantes senteurs exhalaient, puis la suivit peu après, s'installant derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur son torse.

**Natalie** _(s'étendant légèrement sur lui, plaçant sa tête sur son épaule) _Merci…

**Mac** _(souriant) _Tout le plaisir est pour moi…

Natalie se mit à rire puis fut interrompue quand elle sentit les mains de Mac savonnaient tendrement ses bras puis massaient ses épaules avec douceur alors que ses lèvres se mirent à vagabonder sur son cou délicat, la faisant soupirer d'aise comme un chat. Puis il s'attaqua amoureusement à ses joues puis termina par ses douces lèvres, continuant à savonner son corps avec prudence, faisant attention à ses côtes cassées. Natalie essaya de se tourner dans ses bras pour l'inviter à plus d'audace mais grimaça de douleur. Saleté de côtes ! Voyant ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, Mac l'aida à manœuvrer, lui caressant le long du dos avec volupté, et la sentit poser ses lèvres sur son torse avant de remonter sur ses épaules. Puis elle le fixa, une lueur amusée dans son regard vert ambré.

**Natalie** _(sentant les mains de Mac se diriger vers ses hanches, taquine) _T. T. T. T. Mac Taylor… A quoi jouez-vous ?

**Mac** _(embrassant sa joue puis son cou) _D'après vous, douce Natalie…

**Natalie** _(glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts) _Serait-ce une tentative de corruption ?

**Mac** _(avant d'embrasser ses lèvres, prenant délicatement son beau visage) _De corruption amoureuse, dans ce cas…

Gloussant légèrement contre les lèvres de l'expert, Natalie noua ses bras autour de son cou, attendant qu'il l'aide à se positionner pour qu'ils puissent aller plus loin. Mais…

**Jessie** _(surgissant comme une tornade dans la salle de bain) _Nat' ! J'ai des nouvelles de… _(remarquant que sa jumelle n'était pas seule et bientôt occupée)_ Heu…J'tombe mal, j'crois…

**Natalie **_(énervée) _Vraiment, tu crois, Jessie ! Sors d'ici !

**Jessie** _(évitant de les regarder, grimaçant) _Ouais. J't'attends dans l'salon, l'temps qu'vous… Enfin, bref…C'est au sujet de Los Angeles…Enfin, voilà…Je sors…

Sortant enfin, après s'être excusée auprès de Mac, Jessie lut une nouvelle fois la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir : on les rappelait, elle et sa sœur, à Los Angeles. Mais la détective restait très pensive.

**Jessie** _(regardant en direction de la salle de bain) _J'espère qu'elle a réfléchi…Sinon, j'prendrai la décision à sa place…

**oOo**

Natalie regarda Mac, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Elle avait vu l'éclair de tristesse passer dans son beau regard vert quand sa jumelle avait parlé de Los Angeles. Et elle devait lui parler…

**Natalie :** Mac ? On…

**Mac :** Il faut qu'on parle…

**Natalie :** Je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à dire…

Soupirant, Mac finit par s'écarter de la jeune femme pour sortir de la baignoire, l'embrassant rapidement et souriant juste après.

**Mac :** On reporte le bain à plus tard, d'accord ?

La jeune experte hocha la tête et attendit qu'il s'enroule une serviette autour de la taille pour qu'il l'aide à sortir de l'eau. Tous deux restèrent silencieux et pensifs. Ils devaient vraiment parler. Ainsi qu'à Jessie…


	73. 72:Promesse tenue

**72- ****Promesse tenue**

Stella venait de chercher Flack à l'hôpital pour le ramener enfin chez lui et le détective en était d'ailleurs très soulagé. Il avait fait quelques séjours dans différents hôpitaux de New York mais celui-ci était le pire. Un véritable enfer : non seulement il y avait au moins une infirmière qui venait juste pour flirter avec lui mais il pouvait aussi ajouter son médecin traitant, le docteur Keller, qui le draguait de façon outrageuse, à un point qu'il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas avertir l'ordre des médecins et la direction de l'hôpital…Et alors, quand Jessie et Stella étaient là…Misère, le temps était à l'orage…Non, pire. Un ouragan risquait de s'abattre sur le malheureux hôpital. Une infirmière avait d'ailleurs presque fini avec sa propre seringue dans les fesses car Jessie veillait au grain : quiconque, c'est-à-dire une de ses femelles en uniforme en chaleur, essayait de s'approcher trop près de Flack pour une raison autre que professionnelle pouvait compter ses abattis. La jeune détective protégeait son partenaire vulnérable, d'après elle, de ses tigresses assoiffées de chair fraîche et qui travaillaient dans cet hôpital de tordus. Flack avait en effet entendu dire qu'un infirmier avait fait une approche vers Natalie mais qu'il était tombé sur un os : Mac. Et d'après les dires de son excentrique partenaire, un Mac Taylor très en colère était une chose à éviter à tout prix !

Stella, quant à elle, était plus subtile : soit elle se montrait démonstrative les mains enlacées, un baiser tendre et amoureux, une douce étreinte, soit elle lançait une réplique acerbe et assassine, décourageant sa rivale. Et Flack se demandait comment il avait réussi à survivre durant son court séjour dans cet hôpital, se jurant bien d'ailleurs de ne plus y remettre les pieds…Seule l'infirmière de Jessie, Susan, lui avait paru à peu près normale…

Mais tout cela était loin maintenant. Il retournait enfin chez lui. Et pas seul. Il avait fait une promesse qu'il comptait bien tenir…

**oOo**

Les deux policiers arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Flack. Et dès que Stella franchit le seuil de la porte, le jeune détective l'entoura de ses bras avant de la tourner vers lui pour la soulever, ignorant la douleur de ses côtes, pour ensuite l'amener en direction de sa chambre, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres et ses beaux yeux bleus assombris par le désir.

**Stella** _(surprise et inquiète) _ Don ! Tes côtes ! Le médecin a dit que tu devais éviter…

**Don** _(continuant d'avancer, embrassant le visage de Stella avec douceur) _ Je sais. Mais je t'ai fait une promesse dans cette buanderie que je compte bien tenir…Tu sais que je suis un homme de parole, Stella…

Et le jeune homme embrassa l'experte pour étouffer ses protestations, certes justifiées, mais aussi pour l'aider à oublier la douleur irradiant de ses côtes. Un seul baiser de Stella était le meilleur remède du monde…Et le détective n'allait pas s'en contenter d'un seul ce soir…

La scientifique finit par réussir à se détacher de l'emprise des lèvres fermes de Flack et y posa un doigt pour le faire taire, empêchant ainsi toute autre tentative. Elle avait envie de lui, bien sûr, mais…

**Stella** _(d'une voix douce mais ferme) _ Don…Il faut être raisonnable…

**Don** _(plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien) _ J'en ai marre d'être raisonnable…

Et sans plus attendre, le détective reprit ardemment les lèvres de Stella, mêlant voluptueusement sa langue à la sienne, et la déposa précautionneusement sur le lit, continuant d'ignorer ses côtes douloureuses lors de ce mouvement, avant de l'y rejoindre avec la grâce d'un fauve. Il allait la dévorer…

Don la sentit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, continuer sur ses épaules solides puis sur son cou avant de s'emparer tendrement de son visage pour approfondir leurs baisers déjà brûlants. Stella finit par se coller à lui, lui permettant de la serrer tout contre lui. Mais dès que Flack fit cette manœuvre, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir de souffrance, grimaçant brièvement contre les lèvres de l'experte. Et zut !

**Stella** _(le regardant droit dans les yeux) _ Je te l'avais dit…

**Don** _(suppliant, avec fermeté) _ Stella…

**Stella** _(le coupant) _ Mais on va se débrouiller pour que ce soit… _(avec un sourire taquin) _thérapeutique…

Haussant les sourcils, surpris, Flack se retrouva soudain étendu sur le lit alors que Stella se mettait à califourchon sur ses hanches, faisant balader ses mains fines avec légèreté sur tout son corps encore couvert. Puis, avec une extrême douceur, l'experte le fit se redresser pour lui retirer délicatement sa veste avant de déboutonner lentement sa chemise, faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses côtes douloureuses, et se mit à déposer de voluptueux baisers sur son cou avant d'y faire glisser sensuellement sa langue, le sentant frissonner avec satisfaction. Elle le cuisinait à point…

**Don** _(glissant ses doigts dans la jolie chevelure bouclée de Stella, la voix mal assurée) _ Ste… Stella…Oh, put…

Flack s'interrompit pour gémir doucement quand Stella se mit à embrasser et mordiller le lobe de son oreille, retirant délicatement sa chemise puis laissant enfin l'une de ses mains vagabonder sensuellement sur son torse, descendant peu à peu, faisant ainsi augmenter crescendo le désir du détective. D'ailleurs, ce dernier, ne voulant pas rester inactif plus longtemps, s'empara fermement du visage de Stella pour prendre sauvagement ses douces lèvres dans un baiser incendiaire et chercha un moyen rapide de la débarrasser de son haut noir sans pour autant s'écarter de sa bouche aussi affamée que la sienne. Il avait tellement faim d'elle…

Devinant ses pensées, l'experte posa ses mains sur celles de Don et l'invita à déchirer le vêtement si embarrassant, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier au grand amusement de Stella. Elle finit par saisir sa nuque, ne cessant de l'embrasser avec ardeur, alors qu'il se mit à caresser et à masser doucement son dos avant de dégrafer son joli soutien-gorge en soie noir. Dès que le sous-vêtement disparut de son champ de vision, Flack partit alors dans l'exploration du buste de son amante, le découvrant une nouvelle fois avec ses lèvres et sa langue, et Stella rejeta la tête en arrière avant de reporter son attention sur ce que lui faisait le jeune homme, soupirant à ce tendre traitement et glissant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux noirs de jais de son beau détective. La scientifique se délectait de chaque contact, chaque caresse, chaque baiser qu'il déposait sur sa peau, actuellement en feu. Elle avait été si près de le perdre…

Don remonta vers le visage de Stella pour reprendre ses lèvres si fruitées tandis que ses mains s'activèrent sur le bouton de son pantalon, l'envie et le désir le rendant de plus en plus impatient, et sentit la jeune femme s'occuper de sa ceinture, leurs gestes se gênant parfois mutuellement.

**Stella** _(bas, la respiration saccadée, tout contre ses lèvres) _ Couche-toi…

Flack s'exécuta et arqua le dos pour aider Stella à le débarrasser de son pantalon, avant de se redresser pour attraper l'experte par la taille et la jeter sur le matelas, lui retirant son pantalon à son tour.

**Don** _(avec un sourire carnassier) _ Je vais te réchauffer…Et tu vas adorer…

**Stella** _(rieuse) _ Frimeur !

**Don** _(le regard assombri par le désir, se léchant la lèvre avec défi) _ C'est ce que tu vas voir…

Le détective les débarrassa de leurs derniers vêtements, qui finirent leur course soit sur le sol soit sur l'abat-jour accroché au plafond, et commença une lente et sensuelle exploration du corps offert et consentant de Stella, le parcourant entièrement avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses mains, titillant avec expertise et malice chaque zone les plus sensibles. La scientifique s'arc-bouta en gémissant sous ces douces tortures, agrippant avec force le coussin sous sa tête, et réclama Don avec impatience, gémissant son nom. Elle le voulait tellement…

Flack la fixa avec un regard ténébreux, le bleu de ses yeux aussi sombre qu'un océan déchaîné sous un orage, ce qui fit frissonner d'anticipation l'experte, et revint voluptueusement vers son visage, traçant un sillon brûlant avec sa langue lors du trajet de retour.

**Stella** _(plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien, alors que Don continuait les caresses audacieuses sur son corps) _ Dooon…Tu es un vrai démon…

**Don :** Ton démon personnel…Mon Ange…

Et avec un dernier sourire de pure malice, Flack s'empara amoureusement des douces lèvres de Stella tout en cherchant ses mains mais il grimaça quand son torse ferme frôla le buste de la jeune femme. Non, pas maintenant…

Comprenant ce qui arrivait au détective, Stella le fit alors basculer sous elle, le faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise, et lui sourit avec tendresse, caressant doucement sa joue.

**Stella :** Comme ça, tu n'auras pas mal…Pas trop, du moins…

**Don** _(un peu navré) _ Merci…

**Stella** _(taquine) _ Mais de rien…

Le jeune détective aperçut alors une expression gourmande sur le visage de la scientifique et se posa de sérieuses questions : que comptait-elle lui faire ? Son regard était incroyablement intense et…Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il sentit Stella le faire entrer avec force en elle. Don ravala d'abord son air avant de se mettre à gémir bruyamment et vit l'experte sourire de satisfaction. Elle l'avait sous son contrôle…

Dès que Stella commença à se mouvoir doucement, poussant de petites plaintes et saisissant ses mains pour qu'il la caresse, Flack rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un râle rauque, tentant à plusieurs reprises de reposer son regard bleu sur elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ? A moins que ce ne soit son propre corps qui répondait à celui de la jeune femme comme jamais…

**Don** _(réussissant enfin à la regarder) _ Stellaaaa…Nom de…

Stella l'interrompit en l'embrassant passionnément, mêlant sensuellement sa langue à la sienne, et noua tendrement ses doigts à ceux de Don, amenant ensuite leurs mains jointes au-dessus de la tête du détective.

**Stella** _(doucement) _ C'est moi qui vais te réchauffer…

Et l'experte se remit à bouger doucement. Flack répondit aux mouvements de ses hanches et leurs deux corps se mirent à se mouvoir dans une belle harmonie, leurs mains se serrèrent avec force à chaque vague de plaisir et leurs lèvres laissèrent échapper leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements. Ils étaient littéralement consumés. Consumés par l'amour…

Bientôt, le rythme s'accéléra, les cris s'intensifièrent et les baisers devinrent plus torrides et intenses. Et ils atteignirent enfin leur but : l'orgasme, fort et des plus puissant, les faisant hurler leurs noms à l'unisson et serrer leurs mains avec une force étonnante. Ils étaient transportés par les ailes du bonheur…

A bout de souffle, son corps se détendant peu à peu, Stella se retint de s'appuyer sur le torse de Don, pensant à ses côtes cassées et fêlées, mais le jeune homme se redressa et lui fit poser délicatement la tête sur son épaule solide, leur donnant ainsi le temps de reprendre leur souffle et de se remettre de cette étreinte si intense, si passionnée.

**Stella** _(caressant son dos et ses épaules du bout des doigts) _ Tu as tenu ta promesse…

**Don** _(prenant doucement son visage pour le mettre face au sien, coquin) _ Et je compte bien la tenir une nouvelle fois…

**Stella** _(amusée et charmée) _ Don !

Et Flack l'étendit sur le matelas en l'embrassant avec une passion renouvelée et toujours plus forte pour mettre son projet à exécution…


	74. 73:La décision de Natalie

**73- ****La décision de Natalie**

Jessie attendait que Mac installe confortablement Natalie sur son fauteuil roulant et aima l'image qu'ils renvoyaient tous les deux : un couple heureux. Le scientifique s'assit enfin aux côtés de la jeune experte et s'apprêta à parler mais la détective se lança en premier.

**Jessie :** Bon. Comme vous devez vous en douter après mon court passage dans la salle de bain, mes affaires se sont arrangées à LA et le chef demande que l'on revienne…si on l'veut. Et justement, j'voulais que…

**Mac** _(la coupant, regardant Natalie) _ A ce sujet, je voulais te parler, Natalie. En fait, j'ai pensé que…

**Natalie** _(les faisant taire en levant les mains) _ Arrêtez-vous tous les deux. C'est à moi de choisir, non ?

**Jessie** _(avec une moue inquiète) _ Ouais. Mais, te connaissant, je…

**Natalie** _(soupirant) _ J'ai changé, Jessie, et tu le sais. Tu l'as vu !

**Jessie :** C'est vrai, mais…

La détective s'interrompit et observa sa sœur en silence. Elle savait que sa jumelle était très amoureuse de Mac mais son fichu caractère de grande responsable risquait de supplanter ce sentiment : Natalie était le portrait craché du personnage de Jane Austen, Eleonore, dans « Raison et Sentiments ». Et cela inquiétait beaucoup la jeune détective…

**Mac :** Natalie, je ne voudrais pas que tu…

**Natalie** _(l'interrompant en posant sa main sur la sienne) _ Ecoutez-moi tous les deux. Ça fait un moment que j'y ai réfléchi. _(jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Mac)_ Un très long moment. Et j'ai pris une décision. Ma décision…

A ces mots, Mac et Jessie restèrent silencieux et la fixèrent avec intérêt, prêts à boire ses prochaines paroles. Qu'avait-elle décidé ?

Voyant qu'elle avait enfin toute leur attention, Natalie prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit enfin la bouche, parlant d'une voix forte et claire et ne les lâchant pas de ses yeux vert ambré.

**Natalie :** Voilà. J'ai décidé de rester à New York.

Jessie soupira, soulagée, alors que Mac crut avoir loupé un battement de cœur. Elle restait. Natalie restait ! L'expert ne put empêcher un sourire ravi se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Natalie allait rester à New York…Pour lui ?

**Natalie :** J'ai trouvé un appartement qui serait dans mes moyens et…

**Jessie** _(fronçant les sourcils) _ Tu devrais garder le nôtre…

**Natalie** _(raisonnable) _ Trop cher et trop grand pour une personne seule…

**Mac :** Et si tu ne l'étais pas ?

**Natalie** _(le fixant, les yeux exorbités) _ Pardon ?

**Mac **_(caressant sa joue avec douceur) _ Si j'emménageais avec toi ?

**Natalie et Jessie** _(surprise)_ Quoi !

Jessie était incrédule alors que Natalie sentait les battements de son cœur devenir curieusement erratiques. Mac…Mac ne venait pas de proposer qu'ils…

**Mac** _(souriant) _ Et bien oui, pourquoi pas ? Et puis, ce n'est pas loin de ma première idée…

**Jessie** _(curieuse) _ Qui était ?

**Mac :** De partir avec Natalie à Los Angeles.

**Natalie** _(émue et rougissante) _ Mac ! Tous tes amis sont ici…

**Mac** _(haussant les sourcils) _ Et toi ? Ce n'est pas aussi ton…

**Natalie** _(le coupant gentiment, secouant négativement la tête) _ Mes amis sont ici, à New York. Je n'en ai jamais eu à LA…On pourrait compter Jessie, mais c'est ma sœur… _(la regardant, navrée)_ D'ailleurs, tu…

**Jessie** _(avec un immense sourire) _ C'est parfait. Si t'avais décidé de repartir avec moi, j't'aurais menottée au radiateur pour qu'tu restes ici. Ta vie est à New York, maintenant, pas à LA. Et j'crois qu'ça n'a jamais été le cas…

**Natalie** _(ses yeux commençant à s'embuer sous le coup de l'émotion) _ Merci, Jessie…

**Jessie** _(avec malice) _ Finalement, j'ai bien fait de l'dégommer mon chef, non ?

**Natalie** _(riant, levant les yeux) _ Jessie !

La jeune détective rejoignit sa jumelle pour l'étreindre, heureuse pour elle, et regarda Mac, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Son avenir commençait sous les meilleurs auspices…Surtout avec Mac…

**Jessie** _(fixant Mac) _ Vous prenez bien soin d'elle, ok ?

**Mac** _(prenant la main de Natalie, l'embrassant) _ Sans aucun problème.

**Jessie** _(souriant, malicieuse, avec un petit signe d'avertissement) _ J'vérifierai.

Mac et Natalie se mirent à rire mais se concertèrent presque immédiatement du regard. Même à Los Angeles, Jessie serait bien capable de tout…

**Jessie** _(prenant son portable) _ Bon. J'vais avertir les autres !

Et alors qu'elle se tourna pour commencer ses coups de fil, Mac et Natalie l'observèrent : et elle ? Pourquoi ne restait-elle pas ? Elle s'était fait d'excellents amis…Et puis, la vie sans Jessie serait triste. Mais la jeune détective semblait avoir déjà pris sa décision. Comment allaient réagir les autres ?


	75. 74:Une nouvelle interruption

**74- ****Une nouvelle interruption**

Danny portait Lindsay dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée, quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement du jeune expert et l'embrassait tendrement, impatient d'arriver aux choses très sérieuses…Et Lindsay semblait aussi empressée que lui, d'ailleurs. Elle déboutonnait déjà sa chemise…

**Danny** _(souriant contre ses lèvres, son front posé contre le sien) _ Montana…Petite coquine…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ?

**Lindsay** _(avec une voix douce et charmeuse, caressant sa joue) _ Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre quand même ?

**Danny** _(avant d'embrasser son visage) _ Non. Mais si j'avais su que tu pouvais être ainsi… J'aurais agi un peu plus tôt…

**Lindsay** _(faussement outrée) _ Danny Messer ! N'êtes-vous donc intéressé que par mon corps !

**Danny** _(la regardant droit dans les yeux, la serrant un peu plus contre lui) _ Et bien…Ton corps me rend fou, en effet…Mais ce n'est pas lui qui me fait t'aimer…

La jeune femme le fixa de ses grands yeux marron et posa tendrement sa tête sur son épaule, se délectant de ses dernières paroles : Danny lui disait rarement « Je t'aime »…Il était toujours habité par cette peur de perdre les êtres qu'il aimait…Mais l'experte était patiente. Elle savait qu'un jour, Danny se libérerait de cette malédiction qu'il s'était lui-même lancé…

**Lindsay** _(relevant la tête vers lui, avant de l'embrasser) _ Merci…

Soudain, Lindsay se retrouva sur un lit. Depuis quand étaient-ils arrivés dans la chambre ? Rejetant cette question de sa tête, la jeune femme répondit ardemment aux multiples baisers langoureux et avides de son petit ami, le débarrassant rapidement de sa chemise, et joua gentiment avec la chaîne qu'il portait toujours autour du cou, maintenant ainsi son visage près du sien et retirant délicatement ses lunettes. Lindsay adorait embrasser Danny…Et ce dernier s'adonnait à cette tendre activité avec passion et joie et semblait étrangement expert en la matière d'ailleurs…

Alors que les baisers se firent de plus en plus brûlants et gourmands, leurs vêtements commencèrent à voler à travers la pièce et Danny finit par étreindre Lindsay avec force, adorant le contact de sa peau douce et chaude contre la sienne. Il commença d'ailleurs par la parcourir avec ses lèvres, faisant ainsi soupirer sa Montana. Quand il finit par revenir de son petit périple amoureux, la jeune experte se mit à onduler doucement sous lui, répétant son nom dans un doux murmure, un ton suppliant et d'envie dans la voix, et caressa son corps musclé pour l'inviter à plus d'ardeur. Lindsay n'attendait plus que lui, s'offrant totalement…

Danny s'apprêta alors à manœuvrer, plongeant son beau regard bleu dans les yeux noisette de Lindsay, quand…son portable sonna. Et avec entêtement. Grognant et jurant sur le fait qu'il avait fini sa journée, Danny finit par répondre, prêt à en découdre avec le gêneur.

**Danny** _(contrarié et agacé) _ Messer !

**Jessie** _(voix off) _ Salut Danny ! J't'appelle pour te…

**Danny** _(la coupant, râlant) _ Bordel ! Jessie ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi !

**Jessie** _(voix off- surprise et intriguée) _ De quoi tu parles ?

**Danny** _(devenant soudain hésitant, balbutiant) _ Je…Heu…Tu peux me rappeler plus tard ?

**Jessie** _(voix off) _ Pourquoi ? C'est pas bien long c'que j'dois te dire…

Exaspérée, Lindsay finit par arracher le portable de la main de Danny et parla d'une voix forte et agacée.

**Lindsay :** Il est occupé !

Et l'experte raccrocha avant de balancer le téléphone à l'autre bout de la chambre puis reporta son regard brun brûlant sur le visage de Danny.

**Lindsay** _(sur un ton sans appel) _ Et si tu réponds au moindre appel, je te tue ! Pigé, City Boy ?

**Danny** _(amusé, avec un sourire ravi et carnassier) _ Oh oui !

Et le jeune homme reprit là où il s'était arrêté : il entra en Lindsay sans attendre plus longtemps, tous deux poussant un gémissement de joie, et commença un doux mouvement de va et vient, ses mains entourant le visage de sa petite amie pour mieux s'emparer de ses tendres lèvres. Mais une pensée amusante ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit : décidément, Jessie avait le timing le plus mauvais du monde avec lui…

Sentant soudain le regard mi-sévère, mi-satisfait de Lindsay posé sur lui(la jeune femme se doutant qu'il n'était pas totalement dans ce qu'il faisait) , Danny lui donna toute son attention et lui imposa un rythme plus intense et ardent, réussissant à lui faire pousser de longs cris de plaisir. Elle était à lui…

L'orgasme se fit enfin sentir. Et, alors que Danny serrait la tête du lit avec force lorsqu'il se libéra de son désir, Lindsay lui griffa le dos tout en hurlant son nom avant de relâcher toute la tension de ses muscles, épuisée. L'expert s'écroula peu après sur elle, nichant son visage au creux de son cou, et glissa doucement ses bras sous le corps de la jeune femme pour l'enlacer étroitement. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle…

**Lindsay** _(caressant ses cheveux et embrassant son front) _ Je t'aime, Danny…

**Danny** _(se redressant pour la regarder dans les yeux) _ Et moi aussi, je t'aime…

Lindsay le regarda quelques instants, surprise et émue : deux « Je t'aime » en à peine une soirée ? Il y avait du progrès…La jeune femme lui sourit alors tendrement et prit délicatement son visage pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse…

Les deux amants finirent ensuite par s'endormir, étroitement enlacés. C'était leur avant-goût du Paradis…

**oOo**

Jessie fixa son portable quelques instants après la sortie colérique de Lindsay, faisant une petite moue embêtée.

**Jessie :** Bon. J'l'avertirai demain matin. En espérant qu'ils ne remettent pas l'couvert…


	76. 75:Contrecoup

**75- ****Contrecoup**

Le lendemain matin, Jessie rappela Danny pour lui apprendre son prochain départ pour Los Angeles et le fait qu'elle organisait une fête d'au revoir. La jeune femme préférait penser à ça plutôt qu'à des adieux. Elle détestait ça…C'est pourquoi elle demanda à l'expert d'avertir l'être qui lui était le plus cher après sa sœur (du moins, c'est ce que pensait Danny) c'est-à-dire Flack. Elle craignait trop de pleurer si c'était elle qui lui annonçait et elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Ça rendrait les choses beaucoup trop difficiles…

Mais c'était peut-être son étrange fierté qui la faisait agir ainsi, qui sait…

**oOo**

Alors qu'ils se préparaient largement à l'avance pour passer d'abord chez Flack avant de se rendre au travail, Danny et Lindsay étaient pensifs et affectés. Jessie partait…Dans une semaine, elle allait retourner dans sa brigade à Los Angeles. Pourquoi partait-elle ? Jessie s'était parfaitement intégrée à l'équipe et avait donné un petit grain de folie et de bonne humeur au central. Et puis, elle s'était créée des liens assez profonds avec eux et certains de ses collègues…Et surtout avec Don…Alors pourquoi ?

Danny continua ses réflexions intérieures tout en buvant son café, jetant quelques rapides coups d'œil à Lindsay, elle aussi attristée par la nouvelle. En y réfléchissant, ils savaient peu de choses de Jessie. Du moins sur son passé et sa vie à LA…et en général d'ailleurs…Ils savaient qu'elle avait été CSI et qu'elle avait été victime d'une bombe. Mais pour le reste, rien. Très étonnant alors que c'était une jeune femme qui disait et faisait toujours ce qu'elle pensait…

Et des questions se mirent à envahir l'esprit de Danny : avait-elle des amis à LA, à part sa jumelle ? Etait-elle amoureuse de quelqu'un, que ce soit à New York ou à Los Angeles ? Le seul élément qu'ils avaient, c'était cette histoire de mentor…Mais Jessie ne l'avait mentionné qu'une seule fois lorsqu'elle avait « soigné » Flack. Qui était-il ? Etait-il la raison de son départ ? Les deux jeunes experts savaient une chose sur Jessie : elle ne prenait jamais de décision, aussi bizarre soit-elle, pour rien. Elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour repartir. Mais quoi ?

Une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé, les deux jeunes experts descendirent et prirent la voiture de Lindsay pour partir en direction de l'immeuble de Flack. Le jeune homme était en congé maladie pour quelques jours mais Danny avait promis à Jessie de l'avertir. Mais comment allait-il réagir ? Il s'était profondément attaché à Jessie…

**oOo**

Danny et Lindsay se trouvaient enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de Flack et semblaient hésiter. Don était très attaché à Jessie et il lui serait certainement très difficile d'accepter le départ de sa partenaire excentrique sans réagir. Alors comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle en douceur ?

Respirant à fond, Danny finit par appuyer sur la sonnette et prit ensuite la main de Lindsay dans la sienne en attendant que le détective vienne leur ouvrir, histoire de se donner aussi un peu plus de courage et de contenance. Lui aussi était touché par ce départ…

Les deux experts entendirent enfin des grommellements contrariés et la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant ainsi apparaître un Don Flack à moitié nu. Il n'avait qu'un drap enroulé autour de la taille, laissant à la vue des deux jeunes enquêteurs son torse, révélant ainsi ses cicatrices dues à l'explosion d'il y a quelques mois et d'un bel hématome, trace évidente du massage cardiaque puissant de Jessie, et il ne semblait pas vraiment très réveillé. Danny grimaça d'abord, sachant que son ami n'était pas le plus amical des hôtes quand il venait d'être réveillé, avant de s'interroger : Flack venait de sortir de l'hôpital, où on le forçait à se reposer. Pourquoi était-il donc si fatigué ?

Eludant cette question pour plus tard, Danny inspira profondément, serrant une nouvelle fois la main de Lindsay, et ouvrit enfin la bouche. Quelqu'un devait bien parler…

**Danny **_(avec un sourire avenant) _ Salut, Don ! On doit…

**Stella** _(sortant de la chambre, une chemise de Don sur le dos) _ Don ? Qui est-ce ?

L'experte se figea en apercevant ses deux collègues et se sentit inexplicablement rougir. Ils étaient au courant…Mais la trouver ici était quelque peu…embarrassant quand même…

Lindsay devait être du même avis car elle se mit à baisser les yeux après s'être excusée silencieusement auprès de ses deux collègues. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Danny. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, très amusé.

**Danny** _(faussement gêné) _ Oups ! On dérange, non ?

**Don** _(baillant et grommelant à la fois) _ Un peu…On était entrain de dormir…

**Lindsay :** Désolée…

**Danny **_(gentiment moqueur) _ Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait des folies de son corps, mon pote !

**Don** _(filant une claque sur le crâne de l'expert) _ Danny !

**Danny :** Pour ce que j'en disais…

**Lindsay** _(levant les yeux devant les taquineries de Danny) _ Bref. On peut entrer ?

**Don** _(passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, ouvrant un peu plus la porte en signe d'invitation) _ Ouais, bien sûr.

Et alors que les deux jeunes experts entraient dans l'appartement et fermaient la porte derrière eux, Flack ramassa rapidement les vêtements jonchant le sol sous le regard très amusé de Danny.

**Danny :** Il y a vraiment eu de l'action, ici…

**Don** _(avec un regard d'avertissement) _ Danny…

**Stella** _(se dirigeant vers la chambre) _ Mais ça doit t'arriver à toi aussi, non ? Je crois même que quelqu'un de ma connaissance t'a surnommé…Lèvres en feu…

**Don** _(riant et regardant Danny qui avait viré au rouge tout en jetant un regard noir à Lindsay) _ Comme dans « MASH » ? _(soudain inquiet)_ Et moi, j'ai un surnom dans ce genre-là ?

**Stella** _(entrant dans la chambre en éclatant de rire) _ Pas encore. Mais je pense à… Sex Machine ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Danny éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami, qui se mit à suivre Stella précipitamment.

**Don :** Stella, dis-moi que tu plaisantes !

**Stella :** Tu n'es pas flatté ?

**Don :** Heu…Et bien…Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas…Mais tu vois notre relation comme…

**Stella** _(se rapprochant de lui pour l'étreindre) _ Idiot ! Tu es mon Ange… _(rieuse)_Ou mon démon, c'est selon…

**Don :** Merci…Je crois…

Stella se mit à rire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lindsay et Danny les avaient suivis jusqu'au seuil de la chambre et le jeune expert repéra quelque chose qui provoqua un rire incontrôlable. Lindsay le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et suivit son index qui pointait quelque chose au plafond. Et elle pouffa…

**Don** _(s'écartant de Stella, intrigué et contrarié) _ Quoi encore ?

**Danny** _(reprenant plus ou moins son calme) _ C'est un emplacement intéressant…

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Danny :** Je n'aurais jamais pensé à un abat-jour…

**Don :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Danny ?

**Danny :** Non, vraiment, c'est original pour ranger tes boxers…

**Don :** Hein ?

Finalement hilare, Danny lui désigna l'abat-jour du doigt. Et son rire s'accrut en voyant l'expression à la fois stupéfaite et embarrassée de Don quand ce dernier aperçut enfin le boxer en question pendu à la lampe. Pendant les ardeurs de la veille, le jeune détective n'avait pas vraiment fait attention où avait atterri ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Et Stella qui rigolait !

**Lindsay** _(fronçant soudain les sourcils) _ Et il semble accompagné…

**Don **_(surpris) _ Quoi ! _(grimpant finalement sur son lit et attrapant les vêtements quelque peu…déplacés, regardant l'intrus)_ Heu…C'est pas à moi, celui-là…

**Danny** _(riant) _ J'espère bien…Sauf si tu aimes porter des p'tites culottes en satin…

**Stella** _(reprenant son sous-vêtement et fixant ensuite Danny, taquine et acide) _ Il aime plutôt les retirer…

**Don** _(rougissant) _ Stella !

**Danny** _(faisant une moue boudeuse) _ Merci pour l'image…

**Stella** _(avec un petit sourire satisfait et triomphant) _ Tu l'as bien cherché, Danny.

**Danny** _(roulant des yeux) _ Alors, ne vous étonnez pas si je semble quelque peu perturbé en vous parlant pendant quelques temps…

Gloussant légèrement, Stella leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, tandis que Flack riait avec Lindsay, tous deux imaginant déjà la tête embarrassée de Danny lors de futurs entretiens avec sa supérieure. Mais Don redevint rapidement sérieux. Si son ami était venu aussi tôt alors que lui était en congé, ce n'était pas par pure courtoisie…

**Don :** Bon. On arrête les conneries. Laissez-nous nous préparez et vous nous expliquerez ensuite pourquoi vous êtes venus…

**Danny** _(se dirigeant vers le sofa du salon, les laissant enfin seuls et entraînant Lindsay avec lui) _ Ok. On vous attend.

Et dès que Flack ferma la porte, le jeune expert soupira. Enfin… Ça lui laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la manière de lui annoncer le prochain départ de Jessie…

**oOo**

Danny lui avait enfin annoncé. Avec calme et prudence. Mais l'expert se demandait que même si ça avait été Stella dans la tenue la plus sexy qui soit qui lui avait dit, Flack aurait réagi de la même manière que maintenant : le détective ne comprenait pas…

Don et Stella étaient restés quelques instants silencieux, l'un avait une totale incompréhension dessinée sur le visage tandis que l'autre était peinée. Jessie retournait à Los Angeles…Et dans une semaine ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Voyant les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami exprimer une totale confusion, Danny lui posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter un peu. Il comprenait le détective : lui aussi ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme partait…

Stella, toujours attristée par cette nouvelle, s'inquiétait de la réaction muette de Don. Le jeune homme semblait accuser le coup mais elle savait que son cœur hurlait de tristesse : il était si lié à Jessie…L'experte lui prit alors la main et la serra amoureusement. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'une multitude de questions devaient bouillir dans son cerveau. Ce n'était pas un détective pour rien…

**Danny** _(brisant ce silence tendu) _ Elle fait une fête d'ailleurs. C'est ce soir, au Sullivan. Un pot de… _(souriant) _d'au revoir comme elle dit. Vous êtes invités, bien entendu…

**Don** _(se levant brusquement) _ Je dois aller la voir…

Et sans un mot de plus, Flack se leva, embrassa Stella, pour s'excuser de ce départ précipité et d'interrompre leur journée en amoureux, et sortit de son appartement après avoir pris son manteau.

**Danny** _(se levant à son tour, prêt à le suivre) _ Don !

**Stella** _(attrapant le poignet de son collègue) _ Laisse. Il doit la voir…Pour comprendre…

**Danny** _(tristement) _ On voudrait tous comprendre…

Lindsay serra tendrement la main du jeune expert alors que Stella porta son regard vers la porte d'entrée. Pauvre Don…

**oOo**

Flack arriva en trombe au central et se dirigea vers son bureau. Jessie y était constamment perchée…Et en effet, elle y était, assise sur son bureau et entrain d'étudier un rapport d'enquête. Se calmant, Don commença à avancer mais soudain, il stoppa net. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Ce n'était pas à lui de diriger sa vie…Et s'il était vraiment son ami, il la laisserait partir, même s'il ne comprenait pas…

Alors, Flack retourna sur ses pas, lui jetant un dernier regard avant de sortir. Jessie l'avait aidé dans divers domaines, certains des plus surprenants, et s'était révélée être une amie précieuse…Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait rester à New York. Avant d'y être, elle avait une vie à LA. Normal qu'elle veuille la retrouver…

Baissant la tête avec un petit sourire triste teinté de raison, Don retourna chez lui. Il y avait une belle experte qui l'attendait et il ne voulait pas la perdre…

**oOo**

Jessie avait aperçu Flack débouler dans le commissariat du coin de l'œil et s'était figée sur place, craignant la confrontation. Elle ne pouvait pas encore lui parler. Pas si tôt…

La jeune détective le vit alors finalement repartir et recommença à respirer. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration à l'arrivée de Don…

Jessie le connaissait bien maintenant : il l'aurait cuisinée jusqu'à ce qu'il sache, qu'il apprenne quelque chose, qu'il comprenne. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire…Pas tant qu'elle ne le saurait pas elle-même…


	77. 76:Un pot d'adieu plein de révélations

**76- ****Un pot d'adieu plein de révélations**

Stella et Flack arrivèrent enfin au Sullivan et virent que le pub était bien rempli et animé. Le jeune détective s'étonna d'ailleurs d'y voir Stark. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Jessie ne le supportait pas et lui avait déjà collé de nombreuses raclées par rapport à son comportement libidineux avec les femmes des différentes brigades…À moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose…Avec elle, tout était possible…

Sheldon vint les accueillir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et leur indiqua la table où leurs autres amis se trouvaient tout en prenant leurs manteaux. En les rejoignant, Stella remarqua immédiatement l'expression suspicieuse de Natalie, qui regardait attentivement sa sœur. Ho, ho…Jessie aurait-elle prévu des plans aussi bizarres les uns que les autres ? Finissant par hausser les épaules, la scientifique s'installa sur la chaise que lui présentait Don et chercha ensuite l'héroïne de la fête. Elle verrait bien ce que la jeune femme avait concocté pour son pot de départ…

**Don :** Bonsoir ! Où est la reine de la soirée ?

Stella jeta un coup d'œil fugitif à son petit ami. Elle avait été étonnée par son calme quand il était revenu du central et l'avait gentiment questionné, inquiète. Et quand il lui avait expliqué les raisons de ce soudain changement d'attitude, elle le comprit. Il avait raison : aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait prendre cette décision à la place de Jessie. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire, c'était la soutenir et continuer à être ses amis. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait une vie à Los Angeles…Mais ils s'étaient tellement attachés à elle que ce n'était pas évident d'imaginer la vie au central sans ses excentricités et ses coups de gueule francs et directs ainsi que sa constante joyeuse humeur. Elle allait vraiment leur manquer…

**Natalie** _(soupirant et levant les yeux) _ Entrain de se donner en spectacle…

**Don** _(haussant les sourcils) _ Quoi ?

**Lindsay :** Jessie est actuellement sur le bar. Et elle est très…joyeuse…

**Don :** Elle est ivre ?

**Sheldon :** Pas du tout.

**Natalie** _(bas, continuant de soupirer) _ C'est juste un moyen de fuir…

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils en la regardant) _ Quoi ?

**Natalie** _(grimaçant un peu) _ Rien.

Flack finit par hausser les épaules et chercha sa partenaire du regard, finissant enfin par la trouver : Jessie était entrain de danser sur le bar et encourageait certains de ses collègues à la rejoindre, rieuse. Et Don sentit comme une pointe de déception en voyant son sourire : elle ne semblait pas regretter de partir…

Jessie remarqua que Don et Stella étaient enfin arrivés. Bien, elle pouvait commencer. Elle voulait que cette fête soit pleine de joie et elle y réussirait…

**oOo**

La jeune détective cessa enfin de danser et vit que tous ses collègues semblaient attendre quelque chose. Et il n'allait pas être déçus…

**Jessie :** Comme vous l'aurez deviné, j'ai décidé que cette soirée serait joyeuse ! Pour la déprime, allez à un enterrement. _(rire de l'assemblée)_ Et ce sera aussi riche en rebondissements…

Natalie fronça les sourcils à cette dernière déclaration et observa sa jumelle, intriguée. Elle savait que ce visage joyeux et plein de malice n'était qu'une façade, que c'était juste un moyen de rester forte devant ses amis et de les rassurer par la même occasion…Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de rebondissements ? Qu'allait-elle encore inventer ?

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil, amusé) _ Riche en rebondissements ? A part tes plans bizarres pour nous réunir, Stella et moi…

**Jessie :** Il fallait bien tout ça ! Vous étiez pire que des mules aveugles ! Ça n'a vraiment pas été évident…

**Don** _(bougonnant) _ Merci, on avait compris…Mais, à part ça, je ne vois pas ce que tu as pu…

**Kaile** _(lui donnant un coup de coude) _ Chut ! On va bien voir…Vas-y, Jessie !

**Jessie :** Alors…Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer…Je sais ce que je voudrais vous dire mais j'ai rien préparé…

**Danny :** C'est nouveau ça…

**Jessie :** Merci, Danny…Ha ! Voilà ! D'abord, j'vous remercie tous de m'avoir accueillie et si bien intégrée parmi vous. Je sais que j'suis pas toujours très facile…

**Don** _(rieur) _ A qui le dis-tu ?

**Jessie** _(tirant la langue) _ Vous avez survécu, non ?

Flack leva les yeux au ciel tandis que tous les autres policiers présents se mirent à rire joyeusement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient s'ennuyer sans elle et ses délires…

**Jessie :** Bon. Tout d'abord, merci à Sheldon Hawkes ! C'est le médecin légiste, enfin l'ancien, le plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontré…Vraiment, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris médecine dans mon cursus universitaire…

Un rire général parcourut la petite assemblée tandis que Hawkes sourit légèrement en rougissant un peu. Ce franc parler plus que direct était vraiment déstabilisant, même après des mois d'habitude…

**Jessie :** Merci à Mac Taylor pour ne pas m'avoir descendue dès notre première rencontre… Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. _(rire général)_ J'suis pas facile à gérer et cet homme impose vraiment le respect…

**Don** _(à Mac) _ Je confirme. Elle ne se tenait bien qu'avec vous.

**Jessie** _(continuant) _ J'le remercie aussi d'avoir redonné le goût de vivre à ma sœur adorée et j'suis heureuse de les voir s'installer ensemble après mon départ.

A ces dernières paroles, un immense « Quoi ! » général parcourut la petite foule et tous se tournèrent vers Mac et Natalie, tous deux très embarrassés. Cela surprenait les experts, peu habitués à voir leur supérieur rougir ainsi…

**Natalie** _(contrariée) _ Jessie ! C'était…Tu…

**Danny **_(n'y croyant pas au début) _ Alors, c'est vrai ? Félicitations !

**Stella** _(avec amitié) _ Vous avez enfin fini par trouver votre perle rare, Mac. Je suis heureuse pour vous…

**Mac** _(se frottant la nuque, gêné) _ Merci…

Stella sourit à son supérieur, posant sa main sur son épaule : il avait enfin dépassé la perte de Claire et retrouvé ainsi le chemin vers la lumière et le bonheur. Tout comme Natalie, d'ailleurs. Ces deux âmes blessées enfin unies seront ainsi plus fortes, prêtes à se soutenir à chaque obstacle de la vie…A cette dernière pensée, l'experte regarda Flack amoureusement. Elle aussi, elle avait trouvé son âme sœur…

Alors que les autres continuaient à féliciter le couple, Don observa quelques instants Jessie, soupçonneux. Il était sûr qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec les révélations et il se doutait qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade. Mais comment ?

**Jessie** _(faussement outrée) _ Hé ! Ho ! J'ai pas fini !

**Kaile :** Désolée !

**Jessie** _(prenant une gorgée de bière) _ Merci à Danny Messer de s'être montré amicale dès le départ, que ça soit avec moi ou avec ma timide jumelle…

**Natalie :** Hé !

**Jessie :** Mais aussi, merci d'être aussi impulsif et passionné…Lèvres en feu…

Sur ce coup-là, Danny cracha sa bière et fusilla Don du regard. Ce dernier était mort de rire, suivant l'hilarité générale. Mais comment Jessie était-elle au courant ? Apercevant la légère grimace de Lindsay, le détective eut sa réponse. Les discussions entre filles…

**Don** _(riant toujours, tapotant l'épaule de Danny) _ Ça va te poursuivre pendant des semaines, mon vieux…

Danny grogna et lança un regard noir à Jessie. Elle essayait de rendre son pot mémorable, semblait-il…

**Jessie :** Quant à Lindsay Monroe, c'est une excellente amie et une fille pleine de volonté, même s'il faut parfois la pousser un peu…Bon, dans ce cas, c'était dans les bras de Danny et on en connaît tous l'issue…

**Lindsay** _(fronçant les sourcils, étonnée) _ Comment sais-tu ça ? C'était Nat… _(s'interrompant, ses yeux noisettes s'écarquillant)_ Noooon…

**Jessie** _(un large sourire aux lèvres) _ Siiiii…

**Don :** Quoi ? _(remarquant Natalie baisser la tête et Mac lever les yeux, le regard suspicieux)_ Quoi ?

**Natalie :** Ce matin-là, ma sœur et moi avons…heu…

**Stella** _(se doutant de la réponse) _ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

**Jessie :** On a échangé nos places ! _(son visage devenant soudain très dur et féroce)_ D'ailleurs, Stark, j'ai deux choses à te dire : un, si jamais j'apprends qu'tu as recommencé à peloter l'cul de ma sœur ou d'une autre fille, comme tu l'as fait avec moi, j'finis c'que j'ai commencé. Et deux, tu peux virer d'ma fête maintenant. Et si tu l'fais pas, j'pense que tu vas être aidé…

Stark regarda d'abord Jessie avec colère mais il remarqua immédiatement les regards noirs de reproche de ses collègues posés sur lui. L'inspecteur finit par partir, maudissant Jessie et jurant qu'elle le payerait.

**Jessie :** Quand tu veux, mon vieux ! Mais prépare-toi déjà une chambre à l'hosto !

Les autres policiers présents se mirent à rire devant l'assurance de leur jeune collègue et l'applaudirent. Mais Stella fixait Jessie avec insistance. Ce n'était donc pas à Natalie qu'elle s'était confiée ce jour-là…

**Stella** _(contrariée, presque outrée) _ Alors, c'est avec toi que j'ai discuté…

**Jessie** _(haussant les épaules) _ J'devais bien trouver un moyen de t'approcher pour avoir mes réponses…

**Stella :** Des réponses ?

**Jessie :** Bé, oui. Sur tes sentiments envers un certain détective avec des yeux bleus à tomber par terre. _(rire de l'assemblée et Flack tenta de se cacher derrière Stella, vainement)_ Mais j'peux te dire qu'c'était pas évident de m'faire passer pour Nat'…

**Natalie** _(avec une petite moue comique) _ Et inversement…

**Jessie** _(enfantine) _ J'me suis même fait attraper et gronder par Mac…

Flack pouffa à cette affirmation. Mac était vraiment un homme difficile à tromper manifestement et incroyablement observateur : il avait été le seul à avoir immédiatement remarqué que Jessie et Natalie étaient jumelles et dans ce cas-ci, il savait les reconnaître facilement. A moins que d'autres sentiments s'étaient mêlés à son instinct déjà acéré…

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Mac incarnait une figure précise pour les jumelles : l'Amour pour Natalie et le Père pour Jessie. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'avait Flack, il pouvait se tromper…

**Don** _(revenant à la discussion) _ Enfin, je comprends mieux ton étonnante politesse…puisque je travaillais avec ta sœur. J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé faire ça…

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire malicieux) _ Tu sais bien que j'suis capable de tout, Donnie Boy…

**Don :** Je sais…Et j'ai encore des illusions…

Encore une fois, le rire envahit le pub devant la lassitude et la déconfiture feintes du jeune détective, qui était exagérément mélodramatique, puis Jessie leur fit reporter une nouvelle fois leur attention sur elle.

**Jessie :** Après ce petit interlude, j'continue. Je remercie Kaile Maka pour s'être elle aussi montrée amicale avec moi. Et quelle championne du lancer de pot de peinture !

**Don** _(se tournant brusquement vers Kaile) _ Quoi ! C'est toi qui…

**Kaile :** Mais c'était pas mon idée…

Natalie soupira. A quoi jouait sa sœur ? Elle avait décidé de semer la zizanie ou quoi ? A moins que…

Flack continuait de régler ses comptes avec Kaile, jurant sur son aveuglement : Jessie n'avait donc pas qu'un seul complice mais deux ! Il s'était vraiment fait rouler dans la farine…

**Jessie** _(continuant) _ Stella Bonasera…Que dire sur Stella ? C'est une femme incroyablement gentille et forte et qui, malgré mes excentricités, m'a fait confiance…Enfin, au début, ça a été plutôt difficile étant donné qu'elle était jalouse de moi…Quand je pense qu'elle croyait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour Donnie Boy…

Flack regarda alors Stella, surpris. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé ça ? C'était lui le gamin, l'impulsif alors qu'elle était une femme dans toute sa splendeur… Alors, pour lui démontrer ses pensées, Don l'embrassa avec passion et amour tout en la serrant contre lui avec tendresse.

**Jessie :** Et son actuel rouleur de pelle pensait la même chose de lui…Incroyablement semblables, ces deux-là… Maintenant, ce sont les champions du lancer de sous-vêtements dans les abats jour.

Eclat de rire général et Flack, après s'être détaché des lèvres de Stella, se mit à rougir violemment. Quand il disait qu'il allait y avoir droit…

**Don :** Co…Comment tu… _(voyant Danny grimacer)_ Toi, mon pote, t'es mort…

**Danny** _(riant) _ Désolé…

**Jessie** _(toute joyeuse) _ Mais notre cher Sex Machine _(un juron se fit entendre du côté de Flack, très embarrassé, alors que tous les autres étaient hilares)_ , aussi surnommé l'Ange par une certaine scientifique, est sans doute le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Malgré tout c'que j'lui ai fait subir, il est resté mon ami. Bien entendu, on se chamaillait un peu mais pour moi, c'est ça, la véritable amitié…Et elle a même tenu malgré mes plans que l'on pourrait aisément qualifier de tordus.

**Don** _(gentiment ironique)_ Vraiment ?

**Jessie :** Et puis, comme beaucoup de filles du central, j'aurais voulu être plus…Mais impossible de le décrocher de sa Stella ! Un véritable accro…Et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le désintoxiquer un jour.

Encore une fois, tous se mirent à rire et Flack garda Stella enserrée dans ses bras. Jessie n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point…La détective imposa de nouveau le silence.

**Jessie :** Enfin, je voudrais vous dire que j'ai eu de merveilleux souvenirs avec vous. Ma première rencontre avec chacun d'entre vous, les soirées entre filles, pleines de révélations croustillantes, les confidences, le cœur de Donnie Boy qui s'est remis à battre sous mes mains, la main de Stella qui serrait la mienne pour me remercier, mes expéditions dans les douches des hommes, mon combat curatif avec Don, mes 400 coups avec Danny et Kaile, l'expédition de Jane dans les poubelles par Nat' et…votre amitié. Ça sera…Non, c'est mon plus beau souvenir, le plus important, celui que je garderai au plus profond de mon cœur et que je chérirai toute ma vie. Alors, merci à tous ! _(levant enfin sa bouteille)_ Et à la vôtre !

**Don** _(contenant à grand peine ses larmes) _ C'est plutôt à la tienne, Jessie !

**Tous :** A Jessie !

Et tous les policiers levèrent leurs verres, leurs chopes ou leurs bouteilles en direction de la jeune femme, émue mais essayant de rester stoïque, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Tous avaient revu les souvenirs dont elle avait parlé et une intense émotion avait pris chaque cœur de chaque policier proche de Jessie. Elle allait tellement leur manquer…

Jessie leur fit un sourire éclatant et les remercia encore une fois. C'était vraiment une magnifique fête…Manquait plus que le grain de folie…

**Jessie** _(malicieuse) _ Et maintenant, le strip-tease !

**Natalie :** Jessie !

La jeune détective se mit à rire, levant les yeux devant la naïveté de sa jumelle. Quoique…Elle en serait bien capable. Mais Jessie avait atteint son but : tout le monde s'amusait et riait. Elle ne voulait pas de pleurs…


	78. 77:Conversation houleuse

**77- ****Conversation houleuse**

Durant sa dernière semaine à New York, Jessie fut harcelée de questions par Flack : pourquoi partait-elle ? Quelles étaient les raisons qui la poussaient à retourner à LA alors qu'elle s'était fait des amis très chers ici ? Quelle était sa motivation ?

Et finalement, deux jours avant son départ, la jeune détective finit par faire face à son partenaire, le surprenant, posant son regard vert ambré attristé sur lui.

**Jessie** _(avec détermination) _ Ecoute, Donnie Boy ! C'est perso !

**Don** _(incrédule, se mettant en colère) _ Perso ? Perso ! Tu sais tout de moi, parlant même de certains détails gênants aux autres ! Alors, dévoile-toi un peu !

**Jessie :** Je l'ai déjà…

**Don :** C'était à chaque fois pour aider quelqu'un que tu parlais de ton passé ! La bombe, ton temps en tant que CSI…Mais on ne sait pratiquement rien de ta vie à LA ! Le comble pour une fille qui dit tout ce qu'elle pense…

**Jessie** _(soupirant) _ Donnie Boy…

**Don :** Je veux savoir !

**Jessie** _(suppliante) _ Non. Ne m'demande pas ça…Je...

**Don :** S'il te plaît…

Voyant l'air malheureux de sa partenaire, Flack soupira et finit par abandonner. En y réfléchissant, il la connaissait d'un certain côté : tous deux se comprenaient lors du boulot et savaient à chaque fois comment réagir selon la situation et quelle idée leur traversait l'esprit. Mais là, rien ne transparaissait…Seuls ses yeux vert ambré parlaient pour elle. Et Flack sentait qu'il risquait de la perdre en la poussant trop dans ses retranchements…

**Don :** Comme tu veux…Mais de vrais amis se disent tout Jessie…

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur de Jessie mais elle le comprenait : Don était déçu. Il devait certainement croire qu'elle ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance alors que c'était faux ! Mais elle ne pouvait encore rien lui dire tant qu'elle n'était pas sure elle-même…

Flack grimaça quand il lui balança ces mots à la figure. C'était mesquin…Et inutile. Il posa alors sa main sur son épaule.

**Don :** Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

**Jessie :** C'est pas grave…Je comprends…Mais j'te promets qu'tu sauras tout un jour…

**Don** _(avec un petit sourire) _ Je sais…

Flack serra amicalement l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il avait eu l'ombre d'une réponse. Ce qu'elle devait régler à LA la faisait douter d'elle-même, ce qui était fort surprenant, voire même la faisait souffrir. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se confier à ce point ? Il le saurait bien un jour. Elle lui avait promis…Et Jessie tenait toujours ses promesses.


	79. 78:Retour à Los Angeles

**78- ****Retour à Los Angeles**

Toute l'équipe se retrouvait au JFK Airport pour le départ imminent de Jessie. Ils étaient tous affectés et attristés et pourtant la jeune détective restait aussi joyeuse que d'habitude. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas pleurer. Elle devait se montrer forte, pour que leur peine soit plus surmontable et pour prouver sa valeur. Et puis, elle détestait les adieux…

Mais c'était surtout un bon moyen de fuir la réalité de la situation : c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle les verrait tous réunis. Dans leur métier, les vacances n'étaient pas facilement possibles…

**Jessie** _(avec un ton plein d'entrain) _ Faites pas cette tête là ! J'vous téléphonerai ou vous écrirai ! Et puis, si j'ai un congé, j'pourrais revenir…

**Danny :** Ça restera difficile pour se voir avec nos emplois du temps plus qu'irréguliers…

Natalie ne dit pas un mot. Elle se doutait de l'actuel état d'esprit de sa jumelle : de la joie et de la bonne humeur à l'extérieur mais un torrent de larmes à l'intérieur. Et tel qu'elle la connaissait, elle allait sans doute faire un dernier coup d'éclat. Mais quoi ? Mystère…C'était si imprévisible avec elle…

**Jessie** _(souriante) _ Je s…

**Réceptionniste** _(dans le haut-parleur) _ Les passagers du vol 584 à destination de Los Angeles sont priés de se présenter à la porte 6. Les passagers du vol…

**Jessie :** C'est pour moi. _(étreignant sa sœur)_ Allez, frangine, ce n'est qu'un au revoir…

**Natalie :** Je sais…

**Jessie** _(murmurant malicieusement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Mac) _ Profites-en pour me faire des neveux !

**Natalie** _(rougissant et grommelant) _ Jessie…

**Jessie** _(s'écartant d'elle, tout sourire) _ Quoi ? J'veux juste être tatie, c'est tout…

Natalie se mit alors à jurer comme jamais, surprenant ses collègues hilares, tandis que Mac avait pris une légère teinte rose. Jessie était vraiment irrécupérable…Mais l'expert l'observa quelques instants : contrairement à Natalie, chez qui il avait vu ses blessures et ses souffrances intérieures, il n'avait jamais réussi à percer les barrières de Jessie. Alors qu'elle disait et faisait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, Mac n'avait jamais réussi à voir ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière cette attitude excentrique. Et même sa jumelle semblait l'ignorer… Peut-être était-ce ça qui poussait la jeune détective à partir…

Alors qu'une habituelle chamaillerie fraternelle commença pour se terminer tout aussi vite, Jessie continua ensuite les embrassades, étreignant chacun de ses collègues et amis avec force, sauf Mac, à qui elle serra la main. Pour le moment, elle se voyait mal le serrer dans ses bras…Et enfin, ce fut le tour de Flack…

**Jessie** _(énigmatique, regardant Stella) _ Excuse-moi, Stel', mais j'en rêve depuis que je l'ai rencontré…

**Stella** _(intriguée) _ Quoi ?

**Jessie** _(avec un sourire éclatant) _ Donnie Boy…

**Don** _(fixant sa partenaire, de plus en plus intrigué) _ Jess…

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans son élan par des lèvres sur les siennes. Nom de Dieu ! Jessie l'embrassait ! Et elle mettait la….Argh ! Se débattant vainement, Flack ne put s'écarter d'elle que lorsqu'elle lâcha le col de sa veste, un sourire satisfait et mutin aux lèvres, tandis que Natalie se frappait le front de la main, lassée. Elle aurait dû s'en douter…

**Jessie** _(regardant Stella, malicieuse) _ Merci. Et crois-moi, t'es une sacrée veinarde…

D'abord surprise, Stella ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression stupéfaite et contrite de Don et celle très amusée de Jessie. Et elle riait aussi devant le culot de la jeune femme. Vraiment, Jessie était unique dans son genre…

**Don** _(très très rouge, balbutiant sous le choc) _ Je…Jessie…Co…Tu…Je…Stella…Je ne…

**Jessie** _(lui tapotant l'épaule) _ Allons, Donnie Boy, c'était qu'un p'tit bisou d'rien du tout. Mais tu m'devais bien ça…

**Don** _(soudain remis de son choc) _ Quoi ?

**Jessie** _(avec une petite moue) _ J't'ai quand même bien aidé, non ?

**Don :** Heu…Oui, mais…

**Jessie** _(lui faisant un clin d'œil) _ Mais rien. C'est juste un autre bon souvenir de plus, ok ?

**Don :** Heu…

**Jessie :** Et d'ailleurs, si t'as un frangin ou un cousin qui t'ressemble, ça m'inté…

La jeune détective fut coupée une nouvelle fois par le haut-parleur de l'aéroport et elle finit par prendre son sac, se dirigeant enfin vers la porte 6. Elle se tourna vers eux en continuant son avancée, les saluant de la main et gardant son sourire sur ses lèvres.

**Jessie :** Vous aurez bientôt d'mes nouvelles une fois à LA ! Et encore merci à tous !

Et, toujours souriante, elle courut en direction de son avion. C'était ainsi qu'elle voulait qu'ils se souviennent d'elle : une jeune fille joyeuse et souriante…

**oOo**

Jessie était installée à sa place dans l'énorme appareil et regardait la ville de New York s'éloigner à travers son hublot. Une ville où elle s'était fait ses meilleurs souvenirs, là où elle s'était sentie chez elle et était appréciée pour ce qu'elle était…

**Jessie :** Au revoir, toi…Mais j'suis sure qu'on se reverra…

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux s'embuer mais elle empêcha toute larme de couler, les essuyant rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant…

**oOo**

Après être passée chez elle pour poser ses bagages, Jessie partit au commissariat central de Los Angeles. Quand elle entra dans l'immense bâtiment fort moderne, elle salua poliment ses collègues. Et comme elle s'en était doutée, certains officiers masculins, proches du capitaine qu'elle avait fait arrêter et qui avait entraîné son départ précipité à New York, lui jetaient des regards noirs et assassins. Comme Stark, ces hommes avaient une idée préconçue sur sa personnalité par rapport à son look. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'habit ne fait pas le moine ?

Mais à cause de cette ambiance tendue, la jeune détective s'était sentie obligée de faire mieux que tous ses collègues, prouvant ainsi sa valeur en tant que policier. On ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'elle avait de bons amis ici. Sauf lui. Mais…

La jeune femme se dirigeait vers le bureau du capitaine Erik Meyer et entra, fermant ensuite la porte derrière elle.

**Erik** _(levant la tête d'un dossier, souriant) _ Jessie !

**Jessie** _(sérieuse) _ Erik…Je dois te parler…


	80. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Deux mois passèrent. La vie avait repris plus ou moins son cours au commissariat central de Manhattan mais on pouvait réellement voir qu'il manquait le petit grain de folie Jessie. Stark avait été finalement renvoyé pour harcèlement et était actuellement en jugement, se retrouvant sur la sellette. Don et Stella avaient emménagé ensemble, suivant ainsi l'exemple de Danny et Lindsay, qui s'étaient trouvés un bel appartement quelques mois plus tôt et avec l'aide de Jessie. L'agent immobilier devait s'en souvenir encore aujourd'hui…

Après la perte de sa jumelle, Natalie eut quelques soucis d'adaptation. Bien entendu, Mac avait déjà bien travaillé sur cette dépendance extrême et ne devait donc pas relâcher ses efforts. Résultat : ils étaient tous deux plus soudés que jamais ! Mais Jessie était toujours restée dans les esprits…Et un jour…

Flack revenait d'un interrogatoire et croisa son chef, qui semblait d'ailleurs le chercher. Le capitaine Clancy le stoppa alors dans sa marche et lui sourit aimablement, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Don. Que lui voulait-il ?

**Clancy :** Flack ! Nous avons trouvé un remplaçant pour Stark.

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil, intrigué et souriant légèrement) _ Heu…Chouette. Tant mieux pour vous…

**Clancy** _(le traînant par le bras) _ Venez, je vais vous le présenter.

A cette dernière phrase, Flack s'interrogea de plus en plus devant l'étrange comportement de son supérieur. Pourquoi voulait-il tant le présenter à sa dernière recrue ? A moins qu'il ne veuille le lui refiler comme partenaire. Mais le jeune détective n'en voulait pas. Il n'en aurait toujours eu qu'un seul : Jessie, point. Alors…

Le jeune homme aperçut alors quelqu'un perché sur son bureau. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui faisait ça. La petite cachottière…

**Don :** Jessie !

**Jessie** _(se tournant vers lui lorsqu'elle l'entendit) _ Donnie Boy !

Bon. Le surnom était resté…Mais il avait fini par s'y habituer et ça lui avait même manqué. Mais il préférait éviter de le dire à Jessie. Elle en abuserait…

La jeune femme sauta du bureau de Flack et, à sa grande surprise, le grand détective se rua vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la soulevant ainsi du sol, laissant ses pieds, toujours chaussés de baskets, ballotter dans le vide. Jessie noua étroitement ses bras autour de son cou et sentit l'émotion la submerger. Et ce fut au tour de Flack d'être surpris…

**Jessie** _(se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes) _ Donnie Boyyyyyyyyy !

**Don** _(surpris) _ Jessie ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

**Jessie** _(pleurant toujours) _ Tu m'as manquéééééééééééé !

**Don** _(souriant) _ Toi aussi…

Mais les pleurs se mirent à redoubler, stupéfiant Flack. Mais… ?

**Don** _(inquiet) _ Jessie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le jeune homme n'eut aucune réponse. Les sanglots de son amie étaient si forts qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot et Flack la serra un peu plus pour la réconforter et tenter de calmer cette crise de larmes.

Mais, quelque peu déstabilisé, Flack finit par amener son amie dans le bureau vide le plus proche avec l'accord du capitaine, lui aussi très surpris et inquiet. Don devait lui parler, savoir ce qui lui arrivait…Qu'est-ce qui s'était donc passé à Los Angeles ?

**oOo**

Cela faisait maintenant presque vingt-cinq minutes que Flack étreignait une Jessie en pleine crise de larmes. Et les sanglots ne semblaient pas encore vouloir s'arrêter pour le moment… Le jeune détective était sous le choc : voir ainsi sa partenaire dans un tel état…Mais que lui était-il arrivé à Los Angeles ? Qui avait donc blessé une jeune femme aussi forte ? Si Don le tenait…

Jessie ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle démonstration d'affection de la part de Don. Et cela avait entraîné malgré elle une réaction contraire à ses habitudes. Pourquoi ses barrières, pourtant bien solides, ont-elles craqué juste maintenant ? Pourquoi les vannes qui retenaient toutes ses larmes refoulées depuis des années s'étaient ouvertes quand Don l'avait serrée contre lui ? Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être faible…Et tout ça à cause d'un homme ! Mais lui était là, la consolant silencieusement par sa seule présence…

Flack continuait à bercer Jessie contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux rebelles et son dos pour la réconforter. Qui lui avait fait autant de mal ? Qui avait osé ?

Entendant qu'une accalmie arrivait, Flack tenta de la questionner, utilisant le plus de douceur possible dans le ton de sa voix.

**Don** _(doucement, posant son visage sur la tête de Jessie) _ Jessie…Raconte-moi ce qui t'est arrivée…Y a-t'il un rapport avec ton départ de New York ?

**Jessie** _(hoquetant un peu, murmurant dans un souffle) _ Oui…

**Don :** Ok…Parle-moi. Dis-moi. S'il te plaît…

La jeune détective ravala quelque peu ses sanglots et s'écarta un peu de Don pour pouvoir le regarder, restant malgré tout dans l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras.

**Jessie** _(reniflant) _ Tu te rappelles, je…j't'ai parlé de mon mentor, celui qui m'a aidée à me sortir de ma dépressions après la bombe…

**Don** _(très calme) _ Oui.

**Jessie : **J'é…J'étais amoureuse de lui…Depuis le premier jour où il est devenu mon instructeur. C'était un flic très réputé et j'étais ravie de l'avoir comme mentor. Le grand Erik Meyer, le plus jeune capitaine de LA… Et, tu sais, j'lui avais jamais dit que…enfin, comme toi avec Stella… jusqu'à mon retour à LA…

Ouch ! Etant donné que Jessie était revenue à New York et qu'elle venait de passer plus d'une demi-heure à pleurer dans ses bras, ça avait dû mal se terminer…

**Don :** Et… ?

**Jessie :** J'pensais qu'il serait comme Mac avec ma sœur. Que malgré qu'il soit mon supérieur, on pourrait…Mais non ! J'passe après sa belle carrière…Et il m'voit que comme son ancienne élève et son amie, c'est tout…On peut vraiment dire que j'me suis ramassée en toute beauté !

**Don** _(peiné) _ Jessie…

**Jessie** _(posant son grand regard vert ambré plein de larmes sur Don, les pleurs recommençant) _ Ça fait tellement mal, Don, si mal…

**Don** _(la serrant une nouvelle fois contre lui) _ Je sais…

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il avait passé des mois à penser ça au sujet de Stella, que cette dernière ne le voyait que comme un jeune détective fougueux et un ami très cher…Et sans l'intervention de Jessie, il serait toujours entrain de se morfondre comme un malheureux… Et puis, Stella aimait beaucoup sa fougue et son imprévisibilité…

Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, Flack revint totalement sur Jessie. Elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant…

**Don :** Et tu sais, Jessie, tu n'es pas seule…

**Jessie **_(souriant un peu) _ Oui, c'est vrai…Je vous ai…

Et la jeune femme resserra son étreinte sur Flack, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Oui, elle n'était plus seule. Elle était revenue à bon port, là où se trouvait sa nouvelle famille. Sa véritable famille…

**Don** _(l'écartant de lui pour sécher ses larmes) _ Et que dirais-tu qu'on aille voir les autres ? Ils seront si contents de te revoir…

**Jessie** _(reprenant peu à peu sa bonne humeur) _ Excellente idée !

Essuyant ses dernières larmes, Jessie finit par se détacher de l'étreinte de Flack et reprit son sourire éclatant, celui que le jeune homme connaissait tant. Il le savait. Jessie avait besoin de lâcher un peu de leste et elle reprenait la forme rapidement. Vraiment, elle était unique…

Au fur et à mesure que les deux détectives s'approchaient de la brigade scientifique, Jessie reprenait du poil de la bête. Et elle finit par attaquer…

**Jessie :** Alors, ça roule toujours avec Stella ?

**Don :** Oui. On s'est installé ensemble.

**Jessie** _(claquant des doigts, grimaçant) _ Flûte ! Elle est toujours accrochée !

**Don** _(protestant) _ Hé ! Ne me dis pas que tu es passée du statut d'entremetteuse à celui de briseuse de ménage !

**Jessie** _(innocemment) _ Moi ? Noooooooon…Mais un mignon p'tit mec comme toi pourrait soulager ma peine de cœur.

**Don** _(grognant) _ Jessie…

Et dès que la jeune femme vit la mine renfrognée et boudeuse de Don, elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, amenant un large sourire sur le visage de son ami. Il avait retrouvé son insolente, sa culottée, sa si joyeuse partenaire. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et avec elle de nouveau dans l'équipe, le crime n'aurait plus qu'à bien se tenir à New York.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus en la voyant sauter dans les bras de sa jumelle, surprise de la voir ici, puis dans ceux des autres experts et amis. Oui, leur équipe était de nouveau au complet…

**FIN**


End file.
